


Star Wars: Begin Again

by swiftdeathstick



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 114,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftdeathstick/pseuds/swiftdeathstick
Summary: As Ben Solo saves Rey and sacrifices himself he transcends into the Cosmic Force as a Force Ghost where he meets Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui Gon Jinn and Yoda.  In a dark turn of events, Palpatine was not destroyed and converged his essence with Rey's. The Force ghosts ideate a plan to defeat him forever, but this plan could cost a lot as it turns back time.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Back Home

Watching Ben returning to the light and saving Rey while making the right decision to sacrifice himself, the Force ghosts were all immensely proud of him. Entirely pardoning him would need time but they were walking swiftly towards the path of completely forgiving him. It was now time to go retrieve Ben's force spirit and assist him to morph into a Force ghost.

Anakin seemed rather thrilled to play this role. He believed he would be an appropriate candidate for this job as Ben had looked up to him his entire life, even though it was for all the wrong reasons, Ben could probably correlate with Anakin the most out of all of the others. Ben resembled Anakin the way the First Order resembled the Empire. “Leia, dear, might I please go. I have been through the situation that Ben is going through and he would probably be able to relate with me,” asked Anakin to his daughter with whom he was currently trying to mend all the wounds and times of sorrow he had caused for her.  
“Anakin, but I’m his mother,” countered Leia to the man who she still hadn’t forgiven, but understood him finally.  
“And Anakin, not everyone has your abilities with the Force. It will take longer for him to become a force ghost than you presume,” added Obi-Wan, the man who probably knew Anakin the best.  
“Let me give it a try and then you’ll come along okay, a new face might be able to help him,” Anakin tried to conclude.  
“But an old face, a familiar one might help him adjust, father,” his son, Luke added.  
“See him, you will all, but only when come here he does, fast you must go to help him. Anakin must go,” said the wise old frog-like creature whose wisdom could not be compared with his size.  
“Master Yoda is right,” said a silhouette that emerged, another wise man Qui Gon Jinn.  
“Leia, I promise I will not let you down,” Anakin said hurriedly. He calmed himself down to jump through the Force to teach his grandson how to achieve immortality.

*************************************************************************************************************  
Ben could feel himself but everything around him was empty. He felt as if he was in an endless void. Yes, it was dark however he could not feel the familiar feeling of darkness. Where was he? His thoughts lingered around the topic of, “Is this what death is like?” If this was what death was like, it would’ve all been worth it, he thought. After all the misery he had brought to the galaxy this was what he deserved, he thought. He was not miserable like he usually was, he was relieved that he had saved Rey, that there would now be peace and prosperity in the galaxy. His thoughts were drifting around the girl he had just saved and how it was the greatest thing he’d ever done when he heard a voice. “Ben,” called a voice that appeared to come from someplace nearby. The voice seemed all so familiar but he failed to recognize it. He saw a flicker of light and then a whole figure. He gazed his eyes upon a young man who was gleaming. He looked familiar but Ben couldn’t recognize him. He had shoulder-length curly hair the color of a bark of a tree which he sported finely with some sharp features on his face. He would look like any typical good looking guy if not for the scar that bordered his right eye, only this scar made him look more intriguing. His blue eyes radiated the feelings of warmth and light. Ben recognized that he was wearing Jedi attire, and he certainly resembled a Jedi Knight. The question pondered inside Ben’s head, “how could someone so young be a Jedi Knight?” After all, the man did appear to be a couple of years younger than Ben. The more prominent question struck into Ben’s curious mind, ‘who was he?” Ben thought to himself that if he was going to spend the rest of eternity with this guy he’d rather find out who he was now. “Who are you,” Ben asked and his question seemed to echo just like when he would shout into caves when he was a child in the Jedi Temple. The man smiled graciously and said, “I am your grandfather, Ben.”  
“Vader,” Ben asked impatiently, wanting to discover who this man truly was.  
“No, Anakin Skywalker,” his supposed grandfather replied calmly.  
“Um okay, but where am I,” Ben asked.  
“Ben listen quickly, you are in the Netherworld of the force if you wish to transcend as a force ghost listen to me carefully before your consciousness fades away,” the man who he had looked up to his entire life replied.  
“But why me, grandfather,” Ben questioned as he believed he did not deserve redemption.  
“Because you ended the terror Ben, you brought balance to the Force,” his grandfather replied back.  
In the hopes of seeing Rey again, Ben replied to his grandfather, “show me, grandfather.”  
“Relax and transfer your living force into the cosmic force,” his grandfather replied.  
Ben relaxed and suddenly he was in a tunnel and at the end, he could feel endless light. When  
Ben opened his eyes he saw his mother. “Ben,” she cried and then embraced him. He hugged her back as they reunited, this has been what he wanted for eternities. His eyes caught a glimpse of his Uncle Luke. “Master, mother, I’m so sorry,” Ben tried to say without reminiscing all the pain he had caused.  
“All is forgiven, young one,” his master responded fondly.  
“But I caused so much misery, how am I here,” Ben asked confusedly.  
You are here because you were selfless and sacrificed yourself, dear,” his mother replied.  
“Come, son, let me introduce you to everyone here,” his mom said and smiled at him warmly.  
A tear flowed down Ben’s cheek and was wiped by his mother’s tender hand, which soon held his scarred hand.  
Ben, Luke, and Leia walked as they met Anakin. “This is your grandfather, Anakin Skywalker,”  
“The one and only,” he responded with a sly smile as an older man behind him rolled his eyes. For some odd reason, Ben could feel a connection with this man.  
“I believe both of you have already met,” his Uncle Luke added.  
“We did, but we didn’t get to talk much,” Ben replied, eager to talk to his grandfather. He wanted to ask him so many questions, Ben believed he’d never be able to forgive himself, he thought Anakin might be able to help him.  
“I’m sure we will get to talk more, Ben, I have a feeling we’re going to talk loads” Anakin replied with a smirk.  
Luke pointed to the man behind Anakin and said,” That is Obi-Wan Kenobi, the man you were named after.”  
“A pleasure to meet you, “ he replied and moved his arm ahead for a handshake. They shook hands.  
“Well, Ben this is my master, he can be rather abysmal sometimes,” his grandfather said slyly in good spirit.  
“Anakin, the only abysmal one here is you,” the man he was named after replied piercingly. Despite the bickering, the two of them seemed remarkably comfortable with each other, as if they were best friends for a long time. Ben had always wanted a best friend, someone he could associate and share everything with. He had that with Rey. How he longed to see her again. A frog-like figure emerged. “This is Master Yoda,” his uncle introduced the little creature. Ben had heard of him, he was a bit skeptical at first, he had always believed that might comes in size, alas he was wrong. He was delighted to finally meet the wise warrior. He was smaller than Ben expected. “Size doesn’t define the person, young Solo,” a tall man with long hair who was in the evening stage of his life replied as if he was reading Ben’s mind. “Ben, this is Qui Gon Jinn,” Luke introduced the man to Ben.  
“This is my master,” Obi-Wan said proudly.  
“You’ve done well, Ben,” greeted Qui Gon while moving ahead and patting him on the back.  
“You have,” assured the famed Anakin Skywalker, “but let’s not keep the lad waiting shall we.”  
“What do you mean, grandfather,” Ben asked.  
“You’re thoughts obviously linger around her,” Obi-Wan seemed to complete Anakin’s sentence.

“Son, here’s a gift,” his mother said and suddenly he could see the warm sun shining hotly at a desert, so hot that perhaps, it could melt the sand. Where were they, Ben thought. Anakin stared at an igloo-shaped house with a bittersweet look, his expression certainly showed what he was thinking, he'd give everything to come back here or never wanted to come here ever again. You could see the regret in his eyes, he gulped down his spit and just stared at the house. Luke's expression was in contrast to his father's, he was glad to be there. "In Tatooine, we are,” Yoda replied to Ben as if he’d just read Ben’s mind.  
"Well, I thought I'd never have to see this dustball again," Anakin said in disgust, "but anything for you to see the love of your life, son, I'd do anything to see the love of my life again but-," he cut himself off as a painful, agonizing sensation hit his throat. He held back a thousand tears. All of the others were force-sensitive and could feel the pain Anakin tried to let go of. Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin's shoulder as if to say, "brother, I'm here for you," and that was what he wanted to say and that was what Anakin felt. 

Suddenly a shape appeared and it was not like the other force ghosts, the figure was of the living force, they could feel it. To Ben’s astonishment, it was Rey. His heart skipped at seeing her. Seeing her made Ben feel as if he was in complete daylight, shining brighter than the brightest star, without a speck of darkness. He could feel her as if they were one. Rey went down to the house that once belonged to the Lars. She took Leia and Anakin’s lightsabers and started using her force powers to gently bury them in the sand.  
“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO,” Anakin murmured in utter frustration. Ben assumed why Anakin would be aroused, a lightsaber is central to a Jedi’s life, but perhaps his grandfather’s response was a little too extreme. “Grandfather, the lightsaber doesn’t serve a purpose anymore, it’s okay if it’s buried,” Ben tried to reason with Anakin.  
“It’s not the lightsaber that your grandfather is whining about, it’s the fact that it’s being buried in sand,” Obi-Wan replied. Ben shot a confused look, Obi-Wan was right, his grandfather was abysmal, Ben thought to himself.  
“He doesn’t like sand very much,” Obi-Wan explained to Ben as he looked at Anakin.  
“Not just very much, I absolutely don’t like sand,” Anakin added in a sarcastic tone. Leia rolled her eyes at her drama queen father and squeezed Ben’s hand, she was so exhilarated to be with him again.  
“But didn’t you live in a sand planet,” Ben asked curiously.  
‘Precisely why,” Anakin replied coolly.  
“Calm down, this is a proud moment,” Qui Gon said, not in a “this is an order” way but in a thoughtful manner. They all looked at Rey as she climbed back up. Her eyes sparkled and seeing her eyes, Ben’s eyes sparkled too. Rey encountered a Tatooine local who asked, “There's been no one for so long. Who are you?”  
“Rey,” Rey replied back.  
“Rey, who,” the elder asked her confusedly.  
Rey seemed to stare right at Ben.  
“Can she see us,” Ben whispered.  
“To those who she shared a connection with, see, she can,” Yoda replied.  
“Rey, Rey Skywalker,” Rey replied to the elder woman with tremendous confidence while looking at Leia, Luke, and Ben with the most beautiful smile Ben had ever seen. She winked at him as if to say, "I love you," and Ben reciprocated that wink with a smile, something that he had not done for a long time. Ben felt his mother's hand on his shoulder comforting him like a warm, cozy blanket. Ben thought that this is what peace felt like. He could stay with his mother and look at Rey forever, he'd been wrong about a million times, but he'd got one thing right, her.

Suddenly a familiar cackle consumed the air, it couldn't be, all the force ghosts thoughts. "Now, is that the way to greet family,” the voice of Sheev Palpatine filled the air. A shot of purple light clouded the desert, it was followed by dark clouds and only darkness topped with Sith lightning. All the force ghosts felt as if they were being chained into absolute darkness. Rey emerged from the darkness, but with new burning amber-colored eyes. All the force ghosts felt it, that wasn't Rey, it was the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious. "Unlimited power," he said in the girl’s voice he had just transferred his spirit into. “It’s all mine now and I cannot be stopped,” he said from Rey’s body while bursting the Lars’ household into flames with his Sith lightning powers. Hearing Palpatine’s words in Rey’s voice was like hearing a nightingale sing with the voice of a crow. Ben’s heart was shattered into pieces, he could not bear to see his love being taken over by the enemy. All the other force ghosts were also in absolute shock and grief, they’re whole lives’ work had now been deemed as a failure. “But how? I thought Rey killed him,” Ben trembled with a shot of pain emerging through his chest.  
“We should’ve guessed earlier, his essence was not destroyed, yet again, he probably made some sort of convergence with Rey, after all, she was the daughter of a clone of Palpatine, he just jumped bodies again,” Qui Gon replied in a tone that was not like his regular calm tone.  
“But what do we do now, the universe will be engulfed in darkness! Everyone will live in gloom,” Ben said hurriedly.  
“Hope, there still is,” Yoda replied.  
“Hope is fickle, my dear. But sometimes it is all that keeps us going,” Leia replied, even though she was still in shock and did not have much hope either.  
“We must not lose hope,” Luke reassured everyone around, but he still looked like he was adjusting from the pain of seeing his old home burning up in flames.  
“Everyone wait, I think I have an idea, that can change everything,” Anakin continued as he knitted his eyebrows and looked like he was deep in thought, “Palpatine could create space-time holes, I think all of us have enough power to take the entire universe back to the past and have one of us who remembers all of this and can change all of the events that took place. If we can prevent Palpatine from discovering the secrets of transferring his essence into other force-sensitive bodies by cloning, he’d have to die forever."  
"You're right Anakin, that might work, but we need to plan," said Obi-Wan having a flashback of the Clone Wars when Anakin would pull plans out of the blue. Of course, he trusted him, Anakin's plans always worked at the end but the middle is what he was worried about. His thoughts were interrupted by a worried Ben, "But we don't have time to plan. I don't know if you have realized but that monstrosity is going to tear apart half the galaxy just for mere amusement."  
"Patience Ben, his aim is not destroying the galaxy, it’s to gain power and control everyone. But you’re right we mustn’t give him time. But for all the lives lost, they must and will be restored when our plan is in action,” Qui Gon told the newcomer in a friendly manner.  
“But who will take on the responsibility of going back and changing everything,” Leia asked eagerly.  
“It can’t be Leia, Ben or I, we weren’t born at a time where we could stop him,” Luke added.  
“Master Qui Gon didn’t you find my grandfather,” Ben asked curiously, “You could change everything.”  
“No, young one, I must pass on to the cosmic force so I can guide the rest of the Jedi into the Netherworld and influence and help the Jedi to understand their flaws,” Qui Gon replied to him.  
Obi-Wan looked at his master with a dismayed face. “Must you do that, Master,” he asked.  
“Obi-Wan it must be you who trains Anakin. The two of you have a special bond in the Force. You’ll complement each other’s fighting styles. You can bring him to his full potential. Besides, the two of you would’ve died in countless situations if it weren’t for the other. And, you wouldn’t have killed Maul if he hadn’t killed me, Obi-Wan. With Maul in the picture, things would become more complicated and difficult,” Qui Gon replied to his former apprentice reassuringly.  
“Haha, Obi-Wan you owe for the 10th time for saving your ass,” Anakin joked.  
“9, that business on Cato Neimoidia doesn’t count, “ he brushed off Anakin, “But what about Dooku?”  
“Begin The Clone Wars must, important things many that occurred. Dooku’s turn, inevitable it is. But perhaps turn him back we can. An important asset he will be. But most important it will be to update the Jedi order. Learn we must to be dogmatic not. Conquer our fear of being consumed by fear and the dark side, we must. Balance, we must understand. Harness both sides we must," the minuscule in size but mighty in powers master said.  
"But who's going to go," Leia asked eagerly in a way that was reminiscent of her father when he was in the morning of his life.  
"Master Yoda, let me go, please. Let me correct all the mistakes I'd made. Let me make it right. Please, " the once Hero With No Fear said pleadingly as if he'd give everything to go much like when he was a 9 year old on Tatooine wanting to get away with Qui Gon.  
Leia had forgiven her father to some extent but still thought it was dangerous to send him, but then remembered everything the man had been through. "Master Yoda, what do you think," she asked.  
"Anakin must go, foretold it was he would bring balance. Started with him it all did," Yoda replied to the man who he still referred to as "Young Skywalker".  
Anakin let out a high pitched sound of excitement and then realized everyone was looking at him, "thank you, masters, I will not let you down," he replied which was soon met with some self-doubt. “What if I succumb to the dark side again. What if I am consumed with everything that happened before and cannot continue,” Anakin asked worriedly.  
“With the life you have lead, I don’t think that’s possible, Father. You are the ‘Chosen One”,” Luke answered and pressed his father’s hand.

While questions lingered around in the minds of the others. Anakin was filled with as much excitement as Coruscant is filled with concrete buildings to reunite with Padme and do her right this time. Just the thought of seeing Padme again illuminated him, the thought made him feel complete and more at peace than he was already at. He could have a new future, one with his children. He hadn't felt hope in such a large scale since he passed his spirit into the realm of the cosmic force. All the others sensed what Anakin was feeling. "You'll do it right this time, brother," Obi-Wan reassured him.  
"So what's the plan," Leia asked for her father, knowing there'd be a lot of pressure on him.  
"I'm gonna go back and make sure that ribald piece of absolute Sith doesn't survive," Anakin replied with some confidence.  
"Anakin, you can't kill him as a ten-year-old, you still don't know how to make plans do you," Obi-Wan tried to reason with the man who he called brother.  
"Die he must after 20BBY," Yoda replied.  
"What do you mean, he's too dangerous to be kept alive," Leia said.  
"The events on Mortis must take place," Qui Gon answered.  
"Right you are, the Father, Son, and Daughter must die. Complete balance there must be," Yoda added to Qui Gon.  
Ben was completely fazed. "What father, daughter, and son were they talking about," he thought. He just wanted to fix everything, make it all right again, he needed Rey as much as a planet needs its sun. "You all do realize a lot of lives may not reappear again," Ben said with concern.  
"I promise I will make sure everyone here and people important to them will end up meeting. Leia I’ll find Han and bring him to you, I’ll find Mara and bring her to you, Luke. Ben, it is the will of the force for Rey to exist. I will find her mother, and Rey will exist, I promise.” Anakin said confidently. For some reason, Ben had complete faith in Anakin. Anakin came over and held both of his children’s hands and squeezed their hands. “I’ll do it right, this time. I wish you’d gotten to meet her. She was the most loving and most beautiful soul the universe ever housed. A bright light in a sea of darkness. You’ll get to grow up with her this time, “ Anakin said with a tear in his eyes. Leia squeezed his hand. After reuniting with her father she’d realized that she was more like him than she realized. They both loved ruthlessly and shared the same fire of recklessness. She held a grudge against him for countless years. However, her perception of him had changed when R2D2 had shown her his entire life’s story, from a little slave boy with no knowledge of greed and a heart full of kindness to the hardworking, but reckless teenager to the infamous, but surprisingly kind Clone Wars general nicknamed the “Hero With No Fear” who’d do anything for his friends to the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader, to the man who sacrificed himself to save his son and brought balance to the Force. The man had experienced more pain than stars that were engulfed by black holes. Her thoughts followed the pattern that he was always “The Chosen One”. The three Skywalkers were holding hands and gazed upon each other with looks full of love. Anakin bent down and kissed his children’s foreheads.  
“Father, Luke is too short to be a stormtrooper,” Leia snickered. Anakin laughed.  
“Leia, shut up, you’re not that tall either,” Luke replied.  
“Well, I’m taller than both of you by a lot. So Anakin’s the winner again,” Anakin sarcastically said.  
“Dad, shut up. Stop flexing,” Luke added.  
“Little Ben, is the only one who got the tall Skywalker genes then huh,” Anakin said nonchalantly while high fiving Ben who was liking him more and more by the second.  
“Yeah, why are you guys so short,” Ben asked in a joking manner.  
“Their mother, Padme was a shorty just like them. I find short people rather cute and love them, like the two of you and Obi-Wan,” Anakin joked intentionally as Obi-Wan walked towards them and put his hand over Obi-Wan’s shoulder.  
“Shut up, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said to his chaotic best friend, ‘Also Master Yoda is calling all of us, maybe you can tell him about your love for vertically challenged people.”  
Anakin knitted his eyebrows and walked with all of them to Master Yoda.  
“What is it, Master Yoda,” Luke asked.  
“To create the space-time hole, a connection in the living we need,” Yoda replied.  
“Re-,” Ben cut himself off. All the others could sense his uneasiness.  
“Ahsoka,” Anakin’s voice echoed with a glimmer of hope.  
“Alive she is still,” Yoda asked.  
“Yes, I talk to her often,” Anakin told him. Luke and Leia had met Ahsoka a couple of times, she spoke highly of Anakin, but she forgot to speak highly of herself.  
“Obi-Wan, let’s go find Ahsoka,” Anakin signaled Obi-Wan.  
“Where is she,” Obi-Wan asked Anakin.  
“Lothal,” Anakin replied.  
“So let’s go,” Obi-Wan said in a manner that Anakin usually followed.  
The two disappeared.  
“Do you think he can do it,” Leia asked the others.  
“He can. He has to,” Luke replied back.  
******************************************************************************************************************  
“Are you sure she’s here,” Obi-Wan asked.  
“Yes, Master,” Anakin replied.  
“No offense Anakin, but a lot of times you get us into trouble,” Obi-Wan made a snide remark.  
“We’re dead, no one can hurt us. Also, I just made up my mind that I’m not going to stop us from falling into that nest of gundarks, it was much too fun,” Anakin replied snidely.  
“Anakin if you do I will literally put you in temple cleaning duty for a month,” Obi-Wan countered.  
“Aww, you know me too well,” Anakin said while making a cute puppy face.  
The two famed generals of The Clone Wars saw a Toguruta appear. She didn’t see them initially but then Anakin said, “Snips.”  
“Anakin, oh, Master Kenobi you’re here too! It’s been so long,” Ahsoka said excitedly but with sad undertones.  
“Far too long, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan replied.  
“You’ve sensed it haven’t you,” Anakin asked.  
“There was a feeling balance and then utter disdain and darkness, what happened, Master,” Ahsoka asked eagerly.  
“Well, that decrepit piece of Sith Palpatine is back. He cloned himself and my grandson and his girlfriend killed him. But then he transferred his damn essence into his granddaughter who’s my grandson's girlfriend. So we’re making a space-time hole and taking the entire universe back to 32BBY and I’ll remember everything but no one else will and we’ll finish him then. So we need your help to make it. Ahsoka please help us, it’s the only way,” Anakin told his former apprentice who he looked at like a sister hurriedly.  
“Just another day of saving the galaxy huh? Oh, Anakin, it’s dangerous but if it’s the only way, I have to help. And I sorta want to relive me saving your life countless times,” Ahsoka said.  
“Thank you, Snips. And don’t worry I saved your ass more times than you saved mine. Can’t wait to teach you reckless one again,” Anakin said with a smile on his face.  
“You call me reckless, have you met yourself,” Ahsoka replied.  
“Oh, can both of you stop with the bickering. I saved both of your lives and I’m not reckless so the two of you can go cry about that,” Obi-Wan fought back.  
“Obi-Wan go get the others, we need to get this done quick,” Anakin scolded Obi-Wan.  
“So you can see Padme soon,” Obi-Wan joked.  
“And so you can see Satine,” Anakin let a lighthearted laugh out.  
“Ugh, the two of you. What about Maul though,” Ahsoka asked.  
“I’ll kill him twice,” Obi-Wan replied cooly, “Okay I’m getting the others.”  
Obi-Wan disappeared in a flicker of light and reappeared back with the others.  
“Presenting Ahsoka Tano,” Anakin introduced her proudly.  
“Okay so let’s get this done,” Ahsoka said with a smile on her face.  
“Um so how do we do this,” Ben asked curiously.  
“Focus you must on the year 32BBY on Tatooine and Anakin,” Yoda instructed, “Feel your oneness with the Force and let go you must.” He smiled at Ahsoka.  
Anakin held Obi-Wan’s and Luke’s hand, Obi-Wan also held Qui-Gon’s hand, Qui-Gon held Yoda’s hand who held Ben’s hand, Ben held his mother’s hand who held Luke’s hand. The circle was finished and Ahsoka stood in the center.  
“So I just have to influence the Jedi Order to change and then kill Palpatine,” Anakin said.  
“That’s all. You can do it,” Luke and Leia said in unison.  
“That’s not what I’m worried about. I’m worried that I’m going to succumb to the dark side. What if I’m haunted by my past.” Anakin asked  
“You won’t,” Qui Gon replied confidently.  
“Your past you will remember, like a dream but know you will it’s true,” Master Yoda said.  
“You can have your shot with Satine this time,” Anakin whispered into Obi-Wan’s ear.  
“I heard that,” Qui Gon whispered back.  
“See you’ll on the other side,” Anakin said and closed his eyes along with all of the others.  
They gave all of their focus, concentration, and force powers into the thought of 32BBY on Tatooine with Anakin Skywalker. A wash of light filled the galaxy.


	2. Back To The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Force Ghosts ideate a plan to defeat the Sith Lord Palpatine who has taken over his granddaughter Rey's body. While dueling her he wanted her to defeat him so his soul could converge with her's, this was not noticed by the Jedi. When the Dark Lord of the Sith returns, the Force Ghosts use their powers to turn back time in the entire galaxy back to 32BBY, however only the brave Chosen One remembers the past. Anakin struggles to put his past behind as he begins to put the plan into motion.

Anakin opened his eyes. He felt a warm gust of wind and he could feel the familiar sand of Mos Espa, his blood rushing through his veins as lava flowed through Mustafar. He was not dead, he was alive, and he wasn’t “alive” the way he was for the last 20 years of his life, he was truly alive. The Chosen One touched all the limbs of his little body, parts that he had dearly missed. He could sense the Living Force flowing within his veins and everywhere around him. The sensation was euphoric. He stood merely feeling grateful for being where he was. Time stood still as he cherished his return to the world of the living. Then, the realization set upon him, he had to complete his task, the fate of the entire world was in his sweaty hands. Right then, his Master’s voice echoed through his mind, “patience.” Anakin apprehended that he was just 9 years old and he’d have to wait for the action. “Shit, I have to go to Watto’s factory,” he said as he remembered and walked towards the direction of Watto’s workshop reluctantly. 

The last time Anakin had encountered the Toydarian he was his abhorrent version, Vader and he killed him harshly. Of course, no slavers deserved clemency in Anakin’s mind, but killing Watto wasn’t the right thing to do, he thought to himself. He cut off the fear of indulging in that sort of treachery again. Then, the realization dawned upon, he was a slave, however, he would be freed soon enough. Anakin was a slave his entire life, when he was young, to the Jedi, and to the Sith and his son set him free. This time he would set the galaxy free, he vowed to himself. Anakin stepped inside Watto’s cramped and disheveled workshop. “Ani, fix that droid down there,” the flying creature said to the young boy in his gravelly voice in Huttese under the dim lights of his workshop.   
“Doing it,” Anakin replied. He just realized that he would have to act like a child again, but perhaps Anakin was always a child. His past life seemed distant now, he remembered it, but just like Master Yoda said, it seemed like the mysterious offspring of a dream and a nightmare. Anakin pondered what year it was and when Master Qui Gon would come to rescue him off this dustball that he despised.   
“Watto, what time of the year is it,” Anakin asked  
“It’s Month 5,” Watto replied harshly, “why do you need to know anyway?”  
“Droid settings,” Anakin replied as a quick cover-up.  
Anakin was much faster at fixing things and doing usual mechanical jobs than let alone children, even adults, now he could fix faster than ships in hyperspeed. Anakin fixed the droid with impressive skills, he did it faster than usual due to the hopes of seeing his mother again. How he desired to see her, she was the only person other than Padme who could calm him down and understand him. His mother was a compassionate soul and deserved more than the life of a slave, he promised himself that he would protect her this time, he would be the key that frees her from her cage of misery, this time. Being a slave was like being ensnared in a cage, but you could see the keys to your cage in front of your eyes, but you just couldn’t stretch enough to reach the keys, Anakin thought.  
“Watto, I’m done,” Anakin told Watto.  
“Okay, then you can go home. Remember tomorrow is Benduday so you have to come earlier,” Watto replied nonchalantly.  
“Yippee,” Anakin hummed in joy. It’s strange how the force works, Anakin could feel himself become more childish, however, he didn’t mind it. Before departing Anakin took some supplies from the scrap pile of the workshop to fix onto C-3po and his pod racer knowing the important role they’d play in the forthcoming future.

As Anakin walked home, he met Kitster. He’d forgotten all about him, Kitster was his best friend on Tatooine. “Ani, wanna play,” Kitster asked.  
Although Anakin’s heart wished to play it longed to see his mother. “Gotta go Kitster, maybe tomorrow,” Anakin replied.  
“Okay, Ani,” Kitster agreed with Anakin.  
Anakin finally reached the slave quarters. He walked through the door impatiently desiring to reunite with his mother. He felt the familiar warmth of the quarters he once called his home and, the room was fire, giving him warmth in this cold environment, the epicenter of the fire was his mother. Anakin and his mother were never wealthy enough to buy decorations for the house, however, Anakin and his mother would make decorations to make this house feel more like a home. Anakin immediately kept the scrap materials on a nearby chair and rushed to his mother in the kitchen. “Mom,” Anakin exclaimed in sheer joy as he hugged her tightly almost like he’d never let her go.  
“Oh, Ani,” she brushed his hair with her compassionate hands.  
“You don’t know how long it’s been, Mom,” Anakin told her delicately, his sky blue eyes staring at her brown ones.  
“Now Ani, go clean up, you’re dirty from working,” his mom instructed him.  
“Yes, mom,” Anakin replied, but he was reluctant to leave his mother however, he realized he should clean up.  
After cleaning up Anakin had a long chat with his mother, he’d missed her for ages, his heart was filled with joviality to reunite with her. His mother was like no other person, she helped people without any idea of greed. After a long conversation with his mother, he went on to work on C-3po and his pod racer using his force powers, making the two even more efficient. Before going to bed, Anakin asked his mother to tell him a story, one of the Jedi. Anakin’s mother told him all about the Jedi as he fell asleep. Shmi covered Anakin with a blanket and proceeded to finish her work.

The next day, after coming back from Watto’s workshop Anakin showed Kitster his pod racer, the two discussed their dreams of becoming pilots and how one day they’d both be free. Anakin proceeded to show Kitster C-3po. “I am C-3po,’ C-3po said as Anakin turned him on, “human-cyborg relations, how might I help you.”   
“C-3po, help mom with the cooking,” Anakin instructed 3po.  
“Sure, Master Ani,” 3po replied and headed off towards the kitchen.  
Anakin was dying to show someone his force powers to anchor on to his identity, he thought perhaps he could show Kitster subtly without being too obvious so that no one found him. Anakin held himself back because he did not trust himself. In fact, how could he trust himself, he’d done so many terrible things in the past, he knew he could not control himself. Anakin had blacked out, thinking about all of this.   
“Anakin,” Kitster shook him.  
“Oh, I was just thinking about how we’d have to leave early tomorrow,” Anakin told him.  
“Ani, do you want to go to the market and just play around,” Kitster asked.  
“Let’s go,” Anakin said without any hesitation and craving adventure.  
The two boys wandered around the market of Mos Espa as they talked about their hopes and dreams, this ambitious chat was interrupted by the selfish Doug, Sebulba.  
“When I beat you up, you think the Jedi are going to save you, slave,” Sebulba snarled at Anakin.  
“First beat me up,” Anakin replied confidently knowing he could destroy him without flinching.  
“You wouldn’t dare,” Sebulba snickered.  
“Aha, I would,” Anakin smirked. Anakin knew he couldn’t get into fights or that he couldn’t use the force publicly but this self-absorbed Doug who had caused much misery to him and his friends deserved a little bit of a setback. As Sebulba neared Anakin he remembered that revenge was not the Jedi way. Sebulba perched his leg high trying to kick Anakin in his face, seeing this before it happened due to his Jedi reflexes Anakin escaped every single punch or kick that Sebulba set on him. In the end, without letting anyone see Anakin used a little bit of the Force to send Sebulba flying into a chair he was about to go punch him when Kitster put his hand on Anakin’s shoulder, this reminded Anakin that he had lost control, therefore, he cut back. The 6 people in the alleyway looked astonished, they could process what took place.  
“Woah, Ani,” Kitster exclaimed.  
Anakin knew due to his age he would not be as powerful in the Force as he was before, but he tried a Jedi mind trick because he knew he could possibly use it on 6 weak-minded people.  
“This was all just luck,” Anakin focused and used his Jedi mind trick.

As Anakin headed home, he was disappointed in himself. He’d lost control. How could he ever bring balance to the Force if he could not control himself, he wondered. The thought then dawned upon him, that perhaps he was balanced when he fought Sebulba, balance is not one side of the Force overpowering the other, it’s using both. In his many years of being a part of the Cosmic Force, he had learned that light cannot exist without darkness, and darkness cannot exist without light. Channeling both without letting one side overpower the other is balance. Anakin realized that all organic beings have both the light and the dark within them, you have to accept that and balance the two sides. Anakin had channeled both sides of the Force in his short duel with Sebulba, he realized this and forgave himself. 

For the next two months, Anakin worked tirelessly on his two projects even though it got him into trouble sometimes. He would also try and get whatever news of the Republic he could by talking to pilots who came by Watto’s shop.

“So where are you from,” Anakin asked the Weequay who’s photoreceptors he was fixing.  
“Florrum,” the Weequay who was probably a pirate replied.  
“Ah, do you know someone called Hondo,” Anakin asked wondering what his old frenemy was up to.  
“Why,” the pirate asked suspiciously.  
“Oh, lots of pilots talk about him,” Anakin replied.  
“Well, he’s my boss,” the Weequay replied.  
“Good business then, with all the Trade Federation stuff going on,” Anakin asked trying to not sound suspicious while trying to collect some news about Padme.  
“Good for us, they’ve made life hard for the Naboo, but who cares,” the pirate told Anakin.  
“But they got a new queen elected, didn’t they. A young one, is she any good,” Anakin asked him.  
“They say she’s a good leader but she’s very naive. And how does a boy like you know so much,” the pirate asked the little boy.  
“I listen to all the pilots that come here. Here it’s done,” Anakin gave the pirate his photoreceptor back, trying to avoid any suspicion. The pirate left with his fixed photoreceptor.

Anakin woke up one day feeling the Force around him more strongly. It was as if someone had just given his senses a binocular. Perhaps it was the day today. He woke up excitedly, got ready quickly, and skipped on the way to work, something that rarely ever did. He could feel it, Padme, Obi-Wan, and Qui Gon’s familiar spirits through the force. It felt intoxicating to just feel them around him, for the past two months Anakin had been a slave which meant he had no connections to the Republic. He felt exhilaratingly free, he felt like someone had brought the keys to set his wings free from the shackles of this planet. He felt all sorts of positive feelings but most importantly, he felt hope.

It was afternoon when his friends came into Watto’s workshop, Padme, Qui Gon, Jar Jar, and R2D2. Just feeling and seeing them felt delirious. Just laying his eyes on Padme and seeing his long-time buddy who he had lost, R2, felt invigorating. Feeling Padme’s presence felt enrapturing, being with her felt like reaching an oasis after miles of walking, for him. Her sweet disposition consumed him. As a Jedi, he was trained to always be aware of his surroundings, but Padme consumed him. Just glancing at her slowed time down and he would glance at her forever if he could. He didn’t want to look at anything else after looking at her. He stopped himself from embarrassing himself by dropping his jaw, her beauty was more extreme than the brightest of stars. He had to get her this time, he had to do it right, he couldn’t get it wrong this time, he would do everything he did last time to get her, he could not lose her again, he promised himself.   
He couldn’t help himself and the words just fell out of his mouth, “are you an angel?”  
She replied confusedly, “a what?”  
“An angel, I heard that deep space pilots talk about them, they’re the most beautiful creatures in the universe,” Anakin replied, “they live on the moons of Iago, I think.”  
“You’re a funny little boy, how do you know so much,” Padme asked as she was intrigued by this innocent boy who seemed to have captured her heart with his kind words.  
“I listen to all the traders and star pilots who come through here, “ Anakin responded, “I’m a pilot you know, and someday I’m going to fly away from this place.”  
Padme was fascinated by this boy, she had all the luxuries she would want back home at Naboo other than time, but this boy, something about him made her want to spend her time with him. He was fixing something, he seemed crafty and intelligent by the way he placed his words. “How come a child was doing all this work, and how was he doing it so well,” Padme pondered to herself. She was eager to understand this boy for some reason, as a Queen it was her instinct to understand citizens and give them what they needed.  
“You’re a...pilot,” she asked.  
“Uhum, all my life,” he replied back confidently as he smiled back.  
“How long have you been here,” she asked eager to know more about the boy.  
He replied, “since I was very little, 3, I think”, he curled his lips, “my mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt but she lost us betting on a pod race,” he added wistfully.  
Padme finally realized the little boy was a slave, that’s why he was working. In Padme’s eyes, slavery is a sin and all those who enslave others deserve to be chastened. To Padme, everyone was the same and different in their own way. Padme believed that everyone is just skin and bone strung along trying to figure out the mystery of life, therefore everyone should be able to create their own experiences and not let their fate be controlled by someone else. This is what worried Padme, the Trade Federation would control the fates of her people and make them suffer for doing absolutely nothing. It was her duty to lead them and, she would. Padme had thought that the disease of slavery had been eradicated from the galaxy by the Republic. Eager to find out more Padme asked the boy, “You’re a slave?”  
Anakin repeated what he had said all those years ago in order to have the same impact as the past which was now the present, “I’m a person and my name is Anakin.”  
Padme hoped she didn’t anger the boy, she only meant to interact with him. To settle this down, she used all her years of training in negotiations and said,” I’m sorry, I don’t fully understand this is a strange place to me.”  
Anakin smiled at her as if he understood what she was trying to put across. He turned his head and looked outside and saw R2 and Master Qui Gon. How he missed R2 as Vader, no droid could ever replace or do as well as R2. Besides, R2 wasn’t just a droid, he was a friend. Honestly, Anakin felt like R2 understood him a lot more than other people, and Anakin would probably even die for R2. Anakin saw Qui Gon talking to Watto. Qui Gon was one of the wisest people Anakin had ever encountered. He was wiser than most when he was alive, but as a Force Ghost, his knowledge could not be quantified. The Jedi Order needed more people like him, according to Anakin. The Jedi of the Republic had become cavalier and forgotten their true roots and purpose. Their version of “balance” was rather dogmatic and, Anakin was here to change it. Anakin looked forward to going to the Jedi Temple and learning about the ancient “Je’daii” in order to really understand what balance meant. His thought process was interrupted when Jar Jar started messing around with a pit droid.  
“Hey! Hit the nose,” Anakin instructed Jar Jar. To Anakin, Jar Jar had always been peculiar, he was incredibly clumsy, something that Anakin couldn’t tolerate, however, he had a good heart. Jar Jar was still a representative at the Senate in the Empire, in the beginning when all traces of Anakin weren’t erased yet, he wanted to go talk to him, to feel his old life again, but to remember everything that he had was too harrowing for him to go through. The mental pain of being Vader for the first couple of years was drastically worse than the physical pain. Trying to forget his mistakes, Anakin continued his conversation with Padme.

Soon, Qui Gon walked in and said, “we’re leaving,”  
Anakin reluctantly let Padme go, knowing that they would meet soon enough. Padme was also reluctant to leave this boy that she just met, there was something about him that was alluring, but she had to do her duty. The boy had broadened her perspective on matters such as slavery and he was only 9 years of age!  
“I was glad to have met you, Anakin,” she told him and she meant it.  
“I was glad to meet you too,” Anakin told her wholeheartedly.  
Watto flew to him, “Clean the racks and you can go home.”  
Anakin said, “yipee,” as a reflex, fully feeling what he said.

Anakin cleaned the racks and headed towards home and reached the market. As usual, Jar Jar had created a mess, he’d picked a fight with that froth, Sebulba. Sebulba was always trying to hurt people, it was what he did to reassure himself that he was better than others. Anakin’s instinct was to protect Jar Jar, after all this would be how he met Padme and Master Qui Gon again. He walked up to the Doug who was about to beat up Jar Jar.  
“Careful, Sebulba, he’s a big-time outlander, I’d hate to see you sliced up before we race again,” Anakin said confidently to Sebulba in Huttese.  
“Next time we race, wermo, it will be the end of you! If you weren't a slave, I'd squash you right now,” Sebulba gnarred arrogantly.  
Anakin wanted to show him his place, hearing the word “slave” often triggered Anakin to reveal his dark side enveloped within his spirit. However, Anakin controlled himself.  
“Yeah, it’d be a pity if you had to pay for me,” Anakin smirked.  
Sebulba was irked and went back to his drinks. Qui Gon and Padme walked towards Anakin and Jar Jar. Anakin was incredibly delighted to see them again. Now that he’d met Padme again, he never wanted to take his eyes off of her. Padme was also strangely pleased to see the boy again for some odd reason she could not comprehend. Qui Gon was surprised to see the boy’s bravery.  
“Hi,” Anakin greeted.  
“Hi there,” Qui Gon smiled.  
“Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Doug, an especially dangerous Doug named Sebulba,” Anakin informed them, his intent was to help them just like the past. The past seemed distant now, as time flowed like a river, the past was fading in Anakin’s memory, but he remembered it like a child would remember his favorite bedtime story as an adult, faded but still there.  
“Nosir, nosir. Meesa hate crunchen. Dat's da last ting meesa wanten,” Jar Jar said in his idiosyncratic voice.  
“Nevertheless, the boy is right, you’re heading into trouble. Thanks, my young friend,” Qui Gon rushedly replied as he wanted to find a quick solution to the problems on the ship.  
“But, but… meesa doing nothing,” Jar Jar replied.

Anakin took them to a nearby store to buy them some food understanding that they were hungry, especially Jar Jar.   
“Here,” Anakin tapped Qui Gon, “you’ll like these pallies.”  
Qui Gon lifted his outfit slightly to store the pallies under his belt and unveiled a lightsaber that caught Anakin’s glimpse. How he missed his weapon. He was mesmerized by the laser sword.  
“Thank you,” Qui Gon replied.  
“Oh, my bones are aching, the storm’s coming, Ani. Better head home quick, “ the old woman named Jaria who was selling the pallies told them.  
Anakin nodded and turned towards the outlanders, “do you have shelter,” Anakin asked with concern.  
“We’ll head back to our ship,” The Jedi Master said calmly.  
“Is it far,” Anakin inquired.  
“It’s on the outskirts,” Padme answered.  
“You’ll never make it in time! Sandstorms are very, very dangerous. Come on, I’ll take you to my place,” Anakin generously offered.  
Qui Gon sensed there was something different about this boy, something that made him trust the boy. The Force surrounded him, Qui Gon felt it. It was as if the Force was guiding Qui Gon to follow this boy and, even though this was something the Jedi Council would not have agreed with, Qui Gon followed his instincts and followed the boy. 

As they walked amidst the sandstorm that was picking up power at the speed that magnets pulled iron, the outlanders introduced themselves to the boy, but vaguely to avoid any suspicion. They neared a slave quarter as the boy with much compassion opened the doors to his house and to his heart to them. Anakin walked in and invited them home as he dusted off the sand he hated on his clothes.   
“Mom, mom I’m home,” he shouted across the house to let his mother know he was home.  
The house wasn’t like the ones Padme lived in but, there was something about it that made her feel safe despite the threat that she was under.   
“Dissen cozy,” commented Jar Jar who was glad that he was indoors as the sun severely damaged his Gungan skin.  
As Anakin’s mother walked in, Anakin told, “these are my friends, mom.”  
Shmi was not surprised, she knew Anakin was a generous boy who never refused to help others. Uch like her son, she wouldn’t refuse the strangers help.  
“Hello,” Jar Jar replied.  
“I’m building a droid, want to see,” Anakin asked Padme hoping to impress her with his exceptional skills.  
“I’m Qui Gon Jinn, your son was kind enough to offer us shelter,” the Jedi Master told Shmi hoping she would also be like her son, compassionate and caring.  
Anakin held Padme’s hand and dragged her gently towards his room, “c’mon, I’ll show you 3po.”  
Padme was even more fascinated by the boy after seeing his room. It was filled with creative droid designs she had not seen before, had he done this all by himself, she wondered. Anakin lifted off the cover of 3po.   
“Isn’t he great? He’s not finished yet,” Anakin showed Padme the droid that would be a faithful companion to her in the future.  
“He’s wonderful,” Padme said in awe, she couldn’t believe a little boy had built a protocol droid alone.  
“You really like him? He’s a protocol droid to help mom, watch,” Anakin said as he turned on 3po and put his eye on. 3po was now more complete as Anakin was more skilled now.  
“Oh hello, I am C-3pO, human-cyborg relations. How might I serve you,” the droid answered.  
“He’s perfect,’ Padme said astonishedly.  
“Oh, perfect,” 3po was flattered and if he were human, he would blush.  
“When the storm is over, you can see my racer. I'm building a Podracer,” Anakin told her the way a little kid would tell his crush.  
3po got up and walked in his slightly wobbly manner, “I’m not sure this floor is entirely stable.”  
“I don’t think we’ve been introduced,” 3po walked towards R2. Anakin smiled knowing how long this friendship would last.  
R2 beeped.  
“R2D2, a pleasure to meet you,” 3po replied, “I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations.”  
R2 beeped sarcastically.  
“What do you mean...naked,” 3po inquired.  
R2 beeped sarcastically once again.  
“My parts are showing, my goodness,” 3po said embarrassedly. 

Anakin’s mother called for him and instructed him to get ready for dinner, so he cleaned up and went towards the dining table that his mom and he had made. He saw the outlanders discussing something with his mother.  
“All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies somewhere,” Shmi told the outlanders who had never experienced something like that before.  
“I’ve been working on a scanner to try and locate mine,” Anakin told them.  
“Any attempt to escape,” Shmi said, “And they’ll blow you up...poof,” Anakin continued.  
Padme and Jar Jar were horrified, both of them could not piece together how someone could be so wicked. However, Qui Gon knew of the horrors of slavery, after all, it was the Jedi who had destroyed the Zygerian slave empire a thousand years ago. However, the Jedi of the current age had immersed in the politics of the Republic and had forgotten all about the terrors of slavery in the outer rim, this deeply troubled Qui Gon.  
“I can’t believe there’s still slavery in the galaxy,” Padme told them as she was clearly disturbed by the thought, “the Republics anti-slavery laws-,”  
She was interrupted by Shmi, “the Republic doesn’t exist out here, we survive on our own.”  
The tension in the room was broken by Jar Jar rolling out his tongue and eating a fruit. Qui Gon and Padme looked at him in disgust.  
“Has anybody seen a Podrace,” Anakin asked trying to lighten the remaining tension in the room.  
“They have Podracing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous,” Qui Gon told the boy.  
“I’m the only human who can do it,” Anakin informed them.  
“You must have Jedi reflexes if you can race pods,” Qui Gon told him.  
Jar Jar attempted to snare another bit of food from the bowl with his tongue, but Qui Gon, in a flash, grabbed it between his thumb and forefinger.  
“Don’t do that again,” the Jedi Master told the cumbersome Gungan.  
“You’re a Jedi Knight aren’t you,” Anakin asked Qui Gon. Anakin already knew he was a Jedi but he had to ask him for his destiny to be fulfilled. Qui Gon’s interest in the boy was leveling up, it was the will of the Force that they had met, the Force surrounded the boy, Qui Gon could feel it. Padme, however, feared that perhaps they had to stop interacting with the boy, he was discovering their identity.  
“What makes you think that,” Qui Gon asked the boy who had graciously let him into his house.  
“I saw your laser sword, only Jedi carry that kind of weapon,” Anakin told Qui Gon with innocence.  
“Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him,” Qui Gon tried to divert.  
“I don’t think so. No one can kill a Jedi,” Anakin tried to be innocent but he said it with a certain sadness in his heart knowing that he had killed over half of them.  
“I wish that were true,” Qui Gon told the boy.  
“I had a dream once that I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves,” Anakin’s voice felt heavy, unlike the last time when he was all dreamy, knowing how his path had taken a u-turn, this time, he was determined to free the slaves and not take part in their enslaving.  
Anakin quickly remembered to focus on the present, “have you come to free us?”  
“I’m afraid not,” Qui Gon’s smile curved downwards.  
“I think you have, why else would you be here,” Anakin asked innocently.  
Padme looked down, the guilt was coursing through her veins, the boy had been kind enough to offer them shelter, and they wouldn’t even offer him freedom? But, her people came first, she needs to save her people, they elected her to do so, they trusted her, but so did the little boy, a civil war between her thoughts took place inside of her head.  
“I can see that there’s no fooling you Anakin, we’re on our way to Coruscant, the central system of the Republic on a very important mission,” the Jedi Master informed the boy at the sunrise of his life, sensing his compassion. The boy was certainly compassionate, he appeared to have Jedi reflexes and the Force seemed to have brought Qui Gon to him, perhaps he could train the guide, but the mission comes first always. The Force would guide him, Qui Gon was sure of it.  
“How did you end up here in the Outer Rim,” Anakin inquired.  
“Our ship was damaged and we’re stranded here until we can repair it, “ Padme replied feeling that if Master Qui Gon Jinn could trust him, perhaps she could too.  
“I can help, I can fix anything,” Anakin suggested yet again with the compassion of his heart, he seriously meant it. Shmi was proud of her son, he would give without any search for a reward, he deserved so much more than an ordinary slave’s life.  
“I believe you can, but first we must acquire the parts we need,” Qui Gon told the boy.  
“Wit no-nutten mula to trade,” Jar Jar added.  
“These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind,” Padme added hopefully, she was desperate to go back and help her people.  
Anakin already knew how this was going to pan out, he was going Podrace for them, win the race, go to Coruscant and, become a Jedi fulfilling his destiny and bringing balance to the Force.  
As Anakin was about to suggest it, Shmi said it for him,” gambling, everything around here goes around betting on those awful races.”  
“Podracing, greed could be a powerful ally,” Qui Gon stated.   
Anakin knew this all too well, after all, he had spent almost half of his life as a Sith. Sith were bathed in their selfishness and consumed by their greed, it was their downfall, it was one of the reasons for his downfall.  
“I built a Podracer, the fastest ever. There’s a big race on Boonta Eve tomorrow, you could enter my pod,” Anakin suggested his idea, setting the plan the Force Ghosts had made into action.  
“Anakin,” his mother sighed, “Watto won’t let you.”  
“Watto doesn't know I've built it. You could make him think it's yours, and you could get him to let me pilot it for you,” Anakin let his plan into motion.  
“I don't want you to race, Ani...It's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it,” Shmi told her son firmly.  
“Well mom, I love it. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need,” Anakin pleaded with his mother.  
“Anakin,” Shmi sighed. Shmi could never be harsh with her son, she was all he had and he was as all she had.  
“Is there anyone friendly to the Republic,” Qui Gon asked trying to find another solution.  
“No,” Shmi replied wistfully.  
“Mom, you say that the biggest problem in the universe is that nobody helps each other,” Anakin told his mother, knowing that this was the only way he could convince her to let him put himself in danger. The temperature of the room drastically dropped. Everyone was in awe of the boy’s determination to give. But, Padme couldn’t let him go down a perilous path for some people that he’d just met.  
‘I’m sure Qui Gon doesn’t want to put your son in danger. We will find another way,” Padme tried to negotiate with them.  
“No, no, there is no other way. I may not like it, but he can help you. He was meant to help you,” Shmi agreed with Anakin, knowing this was his destiny.   
Anakin was exploding with joy, even though he knew this was to happen. Qui Gon did not want any harm to meet with the boy, however, every midi-chlorian in his body was telling him that there was something different about this boy, not just with the Force, but with something else.

After the discussion, they all went to rest and waited for the sandstorm to pass over. Padme could not sleep, she knew that this was wrong. How could she trust her entire planet’s fate on a boy that she hardly knew? Yes, the boy was sympathetic, but could she risk handing the fate of her planet’s people to this boy? What if he wasn’t as great at Podracing as he suggested, Padme thought while trying to make herself comfortable on the floor next to a snoring Gungan. On the other side, Anakin and Qui Gon could hear her thoughts, Qui Gon knew to trust the Force and the Force told him to trust the boy while, Anakin was determined to impress Padme, he could no lose her, he would not lose her.

As they got ready to go to Watto’s workshop Padme pulled Qui Gon aside and told him, “Are you sure about this? Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know. The Queen will not approve.”  
“The Queen doesn’t need to know,” Qui Gon confidently replied.  
“Well, I don’t approve,” Padme said trying to cover up her identity.  
Qui Gon was startled with the boldness of the handmaiden so he trusted his instincts and realized that he shouldn’t underestimate her as he walked into Watto’s narrow workshop.

“The boy tells me you want to sponsor him in the race, how can you do this! Not on Republic credits I think ah,” he said with his usual bargaining voice.  
Qui Gon switched on his HoloNet device and showed him a hologram of the ship that needed repairing.  
“It will be the entry fee,” Qui Gon informed him.  
Anakin stared at the hologram, it had been a while since he’d seen a cruiser, especially a Nabooan cruiser. When Anakin was Vader he had tried to cut off every single string remaining from his past. In the dark times, he believed that emotions were what made him weak, so he abandoned all of his emotions making him more machine than man. One time that vile repugnant dastard Palpatine had presented him with Padme’s cruiser to him after Vader had pleased him, he also offered him control of Naboo to toy with him, but instead, he opted for Mustafar. That was the last time he had seen a Nabooan cruiser.   
‘Not bad, not bad, Nubian,” Watto commented.  
“It’s in good order other than the parts I need,” Qui Gon informed him.  
“What will the boy ride? He smashed up my pod in the last race. Take some long time to fix it,” Watto told Qui Gon.  
Anakin didn’t want anything to destroy his plan, he wasn’t going to let a mere slaver get in the way of galaxy-wide balance.   
“It wasn’t my fault, really! Sebulba flashed me with his vents! I actually saved the pod, mostly,” Anakin tried to reason with them as his anger began to rise.  
“Um, that you did,” Watto laughed, “the boy is good. No doubt of that.”  
“ I have...acquired a Pod in a game of chance. "The fastest ever built," Qui Gon told the Toydarian.  
“I hope you didn’t kill anyone for it, ah,” Watto laughed, “so, you supply the Pod and the entry fee; I supply the boy. We split the winnings fifty-fifty, I think.”  
“If it's going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you front the cash for the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need...If we lose, you keep my ship,” Qui Gon tried to negotiate.  
To this day, Master Qui Gon’s method of trusting the Force always left Anakin awestruck. Despite being created by the Force, Anakin found it difficult to not get carried away by his emotions.  
Watto touched his chin as if in deep thought and after a couple of minutes he uttered, “deal,” and shook the Jedi Master’s hand.   
Hope filled every inch of the room and Anakin felt like he was finally on the path he needed to be on. Qui Gon smiled at the boy and walked out of the workshop.  
‘Your friends are foolish, I think,” Watto told the boy who was trying hard not to use the Force on him.

After coming back from work, Anakin, 3po, Padme and Jar Jar worked on Anakin’s Podracer. Padme and Jar Jar were both perplexed by how swiftly the boy worked, the thought even crossed Padme’s mind that he might be able to fix everything, but the positive thoughts were clouded by hints of doubt. As Anakin worked on his Podracer he saw Qui Gon talk to someone through a commlink. Was it Obi-Wan, Anakin thought as he cut some wires. His little heart did a backflip, he missed his old master, he missed arguing with him, bickering with him, surprising him, he just missed the man who he once called, “brother.” He saw his mother talk to Qui Gon, he did not know about what, but he hoped it was good. A few moments later, some of his friends entered the backyard.   
“Woah, a real astromec droid,” Kitster pointed at R2 in awe.  
“That’s not even half of it! I'm entered in the Boonta Race tomorrow,” Anakin showed off.  
“What? With this,” Kitster looked at him in disbelief.  
Anakin’s supposed friends knew he could Podrace, maybe with a hint of jealousy, but there was no way he could beat Sebulba, it was hopeless.  
“You are such a joke, Ani,” the Rhodean said  
“You've been working on that thing for years. It's never going to run,” another hopeless one snarked.  
“Come on, let's go play ball. Keep it up, Ani, and you're gonna be bug squash,” Another snarled.  
Anakin ignored them, he always did, he knew his purpose was something their narrow-minded heads could not even contemplate, they were mere beings that Anakin would serve. All of them left other than Kitster.   
“Hey Jar Jar, keep your hand and tongue away from the energy binders, if you get stuck in it, you’ll go numb for hours, ” Anakin warned Jar Jar. He wouldn’t compromise anything, he made sure Jar Jar didn’t get his hand or tongue stuck. He went and held Jar Jar so he wouldn’t mess things up. As he fixed some wires, he stared at Padme. She was so effortlessly beautiful, she made the vileness of the planet bearable. Padme saw him staring at her, he looked away and then looked back, she smiled at him, to her he was just a little boy.  
“You don’t even know if this thing’s gonna run,” Kitster told him.  
“It will,” Anakin told him firmly.  
“Let’s find out,” Qui Gon walked in with some batteries.  
“Yes sir,” Anakin replied enthusiastically as a reflex. It was almost like he’s personality was morphing into a child’s personality.  
Anakin inserted the power charges into the dashboard and the engines roared.  
“It’s working, it’s working,” Anakin exclaimed joyously. This time, the Podracer functioned better and effortlessly due to his prior work.

Anakin spent the rest of the day working on perfecting the racer and playing with the outlanders who were beginning to trust him. As the twin suns set and the night pushed down the day with it’s might, the stars, friends of the day began to appear to guide those who were lost. Anakin sat on the balcony rail of his hovel as Qui Gon began to tend a cut that the boy hadn’t noticed.   
“Sit still Ani, let me clean this cut,” Qui Gon sweetly told the boy with whom he was fascinated by.  
He had no doubt that it was the will of the Force for him to cross paths with this boy. The Force surrounded him more than any other person Qui Gon had ever met, even Grand Master Yoda. What startled Qui Gon, even more, was Anakin had no father, the Prophecy of the Chosen One stated, "A   
Chosen One shall come, born of no father, and through him, will ultimate balance in the Force be restored," could Anakin be the one, Qui Gon thought while cleaning Anakin’s wound. He had to check his midi-chlorian count uncover the truth which was covered by a veil of mystery.  
“There are so many of them,” Anakin remembered to say, “do they all have a system of stars?”  
“Most of them,” Qui Gon replied amazed by how such a complex creature could be so simple.  
“Has anyone seen them all,” Anakin asked.  
“Not likely,” Qui Gon replied.  
“I want to be the first one to see them all,” Anakin remembered his old dream.  
Qui Gon inserted his device into Anakin bloodstream to collect his blood sample and quickly pulled it out.  
“There we are, good as new,” Qui Gon assured him.  
“Ani, bedtime,” his mother shouted from the back.  
Anakin knew all too well what Qui Gon was trying to do, check his midi-chlorian count, however, he decided to ask him in order to not come across as suspicious, “What are you doing?”  
“Checking your blood for infections,” Qui Gon used as a cover-up.  
“Ani, I’m not going to tell you again,” his mother shouted again.  
“You have a big day tomorrow, sleep well, Ani,” Qui Gon told Anakin as if he was his father.  
Anakin had always wanted a father, at this moment in the past Anakin had thought Qui Gon would be his father figure, however, when he died, he was left with Obi-Wan. Anakin loved Obi-Wan, attachments were forbidden for Jedi but everyone knew that they were attached to each other, but he was his brother not father. Anakin ran back to his house and hugged his mother tightly knowing these were the last days he would spend with her for a while. Even though he was determined to save her this time, he would not be able to connect with her for some time due to the Jedi restrictions. Several Jedi believed Anakin wasn’t obedient and broke the rules of the Jedi frequently, however, he was always loyal to them until they gave him little choice. Unlike most Jedi, Anakin had a tenacious bond with his mother who he was separated from. He could’ve hopped onto a ship and traveled to Tattooine to meet his mother anytime, nevertheless, he never did because it was against the order. He had been ardent to the Jedi until when he lost faith in the council who continually treated him unjustly. Several masters couldn’t care less about his mother’s death, many didn’t want him knighted despite him being more powerful in the Force than all of them, Mace Windu didn’t even make an appearance at his knighthood ceremony, they didn’t tell him Obi-Wan faked his death something that tore him apart and, they expelled Ahsoka, he was here to diminish their arrogance this time, to make sure that the Jedi didn’t continue to follow this path of disillusionment. Anakin fell asleep.

In his dreams, he saw Darth Maul with his treacherous duel ended lightsaber wreaking havoc. Anakin hadn’t heard of him for a long time, the last time had been through the Crimson Dawn, he had felt it when Obi-Wan killed the Zabrac. He’d forgotten all about him. Anakin thought perhaps after reappearing at 20BBY maybe he could be the one to expose the wretched Sith, Palpatine, and convince the Jedi. Anakin’s dreams drifted away.

Anakin woke up the next day with his heart pumping faster than ever, he felt energized. He got ready for his Podrace. He traveled on the back of an Eeopie with Padme as he pulled the engine and asked her about her life. Padme tried to cover her identity but she couldn’t resist the sweet boy’s question.  
“Well, I have a sister, her name’s Sola,” Padme told him.  
“Younger or older? Are the two of you close,” he asked.  
“She’s a few years older than I, we’re very close,” she replied.  
“I feel like the younger sisters are the best,” he told her remembering Ahsoka. How he missed her too, Ahsoka understood Anakin more than most. The two trusted and loved each other, Anakin was as close to Ahsoka as to Obi-Wan.  
“I thought you were an only child,” Padme said wanting to learn more about the boy.  
“Yup. But I feel like they’re pains in the butt, but when no one is there for you, they’re there for you, they’re like your best friend and you can do absolutely anything with them,” Anakin laughed thinking of Ahsoka.  
“Did you read my sister’s diary? Are you calling me a pain in the butt,” she mocked him although she was captivated by his balance of kindness and humor.  
“Hahaha, no way! I also said you’ll are the best,” he told her looking right at her gorgeous eyes, he loved being with her.  
“Thank you,” Padme joked as they entered the hangar.  
As the eeopie sat down Watto flew to Anakin, “Better stop your friends betting, or I'll end up owning him, too.”  
“What was that about,” he asked Qui Gon who had reached the hangar prior to them along with Jar Jar.  
“I’ll tell you later,” he told Anakin while helping Shmi and Kitster off the other eeopie.  
As they get off the eeopies Kitster told Anakin, “This is so wizard, Ani! I’m sure you’ll do it this time,”  
“Do what,” Padme asked curiously.  
“Finish the race of course,” Kitster replied for Anakin. Anakin wanted to punch Kitster in the face.  
All of Padme‘s bewilderment in the by had abruptly vanished, “you’ve never won a race?”  
“Not exactly,” Anakin was determined to prove her wrong.  
“Never even finished,” she asked in a very dismayed tone.  
Padme could not afford to lose, she would end up being a slave and her people would suffer. Her entire planet’s fate was in the hands of this boy and she didn’t like it.  
“I will this time,” Anakin told her firmly.  
Qui Gon came from behind and rested his hands on Anakin’s shoulders, “of course, you will.”  
Padme was astonished by the Jedi’s recklessness, did he not understand the gravity of the situation? Her people were suffering, dying and they were here about to become slaves, what was she going to do?  
************************************************************************************************************************

As Anakin walked into the arena, pulling his racer with the help of R2 and Kitster he heard he commentary. He heard, “And a late entry, Anakin Skywalker, a local boy,” and waved at the audience.   
His mother walked towards him and kneeled down to his height,” be safe,” she smiled at him and he embraced her. He quickly but graciously pulled away as he sensed Sebulba nearing his pod. Anakin knew he was going tamper with his pod.  
“What are you doing here, sleemo, go tamper with your own pod, not mine. Back away,” he told the Doug.  
“Make me, slave,” he snarled.  
“Oh I’d love to, but do you want to get your reputation knocked up,” Anakin sneered.  
Sebulba walked away, he would have to find another way to destroy this boy’s chances of winning.  
Anakin went back to his mother, finished the incomplete hug, and replied, “I will, mom.”  
Shmi smiled and walked away.  
“You all set, Ani,” Qui Gon asked as he walked towards him, picked him up and helped him sit on his racer. Anakin loved his compassion, he wished that everyone had faith in him like Qui Gon. His entire life, Anakin had been underestimated by others, even himself, and that really embittered him. He wanted people to know who he was and what he could do.  
“Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel. Don't think. Trust your instincts,” the Jedi Master advised the boy.   
“I will,” Anakin assured him as Qui Gon gave him his helmet.  
“May the Force be with you,” Qui Gon smiled at Anakin.  
Qui Gon walked away as Anakin put on his goggles. The pilots all flipped their switches, leading vivid energy binders to shoot between the engines. The thunderous roar of the high-powered engines ignited echoes throughout the arena. The crowd was tense, raising the temperature on the planet with twin suns.

On a bridge over the track, a great green light at the center flashed. The Podracers shot forward with a high-pitched scream. This time Anakin zoomed along with everyone else. Anakin was at the top of the scoreboard by the end up the 1st lap despite other racers constantly throwing things at him and colliding with him, which led to them being thrown off the track. Sebulba was frustrated because of the young boy. He needed to defeat this boy. By the end of the 2nd round Anakin, Sebulba, and the other Doug Dudd Bolt were the only ones left in the race. Skywalker was zooming, racing with impeccable accuracy leaving everyone astonished. Sebulba’s plan was to get rid of Dudd Bolt and then the slave boy. Sebulba had saved all of his tricks for Skywalker, he pushed the other Doug near the Tuskan Raiders who shot his engine leading him to fall. Now, it was just Skywalker and Sebulba, the crowd intensely cheered. Sebulba threw all his obstacles at Skywalker who was angered by now. It had to go perfect for Anakin, he could not lose. He dodged Sebulba’s several attempts of throwing tools and firepower at him. Sebulba kept colliding with his Pod, trying to cut his wires. Anakin was so concentrated and frustrated that he lost control and used the Force, pushing Sebulba powerfully into a crater making his engine burst. The audience was shocked, they couldn’t perceive what had just happened, but Qui Gon did.  
Qui Gon was now absolutely sure that he was the Chosen One. The boy had used the Force without any training as a result of his emotions overpowering him. The Jedi would not approve, but the boy needed to be trained, it was as obvious as the fact that he was Force-sensitive. Qui Gon would have to train him to control his emotions.

Using the Force to push Sebulba had a bittersweet effect on Anakin. He was glad that he did it because now he could win the race and follow his destiny, but he had lost control again. He’d let his emotions overpower his judgment, what would Master Qui Gon say, what would the Jedi Council say, he thought while he completed the race. The crowd roared and hailed Anakin while the gamblers all muttered in disappointment, their layer of trickery and dishonesty had crumbled because of a young boy’s compassion. As Anakin reached the finish line, the crowds rushed at him, cheering for him. Qui Gon, Padme, his mother, Kitster and Wald came running to him, all smiling from ear to ear. Qui Gon lifted him up on his shoulders. Anakin hoped this feeling could last forever, people appreciating him. He spent his entire life seeking the approval of the others because deep down he thought he was not worthy. Getting the approval he wanted, led to him feeling satisfaction to the level that people on Tattooine felt when it rained.

Anakin went back to the hangar with his friends, Padme, Jar Jar, and his mother, all of them showered him with heaps of praises. Padme kneeled to reach Anakin’s height and kissed him. Anakin’s cheeks flushed to the color of Mustafar. She put her hands on his temples and told him, “We owe you everything, Ani.”  
As Padme walked away, his mother hugged him tightly. She was warm and her warmth spread inside of him.   
“It’s so wonderful, Ani,” she smiled, “you have brought hope to those who have none! I’m so very proud of you!”  
Anakin loved it when his mother was happy, she deserved so much more.

It was in the afternoon when Qui Gon fetched Anakin from Watto’s workshop. As they walked to his house Qui Gon handed him some money, “hey, these are yours.”  
“Yes,” Anakin exclaimed.  
Qui Gon waited till they reached his house to share the good news with him and his mother.  
Anakin and Qui Gon walked through the door.  
“Mom, he sold the pod! See how much money we have,” Anakin exclaimed.  
“Ani, that’s so wonderful,” Shmi said joyously. She was immensely proud of her son. Shmi had always known Anakin was special. His kindness was unparalleled, now he had made a fortune, Shmi wouldn’t have to worry about feeding him now! He deserved so much better, in her mind. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the Jedi Master, “and, he has been freed.”  
“What,” Anakin tried to act surprised.   
“You’re no longer a slave,” Qui Gon smiled at the boy he wanted to mentor.  
“Mom, did you hear that,” he looked at his mother.  
A tinge of emotions hit Shmi’s throat. Her entire body was filled with bittersweet emotions. She looked down at the floor and bit her dry lips. She had to let go of her boy, he deserved better. But he was all she had, her life’s purpose was to protect him. She was born into nothing, Anakin was what she clung on to. Life would be perilous without him, but he had to go. He deserved more than the life of a slave, he deserved to live a free life. She had to let him go, she thought.  
“Now you can make your dreams come true, Ani,” she tried to sound hopeful,” you’re free, will you take him with you? Is he to become a Jedi?”  
“Yes, our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident. He is powerful in the Force, you saw him push the Doug away, didn’t you? I will train him,” Qui Gon replied.  
“You mean I get to come with you, in your starship,” he said trying to sound innocent.  
Qui Gon kneeled down to Anakin, “Anakin...training to become a Jedi is not an easy challenge, and even if you succeed, it’s a hard life.”   
Anakin knew this all too well. Training to become a Jedi was hard, yet he had done it, but the last part was what stung in Anakin’s ears, he did succeed and it was a ridiculously hard life for him.  
“But I wanna do it, I wanna go, it’s what I’ve always dreamed of doing,” Anakin told Qui Gon.  
Anakin walked to his mother, “Can I go, mom,” he asked her.  
Shmi wished he hadn’t said that, Shmi wanted the best for her son, but she would be incomplete without her son.  
“Anakin, this path has been placed before you, the choice is yours alone,” she told her son resisting the urge to cry.  
“I want to do it so badly mom, but how can I leave you, you’re all I have,” he told her.  
“Well, you will have so much more,” she tried to assure him.  
“But mom-,” he said with tears in his eyes, remembering the past. He had to save her this time, he would.  
“Son, my place is here. My future is here, it is time for you to let go,” she told her.  
Letting go was Anakin’s weakness, he could not for the love of his life, let go. Anakin knew all too well that he got attached to things and people more than others.  
“But I don’t want things to change,” Anakin told his mother.  
“But you can’t stop the change anymore than you can stop the suns from setting,” she told him.  
She embraced him with her arms. Anakin didn’t want to let go, he wanted to stay in her arms forever. Finally, Shmi pulled back.  
“Now hurry,” Shmi told her son.  
“Pack your things, Anakin,” Qui Gon instructed Anakin.  
Anakin ran to his room and packed his items. He bid farewell to C-3PO, knowing he would meet him again in the future, “Well, buddy, I’ve been freed, I’m going away to Coruscant!”  
“Master Anakin, you are my master and I wish you well but I would prefer if I was completed,” he told Anakin.  
“I'm sorry I wasn't able to finish you, Threepio...I’ll finish you later, don’t worry, we’ll see each other again. I'm going to miss working on you. You've been a great pal. I'll make sure Mom doesn't sell you or anything. Bye,” he bid him farewell.

As Anakin walked away from his house with Qui Gon, he ran back to hug his mother. He would miss her the way people who lived at the poles of planets missed their Sun. On this planet of doom, she was his only light. He embraced her tightly knowing that they would be apart for some years, but this time, he would save her, he had to.  
“I just can’t do it, mom, I just can’t do it,” Anakin hesitated to let go, something that he had never excelled at.  
“Ani,” she kissed him.  
“Will I ever see you again,” he asked meaning the question completely.  
“What does your heart tell you,” his mother asked him.  
“I hope so. Yes,” he said confidently.  
“Then we will see each other again,” she smiled at her son.  
“I will come back and free you, Mom...I promise,” he promised.  
Tears filled Shmi’s eyes, she convinced herself that this was for the better.  
She stroked his cheek and said, “Now be brave and don’t look back, don’t look back.”  
Shmi got up and helped Anakin put his backpack on his shoulder and smiled at him as he walked away. Her arms felt empty without her son, her heart felt empty.

As Anakin and Qui Gon headed for the ship on the outskirts Anakin tried to warn Qui Gon of Darth Maul.  
“Qui Gon, sir, I feel cold,” he tried to hint at Darth Maul.  
“But we’re in broad daylight, Ani,” he told Anakin.  
“No like a different sort of cold,” he tried to tell Qui Gon.  
“It must be because you’re away from Mos Espa. Have you ever been outside of Mos Espa,” he asked the boy.  
“Whenever Watto needed me to. Sometimes I’d have to chase Bantha to that hill,” pointing at a nearby hill.  
“Now Anakin, you can go where you want to freely, but remember, we as Jedi have to maintain peace in the galaxy,” he told Anakin.  
“But Master, sir, I’ve heard so many pilots and traders tell me that the Jedi ruined their lives and that they’re too involved in the Republic’s politics,” he asked his master.  
“Many here on Tattooine are dishonest and greedy traders who are like Watto, you know that better than anyone, don’t you, Anakin? The Jedi are supposed to bring them to justice and sometimes we do. But I agree with you, the Jedi have become too involved with the Republic’s politics. Our purpose was to serve everyone with peace, not just the Republic, but that is one of the many flaws of the Jedi Order,” who told the young boy, intrigued by his knowledge.  
Anakin and Qui Gon were nearing the ship when he started feeling the dark side user’s presence.  
“Qui Gon, sir, I feel like someone evil is coming,” he tried to warn Anakin.  
Qui Gon looked back at Anakin and saw the Zabrac, “Anakin, duck!”  
Anakin had already ducked by then.  
“Anakin, go to the ship! Tell them to take off,” he instructed The Chosen One as the Zabrac ignited his crimson red lightsaber which burned like fire and struck a blow to the Jedi Master who blocked it with his grass green lightsaber.  
Anakin wanted to help Qui Gon but he realized that someone had to tell them to take off so he ran onto the ship.  
“Qui Gon’s in trouble, he told me to tell you to take off,” he told the crew.   
As he walked into the cockpit with Captain Panaka and Padme who he was glad to see again, he saw his friend and master Obi-Wan. Despite the intense lightsaber duel going in front of them, Anakin was overjoyed to see him.  
“Qui Gon’s in trouble,” Panaka informed Obi-Wan.  
“Take off,” Obi-Wan instructed the pilot, “over there, fly low!”  
As Qui Gon jumped on to the ship Anakin and Obi-Wan went running to him.  
“Are you all right,” Anakin asked with concern.  
“I think so,” Qui Gon replied.  
“What was it,” Obi-Wan asked his master curiously.  
“I don’t know...but it was well trained in the Jedi arts, my guess: he was after the Queen,” he told his apprentice.  
“Well, what are we going to do about it,” Anakin asked impatiently.  
Qui Gon took a deep breath and said, “we shall be patient, Anakin Skywalker,” he pointed at Anakin, “meet Obi-Wan Kenobi!”  
Obi-Wan stuck his hand out for a handshake, the same hands that taught Anakin everything he knew, the same hands that took his limbs and the same hands that welcomed him affectionately once he brought balance, Anakin grasped his hand and shook it.  
“Hello there,” Anakin told Obi-Wan to mock him, after all, it was his signature phrase which he said very often, so Anakin couldn’t resist it.  
Obi-Wan was confused, the boy had just said he was about to.   
“Pleased to meet you, you’re a Jedi too,” Anakin asked him, wanting to talk more to his mates.  
Obi-Wan gave him a skeptical look but then smiled at him. For some reason, he could feel a connection with the boy.  
“Anakin, you were right. What you sensed was the dark side,” Qui Gon told the boy.  
“Master, what,” Obi-Wan asked his master.  
“The boy sensed the duelist before I did, in fact, he sensed him when we were halfway from here,” he told his padawan.  
Qui Gon and Obi-Wan were both intrigued by the newcomer’s capabilities, Qui Gon was certain that he had to be trained.

Anakin was told to rest so he did. Jar Jar and he spent some time talking before the Gungan drifted off in his sleep. Anakin could not sleep, there was too much on his mind. He tried to calm himself down by meditating. He meditated until he sensed Padme come into the room. She opened a hologram.   
“The death toll is catastrophic. We must vow to their wishes. You must contact me,” Anakin heard.  
Padme felt a pair of eyes burn her back. She looked back and saw Anakin huddling himself in a corner. Padme appeared tired, bags of brown had formed under her eyes showing how much stress she was in, however, she still looked beautiful to Anakin. She walked to him.  
“Are you all right,” she asks him.  
“It’s very cold,’ Anakin told her truthfully.  
Padme picked up a blanket, “you come from a warm planet, Ani,” she placed the blanket on him,” a little too warm for my taste. Space is cold.”  
“You seem worried,” he told her despite knowing the reasons she was worried.  
“The Queen is...worried. Her people are suffering, dying. She must convince the Senate to intervene, or...I'm not sure what will happen,” Padme gulped down her sorrows.  
Anakin pulled out the japor snippet he had carved for earlier from his pocket, “I made this for you, so you’d remember me,” he handed it to her. Padme examined it, she was in awe of the boy’s skills and compassion.   
“I carved it out of a japor snippet, it’ll bring you good fortune,” he told her hoping it was true.  
“It's beautiful, but I don't need this to remember you. Many things will change when we reach the capital, Ani. But my caring for you will always remain,” she assured him.  
Anakin smiled and then remembered his mother who he dearly missed.   
“I care for you too, only I-,” he cut himself off.  
“Miss your mother,’ Padme completed his sentence.  
Padme hugged him and left.  
Her sweet scent of the flowers from Naboo still lingered around the room and it was what got him to sleep.

When Anakin woke up in the morning they were nearing Coruscant. It had been a long time since he had been there, it was the only place he could call home. The city amazed him every time he looked at it, it’s complexity was so intricately gorgeous. It still amazed Anakin that the entire planet was a city and all the levels of the city fascinated him.   
“Coruscant, the entire planet is one city! Look, there’s Chancellor Valorum’s shuttle. And there’s Senator Palpatine, waiting for us,” the pilot told him.  
Rage filled Anakin’s entire body, he could feel his eyes burn after he heard the name Palpatine, he wanted to kill that piece of Sith right now, but he calmed himself down as he watched Obi-Wan look at him confusedly.  
As the sleek shuttle landed in the capital system of the Republic, Anakin felt reborn. He felt the Force more clearly than ever before, of course, the dark side clouded it because he was a couple of meters away from the Dark Lord of the Sith.  
Anakin followed Obi-Wan and Qui Gon and as they bowed at the Chancellor and Palpatine. Anakin was reluctant to bow down to his old master, his enslaver, his enemy but he had to do it anyway. A flood of memories washed up in his mind, every time Palpatine had made him bow down to him to make him feel inferior. Anakin wanted to kill him right now, however, he knew he was too weak, he wanted to shout out that Palpatine was the Sith Lord, but then the plan would fail, and everything the Force ghosts sacrificed would have gone to waste.  
Padme smiled at Anakin, and he smiled back. He saw that fraudulent skunk Palpatine bow down to the Queen’s decoy.   
“It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum,” the Senator introduced the Chancellor who he would dethrone in a matter of days.  
“Welcome, Your Highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your  
position,” the Chancellor addressed the Queen.  
“I am grateful for your concern,” the decoy told the Chancellor.   
The Queen, her handmaidens, and the other Nabooans including Chancellor Palpatine walked ahead as the Jedi stayed back to talk to the Chancellor. Anakin and Jar Jar followed the Nabooans. “There is a question of procedure, but I feel confident we can overcome it…,” Senator Palpatine told the Queen.  
“Question of procedure? He’s the damn question in procedure,” Anakin told himself as he looked at Palpatine in sheer disgust as he got on to the air taxi.  
Palpatine felt a disturbance in the Force, he immediately sensed that the Force surrounded the boy, he was intrigued. It was as his Master had foreseen, this boy had immense power. Palpatine was utterly disappointed with his apprentice, he would have to teach him a lesson, he couldn’t keep cleaning up his mess. Perhaps, this new boy could make a suitable apprentice and he could dispose of Maul.   
“Da Queens- a bein grossly nice, mesa tinks,” Jar Jar looks around and taps Anakin,” Pitty hot!” The air taxi took them to Palpatine’s quarters.  
Anakin was tempted to look into Palpatine’s stuff and expose him but he had to keep reminding himself to be patient.

It was afternoon when Anakin got the message that the Jedi Council wanted to meet him.  
Oh, I have a bad feeling about this,” Anakin told himself.  
He put on his newest pair of clothes and got ready to head to the temple. On the way, he wanted to say goodbye to Padme, so he stopped by the Queen’s quarters.  
“I’ve sent Padme on an errand,” the Queen told Anakin.  
Anakin knew that this was Padme but he didn’t want to reveal too much so he repeated what he said the last time,” I'm going to the Jedi temple to start my training, I hope. I may not see her again...and... I just wanted to say goodbye.”  
Padme’s heart melted but she couldn’t give her identity away, “We will tell her for you. We're sure her heart goes with you.”  
“Thank you, your highness,” he thanked the Queen.  
Anakin bowed at her and left the room heading for the temple with Qui Gon.  
“Anakin, don’t be nervous, calm yourself, fear destroys us all,” Qui Gon instructed.  
To be honest, Anakin’s stomach was in a knot and he was nervous. If this goes wrong, everything will, he thought. It would have a domino effect.  
“Qui Gon, sir, what will happen to me if they don’t take me in,” he asked the Jedi Master innocently.  
“I will train you. It is the will of the Force that you are at my side,” he assured the boy.  
Anakin desperately wanted to save Qui Gon but he knew he couldn’t. Qui Gon’s words to him in the past echoed in his mind, “I must pass on to the cosmic force so I can guide the rest of the Jedi into the Netherworld and influence and help the Jedi to understand their flaws.”

Anakin entered the Jedi Council chamber, memories flashed in his head. Ahsoka leaving, him not being appointed the rank Master, him sitting here fearing what might happen to Padme. Anakin quickly controlled his emotions knowing that the council would try and look through him.   
“So Master Qui Gon tells us you can use the Force,” Mace Windu told him.  
Mace Windu, the epitome of the Jedi Council’s arrogance, Anakin thought. Anakin respected Master Windu as a commander and duelist, but as a Jedi, he did not. He thought Master Windu was far too presumptuous, elitist, hypocritical, and jealous of him. Even though it pained Anakin to cut his hand off that night and it still did, he actually had fun doing it. Master Windu had always treated Ahsoka and Anakin unfairly from Anakin’s point of view. He remembered that he had to answer the question.  
Anakin shot a confused look at the Masters, pretending to be clueless.  
“So you don’t know what the Force is,” Mace Windu comprehended loudly.  
“Master Windu, you can’t expect the boy to,” Plo Koon defended Anakin and smiled at him. Anakin had always looked up to and appreciated Plo Koon, he thought he was one of the best Jedi in the Order.  
“What I’m concerned about is that he sensed the “Sith”, this can’t all be a coincidence, he just shows up, and so does a Sith,” Ki Adi Mundi concluded.   
Suspicious, old Ki Adi Mundi, Anakin thought. Anakin had admired the Master in the Clone Wars but he spent more time developing conspiracy theories than doing actual useful work in the final year of the Clone War, according to Anakin. Ironic, he was always so paranoid but never suspected Palpatine sitting right under his nose or Order 66.  
“Not to be rude, Master, sir, what’s a Sith,” he asked the Master.  
“Innocent the boy is, a test do you will now,” Grandmaster Yoda told him.  
Mace Windu grabbed a small viewing screen.  
“Try and tell us what’s on the screen,” the purple lightsaber wielder instructed.  
In rapid succession, images began to flash across the screen.  
“A ship, a cup, a speeder,” Anakin said effortlessly with speed.  
The council members were surprised, no youngling had ever done it with this ease. Mace Windu nodded at Yoda who was intrigued by the boy who wasn’t much bigger than him in size. Master Yoda touched his chin and began to think.  
“How feel you,’ he asked the boy.  
“Confused, sir,” Anakin replied honestly but differently than the last time.  
“Afraid are you,” he asked the Chosen One.  
“No sir,’ he replied to the man he respected infinitely.  
“See through you, we can,” the Grandmaster informed the boy.  
“Be mindful of your feelings,” Master Windu instructed him much as many others had in the past.  
“Your thoughts surround your mother,” Ki Adi Mundi deduced.  
“My thoughts surround your mother,” Anakin joked in his mind, maybe he wasn’t as childish as he thought he was.  
“I miss her,’ Anakin told him.  
“Afraid to lose her, I think, uh,” Master Yoda asked him.  
“No, I just wish she could be freed and be here with me,” Anakin responded honestly.  
“Attachments are forbidden in the Jedi Order, boy. They stop us from doing what needs to be done. We cannot let our emotions cloud our judgment,” Mace Windu told the boy.  
Anakin knew that this was this wrong, his love for his son was what saved him.  
“Master, sir, isn’t your hand attached to your arm,” Anakin asked Mace Windu as a joke, not that he would understand.  
“Not that sort of attachment, boy. Emotional attachments,” Mace Windu told Anakin annoyedly. He didn’t like this boy’s defiant demeanor.  
“Fear of loss, a path to do the dark side it is. Fear leads to anger, anger to hate, hate leads to suffering,” the Grandmaster tried to educate the boy.  
“But isn’t fear of fear, fear itself,” Anakin asked the Council innocently trying to change the Order.  
The room was silent, the masters were startled, their age-old values were being validly questioned by a mere boy. Mace Windu didn’t like that the boy questioned so much, he found it rather irritating while Master Yoda and some others were intrigued and started to think of the boy’s words. Many Masters were in deep thought.  
“From a certain point of view,” Master Fisto finally answered. Anakin had never heard silence this loud in the Council chambers. Master Yoda could not stop thinking of what the boy had said. It was true. Moreover, it really staggered Master Yoda’s thoughts about the Jedi Order. Had his Order become so fearful of fear that they had given into fear itself, he asked himself. Master Yoda considered enrolling the boy into order, perhaps the boy could help improve the order, and it would be too dangerous to leave a force user with the highest concentration of midi-chlorians out in the open, especially with the Sith supposedly returned, he thought. Master Yoda had predicted about 200 years ago that the Chosen One would appear, the boy could very well be the one, Yoda thought. Just as he was about to announce that the boy was to become a Jedi due to the fact that he had shaken the Grandmaster’s consciousness like an earthquake with the ease of blinking, the Grandmaster could feel his fellow Council member Mace Windu’s thoughts that gave off emotions of distrust, after all, one who could create earthquakes might use them for the wrong reasons.   
“A Jedi is not defiant,” Mace Windu told the boy.  
“A Jedi listens to all and is open-minded,” Anakin shot a look at Mace Windu, “at least that’s what I heard.”  
The temperature in the room dropped again. Many members of the council wanted to enroll Anakin into the Order while many others didn’t, however, all of them were intrigued by the boy.

Master Qui Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan were called into the room despite the Council not having discussed the matter.   
“The Force is strong with him,” Ki Adi Mundi admitted.  
“Is he to be trained,” Qui Gon asked.  
A muffled chorus of nos and yesses were heard for the first time in the Council chambers.  
“He is too old,” Mace Windu argued.  
“But he has the highest concentration of midichlorians and it is clear he is strong with the Force. He is too valuable to lose,” Kit Fisto counterargued.   
“But he already has a Padawan, he cannot have two,” Saesee Tiin.  
“Obi-Wan is ready,” Qui Gon looked at his Padawan.  
“I am ready for the trials,” Obi-Wan told the Council.  
“He is headstrong....and he has much to learn about the living Force, but he is capable. There is little he can learn from me.” Qui Gon praised his Padawan.  
“Our own council we will keep on who is ready,” Yoda informed the three in the middle of the Council Chambers.  
Many masters whispered to each other about their opinions on the matter.  
“Silence,” Master Yoda demanded peace, “Young Skywalker’s fate will be decided later,” still being unable to decide what the fate of this boy should be.   
“Now is not the time for this...the Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor. Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation, and could widen the confrontation,” Mace Windu concluded.  
“And draw out the Queen's attacker,” Ki Adi Mundi concluded.  
“Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of the dark warrior. That is the clue we need to unravel this mystery of the Sith,” Mace Windu instructed.  
“May the Force be with you,” Master Yoda wished them well.  
The three who were not seated bowed down to the Council members as they walked out of the chamber.

Anakin saw Obi-Wan and Qui Gon argue about something as they got ready to board the ship. Anakin was tinkering around with R2, he would miss the droid when they would have the part.  
As Obi-Wan walked away Anakin walked up to Qui Gon, “Qui Gon sir, I don’t want to be a problem.”   
“You won't be, Ani, I want you to watch me and be mindful...always remember, your focus determines your reality. Stay close to me and you will be safe,” the Jedi Master assured the young boy.  
“Master, sir, I've been wondering...what are midi-chlorians, I heard Master Yoda talk about them?” Anakin asked Qui Gon trying to sound innocent.  
Qui Gon was pleased by the boy’s curiosity, according to him curiosity is the foundation to uncovering untapped knowledge, which was essential to a Jedi, ”midi-chlorians are microscopic lifeforms that reside within all living cells and communicate with the Force,” he told the Chosen One.  
“They live inside of me,” Anakin tried to sound innocent.  
In your cells. We are symbionts with the midi-chlorians,” Qui Gon replied to the boy who would become “The Hero With No Fear”.  
“Symbionts,” Anakin asked, to be honest, Anakin didn’t know what that meant anyway.  
“Life forms living together for mutual advantage. Without the midi-chlorians, life could not exist, and we would have no knowledge of the Force. They continually speak to you, telling you the will of the Force,” the Master answered.  
“They do,” Anakin asked, no wonder his mind kept telling him to do certain things.  
“When you learn to quiet your mind, you will hear them speaking to you,” Qui Gon informed the boy from Tattooine.  
Well, that was true, Anakin was always thinking, people often called him reckless and impulsive.  
Anakin and Qui Gon walked through the doors of the sleek spacecraft.  
“Weesa going home,” Jar Jar exclaimed in joy.  
“C’mon R2,” Anakin told R2.  
As Qui Gon and Obi-Wan went into the Queen’s room to discuss the situation with her Anakin sat with the pilot, just seeing what he loved so much, piloting, was enough for him. Anakin told him about how badly he wanted to be a pilot.  
“Those are the forward stabilizers,” the pilot pointed at the forward stabilizers trying to teach the sweet boy who would become the greatest star pilot in the galaxy in the future.  
“And those control the pitch,” Anakin replied to him.

As they landed on the magnificent Mid Rim planet of Naboo Anakin went up to Obi-Wan.  
“I don’t mean to seem rude sir, but maybe you should spend some more time with your Master, you might not always have him by your side, and that might hurt, he tried to warn Obi-Wan of what was to come in the near future.  
“Are you saying this because of your mother,” Obi-Wan asked Anakin. This was the first real conversation he’d had with the boy.  
“Maybe,” Anakin answer ambiguously like he used to. He smirked at Obi-Wan, “If I had no one looking after me, I’d probably go crazy.”  
“You probably are anyway, that Podracing stuff, oof! But being crazy isn’t always horrible. The best people in life are a little crazy,” he smiled at the boy who he felt a connection with.  
“Are you saying you are a little crazy too,” Anakin laughed off.  
“You’re smarter than you look,” Obi-Wan complimented him, “I’ve got to go.”  
“Nice talking to you,’ Anakin meant it, he had missed his conversations with his master.

Jar Jar went looking for the Gungans in their underwater villages, this was a part of Padme’s grand plan for acquiring an army. He came back with nothing.   
“Daressa nobody dare. All gone. The Gungan city is deserted, some kind of fight meesa thinks,” Jar Jar told them.  
“Do you think they have been taken to camps?” Obi-Wan asked them.  
“More likely they were wiped out,” Captain Panaka replied.  
“No...mesa no tink so. Gungan hiden. When in trouble, go to sacred place,” Jar Jar tried to explain.  
“Do you know where they are,” Qui Gon asked the Gungan.  
“C’mon, meesa take yousa there,” Jar Jar led the way. 

As they reached the swampland of the sacred place Jar Jar introduced the Queen to Captain Tarpals. The Nabooans and the Jedi walked to the Gungans’ stronghold.  
“Hello, big boss Nass, your honor,” Jar Jar greeted nervously.  
“Jar Jar, yousa payen dis time. Who's da uss-en others,” Boss Nass demanded.  
“I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo...I come before you in peace,” the Queen’s decoy stated.  
“Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da Mackineeks... Dya busten uss-en  
omm. Yousa all bombad,” the Boss told them.  
The Nabooans looked around nervously at the Gungan troops who lowered their long power poles. Despite the tension, the Jedi remained calm. Anakin watched the encounter with great interest despite knowing what the outcome would be.  
“We wish to form an alliance-,” the Queen’s decoy tried to convince the Gungans.  
Suddenly, Padme strutted forward and everyone was lost in a haze of confusion.   
‘Your Honor,” Padme said bravely.  
“Whosa dis,” the Boss asked.  
“I am Queen Amidala,” Padme said. Everyone’s jaws dropped to the ground. Despite knowing that Padme was the Queen, Anakin was still surprised for some odd reason. The Jedi were pleasantly surprised.  
“This is my decoy, my protection, my loyal bodyguard,” Padme pointed at her decoy, Sabe.  
“I am sorry for my deception, but under the circumstances, it has become necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in  
peace...until now. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. You are in hiding, my people are in camps. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us...no, I beg you to help us,” Padme said eloquently. Anakin had always been in awe of Padme’s skill of putting emotions into words, something that he couldn’t do very well leading to him often being misunderstood. Padme dropped down on her knees and prostrated herself before Boss Nass. There was a gasp from Captian Panaka, his troops, and the handmaidens. Slowly, Captain Panaka and his troops bowed down before the Gungan Council. Followed by the handmaidens, Anakin, and the Jedi. The events had taken place like waves in the sea flowed and transferred from one to another. The Gungans were baffled by this.   
Boss Nass began to laugh, “Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans. Mesa like dis.  
Maybe wesa bein friends,” he welcomed.   
Padme had finally found hope, her people could finally be saved. It also bewildered her that her people and the Gungans were at odds due to something this trivial, she promised herself she would bring peace to her planet. 

Anakin was on informing duty, this was a much smaller duty than his usual ones in the past, but if there’s anything he had learned from being a General and Second-in-command in an Empire, it was that your duty is your duty no matter how influential it was. Anakin saw speeders emerging from the flatlands of Naboo. It reminded him of when he fell in love with Padme here, then he remembered that it hadn’t happened yet and smiled knowing what the future held for him. “They’re here,” Anakin exclaimed while running to Padme.  
“Good, they made it,” Padme sighed in relief, “what’s the situation,” Padme asked Captain Panaka who has just gotten off the speeder.  
“Almost everyone's in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground movement. I brought as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation Army's also much larger than we thought, and much stronger,” Captain Panaka paused,” Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think we can win.”  
“The battle is a diversion,” Padme revealed, “The Gungans must draw the Droid Army away  
from the cities. We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion, so that we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused.”  
Padme showed them a hologram of her plan through R2. Qui Gon and Obi-Wan’s interest had peaked, they were also in awe of the Queen’s skills.  
“What do you think Master Jedi,” she asked Qui Gon.  
“What do you think, Master Jedi?  
“The Viceroy will be well guarded,” Qui Gon admitted.  
“The difficulty's getting into the throne room. Once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem,” Captain Panaka told them.  
“There is a possibility with this diversion many Gungans will be killed,” Qui Gon woefully informed them.  
“Wesa ready to do our-san part,” Boss Nass told them. Jar Jar smiled sheepishly and worriedly.   
“Boss Nass, sir, droids are incredibly stupid. Might I suggest that we use each energy ball by rolling them at an entire platoon, they will be confused and that will destroy them,” Anakin suggested using his Clone Wars tactics he had created with Rex.  
“Good idea,” Qui Gon told Anakin.  
All the others were in utter shock, it was a simple plan but it would work, but the fact that a mere 9-year-old boy had come up with it surprised them.   
“We have a plan which should immobilize the Droid Army. We will send what pilots we have to knock out the Droid control ship which is orbiting the planet. If we can get past their ray shields, we can sever communication and their droids will be helpless,” Padme told them.  
“A well-conceived plan. However, there's a great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields on the control ship,” Qui Gon informed them.  
“And there's an even bigger danger. If the Viceroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another droid army,” Obi-Wan informed the Queen.  
“That is why we must not fail to get to the Viceroy. Everything depends on it,” Padme answered boldly.

The Nabooans and the Jedi along with Anakin stealthily marched through Theed. Padme, followed by her handmaidens, Obi-Wan, Qui Gon, Anakin, and R2, stealthily made their way towards the entrance at the main hanger. They were followed by about twenty Naboo guards, pilots, and troops. They stopped and Padme flashed a small red laser light to signal across the plaza to Captain Panaka and his troops. They signaled back, to show that they had arrived at their position. Anakin’s interest had peaked, it reminded him of the old days or the future. Qui Gon leaned towards Anakin, “Once we get inside, Ani, you find a safe place to hide and stay there.”   
“Yup,” Anakin lied, knowing that he would go to blow up the blockade.  
“And stay there,” Qui Gon instructed Anakin.  
‘Qui Gon, sir, thank you for everything, you don’t know to what limits you have changed my life,” Anakin hugged Qui Gon. He meant every single word he said in that sentence, knowing that the next time he would commune with the kind man would be when he was dead. It was terribly hard for Anakin to let Qui Gon go, but if he didn’t, it would put an end to the Force Ghost’s plan.  
Qui Gon was flattered, as a Jedi he was trained to let go of all attachments, he had had a girlfriend in the past, but he was already attached to this boy.

As Captain Panaka’s troops fired at the battle droids and their tanks the other team rushed  
into the main hanger. The Jedi ignited their lightsabers and started deflecting blaster bolts from the droids shooting at them. Anakin felt truly alive at this moment, this is where he was meant to be, at the center of the battle. Ironic, how the bringer of peace loved the thrill of a battle.  
“Anakin take cover,” Qui Gon instructed Anakin.  
Anakin ran towards a fighter plane and sat in it while R2 inserted himself into it. All the other pilots took off. The Jedi didn’t have any problem beating the droids but there were too many of them so Anakin blasted the droids with the cannons in the ship clearing the way for the troops.   
“My guess is the viceroy is in the throne room,” Padme told them.  
“I agree,” Qui Gon supports the Queen.

The troops decide to split into two in order to efficiently capture the Viceroy.  
“Anakin, stay in the ship,” Qui Gon instructs Anakin.  
“It’s been an honor,” he told Qui Gon knowing he would never see him again.  
Qui Gon found this rather abysmal but he didn’t have the luxury of time at the moment to think about it. 

The two divided troops started heading for the exit when a hooded figure revealed himself, Darth Maul stood boldly in the doorway. The Zabrac Nightbrother bold red and black colors assorted with his piercing yellow Sith eyes scared off some of the troops. Padme and her troops backed away with a hint of fear as the two Jedi stepped forward fearlessly.  
“We’ll handle this,” Qui Gon insisted.  
The two Jedi took off their capes and ignited their laser swords. The blue and green shades of their blades lightened up the hangar with hope. This hope was shortlived as Darth Maul took off his cape and ignited his crimson red lightsaber that resembled bloodshed and violence, he first ignited one end of the blade and then the next. Anakin had always been intrigued by dual-ended blades, however, he thought fighting with them wasn’t very efficient for the Form 5 style of lightsaber combat he used. At the far end of the hanger, droidekas rolled in and transformed into their battle position. Anakin who was wonderstruck by the Jedi and Sith putting their blades against each other’s sensed the droidekas and blasted them with ease. Padme nodded at Anakin out of gratitude, now her path was clear to go capture the Viceroy. The Jedi had disappeared. Seeing this, Anakin started the engines of his fighter. His fighter took off and he had soon left the atmosphere of Naboo. Anakin was content with where he was, a battle, where he belonged. Life is a battle and your purpose is to try and win, but you spend your entire life fighting and that is what your experiences are made up of, according to Anakin. Anakin headed towards the blockade speedily in hopes of blowing it up.   
“R2, buddy, we’re going straight for the center of the control ship. If that blows up, the entire thing is gonna blow up, boom,” he told R2 of his plan.  
R2 chirped back happily, he much like Anakin craved adventure.  
Anakin dodged several enemy ships, he blasted most of them and cleared the path for him. The other pilots were all awestruck, the boy flew with skills none of them could dream of possessing. Anakin flew into the hallway with R2 helping him with the shields. Anakin pressed a button and fired two torpedoes at the reactor room. The two torpedos flew down a hallway and exploded inside the reactor room. Anakin’s fighter roared through the hanger deck, bouncing over the droids as the control ship started burning down in flames. The coral fires illuminated Naboo’s night sky. The other pilots were all startled. “Take that Clankers,” Anakin used some Clone Wars slang, “R2, we gotta get going buddy.”  
Anakin hooted and the fighter flew out of the dangerous situation. “Now this is Podracing,” Anakin told R2 as they flew out of the control ship that was blowing up. As Anakin landed his fighter on Naboo a bittersweet feeling conquered him. His plan was now in action, however, Master Qui Gon had perished. Sadness filled Anakin’s heart, Qui Gon didn’t deserve this.

The large, grand cruiser of the Supreme Chancellor landed in the courtyard of the main hanger. Nute Gunray had been captured.  
Padme boldly said, ”Now, Viceroy, you are going to have to go back to the Senate and  
explain all this.”  
“I think you can kiss your Trade franchise goodbye,” Captain Panaka taunted the Neimoidian as many troops guarded him.  
The main ramp of the cruiser lowered as Obi-Wan and Anakin headed towards the newly elected Chancellor. As Palpatine walked out, Anakin could feel the darkness swirl around him, it took everything in him to not try and kill him now. Obi-Wan bowed down to the Chancellor, Anakin unwillingly followed.   
“We are indebted to you for your bravery, Obi-Wan Kenobi,” the Chancellor greeted. Palpatine looked down and saw the boy that had supposedly destroyed the blockade. Perhaps, he could hone him as his apprentice in the future, he was the Master now, his eyes had lingered around Dooku as an apprentice, however, he was old. But this boy could be everything he needed. Perhaps, this was the Force’s will, in Palpatine’s opinion as he thought that the Force favored the strong and disposed of the meek like Maul.   
“And you, Young Skywalker… we will watch your career with great interest,” he said joyously to the boy, he had to make a good impression on his impressionable mind.  
Captain Panaka led the Viceroy and his assistant towards the ship as several Republic guards descended from the walkway, followed by Grandmaster Yoda and other Jedi Masters.  
The Chancellor headed towards the Queen. Anakin wanted to stop him, he didn’t want that dastard anywhere near Padme. But, Anakin had to be convincing and make Palpatine fall for the fact that Anakin was a naive little boy for the next 11 years.

The darkroom was lit up with the shrewd flames of Qui-Gon’s body burning. There was tension in the room and even those who weren’t force-sensitive could feel it. Sorrow rained upon the people who personally knew the compassionate soul of Qui-Gon Jinn. Death still haunted Anakin. He felt helpless and depressed. Obi-Wan sensed Anakin’s emotions and felt a similar feeling, but he didn’t want to show it to his new apprentice. Qui-Gon was like Obi-Wan’s father, he had taught him everything he knew, he only hoped that he could succeed at what his master had instructed him to do as his last wish, train the boy. Obi-Wan was determined to mentor Anakin, he was all he had left of his master, he was everything he had from now on. He peered over to the boy who looked miserable.  
“What will happen to me now,” Anakin asked Obi-Wan.  
“The Council has granted me permission to train you. You will become a Jedi, I promise,” he replied to Anakin.  
Anakin smiled quickly as it transitioned into a frown. He was glad to have his master back.


	3. Young Skywalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin trains hard as a padawan and goes on some rather odd yet enriching adventures.

A 12-year-old Anakin stood placid with his Master, Obi-Wan beside him as they waited for the Chancellor to walk out of his office. Obi-Wan was befuddled with how silent his usually talkative padawan was. He sensed anxiety in Anakin’s mind, however, he could not deduce what was lighting the fires to his discomfort. Obi-Wan rested his hand on Anakin’s shoulder in the hopes of calming the young Jedi down, “Anakin, calm down.”  
Anakin was bewildered by how he could not sense any darkness around Palpatine, how did the man mask his powers, Anakin wondered. Anakin knew that lying and deception were the ways of the Sith, yet he could not contemplate how a Sith Lord was going undetected for years by some of the most powerful Jedi. 

Anakin’s past seemed more distant than ever, but he had not forgotten about it, he knew what had to be done but, he would have to be patient. He had been training rigorously for the past 3 years and had finally caught the attention of Chancellor Palpatine. Anakin had programmed a droid to look and fight like the Sith Lord Darth Maul, the man who had killed his first master. Upon effortlessly defeating the droid, Palpatine was pleased and fascinated by the young padawan who’s fighting style contained the seeds of the darkness. Originally, in the past, some envious padawan spectators had made comments about Anakin being just a “slave” and not a real Jedi like them, to which Anakin had reacted with using the Force to ignite their lightsabers mid-air to show them their place. Anakin’s braggadocio was more than most others. Humility and subtlety were common traits of the Jedi, however, Anakin was no ordinary Jedi. Obi-Wan didn’t know if he should take that with a grain of salt or welcome it with open arms, Anakin was a reckless river and he had to be the banks that protected him from flooding and corrected his path. Obi-Wan wasn’t too fond of the boy his Master asked him to train at the start, however, he had warmed up to him with time. He was extremely surprised with the way he dealt with a slave comment. When a fellow padawan had watched Anakin wreck the droid that he had programmed to fight like Darth Maul the padawan had whispered,” he might be good with the lightsaber, but that doesn’t mean he’ll make a good Jedi.”  
The other padawan whispered, “no, after all, he’s just a slave to his emotions. It’s obvious.” Obi-Wan knew anything to do with slavery triggered Anakin and he’d expected his hot-headed apprentice to lash out. Instead, Anakin shook everyone in the room by replying firmly with, “aren’t we all.”  
Obi-Wan was proud of Anakin, he knew the boy’s talents were immeasurable but he didn’t know how to control them, Obi-Wan had to put him on a leash, whether he was The Chosen One or not.

Chancellor Palpatine walked out grinning ear to ear. Anakin knew that this very moment was when the notorious Dark Lord of the Sith has started influencing him, he would have to reverse it like ships did when under attack. Palpatine was determined to have Anakin as his final apprentice, the right hand to his Empire. In order for Anakin to fall to the dark side at the pertinent time, he knew he would have to build a unique relationship with the boy.   
“Chancellor Palpatine, was there...something, in particular, you wanted us to do. A mission,” Obi-Wan asked the man who he didn’t completely trust.  
“Not exactly, Master Kenobi. I have an errand to run, of sorts and, I thought Anakin might accompany me,” Palpatine smiled at the young boy who was trying his hardest to act friendly with the man who had ruined his life in the past.  
Obi-Wan was not pleased with this whole ordeal. He didn’t want the boy he promised to train to meet with trouble, his dead master had left him with a responsibility, and he wasn’t going to fail him.   
“Anakin is advanced for his age, Chancellor,” Obi-Wan applauded his padawan, ‘but he has much to learn. Perhaps I could join you instead?”  
Obi-Wan has a bad feeling about this predicament, his instincts told him that this could have a grim effect on Anakin.   
“In a real sense, the Jedi are responsible for your safety and-, “ Obi-Wan tried to negotiate before he was interrupted by the Chancellor.  
“Nonsense! I am very capable of handling myself,” Palpatine used his charms of persuading, “and in any case, there will be no danger. Don’t worry, I’ll have him back at the temple before you know it! Safe and sound. I realize he needs to study,” he told the Jedi Knight cheerily.   
Obi-Wan realized that he would unfortunately have to let the Chancellor fulfill his wishes.  
“As you said Master Kenobi, he still has much to learn,” Palpatine used his advanced skill of debating as he looked down at the boy and smiled. 

Anakin tried to ease himself, he couldn’t have the Force Ghosts’ plan fail because he was an unskilled actor. Anakin began his act as soon as Obi-Wan reluctantly left the two beings with the highest midichlorians counts alone. Anakin knew he would have to get close to the Chancellor to bring balance to the Force.

“You’re very talented with the lightsaber Anakin, you’re skills are legendary. I foresee that you will become a great Jedi, greater than your Master too,” Palpatine began to plant seeds of the dark side into the young boy.  
“Thank you, Chancellor,” he thanked his former master while building a wall that guarded his emotions in order to stop the Sith Lord from reading his thoughts. Despite knowing that the man in front of his eyes was a being of absolute evil, he could not help but be flustered because of his high praises.  
“Is something troubling you, Anakin,” Palpatine told Anakin to come across as affable.  
“I’ve lived here at Coruscant for 3 entire years, Chancellor. Yet, I have not seen most of the planet. I want to explore the planet, but the masters think I’m too reckless. I thought I’d be free here,” Anakin explained the problem he had just spontaneously created. It was true in some ways, but he understood why the Jedi didn’t want him rendezvousing around Coruscant, it was a dangerous place, even he didn’t like Ahsoka going to the lower levels unsupervised.   
“Ah, Anakin, it is not the Jedi way to crave adventure. Personally, I find that a little dogmatic, because life is an adventure, isn’t it? But, it is hardly appropriate for me to comment on it, after all, I’ve never seen the entirety of Coruscant myself,” Palpatine tried to convince Anakin. He reached out with the Force to sense what was going on in Anakin’s adolescent mind but was disappointed when he could sense nothing.  
Anakin could not help but admire the way Palpatine achieved his goals by playing with people’s interests, he understood why he fell prey to his tactics in the past, he would’ve been trapped by his words again if he didn’t know the truth about Palpatine. Anakin was not a talented negotiator like his master, he often found it hard to put his emotions into words.  
“Has anyone seen the entirety of the planet,” Anakin tried to sound naive.  
“It’s unlikely. Let me take you somewhere,” Palpatine pointed towards the speeder waiting at his balcony.   
Anakin smiled and hopped onto the speeder after the Chancellor, hoping for some adventure. He was now playing a game of Sabacc with the devil.

Palpatine sensed Anakin’s joy as his guards drove at speed. He would make a perfect Sith apprentice, Palpatine thought. He was loyal, reckless, and emotional, all traits that Palpatine could exploit. It was the way of the Sith. The Force favored the powerful, it was just the way, Palpatine thought. Palpatine told Anakin to put his hood on to disguise himself as they both got off the speeder and onto Level 2685.  
“Why are we here, Chancellor,” Anakin asked, “I’ve heard that it isn’t safe this far down.”  
“Ah, you have heard,” The Chancellor chuckled, “but have you ever been this far down, Anakin?”  
“No, I would if I could,” Anakin defended himself, “I like to explore, to see new places. But, padawans aren’t allowed out of the temple supervised very often.”  
“Of course,” Palpatine sympathized with Anakin to paint a picture of himself in good light, “well, I visit the lower levels all the time, I feel that is my duty.”  
Anakin was bewildered by how convincing the man sounded, how was it that the embodiment of darkness could sound and behave like a catalyst of the light, he wondered. Anakin often perceived things the way they were meant to, Obi-Wan was constantly telling him to look at things from a different point of view, Anakin finally understood why his master bickered about it to serious lengths.   
“As rare as it is for padawans to come down here, I believe it is even rarer for one of these people to make it to the surface,” Palpatine looked down and caught a glimpse of the Jedi prodigy’s face,” do you know the rarest resource on Coruscant, my boy?”  
“I’m not sure,” Anakin answered honestly.  
“The sky,” Palpatine said with mere amusement,” down here the sun is a myth.”  
Anakin’s anger had begun to flow through his body the way lava flowed through Mustafar, “how dare he talk about the people when he’s the one harming them,” he told himself.  
Palpatine sensed Anakin’s anger, he was pleased as he thought that the harshness of the lower level had troubled the young Jedi to the core and his manipulation attempts were succeeding.

As the two former rulers of the galaxy walked into a bar with their heads covered by hoods Palpatine told Anakin, “My predecessor, the hapless Valorum, was happy to pretend that these depths did not exist, but I cannot.”  
Anakin knew he could not, he used the black markets down here, he knew that Palpatine influenced every inch of this planet from the lower levels all the way up to the Senate.  
“It is the darkness that most requires light,” Palpatine smirked as he thought about the irony of what he had just said. Darkness required nothing, it was complete and, completed all who embraced it, he thought. Anakin’s views however starkly contrasted the Chancellor’s, he knew what the Chancellor had said was right in every possible way, darkness and light cannot exist without the other. Despite agreeing with the Chancellor’s statement Anakin wanted to laugh out louder than that time when Obi-Wan had fallen for a prank Ahsoka and himself had played on him during the Clone Wars.  
“But there would be no darkness without light and vice versa,” Anakin spoke out.  
The Dark Lord of the Sith was baffled. He had always believed that those who are powerful are the ones who prevail, but he’d never thought about the fact that the powerful wouldn’t be powerful if the weak did not exist. It was his goal to eradicate the weak, those who did not comply with efficiency, to have an Empire of the most powerful beings that brought prosperity and, he would rule them. The Jedi Order was at the top of his list of those who were weak and stood in his way to power, so he would have to naturally dispose of them, besides for generations Siths had been planning for revenge against the Jedi, and he was chosen to execute the plan, and this boy would be his right hand.

“When my duties permit, I come to places like this. I disguise myself just as we have done today and anonymously,” Palpatine furthered his manipulation efforts by sugarcoating himself.  
The two men who were feared by every citizen of the galaxy in the past entered the dreary bar. Anakin was distracted by the colorful disco lights that lit up the enormous bar and those who danced under it to the loud and impulsive music that could be heard outside.   
“Keep your hood up, Anakin,” Palpatine instructed him as he did in the past, “It would not do good for either of us to be recognized in this place.”  
Anakin was shocked by the comparison his brain had made of the last time Palpatine had instructed him to do something and this very moment. He was compassionate and understanding now, in the past he had been shrewd and vile, Anakin could not comprehend how anyone could be as shamelessly two-faced as Palpatine. The last time that Palpatine had instructed him was when he asked him to kill his son. He could not bring himself to do it, Luke was all he had left, he was everything to him despite not knowing that. In the end, it had backfired on the Emperor as Anakin had killed him to save his son and brought balance. However, he would follow the man’s instructions in this happenstance despite hating the fact that he still had to follow his orders.  
“Yes, sir,” Anakin pulled his hood down.

The two beings with the highest midi-chlorian counts sat down at a booth. Palpatine would now light the fires to his mission, planting seeds of doubt towards the Jedi in Anakin’s mind by showing him the grim reality of the galaxy and, convincing him that the Jedi had allowed it.   
“Thank you for taking the time to accompany me today, Anakin,” the Sith Lord in disguise thanked The Hero With No Fear, “I know your Jedi training keeps you very busy. I must say, I envy you padawans, training in the temple as you do, your entire life decided for you at such a young age. It must simplify things. You have no troubling choices to make. Not like me, my entire life is difficult decisions!”  
In the past, Anakin had felt some resentment towards the Jedi Order but had still told Palpatine that he was grateful as a gracious gesture. This time, however, he stunned the Chancellor pleasantly, “but, all those who take away people’s choices or rights are lost, whether it’s the Jedi or some sort of dictator. Our choices are what make us who we are so we should be able to make them.”  
“Of course, my boy, our choices are what define us,” Palpatine smirked. He was absolutely satisfied with the boy’s apparent distrust towards the Jedi, he would make a fine apprentice.  
“It is in places like these that people’s choices are taken away. Anything can be procured here, absolutely anything. Lives are bought and sold in this club every single day, it’s revolting,” Palpatine carefully placed his words in order to tamper with Anakin’s mind which he knew was triggered at any mention of slavery.  
“Oh, I am so sorry,” Palpatine pretended to be sorry as hid himself under the veil of the darkness, “I should never have mentioned...that is to say I know where you come from, Anakin, and I hope I did not raise old wounds by mentioning slavery.”  
Anakin decided to play the devious Sith Lord’s game, “I don’t think about it much, but I can’t help wondering about my mother, of course, the Jedi won’t let me.”  
“I’m so sorry, Anakin. If only there were an order that didn’t restrict its members,” Palpatine hinted towards Anakin.  
Anakin’s thoughts began to drift towards how the Sith Order was convenient for people like him who had trouble with letting go of attachments. The Sith channeled their emotions for power and the Jedi discarded all emotions making the weaker in some ways. Anakin caught himself before he could fall off the cliff and delve into the pits of darkness, he was disappointed, Palpatine had already begun manipulating him. He reminded himself that both the Jedi and Sith were imperfect and that it was up to him to bring balance. He had to make the two extremes coexist. Voices of the past echoed through his mind.  
“Everything is a carrier of the light and the dark, it is what you choose to channel,” Master Qui Gon had told him as a Force Ghost.  
“Evil born is not, made it is,” Yoda had told him during the Clone Wars.  
“Then what about Palpatine,” he asked himself. Anakin knew he was too far on the dark side, almost like it was a drug he was addicted to, “but why,” he asked himself. Perhaps, he wasn’t always the vile creature he had become, after all, he’d never heard his former master talk about his past. He had already caused much harm to the galaxy, but was there an explanation to it?. Anakin decided to ask Palpatine about his past, “I still miss her. Sir, did you miss your family when you first went off-world,” he asked naively.  
A drop of sweat trickled down the fearless Sith Lord’s face. It had been a while since he’d thought about his family, he’d absolutely despised them, especially his feeble-minded father. He had killed them with relish when they’d questioned him on his career choices and forced him to go off-world. Palpatine had always felt different and superior to his family who all lacked ambition and motivation. They were all shrewd, lackadaisical, and cared little for him (it didn’t trouble him as he didn’t care for them either). He never felt like he belonged with them, they never understood him. Even at a tender age, he would purchase books of the Sith from the black market as they called to him. To his surprise, he almost completely agreed with all their principles. Despite history telling him that the Sith were all extinct, he trusted in the Force and knew that one day a Sith Lord would seek him out, and together they’d end the treachery of a system that didn’t function. When that day met daylight, he felt like he truly belonged. His master, Darth Plageuis was the only person he felt any concern for. He would be proud to see how much power he had acquired in the last three years since he killed him. Remembering masters, he remembered the boy who’s master he wanted to be. Anakin was surprised by how quiet the usually affluent Palpatine had become.  
“Unlike your mother Anakin, my family was rather uncompassionate and when they passed away in a crash, I moved on quicker than most expected. But believe it or not, there has been a fair share of people I’ve loved, and those emotions made me who I am, don’t be ashamed of your emotions, my boy,” Palpatine lied.  
Something told Anakin that he didn’t want to know more, so he changed the topic to politics in order to play Palpatine’s wicked games, “I don’t understand if this place is awful why doesn’t the Senate do anything about it,”   
“The bureaucrats,” the Chancellor scoffed, “this place is full of senators.”  
Palpatine was determined to pull Anakin’s remaining trust in the Jedi down, therefore, he gave him an example, “Colandrus, Senator of the Suntilla system. Powerful. Reprehensible. Treats the Senate as his personal bank. He makes withdrawals from every planet within his reach. Trading favors for credits. I know that it happens, may do, but he is so careful. Only small amounts in each transaction, difficult to prove. But worst of all, it works. He is one of the most influential members of the Senate. And that influence is for...sale.”  
Anakin knew that many members of the Senate were corrupt, it was apparent as the Chancellor, the leader of the Senate was a Sith Lord himself.   
“I wish the chance cubes would turn against him,” the Chancellor tempted Anakin, “Colandrus is an addict. A slave to his impulses. He would keep rolling in an effort to make up for his losses.”  
Despite knowing that Palpatine was attempting to seduce him to the dark side, Anakin still did what the Dark Lord wanted him to and he hated it. He knew Colandrus was a filthy man and, that he would have to play the devious old man’s games for the next 9 years. Therefore, Anakin focused on the chance cubes that Colandrus rolled at a table a few meters away and, turned them against his favor. As Colandrus wailed at losing a large sum of credits, Anakin heard the familiar loud and boisterous cackle of Darth Sidious. This caught the attention of the angered senator as he brought over his bodyguards to the booth that the two force users were settled at.  
“What exactly, do you think is funny,” he grunted at them.  
Anakin’s hand instantly reached towards his newly crafted lightsaber but, Palpatine calmly told him, “no Anakin, not here.”  
“The senator asked you a question,” one of the bodyguards demanded of Palpatine as he grabbed the Sith’s cloak.  
“My son told me a joke, I laughed, nothing more,” Palpatine emphasized.  
Anakin realized what Obi-Wan had told him years ago about how Palpatine always played with people’s interests. Anakin didn’t have a father, and always wanted one and in ways, Palpatine used to be a father figure to him.  
“Now if you release me, we are done here. Actually, we were just about to leave,” Palpatine negotiated with the thugs.  
“See that you do,” Colandrus told the hooded figures.

As the two powerful beings exited the bar Palpatine asked Anakin a question, “May I ask you a question, Anakin?”  
“Yes, of course, Chancellor,” he replied.  
“Your Jedi abilities allow you to move objects through the Force, do they not,” Palpatine asked him in a meek voice.  
“Yes, actually I’m very good at it. I’m better at it than all padawans my age, and even older ones too,” Anakin boasted.  
“Could these abilities be used to move perhaps a...chance cube,” Palpatine asked him pretending to be innocent.  
They both looked at each other knowing fully well what had occurred and, continued their walk to the speeder. Palpatine was outwardly happy with what the young padawan had done in the bar, perhaps the boy was closer to the dark side than he had imagined, this would make his plans easier. Anakin sensed Palpatine’s satisfaction and was satisfied with where this ordeal had led them.

The two returned to the Chancellor’s office.   
“That was amazing, Chancellor Palpatine! Now you’ll be able to take down that corrupt senator,” Anakin exclaimed as the two took off their hoods. Anakin knew that hate always led to suffering, so he tried his best to not direct his fury at the man who’d enslaved him for years in the past. He was a good leader, Anakin thought, trying positive thoughts in his mind.  
“I will try, But Colandrus is one viper among many. An open attempt to remove him from office might be dangerous for me. Truthfully, I should have never involved you in a Senate matter. It was entirely inappropriate,” the Chancellor replied.  
“But you have the Jedi,” Anakin told Palpatine.  
“Anakin, the Jedi are not mine. They are under senatorial authority. Asking them to arrest a senator, well, it would be a serious matter,” Palpatine answered with an ulterior motive,” if they were to obey my commands in such a way, it would make me no more than a dictator, that is not my wish.”  
Anakin again controlled his laughter knowing the truth about Palpatine’s motives. “If lying was subject, this man would have a degree in it,” Anakin joked in his mind.  
“Just do a favor to an old man and don’t mention any of this to your masters, I’m not sure they’d approve,” the 53-year-old Chancellor told the 12-year-old.  
“Sure, I won’t tell them you’re a Sith Lord,” Anakin wanted to say but instead he looked out of the window to the majestic upper levels of Coruscant and said, “no, I guess they probably wouldn’t.”  
“Anakin, it’s not my place, but can I ask you if you’re happy at the temple,” Palpatine asked the young Jedi frankly.  
This question in the past had made Anakin want to leave the order, but Obi-Wan had convinced him otherwise on a mission where they became brothers. Whether or not he was happy didn’t matter, this was his destiny, billions of lives across the stars depended on him.  
“It’s my duty, Chancellor,” Anakin firmly replied and walked out of the door.  
*************************************************************************************************************

A 15-year-old Anakin sat crosslegged in the dimly lit meditation chamber attempting to calm his mind as Master Yoda watched him.   
“Troubling you, is something,” the Grandmaster asked Anakin.  
“Master, you say that we are supposed to be compassionate. But how do I not get attached,” Anakin frankly asked Yoda  
“All attachment, compassion it is, but all compassion, attachment is not,” the omnipotent-in knowledge-but-diminutive-sized Master told the disoriented boy.  
“But attachments make us more compassionate, don’t they,” Anakin debated while recalling his past.  
“From emotions drawing power, our way it is not. Attachments, to fear of loss it leads and fear, the path to darkness it is,” the green frog-like creature tried to convince the Chosen One who often made the Grandmaster rethink his age-old principles.  
“Master, you say it is our duty to bring balance. But wouldn’t balance be the balance between the light and dark side and accepting that we have both inside of us-,” Anakin calmly questioned before Obi-Wan rushed in through the sliding doors looking distraught.

“Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan paused as he was out of breath, “Pirates have destroyed supply ships in Rodia and the people are starving. Master Windu has instructed me to take Anakin to Rodia, negotiate with the pirates, and deliver supplies.”  
Master Yoda barely heard Obi-Wan as young Skywalker’s words had led his mind into a string of deep thoughts.   
“If urgent it is, go to Rodia with Skywalker you must,” The Grandmaster finally put into words.  
“Thank you, Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan rushedly thanked as he signaled Anakin to follow him. 

Anakin was surprised as he walked out of the doors of the meditation chambers towards the spaceships with his Master. In the past, Anakin had never been on this mission, was this the Force trying to tell him something, he wondered.   
“So, what’s going on,” Anakin asked Obi-Wan as they entered the cockpit of the ship.  
“Oh, it happens quite often, the pirates steal Rodian supplies and the Rodians aren’t able to fight back,” Obi-Wan told his padawan who was almost taller than him at this point,” Master Windu has instructed us to deliver these new supplies and negotiate with the pirates.”  
“Why can’t we just fight the pirates and warn them that if they ever come back, they’re gonna get blown up,” Anakin asked his Master  
“Anakin, violence, and threatening are not the Jedi way, fighting might with might will only lead to loss of might on both sides, something that’s not favorable. I have already contacted Senator Farr and we have developed a plan. The pirates will try and hijack our cargo. However, we will fight their fire and then fly close enough to catch them on a tractor beam. Then we will negotiate in a civilized way,” Obi-Wan explained to his padawan.  
As Obi-Wan glanced at the pilot’s seat Anakin told him, “at least, let me pilot this time.”  
“I gladly would but you know the Council wouldn’t be happy if they found a padawan was flying while his Master was on board,” Obi-Wan told Anakin.  
“Master, everyone knows I’m the better pilot,” Anakin smirked, “besides, it’s not like you enjoy flying anyway.”  
“I think everyone knows that, Anakin,” he agreed with his padawan.  
“Well, definitely everyone on Anaxes knows,” Anakin taunted Obi-Wan by reminding him of the time his Master crashed a ship.  
“It’s not like you haven’t crashed plenty of speeders by going above the speed limit,” Obi-Wan taunted his padawan who he had formed a unique bond with.  
“There’s a reason they’re called speeders, Master,” Anakin tried to validate his actions. Anakin loved this, bickering with Obi-Wan and he knew Obi-Wan loved it too. Ahsoka had once called the duo an “old married couple” because of their constant bickering.  
“And that’s why you’re not flying,” Obi-Wan replied as the ship rose from the atmosphere of Coruscant. Obi-Wan relaxed on his seat as the ship entered hyperspace, knowing that this would be one of the very last times he would get to pilot the ship when Anakin was around.

“Anakin, take the canons, we’re nearing Rodia, the pirates will be waiting,” Obi-Wan instructed his padawan.  
“Yes, Master,” Anakin walked towards the door of the cockpit as the cargo freighter emerged from hyperspace.  
“R4, switch the rear deflector shields on,” Obi-Wan told his astromech droid.  
“No, don’t, we need to be on the offense,” Anakin ordered the droid.  
“Anakin, we have no idea what we’re up against. We need to be defensive,” The Negotiator tried to negotiate with his padawan.  
“Sometimes, the best defense is a strong offense, we need to be on the offense to trap them on the tractor beam,” Anakin replied.  
“Anakin, my flying isn’t like your razzle-dazzle,” Obi-Wan admitted to the Chosen One.  
“Then let me fly,” Anakin pleaded, “no one has to know.”  
Obi-Wan knew the Jedi Masters wouldn’t have acknowledged the decision he was about to make.   
“I’ll take the canons,” Obi-Wan groaned.  
Anakin’s eyes widened in amazement, “Guess I’ll be the pilot!”  
“Don’t try your fancy flying tricks,” Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin.  
Anakin’s mouth curved into a smile as he walked towards the control panel.

As the cargo freighter neared the swampy, moss green planet with snaking rivers Anakin saw a disk-like ship from the corner of his eye. Anakin’s precognition allowed him to sense that the pirates were about to fire at the back of the ship in order to damage the ship but, not the cargo.  
Anakin swerved as he saw an incoming missile heading his way and dodged another as Obi-Wan shot the missile down.  
“Good shot, Master,” Anakin complimented Obi-Wan.  
Anakin swerved through several laser bolts as Obi-Wan shot the missiles down, they played their parts in sync, as they had forged a special bond in the Force. Finally, Anakin flew in dangerously close to the Pirate ship by spinning the ship as Obi-Wan damaged the pirate ship.  
“Anakin, this is suicide,” Obi-Wan yelled out to warn him.  
“We’re going to make it,” Anakin replied back, “R4, put the tractor beam on!”  
The disk-shaped Pirate ship was caught in the tractor beam. The ash gray colored ship gradually floated towards the cargo freighter. Anakin attached their ship onto the damaged the pirate ship as Obi-Wan made his way back into the cockpit.  
“That was fun,” Anakin smirked while reminiscing the old days where he was a part of countless space battles similar to this one. He missed flying his fighter through space battles as other fighters chased him. He loved the rush, the thrill, and the motive. The rush was like a fine glass of wine, addictive, and it erased his stress and sorrows.   
“Was that flying or spinning, Anakin,” Obi-Wan satirically asked The Chosen One.  
“Well, it worked,” Anakin gave a half-smile, “also a thank you would do.”  
“My gastrointestinal system has asked me to give you it’s thanks,” Obi-Wan sarcastically replied.  
Obi-Wan noticed the hard line Anakin’s mouth has set into,” thank you,” he apologized.  
Obi-Wan knew all Anakin looked for was appreciation and acknowledgment, he knew he wanted to leave his footprint on the galaxy. Maybe, it had to do with his unrelenting childhood, Obi-Wan thought. Sometimes, Obi-Wan could not believe that this was the same young boy he had met on Tattooine. Yes, there were similarities, the recklessness had increased, the compassion had remained, his love for mechanics had not changed, but Anakin had changed physically, Obi-Wan thought. He no longer looked like the naive and meek boy that Obi-Wan had met 6 years ago, he looked like a powerfully built man.   
“C’mon, let’s get the pirates,” Obi-Wan instructed Anakin to come along with him.  
“Proper negotiations or aggressive negotiations,” Anakin asked.  
“Whichever seems necessary,” Obi-Wan said in a way that was reminiscent of his late Master, Qui Gon Jinn.

Obi-Wan unlocked the hatch that cleared the path to the pirate ship.  
Anakin’s hand reached for his lightsaber.  
“Anakin, no,” Obi-Wan told Anakin to rethink his decision.  
A Weequay emerged. The pirate was about 5 ft 8 inches tall and, he assorted his height with an ivory-colored shirt and a royal blue colored cape that was covered in dust.  
“Jedi,” the lanky pirate said as more pirates appeared with guns and slingshots.  
“Are you sure a slingshot is the best weapon to use against us,” Anakin joked.  
“Anakin,” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.  
Anakin’s stormy eyes observed the surroundings incase a surprise showed itself.  
“We come here in good faith,” The Negotiator began to negotiate, “it has been brought to our attention that your crew has been taking Rodian goods for free. This has led to many Rodians starving and a rupture in their trade and business. The Republic is happy to trade with your crew, however, if the theft of Rodian goods continues we will have to retaliate. I suggest you’ll kindly stop stealing Rodian goods.”  
“Contact the boss,” the Weequay told another.  
Obi-Wan stood patiently as he waited for the pirates to resume dialogue.  
“Why don’t we just arrest them,” Anakin whispered to his Master.  
“Even if we arrest them, what’s to say that another band of pirates won’t replace them. This way, they will learn to not return here or they will face a fate worse than this,” Obi-Wan taught his padawan.  
“But they’re pirates, they’re profession is stealing,” Anakin whispered.  
“We’re never going to have a world where everyone does what is good and right but, if we do what is good and right then perhaps it will influence others to follow our path. That’s why we must leave in peace,” Obi-Wan explained to his apprentice who still didn’t understand these pressing matters.

“We will no longer profit from this effort, so we’re leaving,” a pirate with mottled skin declared.  
“We leave in peace,” the two Jedi bowed and left the pirates startled.  
“That was noble,” one of the pirates muttered.  
“The negotiations were short,” Anakin agreed with his Master.  
“I told you so,” Obi-Wan mocked him.

Anakin ran towards the pilot’s seat the way a child ran towards sweets. Maybe a part of him was still a child, Obi-Wan thought.  
“You know you can’t fly now right,” Obi-Wan told Anakin.  
Anakin reluctantly moved towards the co-pilot seat as Obi-Wan detached their ship from the pirate’s ship.

Anakin had never been to Rodia before. Rodia was a part of the Empire however, he never thought that the planet was important enough to be blessed by the presence of Darth Vader. He was intrigued by how the domes of the planet worked. It was an impressive security system.  
“How do the domes work, Master,” Anakin asked Obi-Wan.  
“Rodians don’t like offworlders too much,” Obi-Wan informed his padawan.  
“More like Rodians don’t like anyone,” Anakin joked.  
“Well, their security system only let’s registered Republic ships and Rodian ships in. And all off-world ships are only allowed to go into the planet only once per rotation,” Obi-Wan told a rather intrigued Anakin.  
As the duo soon landed on the swampy and fern green planet they were greeted by Senator Onaconda Farr and other members of the Rodian government who collected the supplies that the Jedi has brought.  
“Master Kenobi, today the whole of Rodia thanks you,” the aquamarine skinned Senator thanked, “and you,” he lifted an eyebrow at Anakin.  
“This is my padawan, Anakin Skywalker,” Obi-Wan rested his hand on The Chosen One’s shoulder.  
“Thank you,” Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed.  
“Oh, so you are the Anakin Skywalker! Queen Amidala speaks highly of you and your Master,” the Rodian Senator recalled.   
Obi-Wan’smouth slyly curved into a smile while watching Anakin turn the shade of Mustafar.  
“Queen Amidala mentioned me,” Anakin asked with butterflies in his stomach.  
“Oh yes, she was extremely grateful that you destroyed that blockade all those years ago,” Senator Farr told him, “I hear you’re an excellent pilot and, Master Kenobi, if that was you flying, you too are an excellent pilot!”  
Anakin gave a lopsided grin.  
“Actually, it was Anakin who was flying,” Obi-Wan credited his padawan, knowing that the Jedi Council wouldn’t have approved.  
“Thank you,” Senator Farr thanked the two of them, “it would be an honor if you’ll join us for lunch.”  
“Oh, it would be our honor,” Obi-Wan replied for the pair as Anakin was dazed thinking about Padme.

The Rodian Government Members walked into a hall and the Jedi followed them.  
“Anakin, calm down,” Obi-Wan told Anakin sensing his feelings about Padme, “if you don’t, you might just spontaneously combust!”  
“Very funny,” Anakin answered.  
“What, you look like R4,” Obi-Wan grinned.  
“Yes, both of us keeping saving your life,” Anakin pierced back jokingly.

After a wholesome meal with the Rodians, the master and apprentice bid farewell to them and took off in their spaceship.  
“Anakin come here, for some reason we’re losing power,” Obi-Wan told his padawan.  
“What do you mean losing power,” Anakin told him.  
“Come here,” Obi-Wan instructed Anakin.  
“The engine is damaged, and if we don’t repair it, it’s gonna blow up and, take us along with it,” Anakin panicked.  
“What, how,” Obi-Wan asked confusedly, “how long till it blows up?”  
“It must’ve been damaged while detaching from the pirate ship! About 40 minutes till it blows up. We have to head back to Rodia,” Anakin said rushedly.  
“Going back to Rodia would be a fool’s errand. Their domes wouldn’t let us in. Calm down, we’ll find a solution,” he assured his padawan.  
“What’s the closest inhabited planet,” Anakin asked.  
“Oh blast! Tattooine. We won’t be able to buy supplies with Republic credits,” Obi-Wan sounded agitated.  
The realization dawned upon Anakin that this was the Force giving him a rare chance to save his mother.  
“Don’t worry, I can get it done on Tatooine,” Anakin told Obi-Wan with optimism.  
“What are you going to do? Podrace,” Obi-Wan asked Anakin genuinely.  
“Trust me, don’t worry, I’ll get it done on Tattooine,” Anakin promised Obi-Wan.  
“Oh, I have a bad feeling about this,” Obi-Wan muttered as he entered the coordinates for Tattooine.

“Land there,” Anakin pointed to the Lars’ homestead that he had watched burning in the past.  
“What is that,” Obi-Wan asked.  
“I don’t know, there’s just something telling me to go there,’ Anakin lied.  
“The Force,” Obi-Wan asked inquisitively.  
“Yes,” Anakin bit his lip as he lied.

Obi-Wan landed the ship on the endless landscape of hot and dusty sand dunes. Anakin excitedly ran out of the damaged cargo ship onto the coarse and rough sand that entered his boots. This seemed strange to Obi-Wan because he knew Anakin was reminded of slavery when thinking about Tattooine, and the infamous fact that he didn’t like sand. Obi-Wan followed Anakin to the outside of the igloo-shaped monument that seemed to belong to a moisture farmer. The suns pierced Obi-Wan’s body as if a serpent has just inserted it’s fangs into Obi-Wan’s neck. Obi-Wan was not accustomed to Tattooine’s blazing climate like Anakin.   
“C-3PO,” Anakin tried to act surprised at seeing his old friend.  
“Master Ani,” C-3PO asked in an emotional manner, something rare for a droid.  
“You know this droid, Anakin,” Obi-Wan inquired.  
“I made him,” Anakin informed his Master.  
“Hello, I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations, how might I serve you, dear sir,” C-3PO extended his am to the Jedi Knight.  
“I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi, a pleasure” Obi-Wan smiled. He was amazed that his padawan had built such a complex creation. Anakin was complex, he had talents that no one else possessed but, sometimes he didn’t always use his talents the way he should. This entire ordeal had puzzled Obi-Wan, why had Anakin brought him here? Memories flooded both the Master and the Apprentice’s minds of the last time the two of them had come to this planet.

Suddenly a shadow emerged from the homestead. A woman with sunburnt skin and a welcoming smile walked out of the doorway, “C-3PO, who’s here?”  
Anakin’s eyes lit up with joy and comfort as he smiled from ear to ear. This was his chance, Anakin thought. He was back in time to save his mother. He hadn’t failed this time, Anakin assured himself as it was something that kept him up at night. He could take his mother to Coruscant and she could live with him, she was all he needed. Mother of moons, he had missed her. Her presence alone made him want to want to curl up in a blanket and just stay there till the ends of time at that very moment. Her smile could heal. Tears shimmered in Shmi’s eyes as her grown-up boy ran towards her.   
“Ani,” she embraced him.  
Her embrace alone could suck the darkness out of the world, Anakin thought. If his heart was frozen, Shmi melted it. Anakin pulled back as Obi-Wan walked towards the Skywalkers.

Obi-Wan knew that attachment was forbidden for Jedi and, for good reason, however, he couldn’t help but be happy for Anakin. He had never felt Anakin’s presence feel so light and breezy. Obi-Wan realized that perhaps attachment made Anakin more compassionate. Was attachment really that wrong, Obi-Wan asked himself. He subconsciously knew that he was attached to the boy his Master had left him to train and that the boy was attached to him too. He remembered the lengths that Anakin would go to just to save Obi-Wan when he was in an unfavorable predicament and, he secretly did admire it. He liked the fact that he wasn’t left all alone in this vast world, and that there was someone who truly did care for him. The last time he felt this way was with Satine.  
“Mom, this is my Master Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Anakin introduced Obi-Wan.  
Shmi looked a little disheartened when she heard the word “Master”, but she knew the Jedi were loving people.  
“What happened to Master Jinn,” Shmi asked as she has never met the man her son called Master.  
Obi-Wan’s forehead furrowed, “Master Qui Gon,” he took a deep breath, “was killed on Naboo 6 years ago.”  
“I’m so sorry,” Shmi emphasized, “thank you so much for taking care of my boy. You’ve taken care of him for almost more time than I have.”  
“Oh, it’s been a pleasure,” Obi-Wan smirked and looked at Anakin, “I am sorry to interrupt this reunion but our ship is about to blow up and Anakin needs to fix it immediately!”  
“Oh, what do you need,” Shmi patted Anakin’s high boned cheek, “I’ll ask my husband.”  
“You’re married,” Anakin tried to act surprised.  
“You, fix your ship first then we’ll catch up, I promise,” She lovingly promised her son.  
Shmi led the two Clone Wars heroes down to her newfound house.  
“Darling, this is my son, Anakin,” Shmi told Cliegg Lars.  
“You mean the Jedi,” Cliegg’s son Owen asked astonishedly.  
The men shook hands and Anakin bolted towards the familiar room where he had confessed to Padme of his wrongdoings, she was the only missing piece in his life now. He picked up the tools needed to fix the ship and, darted towards the ship.

“We’re so sorry. We were on a mission to Rodia and our ship ran into some problems and Anakin’s instincts told him to come here. We’re sorry for any inconvenience we’ve caused,” Obi-Wan explained to the Lars.  
“No worries, it’s always a pleasure to meet a Jedi,” Cliegg told Obi-Wan, “And I have wanted to meet Shmi’s son for ages, she speaks very highly of him. She told me that the Jedi Code forbids him from coming back, but who wouldn’t come back for Shmi,” he smiled at his wife.  
“Master Kenobi, do you want some refreshments, you’re not accustomed to the harsh Tattooine,” Anakin’s parent asked the man who was his brother.  
Obi-Wan realized that unlike Anakin’s sharp yet symmetrically shaped sapphire eyes, Shmi’s eyes were softer, almond-shaped, warm brown eyes, however, they shared the same welcoming smile.  
“Thank you, that is very kind,” Obi-Wan thanked Shmi.  
“Oh, it’s the least I can do after you’ve taken care of my boy for so long,” Shmi smiled as she offered Obi-Wan some blue milk.  
“Might I ask how you met Mister Lars because even Anakin seems to be unaware,” Obi-Wan asked Shmi.  
“Watto sold me a couple of years ago to Cliegg. Cliegg was kind enough to free me and he married me,” Shmi told Obi-Wan.  
“She is the kindest woman I have ever met,” Cleigg complimented his wife.  
“Anakin shares the same opinion,” Obi-Wan told him, “it is forbidden for Jedi to form attachment, but Anakin loves you to the next galaxy.”  
“I can’t imagine how hard it is to not live without your family,” Owen Lars told the Negotiator.  
“Actually most Jedi are taken to the temple at a very young age so we don’t form an attachment to our homes and family. Anakin is one of the only exceptions,” Obi-Wan explained.  
“So you live without a home or family,” Owen asked the first Jedi he’d ever met.  
“No, the Temple is my home and the Jedi are my family. Anakin,” he paused as he finally realized how The Chosen One had become central to his life, “is my brother.”  
Shmi’s eyes gleamed as she realized that her son was in safe hands.

Anakin rushed down the stairs, “the ship’s fine.”  
“Then we must leave. The Council will be awaiting our arrival,” Obi-Wan stood up knowing that he shouldn’t encourage attachment in his padawan.  
“Won’t you stay for lunch or something,” Shmi asked eagerly as she wanted to catch up with her son.  
“I’m afraid we’ve already had lunch on Rodia,” Obi-Wan told them.  
Anakin’s forehead puckered and Obi-Wan sensed his anger. Perhaps, he could treat Anakin, he had been training hard and was more powerful than most Jedi Knights, possibly even himself.  
“But it would be a shame if you didn’t catch up with Anakin,” Obi-Wan smiled at Shmi. 

Anakin caught up with his mother as all of the people in the house bonded. The two had a brilliant time together. Being with Shmi, comforted Anakin, she made him feel like everything was alright. However, he was surprised to see how in love she was with Cliegg Lars, it was bittersweet for him, he was happy for her, but would she forget about him? With every passing moment, Anakin became more attached to his mother and Obi-Wan didn’t like it.   
“Anakin it’s time to go,” Obi-Wan told Anakin.  
“Mom you’re coming with us, right,” Anakin asked his mother with his puppy face.  
“Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed.  
Flashbacks of the last time her son had asked her that very question flooded Shmi’s mind. She didn’t want to live without him again, she had missed her not-so-little boy.  
“Ani, my place is here. I love you with every cell in my body and I love you more than anybody else. But your part in this world is much larger than mine, my son.”  
Anakin’s heartbeat began to rise as he knew that if she stayed here she would be killed and, he couldn’t afford to lose her again.  
“Anakin, it’s been a long day,” Obi-Wan patted his shoulder.  
It had been a long day, Anakin thought. The day had begun with him questioning Master Yoda and, had led to Obi-Wan and him into the miraculous domes of Rodia and, now he was here, in the merciless desert of Tattooine.   
“Wait, what if I could recreate those Rodian shields,” Anakin planned in his mind.  
“Mom, the sandpeople cause you lots of trouble. Could I make you a power shield that will only let authorized people in, it’s a gift.”  
‘Oh, Ani, I don’t need that. You’ll must be getting late,” Shmi smiled.  
“I insist,” Anakin with an authoritative voice while looking at his mother and Obi-Wan.  
“Oh, Ani,” Shmi stroked her son’s cheek, she was so proud of him. Yes, he had changed, Shmi thought, but he was still the same boy who would intentionally do his mother’s work without her asking for it.  
“Master, I’ll be done quickly,” Anakin assured an irritated Obi-Wan.

Anakin had carefully noticed the elements of the Rodian domes and had begun recreating it. It wouldn’t be the same as he didn’t have all the materials, but he could make an efficient shield.  
“When did you learn to make these,” Obi-Wan asked his padawan who often surprised him.  
“While you were busy flirting with that Rodian lady, I was studying the domes,” Anakin made a snide remark.  
“Anakin, talking isn’t flirting,” Obi-Wan replied.  
After some time of working, Anakin had successfully completed the shield for his mother. Shmi was standing in the blazing hot sun watching her son. She wanted to be with him, she wanted to hear her boy’s enchanting laugh every day, however, she knew that it was not the way. However, she did have faith that she would see him again.  
Anakin walked to her and ducked down to hug her. She was not used to her son being much taller than her, and he would still grow! She embraced him and she felt as if he would never let her go.  
“You know, your Master loves you a lot,” Shmi told her son.  
“He’s like my brother, mom,” Anakin expressed his love for Obi-Wan.  
“He said the same thing,’ she smiled.  
“He did,” Anakin asked surprisedly.  
“Oh, I’m so proud of you,” she stroked his cheek.  
“I love you, mom, so much,” Anakin told his mother.  
“I love you too,” she replied.

Obi-Wan had climbed up the stairs to see Anakin and Shmi hugging.  
“It’s time to go, Anakin,” Obi-Wan told him despite not wanting to interrupt them.  
“Bye, mom, promise me you’ll stay away from all sandpeople” Anakin waved to his mother.  
Shmi kissed her son on the cheek as they bid farewell.  
Soon Anakin and Obi-Wan had disappeared into the cargo ship and soon, the ship had disappeared from the surface of Tattooine.

“I hope you know that attachment is not the Jedi way,” Obi-Wan reminded his padawan on the way to Coruscant.  
“I know, Master. But, our fear of attachment has made us lose our way. Attachment and love make us better people, because what do we live for if we do not love,” Anakin tried to explain to his Master.  
“Anakin, it is for your own good, it’s for the Order’s own good,” Obi-Wan negotiated, “As Jedi, we serve the people. We are peacekeepers.”  
Because we love the people and we love peace,” Anakin continued, “the Jedda’i did love.”  
“I don’t mind attachment too much,” Obi-Wan said remembering Satine, he wondered how she was doing,” but attachment to an extreme level, like yours, can darken our path. We have committed ourselves to the Jedi way, this is the way.”  
“But there is no light without dark, is there,’ Anakin asked.  
“It’s like you and me, they’re always together,” Obi-Wan smiled.  
“Is one of them always annoying,” Anakin joked.  
“That sounds like whichever one you are,’ Obi-Wan hissed back lovingly.

After some long conversations, The Hero With No Fear and The Negotiator landed on the city-planet of Coruscant.   
“The Council will be waiting for us,” Anakin told Obi-Wan.  
“You’ve had a very long day, Anakin. I’ll go report to the Council, you freshen up,” Obi-Wan offered to his padawan.  
“Master, I’ve been through much worse. Remember that one time on Ord Mantell,” Anakin tried to assure Obi-Wan.  
“Anakin, you’ve done twice as much work as me, you deserve the rest this time,” Obi-Wan smiled at his padawan.  
“Alright, don’t get too boring without me,” Anakin joked.  
“Oh, I assure you, I never do,’ Obi-Wan sheepishly smiled.  
Anakin waved to his Master as he headed towards his quarters.

Darra ran to Anakin’s quarters and knocked on his door impatiently. Anakin opened the door and invited his friend Darra into his quarters.  
“What is it, Darra,” Anakin asked one of his only friends who was a padawan.  
“The Council wants to see you,” Darra informed Anakin.  
“For what now,” Anakin asked Darra, he had always hated those long discussions the Council engaged in.  
“I don’t know, Anakin. But it seems serious,” Darra told her friend.  
“Is this about that joke I made about Count Dooku leaving,” Anakin asked her.  
“Anakin,” she sighed.  
“Fine, fine, I’ll go,” he told her as he headed for the Jedi Council Chamber, a place he despised going to.

The automatic doors of the Council Chamber opened and Anakin saw a befuddled Obi-Wan standing halcyon in the center of the room. Anakin walked through the doors and stood next to his Master. Obi-Wan nodded at his padawan who he knew was already more powerful than most of the members on this Council.  
“Hello Masters, what is it,” Anakin asked.  
“Told us about Tattooine, Master Obi-Wan did,’ Yoda replied.  
“And,” Anakin asked.  
“Do you think, perhaps you did something wrong,’ Ki-Adi tried to ask Anakin to reflect on his actions.  
“I’m sorry, Master, but I’m afraid I don’t understand,’ Anakin honestly answered.  
“He’s talking about your attachment, boy,” Mace Windu’s voice echoed through the room.  
Mace did not approve of attachment. He thought that attachments led to the downfall of an individual and, he could see Young Skywalker following that path. Mace’s first memory was Master Yoda taking a rattle away from the grip of his hand when he was a couple of months old, in order to teach him to let go of all attachments. Mace had been angered by the Grandmaster’s actions and had used the Force to regain the toy, however, he had broken the rattle in the process. This lesson had been etched in his memory and was central to who he was. But Skywalker, did not understand the Jedi principle of non-attachment. Mace understood that it was harder for the boy to control his emotions as he’d joined the Order at a later age, but the boy did not even try to control his emotions.  
“Yes, I met my mother,” Anakin replied.  
“And you let your emotions get the better of you. You’re clinging on to your attachments, that is not the Jedi way,” Master Mundi told her.  
“I think he should face a consequence,” Mace Windu addressed the Council as he knew the boy needed to learn a lesson.  
“For meeting his mother, I’m afraid you’re wrong, Master Windu,” Plo Koon told Master Windu.  
“Unlike us, he actually knew his mother,’ Kit Fisto added.  
“Which is why we should’ve never let him into the Order,” Mace Windu answered.  
Anakin felt incredibly insulted and disgusted by this point that Mace Windu. Yes, he could leave the order and leave these ignorant Jedi Masters to the mercy of the Dark Lord of The Sith, maybe he should have, why should have the entire pressure of the galaxy go on him? As Anakin’s anger rose, the pillars of the chamber begin slightly shaking.   
“What have I done,” Anakin beat himself up. He had let the dark side cloud his judgment, he’d lost his way to anger. The galaxy would suffer if he didn’t execute the Force Ghosts’ so he pushed away his moment of weakness.  
The council stood in silence.  
“Fear of attachment is also fear, is fear the Jedi way, Masters,” Anakin asked.  
“Regardless, attachment is not the Jedi way either,” Ki Adi argued.  
“Attachments make us more powerful. They help us stay attached to our true integrity,” Anakin used the negotiation skills he’d learned from Obi-Wan.  
“Jedi way it is not to harness power from emotions. It is not the light,” Master Yoda told the boy.  
“The Force is not the light or the dark, the Force is the Force, it resides in all of us. It is what we choose to do with the Force that determines light and dark. We could use our anger for the good if we wanted. This is what the Jeda’ii did, we’ve come so far from our purpose and I don’t know what to think of it,” Anakin used all the knowledge he had garnered in his past life.  
Despite the fact that the Council members were all masters of calm, silence had never been heard this loudly in the chamber. What the 15-year-old-boy had said had become an eye-opener for the Jedi Council and Obi-Wan. Every single person sitting in the room was reconsidering their beliefs. Master Windu found the boy’s point of view remarkably interesting. He might not have been fond of the boy but, he couldn’t ignore the fact that the boy had raised a valid point. His words had been etched in Master Windu’s mind just like the rule of non-attachment.  
“It was certainly believable, perhaps even true,” Mace told himself.   
The boy was right, the Force besides in everything and, it is what we choose to do with it, Mace thought.

All who were inside the Chamber’s thoughts lingered around one of three; an eyeopening surprise that made them challenge their beliefs, and newfound respect in Anakin Skywalker, or, the realization that the Jedi Order had lost it’s way and Count Dooku was right, or, the boy had no idea what he was saying. All the force-sensitives sensed the tension within each other.

The Negotiator was at a loss for words. Anakin had taught him as much as he had taught him. Anakin’s different perspective often made Obi-Wan rethink absolutely everything and, that made him admire his padawan. He knew that Anakin was destined for great things, his purpose was far more important than his own. But, Anakin walked on a tightrope, and juggled with fire, he was dangerously flirty with the dark side, therefore, Obi-Wan had to tame him, but then again, what was the dark side, Obi-Wan thought. Sensing the tightness in the room Obi-Wan cracked a joke to lighten up the mood, “when did you start reading about Ancient Jedi History? I thought you were only interested in flying and lightsaber techniques.”  
“There’s tons you don’t know about me,” Anakin told him.  
“Well, I’m looking forward to learning more about you,” Obi-Wan answered honestly.  
“The Council would like to have a conversation, please leave us,” Master Even Piell instructed the master and apprentice.  
“The Chosen One he may be,’ Master Yoda declared to the Council as the doors of the chamber closed. The Grandmaster had been in deep thought ever since the event in the meditation chamber and he had carefully reconstructing his beliefs as Skywalker’s words had echoed through his mind constantly.  
“Do you think he’s right,” Shaak-Ti asked.  
“I believe he is,” Plo Koon replied.  
“Perhaps we have become fearful of fear and have become hypocrites,” Master Windu addressed the Council.  
“The Jedi have lost their way,” Eeth Koth declared.  
“I think he doesn’t understand the Force,” Coleman Trebor interjected.  
“Oh, I think he does, better than most of us,” Kit Fisto replied.  
“He should be made a Knight,” Shaak-Ti suggested.  
“He’s too young. Besides, he’s too reckless,” Mace Windu answered.  
“Master Kenobi should be a part of the Council, he’s taught him well and is an essential part of the Order,” Plo Koon added.  
“Agree with that, I do,” Yoda responded.  
“Whether we agree with Skywalker or not, he still did not follow the rules of the Order and should face a consequence so he learns. We don’t want him following the path of Revan,” Master Windu reminded the Council.   
“Perhaps he could be barred from meeting his mother again,” Ki-Adi proposed.

After a heated decision on the state of the Order and a couple of resignations of Council Members that had absolutely befuddled the other members Obi-Wan Kenobi was invited to sit on the Council and Anakin Skywalker had been given a serious warning on attachments and, received high praise. Through the next couple of years, the Jedi Order started reflecting on what the original Jed’aii had said their purpose was and, the Order has begun reducing restriction as a result of Anakin’s words. The Chosen One had reached new heights in the temple with his immense Force power, cunning lightsaber and piloting skills and, his unique point of view along with his partnership with his famed-throughout-the-order Master. Despite everything going smoothly, a new bump has miraculously appeared in the Force Ghosts’ plan; many Jedi resigned from the Order and rallied with Count Dooku’s Separatist Cause, leading to a casualty in the number of Jedi and, of course, Anakin still had to deal with the Chancellor who happened to be the Dark Lord of The Sith.

*************************************************************************************************************  
The Jedi cruiser entered the surface of Coruscant, returning from a long journey on Ansion. Anakin’s eyes gazed at the bright city lights of the cityscape. The lights were bright, however, they didn’t completely cover all darkness. Anakin could feel Padme’s intoxicating presence on the planet, it put his stressed mind at ease. Obi-Wan landed the cruiser on the Jedi Temple hangar.  
“Go rest, have a shower. The Separatist crisis has just gotten bigger, it’s going to be a hell of a ride,” Obi-Wan told his padawan.   
“You too, Master,” Anakin told him as he walked towards his quarters.  
Unlike the last time, Anakin wasn’t plagued by visions of his mother dying, however, his mind was being overwhelmed by the amount of pressure on him due to the nearing beginning of the Clone Wars. However, today he would sleep soundly as tomorrow he was to finally meet Padme.


	4. Attack of The Clones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 19 BBY. Anakin, with his knowledge of what is about to happen, tries to do what he needs to.

Anakin stepped out of the shower and got dressed in his jet black Jedi robes. He adjusted his utility belt and combed his unkempt hair as neatly as he could, as today was the day he was to finally reunite with the love of his life, Padme. He had to impress her. The incessant nag of a teenager clouded Anakin’s mind, “what if she doesn’t like me this time?” Anakin was devoted to Padme with every single inch of his athletic body. He promised himself, he would do her right this time. Her sincerity made Anakin feel irrelevant, he thought that he didn’t deserve her honor. He walked in circles around the mirror in his quarters as he tried to look presentable. He practiced what he would say to her. Just the thought of seeing her again made his heart backflip. He ate breakfast from the Jedi Cantina in a couple of minutes and then headed off towards Padme’s apartment, where Obi-Wan had asked him to report to.

The sunlight reflected on the glass windows of the majestic high-rise building the Senator lived in. Anakin looked at it in awe while walking to its lobby.  
“Well, don’t you look fancy,” Obi-Wan chuckled as he watched Anakin walk in.  
“Huh?” Anakin knitted his brows.  
“You seemed to have combed your hair and ironed your robes. Ooh, and that shave is definitely the work of your lightsaber,” Obi-Wan gasped, “how many times have I told you not to shave with your lightsaber, Anakin!”  
“Master, it just works the best,” Anakin brushed off as they entered the elevator.  
“And what if it pierces through your facial tissue, is that the best?” Obi-Wan rhetorically asked his padawan who he knew would soon become a knight.  
“Well, it won’t,’ Anakin guaranteed while looking at his Master press the elevator button.  
“It’s a privilege to be in your combed hair’s grace,” Obi-Wan joked.  
“I just thought that I should look more presentable during a mission, alright,” Anakin lied.  
“Ah, I hope we’re assigned to protect Senator Amidala more often so that you comb your hair,” Obi-Wan snickered.  
There was an awkward silence as Anakin cheeks flushed to the color of a Sith lightsaber. He continued to adjust his robes.  
“You seem a bit on edge,” Obi-Wan pointed out to Anakin.  
“Not at all,’ Anakin lied about his uneasiness as he knew his Master wouldn’t approve.  
“Really? I haven’t seen you this tense since we fell into that nest of Gundarks,” Obi-Wan told him.  
“You fell into that nightmare, Master. And I rescued you,” Anakin reminded the Negotiator.  
“Oh, yes,” Obi-Wan admitted  
They burst into laughter.  
“You’re sweating, relax,” Obi-Wan mentored his padawan, “take a deep breath.”  
“I haven’t seen her in 10 years, Master,” Anakin blurted out as his emotions swelled up.  
Obi-Wan shot a disappointing look at him. The Master and Apprentice walked out of the elevator into the Senator’s apartment. They were greeted by an old friend, Jar Jar Binks.

“Obi! Obi! Obi! Mesa sooo smilen to see'en yousa. Woohoo!” Jar Jar joyously greeted the Jedi Master and shook his hand the waya five-year-old would. Obi-Wan smiled at the enthusiastic Gungan. Jar Jar did not recognize the tall man behind Obi-Wan. Anakin didn’t mind that Jar Jar hadn’t recognized him, after all, the last time that they had met, Anakin was about 4 ft tall, now he was almost Jar Jar’s height.  
“It’s good to see you, Jar Jar,” Obi-Wan smiled.  
“Senator Padme, theesa paulos here, lookie lookie theesa Jedi arrived,” Jar Jar told Padme.  
Padme’s elegant eyes shifted from the window to the two Jedi who had just entered her apartment. She recognized the familiar physique of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, a dear friend she had worked closely with in the past. However, she couldn’t recognize the dapper-looking Jedi Knight behind him but, something about him felt familiar.

Anakin’s eyes didn’t leave Padme as she walked towards them. Being in her presence felt intoxicating, he felt as if all the stars were shining on them. He felt safe, he felt as if he was at home. Padme was his home. He watched Padme gracefully walk towards Obi-Wan in her fashionable gown. Everything about her made him want to pour his heart out.  
“It’s a pleasure to see you again M’ lady,” Obi-Wan shook Padme’s hand.  
“It has been far too long Master Kenobi,’ she smiled at Obi-Wan but her eyes drifted towards the young and attractive man standing behind him.   
“That must be Obi-Wan’s apprentice,” she told herself,” wait, is that Ani?”  
“Ani,” she gasped in surprise,” my goodness, you’ve grown!”  
Padme didn’t trust her eyes, that little boy on Tattooine who had saved her life all those years ago had sprung into this robust Jedi.  
Anakin strutted towards Padme, oozing with confidence. However, he couldn’t help his jaw drop at Padme’s twinkling eyes, something about them comforted him.  
“So have you,” Anakin’s tongue slipped, “more beautiful, I mean,” Anakin bit his lip, “for a senator, I mean.”  
Obi-Wan looked away in embarrassment, Anakin always knew how to embarrass him.  
Anakin beat himself up for that comment, he might have been wiser now, but he wasn’t smooth.  
The little guy wasn’t so little anymore, Padme thought. 10 years ago, Padme would’ve been alright with that comment, but seeing that Anakin was now a grown-up man, it flattered her but made her feel slightly uncomfortable.  
“Oh Ani, you’ll always be that little boy I knew on Tattooine,” Padme set the mood.  
This hit Anakin right in the gut like the last time, he didn’t want Padme to see him as a naive, little boy, he wanted her to see him for the man he was.

The Senator and her guards sat down on a couch and the Jedi were seated on the couch opposite them  
“Our presence will be invisible, M’lady,” Obi-Wan assured the Senator.  
“I am very grateful that you are here, Master Kenobi,” Captain Typho thanked the Jedi, “the situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit.”  
“I don’t need more security, I need answers,” Padme paused, “I want to know who is trying to kill me.”  
The tension in the room grew like the thorns of a rose.  
“I think Count Dooku is trying to kill you,” Anakin answered.  
“Really?” Padme asked, “I think so too.”  
Obi-Wan shot a concerned look at Anakin.   
“Anakin, what is your case against Count Dooku? He was a Jedi, just like us. It is not like him to assassinate someone. We’ve been given strict orders to protect the Senator and that is exactly what we will do,’ Obi-Wan scolded the Chosen One.  
“Master, it fits in. Count Dooku is the leader of the Separatists. To come across as legitimate, he wants to wage a war against the Republic. There can’t be a war if the Republic doesn’t have an army. And who is opposing the creation of an army? Padme,” Anakin talked about his old nemesis.

Padme heard every word that Anakin said and thought that it was logical. But, she realized something else, there was something astonishingly alluring about him. The way he sat with his leg on top of the other, the way he rested his back on the cushion of the couch while resting both of his hands behind his head attracted her to him like a magnet. She began to appreciate the sharpness and curves on his face, something she rarely did. Something about the way his starry eyes looked at her fascinated her. Padme’s long-drawn stare at Anakin was interrupted by Obi-Wan, “How many times do I have to tell you, Count Dooku couldn’t possibly assassinate anyone. Remember, he was once Master Qui Gon’s Master!”  
Anakin leaned over to Obi-Wan and whispered, “there’s something I have to tell you. It’s important.”  
“Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now if you will excuse me I will retire,” Padme rose with her handmaidens as everyone around them bowed at her. Padme strolled into her room as the others in the room all stayed back.  
“Well, I know I feel a lot better having you here. I'll have an officer on every floor and, I'll be at the command center downstairs,” Captain Typho told Obi-Wan and left for the command center.  
“Mesa busten with happiness to seein yousa again, Ani. Deesa bad times, bombad times,” Jar Jar hugged the man he still saw as a boy.  
“It’s nice to see you too, Jar Jar,” Anakin smiled, “but she didn’t even recognize me.”  
“Sheesa happy. Happier den mesa see-en her in longo time,” Jar Jar assured his old friend.  
“Anakin, you're focusing on the negative again. Be mindful of your thoughts. She was glad to see us. Now let’s check the security here,” Obi-Wan instructed his padawan.

Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand,” Master, there’s something I need to tell you.”  
“What is it, Anakin,” Obi-Wan asked.  
“I’ve been having these visions,” Anakin lied to convince Obi-Wan of Count Dooku’s betrayal.  
“Of what,” Obi-Wan asked concernedly.  
“Count Dooku,” Anakin told him.  
Obi-Wan’s face scrunched up, he was interested in what his padawan had to say.  
“I’ve been having these visions of him with a red lightsaber and, he was shooting Sith lightning, he was also with this guy in Mandalorian armor,” Anakintried to hint to Obi-Wan.  
“When did you have these visions,” Obi-Wan lifted his eyebrow.  
“Yesterday, when I was sleeping,” Anakin lied.  
“Are you sure it was Dooku? You’ve never met him, Anakin” Obi-Wan asked.  
“I’ve seen his statue in the Archives, I know it’s him, Obi-Wan. You have to trust me,” Anakin pleaded with his Master.  
“Oh, I have a bad feeling about this. Tell me more, this is worrying,” Obi-Wan’s brows drew together.  
“He was fighting me with a red lightsaber and shooting lightning out of his fingers,” Anakin told his Master, “there was a Mandalorian too.”  
“Anakin, I’m pretty sure Mandalorians don’t engage in violence anymore,” Obi-Wan tried to explain to his padawan. Anakin made a puzzled face.  
“Their leader made sure of it,” Obi-Wan remembered his old lover.  
“This is just what I saw,” Anakin was surprised with Obi-Wan’s ignorance, “I just thought you should know.”  
“The Force has mysterious ways of sending us messages, Anakin. I am concerned about this. We cannot just blindly ignore your visions. The Council has a meeting tomorrow, we’ll bring it up, perhaps we can get more insight,” Obi-Wan assured his pupil.  
“Thank you, Master,” Anakin thanked. He was grateful that Obi-Wan didn’t discard his hints like most other Jedi.  
“You check the security cameras, I’m heading to the command center,” Obi-Wan informed his padawan as he walked towards the elevator.

Padme had overheard the words “Council” and “bring it up tomorrow” therefore, she was most intrigued by the matter the two Jedi were talking about.  
She walked out of her bedroom, into the hall where she saw the young Jedi, Anakin Skywalker programming the droid that had aided him to blow up the blockade surrounding her home planet. There was something about the way his shoulders brooded and, his satiny hair that made her gravitate towards him. It was like he quicksand, she couldn’t control herself. She watched him work for a while, it surprisingly satisfied her unlike most things of the late.  
Anakin was flattered by Padme’s actions, maybe the whole “impressing thing” would be easier than he had expected. He was surrounded by her embrace, everything was her, she was everything. Anakin couldn’t control his lust for the love of his life and turned around to catch a glimpse of her.   
Anakin’s eyes widened as he saw Padme in her versatile, silk, lilac nightdress. Her chocolate brown eyes met with his sapphire eyes. The two stared at each other for a couple of seconds until Padme looked away as she felt uncomfortable. She held back all her feelings, she couldn’t bring herself to fall for a Jedi, or a boy she’d met all those years. The tension made her feel uneasy.  
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear you and Obi-Wan talking about the Council. It isn’t that serious, is it?” she asked to dissolve any awkwardness.  
“Now you’re acting like a politician,” Anakin joked.  
Padme admired that the Jedi’s sense of humor was still intact, however, this was not the time for humor.  
“No, really,” she pressured.  
Anakin didn’t want to scare Padme, he wanted to be a catalyst for her comfort. But he knew all too well that Padme was truly fearless, nothing held her back.  
He watched her knit her brows and purse her lips, something about that made him want to kiss her right now  
“I’ve been having these visions,” he admitted.  
“Of what?” she asked.  
“Count Dooku,” he paused, “it’s nothing serious.”  
“Is that a good or bad thing?” she asked.  
“You tell me,” he walked to her, he could almost hear her pulse rising.  
“Do you think he’s the one behind my assassinations?” she got straight to the point.  
“Honestly, M’lady, yes. However, the Jedi don’t think so, that’s why Obi-Wan and I are bringing my vision up, ” he informed her.  
“Do you think that there are going to be more assassination attempts?” she asked without concern.  
“Unfortunately, yes, m’lady, but your safety is my top priority,” he meant every word he said.  
“So, um what are you doing,” she asked her, trying to create a conversation with him, she wanted to talk to him.  
“I’m programming R2 to let me know if any intruders come in unless you want me watching you,” Anakin said without any trace of innocence.  
Padme felt self-conscious and Anakin sensed that.  
“In the interest of your safety of course,” he bit his lip.  
“Yes, I think R2 is enough,” she replied.  
“But I will need to fix some things around your window,” he told her as he knew the near future.  
“An assassination attempt through the window?” she asked in amusement.  
“You never know,” he smirked, “things often appear the way we don’t expect them to.”  
Padme escorted Anakin into her bedroom.

Anakin dragged a large piece of metal and placed it on Padme’s window to ensure it would be harder for a probe droid to get through.  
“Do you need any help,” Padme graciously offered as a reflex.  
“Nope, Jedi, remember,” he reminded his future wife.  
“Right,” she smiled and sat on her bed, watching him, “you never told me if it was a good vision or a bad vision.”  
“M’lady, good and bad are points of view,” he answered intelligently.  
“Well, is it bad from your point of view?” she asked while watching his back muscles elegantly work while fixing her window.  
“I would say so,” he frowned.  
“So what are good visions from your point of view?” Padme subconsciously flirted with the Chosen One.  
“You,” he blurted out.  
Padme was flattered that someone cared for her, despite being a Senator she didn’t have many intimate human relations that she considered were true. But, it was disturbing that a Jedi was doing something forbidden for her. She puckered her forehead.  
“Not getting killed,” he smoothly covered up.  
“I have programmed R2 to alert me if there is an intruder,” he told her and left the room as he knew he’d embarrassed himself.  
Padme’s heart wanted him to stay, but her mind told her to let him go. She loved the boy, she did, but she was confused as she didn’t know if she loved him like a friend or as something else...

Anakin was in a meditative state when Obi-Wan entered Padme’s hall.  
“Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin will try that way. Any activity up here?” Obi-Wan smiled while asking.  
“Quiet as a tomb, although I’m sure that’s going to change,” Anakin replied.  
Obi-Wan studied a palm-sized view scanner he had pulled out of his utility belt. It showed R2 in the bedroom, but there was no sign of Padme.  
“What’s going on?” Obi-Wan asked.  
“I don’t think she liked me watching her,” Anakin admitted woefully.  
“Anakin, if you look at people that way they will get creeped,” Obi-Wan gave his padawan some advice.  
“What do you mean?” Anakin asked despite knowing what his Master meant.  
“You know what I mean,” Obi-Wan shot a sly look at Anakin.  
“That Kashirim Queen seemed to like it though,” Anakin muttered about a journey the pair had been on two years ago.  
“What is with you and older women,” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, “you’ve made a commitment to the Jedi Order, one not easily broken.”  
“I know, Master,” Anakin gulped down his spit, “I’ve programmed R2 to alert us if there is an intruder. And I’ve blocked the windows, an assassin would likely enter from there,” he hinted.  
“There are many ways to kill a senator, Anakin,” Obi-Wan reminded Anakin.  
“But we also want to catch the assassin don’t we?” Anakin revealed his intentions.  
“You’re using her as bait?” Obi-Wan’s jaw dropped to the floor.  
“Don’t worry, no harm will come to her, I promise. I am sure the intruder is going to come through the window,” Anakin assured.  
“Anakin, I know your senses are exceptional but how could you possibly know?” Obi-Wan asked.  
“Just trust me, I know. I saw a probe droid hanging around outside her window, it looked suspicious,” Anakin explained to Obi-Wan.  
“Alright, you go keep an eye on the probe droid and I’ll keep an eye on the Senator,” Obi-Wan instructed his padawan, he knew better than to wash away the Chosen One’s predictions.  
“Cool,” Anakin replied and headed to the hangar. He drove off with a chrome yellow speeder with an open cockpit.

Anakin noticed the probe droid carrying poisonous bugs nearing the former Queen of Naboo’s window.  
“Obi-Wan,” he spoke into his commlink, “the probe droid has bugs and it’s heading for the Senator. Go to her room, I’m chasing it!”  
Anakin pulled out his lightsaber with his left hand and, drove the speeder near the probe droid, slicing off the poisonous bugs it was carrying. He caught the probe droid with his hands and attached it to the nava-computer of the speeder so that it would lead him to its owner.  
“Obi-Wan!” he yelled from the outside of Padme’s window.  
“What?” Obi-Wan yelled from the inside of the senator’s bedroom.  
“I’ve got the droid. It has poisonous bugs. Come to the hangar! I’ll pick you up and the droid will lead us to the assassin,” Anakin yelled to his Master and flew to the hangar.  
“I’m so sorry, m’lady,” Obi-Wan apologized to Padme for ruining her sleep.  
“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Master Jedi,” Padme replied.  
Obi-Wan ran to the hangar as he left Padme with her security team.

Anakin was waiting for his Master in the hangar.  
“So where is it?” Obi-Wan asked as he hopped on to the buttercup speeder that Anakin drove into the Coruscant night sky.  
Anakin pointed at the droid, “that signal will lead us to the assassin.”  
“As usual, your resourcefulness always surprises me,” Obi-Wan smiled at his padawan.  
“Always happy to help,” Anakin gave a lop-sided grin.  
“I feel like we’re being watched,” Obi-Wan changed the tone of the conversation, “the one with the rifle,” Obi-Wan pointed at a person on a nearby building.  
The changeling fired a shot at the Jedi’s speeder which Anakin easily dodged.   
Anakin deftly moved in and out of the imminent traffic, across lanes, between countless buildings, and miraculously through a construction site as the assassin continued firing at them.  
“Hey,” Obi-Wan screamed, “easy!”  
“I forgot that you don’t like flying,” Anakin snickered.  
“I don’t mind flying, but what you’re doing is suicide,” Obi-Wan shouted.  
Anakin did a daredevil maneuver and pulled the speeder upwards to pester his Master.  
Zam Wessel and the Jedi raced through a line of cross-traffic made up of giant trucks. The speeders banged sideways as they slid around narrow turns between buildings.  
“Anakin, slow down!” Obi-Wan shrieked.  
“Don’t worry, Master, that creep’s gonna get themself killed any second now,” Anakin assured.  
“I hope so,” Obi-Wan whispered, “for my sake.”  
“Drive,” Anakin instructed his Master.  
“Anakin, what are you doing, if this one of your tricks I’m going to-” Anakin interrupted his Master.  
“Just trust me and drive,” Anakin replied.

Anakin stood on the speeder without a cockpit and attempted to use the Force to pull the assassin’s speeder towards him. He concentrated hard and the speeder began moving towards theirs. Suddenly, an unaccounted obstacle, another speeder slammed into the assassin’s speeder as Anakin’s concentration was broken because he was caught off guard by the passenger saying, “What the hell, Jedi, you just ruined my speeder.”  
Fortunately, Obi-Wan caught the dumbfounded assassin’s speeder with the Force as it was closeby. Anakin held the controls of the speeder.  
“How many times have I told you to be mindful of your surroundings, young one,” Obi-Wan taunted, “also how did you pull it from that far?”  
Despite having years of experience from the past along with being the most powerful Jedi, potentially, didn’t mean he had the most competent eye, Anakin realized. He knew his Master had an eye for noticing the most intricate details that often were the most important.  
“I don’t know,” Anakin began lowering their speeded as Obi-Wan gently lowered Zam Wessel’s speeder to the surface.  
The assassin tried to escape the second her speeder touched the surface, however, Anakin violently pulled her towards him through the Force.   
“Anakin,” Obi-Wan warned Anakin and walked to the passenger who’s speeder had collided with Zam’s to check if he was alright.  
“I’m so sorry, my young padawan was the cause for the damage of your property,” Obi-Wan apologized.  
“Yeah, why don’t you tell him to control himself?” the man yelled.  
“He’s very young,” Obi-Wan negotiated.  
“Then why is he here, shouldn’t he be training,” the man argued, however, he stopped out of fear when he saw Anakin’s ferocious frown.  
“This is a very dangerous assassin. I am compensating you with the credits to repair your speeder,” Obi-Wan pulled out some credits of his utility belt and offered it to the man.  
The man grabbed the credits and walked away. Obi-Wan walked to Anakin who had handcuffed the assassin.  
“That’s the last time I’m apologizing for your mistakes,” Obi-Wan scolded Anakin.  
“Do you know who you were trying to kill?” Obi-Wan asked the handcuffed changeling.  
“A senator from Naboo,” she quickly responded as Anakin kneed her on her calves.  
“Anakin, calm down,” Obi-Wan told his padawan, “and do you know who hired you?”  
“It was just a job,” the assassin replied.  
“Who hired you?” Anakin calmly asked the assassin.   
The assassin refused to reply.  
“Who hired you?” Anakin roared at the assassin.  
“It was a bounty hunter called-” the assassin dropped dead to the floor as a dart hit her heart.  
Obi-Wan and Anakin watched the Mandalorian that shot her, fly away.  
“Toxic dart,” Obi-Wan concluded as he plucked the dart out of the changeling’s chest.

“He could’ve gotten us killed,” Anakin presumed.  
“You could’ve gotten us killed,” Obi-Wan added.  
“We’re both breathing and our hearts are pumping, aren’t they?” Anakin smirked.  
“Why do I feel like you’re going to be the death of me,” Obi-Wan playingly slapped Anakin on the back.  
Anakin was hurt by this due to knowing what had happened in the past, a burning sensation hit his Adam’s apple, “Please don’t say that Master, I love you,” Anakin’s tongue slipped.  
Obi-Wan was flattered that someone cared for him. Obi-Wan nature was to take bullets for others, but he knew Anakin would take bullets for him. He knew that Anakin’s attachment to him was wrong but, telling him to suppress his emotions would be hypocritical as he knew that he’d also become attached to the boy that his Master had left him to train. Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin and patted him on his shoulder.  
“So what are we doing? We’ve got to start an investigation,” Anakin told his Master.  
“Patience, Anakin, first we’re going for a drink,” Obi-wan replied and pointed to the Diner in front of them.  
Obi-Wan was glad that Anakin wasn’t underage anymore. He had to indulge in alcohol all alone before, drawing a fine line between him and a sinner, something that he was not. He was glad that he could drink with his best friend.  
“But Master, we need to investigate,” Anakin argued as he was still worried about Padme.  
“You’ve had a long day,” Obi-Wan said, “besides, I want to know more about that vision you had because that Mandalorian did appear. And, I want to see an old friend.”  
“See, I told you,” Anakin agreed as they entered Dex’s vibrant Diner.  
The Diner was lit up with bright yellow lights and smelt pleasantly of alcohol. All sorts of people were indulging in alcohol.  
“I’d like GroundHiza,” Obi-Wan ordered some whiskey, “don’t get too crazy, you’re not of legal age on some planets.”  
“Don’t expect me to order blue milk,” Anakin gestured towards the waitress droid, “I’d like a Passionquila.”  
“So the Mandalorian from your dreams is the one we saw?” Obi-Wan asked while chugging on his whiskey.  
“I’m sure of it. If that was true, do you think the Dooku vision is also true?” Anakin hinted while sipping his tequila.  
“I don’t know, Anakin. The Force works in mysterious ways, but we must be wary. Maybe this bounty hunter might lead us to whoever is trying to assassinate the senator,” Obi-Wan suggested.  
“We’ll just have to look up every Mandalorian bounty hunter in the Archives,” Anakin replied.  
“Or, I have another solution,” Obi-Wan muttered, “Where is Dex?”  
“I’ll just call him,” the waitress droid replied.  
“Who’s Dex? I thought I was your only friend,” Anakin joked and elbowed his Master.  
“Well, like many things, you’ve presumed the wrong,” Obi-Wan replied as Dex walked out of the kitchen.

“Obi-Wan,” the four-limbed alien walked towards the Jedi and hugged Obi-Wan tightly,” and you must be the nitwit that Obi-Wan keeps talking about!”   
He shook Anakin’s hand. Obi-Wan’s ability to get along with practically anyone always surprised Anakin, it was something Anakin could never do as his emotions and views were all so saturated.  
“That’s me,” Anakin smiled.  
“So what has brought two Jedi to a bar at this late hour?” Dex asked.  
“You know, we never sleep, Dex. But, that’s not what brought me here tonight, it’s this,” Obi-Wan took out the Kaminoan dart from his utility belt.  
“Well, whaddya know?” Dex examined the dart carefully.  
“What is it?” Anakin asked.  
“I ain't seen one of these since I was prospecting on Subterrel beyond the Outer Rim,” Dex answered, but he was still in shock.  
“Do you know where it came from?”Obi-Wan asked.  
“This baby belongs to them cloners. What you’ve got here is a Kamino Kyberdart,” Dex grinned while answering.  
“Kamino, I’ve never heard of it, is it in the Republic?” Obi-Wan began investigating.  
“No, it's beyond the Outer Rim. I'd say about twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze, towards the south. It should be easy to find. Those Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners. Damned good ones, too,” Dex told his friend everything he knew.  
“Oh yeah, I’ve heard of them. They have long necks and the entirety of the planet is basically involved in cloning,” Anakin told them while remembering all the times he’d protected that planet during the Clone Wars.  
“How?” Obi-Wan was stunned.  
“You pick stuff up when you work on Tattooine,” Anakin made up an answer.  
“You’re damn right, boy,” Dex smiled at Anakin.  
“Cloners? Are they friendly,” Obi-Wan asked.  
“Depends,” Anakin and Dex both synchronously said.  
“On what?” Obi-Wan asked.  
“On how good your manners are, and, how big your pocketbook is,” Dex smirked.  
“Thank you for sparing your time for us, Dex,” Obi-Wan stood up.  
“Anything for an old friend,” Dex hugged Obi-Wan, “and I like him,” he pointed at Anakin.

The two Jedi left the bar and headed towards their speeder hurriedly.  
“Who’s less drunk?” Anakin giggled.  
Obi-Wan pointed at Anakin.  
“Yikes,” Anakin jumped into the cockpit while Obi-Wan childishly took the shotgun seat.  
“Drop me to the Archives and go report what you saw to Captain Typho. Then, go rest and meet me tomorrow at 7 am, we’re going to the Council,” Obi-Wan instructed his padawan.  
“And what are you going to do?” Anakin asked as the speeder took off.  
“I’m going to research about this Kamino planet, something about it sounds strange,” Obi-Wan answered honestly.  
“Master, let me help you,” Anakin appealed.  
“No, Anakin, you need to rest. You’ve been flying for far too long,” Obi-Wan insisted.  
“C’mon Master, I’m 19, I can handle anything,” Anakin whined.  
“Now, you sound like you’re 9,” Obi-Wan smirked.  
“But doesn’t Master Yoda say that children have the purest souls,’ Anakin hotly replied.  
“Well, I guess you just admitted that you’re 9 years old,” Obi-Wan snickered.

Anakin dropped Obi-Wan off at the Jedi Temple and headed for Padme’s apartment. There, he informed Captain Typho of the developments in the plot to assassinate Padme. Anakin couldn’t resist laying his eyes on Padme, one more time. It was like ever since he’d seen her again, he couldn’t let her out of his sights. He wandered into her bedroom and watched her sleep for a while until Padme’s handmaiden, Dorme walked in.  
“Are you going to stay?” Dorme asked Anakin who was resting his body on the door.  
“Um, no, sorry, I was uh, just about to uh, go,” Anakin embarrassedly replied and headed to his quarters in the temple. He hated the fact that he was awkward in social interactions.

Late at the wake of the night, Obi-Wan was attempting to research about the planet Kamino his friends had mentioned, however, he was perplexed that he couldn’t find this planet. He patiently waited until Madame Jocasta Nu was free to ask for assistance. While waiting, his slumberous eyes drifted towards the bust of his Master’s Master, Count Dooku. He was confused by the revelation of Anakin’s visions. Could the man who trained his Master have turned to the dark side? He couldn’t bring himself to believe it. However, he knew that oftentimes than not, Anakin’s predictions would be accurate. Maybe, it was to do with the fact that he was created by the midichlorians, a being of the Force, Obi-Wan thought.  
“Master Kenobi, did you call for assistance?” Madame Jocasta Nu asked.  
“Yes, I'm trying to find a planet-system called Kamino. It doesn't seem to show up on any of the Archive charts,” Obi-Wan asked for help.  
“Kamino,” Jocasta Nu was lost in thought,” it’s not a system I am familiar with.”  
She leaned over Obi-Wan and looked into the computer screen Obi-Wan was surfing on.  
“Are you sure you have the correct coordinates?” she asked the Jedi Master.  
“According to my information, it should be in this quadrant,” he pointed at the Holomap on the computer screen,” somewhere... just south of the Rishi Maze.”  
The librarian entered some characters on the keyboard and replied, “I hate to say it, but it looks like the system you are searching for doesn’t exist.”  
“That’s impossible, perhaps the Archives are incomplete,” Obi-Wan concluded.  
Madame Jocasta looked insulted, “if an item does not appear in our records, it does not exist!”  
“Thank you for your help Madame Jocasta,” Obi-Wan knitted his eyebrows and headed towards his quarters, it was late.

Obi-Wan was knocking on Anakin’s door to the beat of a popular song when Anakin walked out with a comb in his hand.  
“You’re late,” Obi-Wan reminded his padawan.  
“I don’t think the Council likes me anyway, Master,” Anakin made up an excuse.  
“Maybe, it’s because you’re always late,” Obi-Wan sarcastically trolled Anakin.  
“Oh, I don’t think so,” Anakin murmured.  
“C’mon let’s go,” Obi-Wan dragged Anakin.  
The Master and Apprentice picked up breakfast at the Temple Cantina and headed towards the Council Chambers.  
“I can’t believe, you’ve still not done your hair,” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as they walked into the elevator.  
“What, it’s alright,” Anakin argued.  
“Let me do it,” Obi-Wan sighed.  
Anakin handed his comb to Obi-Wan. He tried to neatly comb the top of Anakin’s head but couldn’t do it properly as Anakin was taller than him.  
“Anakin, duck, you know I can’t,” Obi-Wan told his padawan.  
Anakin cackled and bent his knees so that his Master could comb his hair as a father did to his son.  
“Very funny,” Obi-Wan snarked.  
“You know, you don’t have to do my hair,” Anakin answered.  
Obi-Wan pulled Anakin’s padawan braid jokingly.  
“Ow!” Anakin shouted.  
Obi-Wan handed Anakin his comb and the two walked out of the elevator as Obi-Wan entered the Council Chambers and told Anakin to wait until he was summoned.

A couple of minutes later, Ahsoka and some other Padawans walked out of the Council Chambers. Anakin was overjoyed to see Ahsoka again, he’d missed her company. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. The two didn’t meet often, however, when they did cross paths Anakin was always kind to his future padawan. Therefore, she was always confused when she heard anyone say the Chosen One was rude.  
“They’re calling you in,” Ahsoka informed her soon-to-be Master.  
“Thank you, Ahsoka,” he stopped himself from calling her “Snips” and walked into the Council Chambers.

“Hello, Skywalker,” Master Plo Koon greeted.  
“Good Morning, Masters,” Anakin respectfully bowed.  
“Much to say have you? Master Kenobi briefed us on your rendezvous mission, he has. More to say, he said you have,” Master Yoda got straight to the point.  
“Uh, I’ve been having these visions,” the boy who lacked social skills answered.  
“Of what?” Master Windu asked.  
“Count Dooku,” Anakin murmured.  
Once again, the Council was silent because of Anakin’s words. Most members on the Council were once close to the fallen Jedi Master and mourned him leaving the Order.  
“He had a Sith lightsaber with him, like Maul’s, and he had lightning coming out of his fingers. He was also with this Mandalorian and, I’m certain that this Mandalorian is the one we saw yesterday. He’s trying to kill Senator Amidala,” Anakin continued.  
“Count Dooku? A Sith Lord? That’s impossible,” Ki-Adi Mundi disregarded.  
“Master Yoda, I think your opinion on this matter would be the most cognizant,” Master Windu told the Council.  
“Clouded our vision has been by the dark side. Impossible to know, if the truth this is or not. To the dark side the Count Dooku I knew couldn’t have turned, but, changed he could have. Ignore we cannot that Skywalker sensed the Sith before us he did in the past,” Yoda concluded.  
“The only way to unravel the mysteries surrounding this situation is if we further our investigation. Obi-Wan will find this Kamino planet while you escort Senator Amidala back to her home planet of Naboo, she will be safe there,” Master Windu addressed the Council and Anakin.  
“As the leader of the opposition, it will be hard to make Senator Amidala leave right before the vote,” Anakin calculated loudly.  
“Anakin, go to the Chancellor and ask him to request the Senator to go back to Naboo. And, don’t use registered transport,” Master Windu instructed.  
“Thank you, Masters,” Anakin thanked and left the chamber reluctantly as he didn’t want to reunite with Darth Sidious.  
“I’m concerned for my padawan, I don’t think he is ready for this task,” Obi-Wan admitted.  
“He has exceptional skills, the Council is confident in its decision,” Master Windu assured.  
“It’s not that,” Obi-Wan paused, “he’s always been attached to Senator Amidala, ever since he was a child.”  
“Have faith in your padawan. If the prophecy is true, he will be the one who brings balance to the Force,” Master Windu reassured.  
“It’s not that I don’t have faith in him. Anakin is more powerful than most of us but, he doesn’t know how to control himself. His abilities have made him well, overconfident,” Obi-Wan confessed.  
“Arrogance, a flaw more and more common in Jedi, even the older ones,” Grandmaster Yoda agreed.  
“The Council is confident in its decision, Obi-Wan. Go to the center of gravity’s pull and uncover the mystery of the Senator’s assassin. My guess is that Kamino has been erased of star charts,” Master Windu addressed the Council.  
“But who could’ve done this? A Jedi?” Master Ki-Adi Mundi asked.  
“Possible it is, that a fallen Jedi could’ve erased this. Many Jedi, left they have in the last few years,” Yoda deciphered.  
“I will get to the bottom of this,” Obi-Wan told the Council.

Anakin ran up to the Chancellor’s office, his memories at this very place, slowing his momentum.  
“Enter, Anakin,” Palpatine smiled at him.  
“Thank you, Your Excellency,” Anakin thanked with spite growing inside of him.  
“What is it, my boy?” Palpatine asked like a father would ask his son.  
“Yesterday, Master Obi-Wan and I had to chase off an assassin who had been hired to kill Senator Amidala. The Jedi Council has asked me to tell you to request the Senator to let me escort her back to Naboo,” Anakin asked.  
“Senator Amidala will not disobey an official request,” the Chancellor assured the boy he’d been eyeing as an apprentice for years now.  
“Thank you, Chancellor,” Anakin forced a smile.  
The Dark Lord of the Sith sensed the tension in The Chosen One’s mind, he tried to sense the cause but was disappointed when he didn’t find an answer. To further his manipulation attempts by playing into the boy’s interests, he decided to toy with him for some time.  
“And so they’ve finally given you a mission, your patience has paid off,” Darth Sidious-in- disguise commented.  
“Their guidance more than my patience,” Anakin tried to brush off all the compliments.  
“Anakin, you don’t need guidance. In time you will realize it. I have said it many times, Anakin, you are the most gifted Jedi I have ever met, even more powerful than Master Yoda,” The Dark Lord tried to stroke the young Jedi’s ambition. He was successful.  
“Everyone needs guidance, Chancellor,” he brushed off the compliment, “thank you.”   
Anakin left the Chancellor’s Office and gleefully headed to Padme’s apartment.

“I do not like this idea of hiding,” Padme said fiercely as she walked away from Jar Jar Binks and to Anakin who flashed a dazzling smile at her.  
“Don’t worry, now that the Council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to find that bounty hunter,” Anakin stared right into her eyes and assured her, he wanted to touch her.  
Padme was too disgruntled to notice the intense stare.  
“I haven't worked for a year to defeat the "Military Creation Act" not to be here when its fate is decided,” Padme grunted.  
“Sometimes we must let go of our pride and do what is requested of us,” Anakin gave Padme some advice that he should’ve given to himself. He walked towards the window to avoid any awkwardness  
“Anakin, you’ve grown up,’ Padme commented. She looked at his back while he watched the regular Coruscant traffic.  
Anakin was determined to not intensify any lingering awkwardness.  
“You literally said, “you’ll always be that little boy I knew on Tattooine,’” Anakin mimicked Padme, “this is not like a politician,” he laughed.  
His laugh made Padme feel relaxed. Padme smiled back at him. He was charming, not in the way her other lovers had been, but in a very contrasting way. Her smile made Anakin get the butterflies even though he had lived through this moment in the past. Padme loved that Anakin could make her laugh and, put her at ease despite being in a difficult situation.  
“Well, little boys don’t go chasing around assassins,” Padme’s mouth curved into a smile,” I sort of expected to see 4-feet-tall-pod-racing-Ani not, 6-feet-2-Jedi-Anakin.”  
He stood up, towering over her, and piercingly looked straight into her almond brown eyes, his eyes lit up, “you’re just the way, I remember you.”   
“Anakin, don’t,” she didn’t give in to any temptations, she didn’t have time for romance despite craving it.  
“Do what?” he bit his lips.  
“I know what you’re thinking,” Padme sternly told him to respect her boundaries.  
“When did you become the Jedi?” the corner of his mouth lifted. He walked closer to her. Anakin was almost touching Padme’s radiant skin and Padme could feel his presence even though she was not a Jedi. They were immersed in each other’s presence, gazing at each other like they were stars. However, Padme quickly snapped out of her momentary daze, “Don’t look at me like that,” she backed away.  
“Why not?” Anakin studied her chocolate brown eyes.  
“Because it makes me feel uncomfortable,” she strictly told him like the politician she was.  
“Sorry m’ lady,” Anakin looked at her as she walked away from him, he never wanted that to happen.  
“M’lady, it’s time,” Dorme walked into the room, dressed just like Padme.  
Anakin graciously took Padme’s luggage away from her and carried it out of her bedroom.  
Padme curiously peered at her future-husband dressed in a cream poncho walk away with her baggage. She wanted to walk with him, she found herself longing for him.

“Don’t get too cocky,” Obi-Wan warned his padawan.  
“Yes, Master, and you don’t get into any trouble without me,” Anakin smirked.  
“How’s that possible, Anakin? You are the trouble,” Obi-Wan joked.  
“Very funny,” Anakin replied as they both rose from their seats on the airbus.  
“Anakin, you stay put on Naboo. Do not attract any attention. Do absolutely nothing without  
checking in with me or the Council,” Obi-Wan sternly ordered.  
“Yes, Master,” Anakin said as a reflex knowing that he would have to break this promise to save his Master later.  
On the other side of the bus, Padme admired the Jedi’s wholesome friendship as she embraced a weeping Dorme.  
“I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, M'Lady. You'll be back here in no time,” Obi-Wan assured the Senator. The two Jedi walked towards the Nabooans.  
“I’ll be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi,” Padme thanked.  
“Time to go,” Anakin reminded Padme as he picked up her luggage.  
“I know,” Padme looked at him.  
“May the Force be with you,” Obi-Wan bid adieu to his padawan, he would miss him.  
“May the Force be with you, Master,” Anakin replied as his mind created a parallel of the current moment with the last time Anakin had ever talked to Obi-Wan as Anakin in his past life. He was determined to not fail his Master, his best friend again. The two star-crossed lovers walked out towards the dusty public starfreighter. The two equally reveled in each other’s company.  
“Suddenly, I am afraid,” Padme honestly admitted.  
“I am too, this is my first mission all alone,” Anakin confessed, “don’t worry, we have R2 with us,” Anakin elbowed his future wife.  
The two laughed out loud and the astromech droid chirped as they entered the starfreighter and found a place to settle.

“I do hope he doesn’t try anything foolish,” Obi-Wan said aloud to Captain Typho.  
“I’d be worried more about her than him,” Captain Typho admitted.  
“I don’t think it was a good idea to send them on all paid vacation when their sexual tension is thicker than Jabba the Hutt,” Obi-Wan added.  
“Those two could be dangerous together,” Captain Typho admitted.

“I’m literally more excited to go back to Naboo than you,” Anakin nudged Padme.  
“Don’t get me wrong, I am excited to go back home,” Padme smiled at him.  
“I guess I just really love Naboo then, huh,” Anakin unnervingly stared at her.  
“Tell me, did you ever get a chance to go back home?” Padme asked as she wanted to get to know him better.  
Tattooine wasn’t home to Anakin anymore, the people he loved were his home. Padme was his home, Obi-Wan was his home.  
“Tattooine isn’t home, the Temple is my home now, Coruscant or actually anywhere the people who are dear to me are. But I did go back to Tattooine a couple of years ago, I met my mom and her husband, it was nice,” he admitted.  
“Mom’s husband?” Padme asked in shock.  
“Well, Watto sold her to a moisture farmer who then freed her and married her,” he informed her.  
“What was her reaction, seeing you? Because you’ve been all over the HoloNet, “Padawan influences the Jedi Order to change age-old values,” “9-year-old boy destroys trade blockade and saves Naboo”, and all the missions you were on. Senator Farr was so glad you saved Rhodea from starvation, he told me how grateful he was for your help,” she couldn’t help but stare at Anakin’s sharp jawline.  
“Well, her reaction was what any mother’s would be. It was wonderful to reunite with her but I don’t think the Jedi Order will let me see her again,” Anakin sorrowfully expressed his inner feelings to Padme, something he rarely did with anyone.  
“It must be hard having sworn your life to the Jedi Order. Not being able to visit the places you like or do things you like,” she sympathetically tried to comfort him.  
“Or be with the people I love,” he confessed his main frustration with the Jedi Order.  
“Are you allowed to love? I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi,” Padme curiously asked the Jedi.  
“Attachment is forbidden,” Anakin paused, “possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life, so you might say we're encouraged to love,” he stared right into her soul, he wanted to kiss her so badly.  
“You’ve changed so much,” Padme admitted as she was awestruck by the young Jedi’s perspective.  
“You’ve not changed a bit. You’re exactly the way I remember you in my dreams,” Anakin’s eyes twinkled.  
Padme was flattered that he’d remembered her after all these years. This was comforting for her as one of her only fears was being forgotten. She had served people forever but, she didn’t have anyone who truly served her needs, other than maybe her security, however, they didn’t serve her the way this boy would. She found his loyalty attractive, he didn’t strike her as someone who would betray anyone.   
“Are you hungry? Here have some bread,” Padme offered Anakin.  
“Thank you,” Anakin smiled as he started chewing the bread, “wait, what did Senator Farr say about me? I thought you’d forgotten all about me.”  
“How could I ever forget you, Ani,” she hit him playfully, “I owe you everything. You saved my planet. Don’t worry Senator Farr only had nice things to say about you.”  
“Oh, thank god. That’s not like everyone,” he chuckled.  
“Why would anyone say anything terrible about you?” Padme asked earnestly.  
“Have you ever met Obi-Wan Kenobi?” Anakin joked.  
“I assure you, he only makes fun of you in front of you. He’s always complimenting you with others,” she assured.  
“I’m gonna have to talk to him about this,” Anakin narrowed his eyes, “or challenge him to a lightsaber duel.”  
“Yes, I talk with words and you talk with your lightsaber,” Padme grinned and hit him playfully.  
“Precisely,” Anakin winked.  
Padme was subconsciously falling in love with him but didn’t admit it to herself.  
“Would you mind if I took a short nap?” Padme asked Anakin.  
“No, sure, at your service M’ lady,” Anakin replied and created space for Padme to lie down.

Obi-Wan’s blood-red starfighter took off from Coruscant’s atmosphere and entered hyperspace. Obi-Wan and the Jedi Council were confused by the fog that covered the plot to assassinate the Senator of Naboo.   
“I’m worried about Anakin,” Obi-Wan confessed to his astromech droid, R4.  
R4 beeped a response.  
“He’s always had an emotional connection with Senator Amidala, I’m afraid he won’t be able to protect her. But of course, Anakin is always proving me wrong,” he concluded.  
After a long journey, Obi-Wan’s cherry red fighter emerged from hyperspace. His surroundings were identical to the star charts only, now a cerulean blue planet caught his eyesight.  
“There it is R4, our lost planet, right where it should be,” Obi-Wan told his astromech droid.   
They descended into the home of the cloners. The fighter landed on the storm shrouded planet. Obi-Wan pulled his robe over his head and walked out onto the stormy landing platform. The ultra-modern city of Tipoca rested on elevated stilts that kept it above the reckless and ever-present waves which covered the surface of the aqueous world. Obi-Wan was bewildered that a grand settlement like this could be erased from the Jedi Archives. 

The night was owned by the howling winds. A bright white light emerged as a door slid open. A tall, long-necked, pasty white alien emerged through the automatic door and invited him in. Obi-Wan realized that these must be the “cloners” his friends had mentioned as their descriptions fit these beings. They had large, black almond-shaped eyes and were all dressed in satin clothes.  
“Master Jedi, the Prime Minister is expecting you,” the Kaminoan informed him.  
“I’m expected?” Obi-Wan masked his astonishment.  
“Of course, he is anxious to meet you, after all these years, we were beginning to think that you weren’t coming, now please, this way” she guided him into the Prime Minister’s Office.  
Obi-Wan was wary of his surroundings. He cautiously followed the Kaminoan through the corridor as this could potentially be a threat or trap. The chalk-white door slid open. Obi-Wan and the Kaminoan entered the room. They stood across to the man Obi-Wan expected to be the Prime Minister of Kamino. He rose and smiled from his desk, which, like all the furniture in Kamino, seemed like it was made of pure light.

“May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino. And this is Master Jedi?” Taun We introduced the two.  
“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Obi-Wan warily introduced himself.  
“I trust you’re going to enjoy your stay, sit please,” the Prime Minister welcomed graciously.  
A luminescent seat descended from the ceiling. Obi-Wan made himself comfortable.  
“And now to business,” the Prime Minister addressed, “you will be delighted to hear that we are on schedule.”  
Obi-Wan’s interest had peaked however, he was confused as he didn’t know what the Prime Minister was addressing.  
“200,000 units are ready and with a million more well on the way,” Obi-Wan’s eyes widened as Lama Su informed him.  
“That’s good news,” Obi-Wan came up with a spontaneous reply as he hadn’t uncovered what they were talking about.  
“Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that your order will be met on time,” Lama Su requested Obi-Wan.  
Obi-Wan thought that he had misheard the Prime Minister as he knew that Master Sifo-Dyas had been killed 10 years ago. The more that he investigated this situation, the mystery amplified, he thought.  
“I’m sorry, Master?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.  
“Jedi Master Sifo Dyas is still a leading member of the Council is he not?” the Prime Minister asked.  
“Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost 10 years ago,” Obi-Wan truthfully answered.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that,” Lama Su shared his condolences, “I’m sure he would be proud of the army we’ve built for him.”  
“The army?” Obi-Wan masked his curiosity.  
“Yes, a clone army,” Lama Su informed the Jedi, “and I must say, one of the finest we have ever created.”  
“Tell me, Prime Minister, when my Master first contacted you, did he tell you who this army was for?” Obi-Wan furthered his investigation.  
“Of course he did, this army is for the Republic,” Lama Su replied, “but you must be anxious to inspect these units for yourself.”  
Obi-Wan was dumbfounded by this latest revelation. The Kaminoans had created an army for the Republic without the Republic’s knowledge, how was that possible, Obi-Wan thought. How could the Jedi Order have not seen it? Perhaps, Anakin was right, the Jedi Order was losing what it stood for.  
“That’s why I am here,” Obi-Wan replied as Taun We and Lama Su escorted him into another beaming corridor.

The starfreighter docked on the main port of the magnificent city of Theed. The passengers walked out of the freighter into the main plaza including two of the most influential figures of Naboo in disguise.  
They breathed in the fresh air and felt a familiar sense of security that also had to do with the fact that they were accompanying each other.  
“Welcome home,” Anakin smiled at Padme.  
“Welcome to your favorite planet,” she quoted him.  
Anakin, R2, and Padme boarded an airbus. Anakin carried her luggage and made room for Padme to sit. He gestured for her to sit down, instead of him.  
“You must be tired, I napped, you didn’t, let me stand instead,” Padme insisted.  
“M’lady, this is my duty,” Anakin replied.  
“Your duty is to protect me, not make me sit down,” Padme informed him.  
“I’m a Jedi, I’ve been through worse than standing,” Anakin reminded Padme of all the hardships he had faced in his life.  
Padme was flattered that he put her needs before his own, but she believed that everyone deserved equal opportunities. She understood that it was his choice to not sit, therefore she respected his choice and let him be where he wanted to be. Padme believed a person’s choices made them who they were and, if the ability to make choices was taken away from one, then their life had been taken away from them.

The airbus ride was barely a minute long. The airbus had docked on the great courtyard of the rose-colored palace of Naboo. The three walked out as Anakin carried the luggage and R2 whistled at coming back home. Anakin stood mesmerized by the palace and realized he’d reached a full-circle moment as his Jedi path had begun here.  
“I know I’ve already said it but Naboo is the most beautiful place I have ever been to,” Anakin smiled at Padme. Anakin loved everything about the planet, the people, the landscape, the architecture. He changed his mind about that, he loved everything on this planet other than Palpatine. He failed to understand how a catalyst evil could emerge from the most heaven-like place. He calmed himself as he knew he couldn’t go down the dark path by giving into his anger for Palpatine.  
“The first time I saw the Capital, I was very young... I'd never seen a waterfall before. I thought they were so beautiful, I never dreamed one day I'd live in the palace,” Padme found the need to tell him.  
“Well, tell me, did you dream of power and politics when you were a little girl?” Anakin asked her.  
He already knew much about Padme, but he wanted to hear them once again. He wanted to learn more about her, he wanted to be in her soul just the way she was already in his.  
“No! That was the last thing I thought of. My dream was to help in the "Refugee Relief Movement." I never thought of running for elected office. But the more history I studied, the more I realized how much good politicians could do. So when I was eight, I joined the "Apprentice Legislators", then, later on, became a Senatorial advisor, with such a passion that, before I knew it, I was elected Queen. Partly because I scored so high on my education certificate, but for the most part it was my conviction that reform was possible. I wasn't the youngest Queen ever elected, but now that I think back on it, I'm not sure I was old enough. I'm not sure I was ready,” she told him.  
She admired that someone wanted to listen to her. Oftentimes people would form preconceived notions about her. She found his ability to not look right through her charming. The more that Anakin was with Padme, the more he fell in love with her. It was not a trap, it was a hole that led him to greatness.  
“The people you served thought you did a good job. I heard they tried to amend the Constitution so you could stay in office,” he told her.  
“Popular rule is not democracy, Ani. It gives the people what they want, not what they need. And, truthfully, I was relieved when my two terms were up. So were my parents. They worried about me during the blockade and couldn't wait for it all to be over, thankfully because of you it was. Actually, I was hoping to have a family by now. My sisters have the most amazing, wonderful kids, but when the Queen asked me to serve as Senator, I couldn't refuse her,” she told him matters she had never spoken about to anyone. There was something about the Jedi that made her an open book. She wondered if Jedi like Anakin ever wanted to settle down.  
“I agree! I think the Republic needs you, I'm glad you chose to serve. Thousands of years have been put on our shoulders and they have brought us to this happenstance, now. We need people like you now. If one thing goes wrong, it could lead us to a dark path,” Anakin recalled his past.  
“I agree,” Padme smiled, she was relieved to hear that he knew his two cents about politics.   
The two star-crossed lovers and their droid entered the jewel embellished palace.

They walked into the courtroom of the palace and were greeted by the Queen of Naboo and her advisors.  
“We've been worried about you. I'm so glad you're safe, Padmé,” Queen Jamilia hugged Padme.  
“Thank you, Your Highness. I only wish I could have served you better by staying on Coruscant for the vote,” she replied.  
“Given the circumstances, Senator, you know it was the only decision Her Highness could have made,” A minister told her.  
“How many systems have joined Count Dooku and the Separatists?” the Queen asked Padme.  
“About two hundred. And more are leaving the Republic every day. If the Senate votes to create an army, I'm sure it's going to push us into a civil war,” Padme woefully admitted them.  
“It's unthinkable! There hasn't been a full-scale war since the formation of the Republic!” the Minister expressed his concerns.  
“Do you see any way, through negotiations, to bring the Separatists back into the Republic?” the Queen asked Padme, hoping that it would be possible.  
“Not if they feel threatened. The separatists don't have an army, but if they are provoked, they will move to defend themselves. I'm sure of that. And with no time or money to build an army, my guess is they will turn to the Commerce Guilds or the Trade Federation for help,” Padme predicted the new future.  
“It's outrageous! After all of those hearings, and four trials in the Supreme Court, Nute Gunray is still the Viceroy of the Trade Federation,” the minister expressed his frustration about the man everyone on Naboo considered a villain.  
“We must keep our faith in the Republic. The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose it,” the Queen shared her wisdom.  
“Let’s pray that day never comes,” Padme hoped.  
“In the meantime, we must consider your own safety,” The Queen suggested to Padme.  
All the members of the Cabinet shifted their gaze at the young Jedi.  
“What is your suggestion, Master Jedi?” the minister asked Anakin who was staring at Padme.  
“Oh, Anakin’s not a Jedi yet, he’s still a padawan learner. Remember the boy who blew up the Trade Federation blockade, well, he grew up,” Padme answered for him.  
“Then you are in safe hands, Senator,” the Queen nodded at Anakin.  
“I was thinking I would stay in the Lake Country. There are some places up there that are very isolated,” Padme informed.  
“Okay, let’s get going then, every second that we are out in the public is a second you are in danger, M’lady,” Anakin inferred.  
“Padme, wait, your parents are incredibly worried about you, they are asking you to call them from here,” the Queen told Padme.  
“Go on, then,” Anakin whispered to Padme, his breath lingered in her ear. The Queen noticed Anakin’s intense glare at Padme.  
Queen Jamilla handed a HoloNet device to Padme who dialed a code on it. 

She walked into an isolated corridor. Anakin followed her.  
“Do you have to come?” Padme asked Anakin. She didn’t know what her family would think of a Jedi protecting her.  
“I’m afraid so, M’lady,” Anakin told her.  
Padme grunted and walked ahead of him.  
“Oh Padme, are you alright,” her father inquired.  
‘When will all this be over?” her mother desperately asked.  
“Padme, it’s time to settle down, so many people would kill to have you,” her sister told her.  
“This will all be over soon. The Republic needs me. Sola, I understand that settling down might be everything to you, but it is not to me,” she replied.  
Padme’s mother noticed a lean man standing behind Padme, had her daughter finally found a man?  
“Who is that?” her mother pointed at Anakin.  
“New boyfriend?” Sola giggled. She had made her hypothesis carefully due to the way the young man looked at Padme.  
“No,” Padme brushed off, “Anakin is a friend. I’ve known him since he was very little. Remember the boy who blew up the Trade Federation blockade? Well, he grew up. He is my Jedi protector, our relationship is strictly professional,” Padme told them.  
Anakin gulped down his spit and looked at the marble floor, did Padme think of him as “just a friend”?  
“A Jedi protector? We didn’t know it was that bad,” Padme’s mother commented in fear for her daughter.  
“Tell me son, is my daughter safe?” Padme’s father asked Anakin.  
“As of now, there have been two attempts on her life. I’m afraid she is in danger but she’ll be safe with me. My Master is investigating the assassination attempts. When he catches the culprit, the Senator will be safe,” Anakin informed them.  
“Two attempts!” Sola was shocked.  
“Don’t worry, Anakin is capable,” Padme promised.  
“And he’s hot,” Sola whispered. Anakin heard it and awkwardly looked down at the floor, but a smile crept upon his face.  
“Sola, stop it!” Padme sternly told her sister.  
“Alright, alright,” Sola grumbled.  
“Stay safe,” Padme’s parents begged her.  
“Bye,” Padme ended the call and gestured for Anakin to walk out of the palace with her.  
“You have a lovely family,” Anakin told her.  
“I’m so sorry about my sister. She’s hellbent on finding me someone,” Padme apologized.  
“Don’t worry,” Anakin replied. However, he wanted to tell her that he could be that “someone”.  
The two hopped onto a private speeder and headed for the Lake County.

“Would you mind if I went to the bathroom and changed? These clothes are really dirty,” Padme asked Anakin.  
“As long as no one pops out of the pot,” Anakin joked.  
Padme got out of the bathroom in her versatile backless ombre pink gown. Anakin’s jaw dropped at Padme’s effortless beauty. The way the colors of her gown complimented her skin color made Anakin’s eyes twinkle. Padme had seen Anakin’s reaction and it was exactly what she was hoping for despite knowing that wanting him was wrong. For the first time in her life, she couldn’t control her emotions.  
“We can both go freshen up for a while, then I want to take you somewhere,” Padme told him.  
“Sure, M’lady,” Anakin had just gotten out of his trance.  
Padme had been in love before, but no one had looked at her the way Anakin did, something about this was disturbing but very flattering.  
Soon, they had reached Padme's Lake Retreat. Memories flooded Anakin’s mind, he was immensely glad to be back here. The sun played peek-a-boo in the truant clouds and shined like a mirror in the celeste blue water. The hills were the color of Master Yoda’s lightsaber and the sun shone on them like a long lost friend. Everything about this place was perfect, Anakin thought. His face reddened as he saw Padme in this setting.  
“Are you hungry?” Padme asked him.  
Hungry for her love, hell yes, but he couldn’t say that, so he replied with a polite, “no.”  
“Good, I’ll freshen up for a bit and I suggest you do that too. Then I’ll take you somewhere,” Padme told him as her handmaidens escorted them to their respective suites. The last time he had seen these handmaidens was as Vader. They were an obstacle towards him going to Padme’s tomb. 

Anakin went to the bathroom and fixed his hair, the way Obi-Wan had taught him. He emerged looking more put together and waited outside Padme’s suite. Padme walked out with a bunch of her handmaidens.  
“Leave us,” she requested them.  
She walked along with Anakin and they stopped at a balustrade. Padme looked out across the garden to the shimmering lake and the lush green hills rising beyond, but Anakin only looked at her and she realized that. This might have been the most beautiful place in the universe but to Anakin, Padme was more beautiful. The way the sun shined on her beautiful face, took him to heaven. She really is an angel, Anakin thought.  
“We used to come here for school retreat. See that island? We used to swim there every day. I love the water,” Padme told Anakin more about himself.  
She became aware that he was looking at her instead of the serene surroundings. She found it odd that someone would look at her instead of the lake.  
“We used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry us, and try to guess the names of the birds singing,” Padme continued.  
Anakin had beat himself for saying what he was about to say as it was incredibly awkward and made him seem like a nerdy teenager, but it had worked in the past, so he would say it again.  
“I don’t like sand,” he admitted honestly, “it’s coarse and, rough and, irritating and it gets everywhere. Not like here, here everything is soft and smooth,” he bit his lower lip and stroked Padme’s back which Padme became increasingly aware of. She didn’t mind it and subconsciously, she liked it. His touch felt like fire, but it felt like it was healing her. He dauntingly stared right into her chocolate brown eyes. Padme had become used to these stairs now. The breeze pleasantly blew by. Anakin’s head slowly moved towards Padme’s and all of a sudden, they were kissing. Padme didn’t resist, she relished the feel of Anakin’s lips on hers. To Anakin, this was his dream in motion. After some long seconds, Padme finally came to her senses and realized that it was wrong and pulled away.  
“I shouldn’t have done that,” she told him.  
“I’m sorry,” Anakin lied.  
Both of them craved each other’s affection, Anakin wanted her more than anything in the world, but Padme’s enchantment for him was a secret from herself.

Padme ran to the gardens with a basket of fruits. Anakin chased her. The summery air was full of small floating puffballs. They sat down on the soft, warm grass, in a playful and coy mood. Anakin sat down beside Padme who was picking flowers from the grass. She then grabbed a pear and began biting it. But she didn’t want to bite it, not when Anakin was next to her. She tried to wash away all the feelings she had formed for the boy she knew she could never have. She had never felt as alive as she felt during that kiss. That was what made her attracted to Anakin other than his looks, he made her feel alive or he made her feel dead, nothing in between. He also made her question her beliefs, something that was as rare as the Sun in the lower levels of Coruscant. However, she knew they couldn’t indulge in any romantic behavior, the Republic needed them. Her mind went into a state of civil war while she was picking the flowers. If she didn’t fight for the Republic, who would? The Republic needed her, she told herself firmly. But it was almost as if she needed Anakin, and it didn’t hurt that he was a phenomenal kisser who deeply cared for her and would always be loyal.   
“Wait, if he’s a Jedi padawan, that means that was probably his first kiss,” Padme told herself.  
“You’re a pretty good kisser y’know,” Padme’s tongue slipped for the first time in her life.  
She was about to apologize for the comment she had made but Anakin interrupted her while turning the shade of the apples in Padme’s basket, “you want me to do it again?”  
“Anakin,” Padme said angrily as she tried to shrug off all temptations.  
“Calm down, I was joking,” Anakin explained himself, “who else have you kissed though?”  
Padme went blank for a second and then replied with a monotonous, “I don’t know.”  
“Sure you do, you just don’t want to tell me,” Anakin flirtatiously replied.  
“Are you going to use one of your Jedi mind tricks on me?” Padme asked him.  
“They only work on the weak-minded. If there was one person in the world who was not weak-minded, that would be you,” Anakin complimented her.  
“All right... his name was Palo. I was twelve. We were both in the Legislative Youth Program. He was a few years older than I, very cute, dark curly hair, dreamy eyes,” she gave in to his questions, something she would rarely do.  
“I get the picture,” Anakin said jealously, “whatever happened to him?”  
“I went on to become a Queen. He went on to become an artist,” she recalled.  
“Maybe he was the smart one,” Anakin inferred.  
“You really don’t like politicians, do you?” Padme sincerely asked, she wasn’t offended, she was curious.  
“I like two or three, but I'm not really sure about one of them,” he smirked and looked right into her eyes. He loved every inch of her, from inside and out. He cherished every moment that they were together because he felt unworthy of her love, yet, he couldn’t stop himself. Her good-nature made him feel small.  
“And I sense, there’s someone else,” Anakin nudged Padme remembering about the narrow-minded man he had almost killed named Clovis.  
“You just said your Jedi tricks wouldn’t work on me,” Padme was offended because he had lied to her. Her respect for him went down, she loathed dishonesty, something rather absurd for a politician.  
“Nah, I just read a gossip magazine back in the day,” Anakin smiled. The heaviness in Padme’s heart dropped, she was relieved that he was not a liar.  
“Yes, Senator Clovis. I decided to end things, I just didn’t feel anything with him,” Padme admitted.  
“Good decision,” Anakin frowned just at hearing the traitor’s name, “Palo guy sounds way nicer.”  
“Why do you hate politicians so much?” Padme asked for self-reflection.  
“I don’t think the system works. Lightsabers should be twisted, not words,” he confessed knowing fully well that she might not like him after this.  
“How would you have it work?” Padme was interested to hear his point of view.  
“We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problems, agree what's in the best interests of all the people, and then do it,” he described his ideal government.  
“That is exactly what we do. The trouble is that people don't always agree. In fact, they hardly ever do,” Padme addressed the problem.  
“Then they should be made to,” remnants of Vader could be heard in Anakin’s voice.  
“By whom? Who’s going to make them,” Padme questioned him as if they were in a debate.  
“I don’t know, someone,” Anakin replied, he was no politician and would never be. He and his son were the fighters, while Leia had become like her mother.  
“You?” Padme asked with astonishment.  
“Of course not me,” Anakin replied, he knew he wasn’t wise.  
“But someone,” she finished his sentence.  
“Someone wise,” Anakin added.  
“I don’t know, that sounds an awful like a dictatorship to me. When we take away someone’s choices from them, we are practically taking their lives away because our choices are what make us who we are,” she tried to explain to the young Jedi.  
Anakin reflected on what Padme had just said, it was true. He decided that he must let go of his authoritarian views or he would become just like the Jedi Council or worse, Vader again.  
“Well if it works,” a mischievous grin appeared across Anakin’s face.  
Padme realized that he was joking and stared right at his face the way he often did. He couldn’t keep a straight-face.  
“You’re making fun of me,” Padme grumbled.  
“Oh, I’d be much too afraid to tease a Senator,” Anakin sarcastically said.  
“You’re so bad!” Padme laughed and playfully threw a piece of fruit at him. Anakin swiftly caught the piece of fruit because of his heightened senses. Padme threw a couple more fruits at him, and he caught all of them. He began to juggle them until Padme threw too many at him, forcing him to drop all of them.

Anakin chased a Shaak and finally managed to ride it. Padme watched him ride it. She laughed at his blend of childishness and seriousness. Suddenly the Shaak bucked and Anakin fell off. He lied there on the ground, pretending to be unconscious just to see if Padme would come to his aid. Padme came running to him.  
“Anakin,” she turned him over.  
He pulled a clown face at her. She yelped in mock fury and took a swing at the young Jedi. He caught her arm. She struggled to free her arm, but then decided to let Anakin take control of her, she trusted him. They rolled over in the grass while laughing. Suddenly, they both became astoundingly aware of the increasing contact between them. They let go of each other quickly and sat up looking away. They had become more familiar with each other’s touch. Anakin stood up and lent his hand to Padme. Padme took his hand and stood up. Now, they’d become easy with each other, the self-consciousness had melted away. Anakin was incredibly glad that he could relive this moment, one of the favorites in his past tragic life. Anakin used his Force powers to bring the animal towards them and climbed on to it. He invited Padme to ride the Shaak with him. Her fearless spirit couldn’t resist and accepted the request. Anakin helped her on to the Shaak. She sat behind him, holding his waist with her hands. She felt his muscles elegantly move as the Shaak ran through the fields. To Anakin, the simple touch of a hand felt like everything he needed. She loved that he drove her worries, but she didn’t know if that was how she should’ve felt. She needed to worry about the Republic.

Obi-Wan, Lama Su, and Taun We walked out onto a balcony. Obi-Wan’s eyes instantly focused on the enormous parade ground. The abated fury of thunderous clouds glowered over Tipoca City. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened seeing thousands of clone troopers. All of their faces were covered by helmets. They marched and drilled in formations of several hundred proficiently.   
“Magnificent, aren’t they?” Lama Su beamed at his creations.  
Obi-Wan was befuddled by the size of the army created for the Republic without its knowledge. It took a while for Obi-Wan to reply to the Prime Minister’s question, but he finally nodded to the Kaminoans. Prime Minister Lama Su was immensely pleased with the Jedi’s reaction, he believed that this could potentially bring his planet a seat in the Republic Senate.  
Lama Su took the guest on a tour of the entire cloning facility. Obi-Wan had his jaw wide open the whole tour. Obi-Wan thought that this army would come to the advantage of the Republic if they reached an unfortunate predicament. However, this army could potentially escalate the war with the Separatists. As they neared a large dining area, Obi-Wan’s concern for the clones grew. He believed that it would be morally wrong if they were treated like objects instead of people, which they were. They would most likely make brilliant soldiers as they were trained in combat from a young age, like the Jedi. However, the Jedi were peacekeepers, not soldiers. But lately, Obi-Wan realized that the Jedi were becoming more like soldiers.  
“We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host. As a result, they are totally obedient, taking any order without question,” Lama Su informed Obi-Wan.  
Obi-Wan found this disturbing. However, he noticed that these clones were not like droids, they could think independently and creatively improvise. The idea of a clone army was practically genius to Obi-Wan, as the clones would all have a sense of brotherhood. But who would voluntarily give up their identity, Obi-Wan thought.  
“And who was the original host?” Obi-Wan asked Lama Su.  
“A bounty hunter called Jango Fett. We felt a Jedi would be a perfect choice, but Sifo-Dyas hand-picked Jango Fett himself,” Lama Su informed Obi-Wan.   
Obi-Wan found this most troubling. Master Sifo-Dyas had done much without his knowledge of the Council. But this bounty hunter seemed suspicious to Obi-Wan, as a bounty hunter with Kaminoan darts was the one trying to assassinate Senator Amidala. He wanted to further his investigation by meeting this bounty hunter.  
“Where is this bounty hunter now?” Obi-Wan asked the Kaminoans.  
“Oh, we keep him here. After a few hundred thousand clones, the genetic pattern starts to fade, so we take a fresh supply. He lives here, but he's free to come and go as he pleases,” Lama Su replied.  
They continued the tour through a long corridor filled with narrow, transparent tubes into which the clones entered. Obi-Wan noticed that this is where they slept.  
“Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing; an unaltered clone for himself. Curious isn't it?” Lama Su replied.  
“Unaltered?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.  
“Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the structure to make it more docile, and no growth acceleration,” Lama Su informed him.  
“I would like to meet this Jango Fett,” Obi-Wan asked while hiding his intentions.  
“I would be most happy to arrange it for you,” Taun We told Obi-Wan.  
Next, Obi-Wan and the Prime Minister went to a modern classroom. He noticed identical clones who all looked about 10 years old.   
“You mentioned growth acceleration,” Obi-Wan inquired.  
“Oh yes, it's essential. Otherwise, a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now, we can do it in half the time. Those items you saw on the parade ground were started ten years ago, when Sifo-Dyas first placed the order, and they're already mature,” Lama Su explained.  
“And these?” Obi-Wan asked about the boy clones.  
“About five years ago,” the Prime Minister responded.  
The Prime Minister led Obi-Wan into a chamber of thousands of embryos in great racks of glass spheres.  
“They're immensely superior to droids, capable of independent thought and action,” the Prime Minister added.  
“Very impressive,” Obi-Wan complimented.  
“I’d hoped you would be pleased,” the Prime Minister thanked him.  
“Tell me, prime minister, when my Master Sifo-Dyas first contacted you, did he say the order was for... himself... or?” Obi-Wan probed.  
“Himself? Of course not. This army is for the Republic!” Lama Su replied.  
Obi-Wan hid his astonishment. This entire ordeal was incredibly suspicious. He decided to go out and contact the Jedi Temple.

The wind howled as Obi-Wan walked on to the landing platform. He walked to his fighter and summoned his astromech droid, R4.  
“R4, relay this, "scramble code five," to Coruscant: care of old folk’s home,” he instructed his droid in the adverse environment.  
R4 beeped and whistled. The panels inside the cockpit lit up as the message was transmitted.  
A hologram of Master Yoda and Master Windu appeared.  
“I’ve successfully made contact with the Kaminoan Prime Minister. They are using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett as a template for a clone army. I have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is the assassin we are looking for!” Obi-Wan hurriedly informed them.  
“Do you think these cloners are involved in the plot to assassinate Senator Amidala?” Mace Windu asked.  
“No, Master,” Obi-Wan replied while shivering in the rain, “there appears to be no motive.”  
“Do not assume anything Obi-Wan,” Yoda shared his wisdom, “clear your mind must be if you are to discover the real villains behind this plot.”  
“Yes, Master. They say Master Sifo-Dyas placed an order of a clone army at the request of the Senate 10 years ago. I was under the impression that he was killed before that. Did the Council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?” Obi-Wan asked.  
Master Windu looked baffled, “No, whoever placed that order did not have the authorization of the Jedi Council.”  
“Bring him here, question him, we will,” Yoda replied as the matter became more mysterious.  
“Yes, Master, I will report back when I have him,” Obi-Wan replied and headed back into the Kaminoan facility.

Anakin and Padme had returned from their rendezvous in the garden. They were seated at a long oval-shaped dining table and eating dinner. Padme’s loyal handmaidens served them a fruit-like dessert. Padme had changed into a sultry, sequin black outfit and Anakin could not keep his eyes off her as usual. Padme picked up her fork to spear the dessert but, it suddenly moved away. She frowned in confusion and tried again but the fruit moved away once more. She looked up at Anakin on the other side of the table. Anakin was trying to hold a poker face while looking down at his plate. He was not a talented actor so Padme saw right through him.   
“You did that?” Padme asked him.  
Anakin looked up with wide-eyed innocence, “what?”  
Padme squinted her eyes and glared at him. Anakin subtly moved his hand and lifted Padme’s plate with the Force. He hovered it in front of her. Padme playfully looked at him and sarcastically said, ‘I’m moved.”  
They broke into laughter. Padme was about to poke her fork into the fruit when Anakin used the Force to bring the fruit towards himself.  
“Anakin!” she protested.  
Anakin cut up her fruit into pieces. He moved his hand and the fruit flew to Padme who caught it with her fork.  
“Master Obi-Wan would be super grumpy if he saw me doing this,” Anakin smiled.  
Padme didn’t like those who broke the law, but she admired those who challenged the law like Anakin, as those people offered her more perspective.

As they finished up dinner, Padme invited Anakin to her room. She had ultimately made up her mind after that “grumpy Obi-Wan comment he had made”. He was breaking the rules for her, as flattering as that was to Padme, it was concerning. She knew all the hardships Anakin had been through to reach where he was, she didn’t want that to go in vain because they were attracted to each other.  
“You called for me M’lady?” Anakin walked in to see Padme sitting in the hearth of the fire. The room was dark, but the crackling fire lit up the room, much like Anakin’s love. Padme made room for Anakin to sit next to her.  
“From the moment I met you, all those years ago, a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you. And now that I'm close to you again, I fear I will never be the same. The thought of not being with you, it troubles me. I'm haunted by the kiss you should never have given me. You are in my very soul. I will do anything you ask,” Anakin confessed. Unlike the last time, he told her that love healed him, not suffer. Anakin knew better than anyone, that love healed, he knew it because of personal experience. He knew Padme would reject him, but he didn’t care. He had to tell her how he felt, as she was a part of him, more than anyone else.   
“If you feel the same way, please tell me,” he requested.  
“I can't. We can't. It's just not possible,” Padme tried to convey to him without offending him. She knew that he had struck a chord on her heart. But Padme wouldn’t allow love risk everything they had at risk.  
“Listen to me Padme, anything is possible,” Anakin said in an authoritative voice.  
Padme knew that he could do the impossible, but she couldn’t. She had finally formed her thoughts into words. Padme was a phenomenal speaker, but wording her thoughts to Anakin was difficult because deep down she knew she was lying. She hated this.  
“No, you listen. We live in a real world. Come back to it. You're studying to become a Jedi Knight. I'm a Senator. If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, they will take us to a place we cannot go, regardless of the way we feel about each other,” she tried to reason with him  
“Then you do feel something!” Anakin pointed out, “Padme, love never destroys. It heals.”  
Padme was startled by the young Jedi’s perspective on this matter, but he was not being rational, he was being emotional. Padme knew Anakin was emotional, she knew he was impulsive and reckless, that was why she was attracted to him, but this was the downside of all those traits.  
“I will not let you give up your responsibilities, your future, for me,” Padme concluded.  
“Who knows what is to come of the future, Padme? You are asking me to be rational. That is something I know I cannot do. I wish I could wish my feelings away, but I can’t,” he said angrily.  
Something about the way he said it frightened Padme.  
“I will not give into this,” Padme firmly told him.  
Anakin stood up and walked towards the door frustratedly.  
“It wouldn’t have to be that way,” Anakin told her just as he was about to leave, “it could be a secret.”  
“Then we'd be living a lie, one we couldn't keep even if we wanted to,” she tried to explain to Anakin.  
Anakin gulped his spit and then said, ‘I understand,” and left the room.

Living a lie was better than not living at all, Anakin thought while getting ready for bed. His life revolved around the people he loved, and Padme was on top of that list. As Vader, he wasn’t living at all. He had lost all those he loved until Luke came along, that was when he started “living” again. Anakin’s mind wandered off to uncharted territory; what would his life be like if he had never fallen in love with Padme? He concluded that it would be no life at all. Qui Gon’s words echoed in his mind, “Everything happens for a reason.” Anakin took his shirt off and tucked himself under the bedsheets as he knew tomorrow would be a tiring day, rescuing Obi-Wan.

In the other bedroom, Padme couldn’t sleep knowing that she might have hurt Anakin’s feelings. She didn’t want to lose him, not as a friend. She got up and decided to check if the young Jedi was alright. Subconsciously, she just wanted to see him again. She walked out of her bedroom in her silky lilac nightdress, towards Anakin’s suite. She hid behind a wall as she didn’t want to be caught watching him. She was the one who had denied him a relationship. She watched him lying on the bed under a blanket. She could see his bare biceps and chiseled chest, suddenly, she was drooling. Padme had forgotten that Anakin had heightened senses and could sense her from miles away.  
“Is there anything you need, Senator?” Anakin walked up to the former Queen of Naboo revealing his chiseled abdominal muscles.  
Padme couldn’t keep her eyes off him, he was the sort of man she would dream of before she was handed her responsibilities. She had never seen anyone this jacked shirtless, before. She looked at him dauntingly, just the way he looked at her so often. Padme wanted to kiss him, but Padme was an expert at controlling her emotions.  
“Maybe I should get dressed,” Anakin suggested as he realized that Padme was staring at his bare chest.  
“No, um yes, you can do whatever you want,” Padme tried to brush off all of her emotions.  
“What is it, Senator?” Anakin asked formally.  
Padme could not admit that she had come here to watch him.  
“I just, uh, wasn’t getting sleep so I went to get some water,” Padme spontaneously created an excuse.  
“I’m not very good at telling bedtime stories, Senator,” Anakin told her.  
Padme realized that he no longer called her by her name. She knew that she had hurt his feelings. She shouldn’t have done any of this. She knew that Anakin was the kind of person who would do anything for the people he cared for. He cared for her, and she hurt him.  
“Anakin, about earlier, I’m sorry-,” Padme apologized.   
“Don’t be, I understand. You were right,” he smiled at her.  
The more she was with him, the more that she fell in love with him, she had to get a hold of herself.   
“Thank you, Anakin,” she thanked him and left his room.

Taun We had escorted Obi-Wan to Jango Fett’s quarters. Taun We pressed the doorbell of the apartment. A ten-year-old boy, identical to the boy clones Obi-Wan had seen before emerged. The boy had a mullet haircut like Obi-Wan, which he sported with his dark-hued skin. Obi-Wan realized that this boy must be the unaltered clone.  
“Boba, is your father here?” Taun We asked the future bounty hunter.  
Boba nodded his head.  
“Can we see him?” Taun We asked.  
“Sure,” Boba Fett replied.  
He carefully examined the man beside Taun We, hoping to determine if he was dangerous. He looked like a Jedi. Boba went inside the apartment and told his father, “Dad! Taun We’s here!” He signaled that there could be some danger through a sign language they had created. Jango Fett walked out of the apartment with his “son”. Obi-Wan eyed the clone template carefully. Jango Fett did likewise. Jango Fett was one of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy, he had killed Jedi in the past and knew how to deal with one. Jango wore a sky blue pair of clothes identical to Boba’s.   
“Welcome back,” Taun We greeted, “was your trip productive?”  
“Fairly,” Jango replied carefully as he didn’t want to reveal anything to the man he presumed to be a Jedi.  
Obi-Wan walked up to Jango Fett and the two paused and gazed at each other for a few seconds as Boba studied them.   
“This is Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's come to check on our progress,” Taun We informed Jango, noticing his curiosity. Jango’s suspicions had been confirmed. Perhaps, this Jedi was here to bring him to “justice”, Jango thought.  
“Your clones are very impressive, you must be proud,” Obi-Wan complimented the bounty hunter.  
Jango coldly glanced at Obi-Wan and then said, “I’m just a simple man, trying to make my way the universe, Master Jedi.”   
Obi-Wan was amazed by the bounty hunter’s civility. However, he knew better than to let someone’s words twist him. Obi-Wan scanned the room to find evidence that would prove that he was behind Senator Amidala’s assassination attempts. He eyed the half-open bedroom where he saw Mandalorian armor. He was right, this man was the assassin. He had the same Mandalorian armor as the man that had shot Zam Wessel, confirming the validity of Anakin’s visions. Jango noticed where Obi-Wan’s eyes were focused on, therefore, he moved and blocked the view of his bedroom.   
“Ever made your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?” Obi-Wan asked to further his investigation.  
“Once or twice,” Jango replied cautiously.  
“Recently?” Obi-Wan inquired.  
‘Possibly,” Jango answered carefully.  
“Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas,” Obi-Wan changed the topic.  
“Master who?” Jango asked in confusion, he had never heard this name before.  
“Sifo-Dyas. Isn’t he the Jedi who hired you for this job?” Obi-Wan curiously asked. This entire ordeal had just become more complex.  
“Never heard of him. I was recruited by a man called Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden,” he truthfully replied.  
Obi-Wan sensed that the bounty hunted spoke the words of truth.  
“Do you like your army?” Jango Fett asked.  
“I look forward to seeing them in action. Thank you for your time, Jango,” Obi-Wan thanked.   
Obi-Wan knew that this was Senator’s assassin, there was evidence and his instincts told him he was the one.  
“Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi,” Jango cunningly replied.  
Obi-Wan left the apartment and walked back into the Kaminoan facility wondering why the clone template was trying to murder a Senator. He realized that Senator Amidala was the leader of the opposition of the bill for the creation of an army for the Republic, of course, the clone template would want her dead. 

Obi-Wan discussed some details about the army with the Kaminoans and then walked towards the Fett’s apartment to investigate more about this bounty hunter. Obi-Wan rang the doorbell but there was no answer. After patiently waiting for some minutes, Obi-Wan used the Force to push the door open. The room was empty. The Fett’s had left with all of their belongings. Obi-Wan hurriedly ran to the landing platform where he found Boba and Jango Fett boarding a rather uniquely shaped ship that looked like it had a face on the bottom.   
“Dad!” Boba Fett pointed at the Jedi who was running towards them. 

Jango turned to see Obi-Wan charging out of the tower towards him. As he ran towards the bounty hunter, Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber out of his utility belt in the calamitous rain. The sapphire blue blade flashed on. Jango Fett dressed in his armor, drew out his gun and fired at the Jedi. Obi-Wan deflected all the blaster bolts effortlessly and was about to strike at the bounty hunter with his lightsaber when Jango Fett flew up with his jetpack. He landed behind the Jedi. He fired a thin wire from his wrist and tried to entangle the Negotiator. Jango fired several Kyber darts at Obi-Wan but he deflected them back at the bounty hunter. The darts didn’t even make a scratch on Jango’s tough armor. Suddenly, lasers were fired at Obi-Wan from the ship. Obi-Wan realized it must have been the “son” of the bounty hunter. Obi-Wan spun to avoid the lasers that Boba was firing at him. Jango Fett who had the high ground was using his advantage to fire at the Jedi. Obi-Wan was a master of Sorsuit therefore, he deflected all the shots. Jango Fett evaded all the shots. Then, Jango swooped down and swung at Obi-Wan, kicking the lightsaber out of the Jedi’s hand. The two grappled and fought, punching, kicking, and throwing each other around. Obi-Wan had managed to destroy the jetpack on Jango’s back as he didn’t like others having the high ground. Obi-Wan grabbed the bounty hunter’s wire from his wrist and kicked him down the landing platform. However, Obi-Wan also fell down the landing platform along with the bounty hunter as he was also holding the wire. Jango Fett quickly cut the wire and held on to the platform with his arm as Obi-Wan fell. Obi-Wan craftily used his Force abilities to hold on to the structure with the wire. By the time Obi-Wan managed to get back on to the landing platform the father and son bounty hunting pair were taking off in their ship. Obi-Wan used his intellect and threw a tracking device on the ship accurately. Obi-Wan jumped into his fighter.  
“R4, follow his signal,” Obi-Wan instructed his astromech droid as he plugged in his device into the nava-computer.

Obi-Wan’s fighter emerged from hyperspace. Obi-Wan saw the orange-red planet of Geonosis. In front of it was the same ship he had thrown a tracking beacon at. Obi-Wan realized that the bounty hunter and his son had been alerted of his presence. Despite all the trouble, Anakin brought to him it was times like these when he truly needed his best friend. Yes, Anakin’s excessive spinning while flying made Obi-Wan’s stomach feel jittery all the time, but that spinning was what always saved his life. He knew Anakin was the best pilot he had ever come across. He knew that to Anakin flying was like walking. He’d picked up a couple of tricks from his padawan that came handy in troublesome circumstances much like this one. This was going to be one of those good-old dog chases, Obi-Wan thought. Obi-Wan chased Jango Fett’s ship. Both the ships flipped, rolled, and turned at incredible speed, dodging, weaving, and firing. Both of them tumbled from near misses. It finally seemed like Obi-Wan was getting the upper hand in this battle surrounded by the distant stars that shined like diamonds. Jango Fett broke off from the fight and dived sharply. He maneuvered deftly between two huge asteroids. Obi-Wan was determined to bring this bounty hunter to justice, therefore he followed him.   
“Blast! This is why I hate flying,” Obi-Wan cursed as his ship banged between the hollow parts of the asteroid. As Obi-Wan emerged out of the asteroid he realized that somehow the bounty hunter had gotten behind him. Obi-Wan’s Jedi intuition told him that a missile was being fired at him. Soon the blazing missile was chasing him.  
“Ironic,” Obi-Wan told himself.  
However, Obi-Wan was no stranger to creativity. He realized that the missile was fired at his ship and that if he could make the missile think something else was his ship, it would chase that, after all, it was a droid.  
“R4, jettison spare parts canister,” he instructed his droid.  
Obi-Wan watched the spare parts being blasted apart by the missile. He hid behind another asteroid that was out of the bounty hunter’s eyesight. He knew that the bounty hunter had fallen for it as he had disappeared onto the surface of the planet.   
“I think we’ve waited long enough, R4,” Obi-Wan told R4 as they headed towards the desert planet.

As the blood-red fighter entered the atmosphere of Geonosis, Obi-Wan noticed the unusual concentration of Trade Federation ships on the planet. He landed his ship on the low ground so that it would be hidden by the craters surrounding it. Obi-Wan carefully walked on to the barren plateaus. The wind whipped at Obi-Wan almost as if it was telling him that he was not welcome here. Obi-Wan cautiously scanned his surroundings. The planet was majorly featureless other than the occasional tall stalagmites that stood out dramatically on the arid plains. The night was silent, however, sometimes, Obi-Wan would hear mysterious animal-like cries. Obi-Wan climbed some deep narrow trails until he finally reached a massive stalagmite. The stalagmite was intricately carved and Obi-Wan took a deep breath to appreciate the copper-colored architecture. He heard a fluttering beat, therefore he became cautious. He silently moved along towards the sound of a machine. Obi-Wan couldn’t believe his eyes. He saw a gigantic droid factory. Machines building, millions of battle droids. The Separatists had created an army and broken the treaty. If this was the army that the Jedi would have to fight, they wouldn’t stand a choice despite them being droids, Obi-Wan thought. The sheer numbers would overwhelm the Jedi, he realized woefully. Obi-Wan knew he had to investigate further so, he walked down the stairs of the stalagmite. He heard distant chatter, so he silently crept up to where the chatter was coming from. He saw a Geonosian, a couple of leaders from the Banking Clan and The Techno Union, Nute Guntay, and, to his surprise, Count Dooku. Was his Master’s Master planning to go to war, with them, Obi-Wan wondered.   
“We will have to make the Commerce Guilds and the Corporate Alliance sign our treaty,” Count Dooku told them, unaware of Kenobi’s presence.  
“What about the Senator from Naboo, is she dead yet?” the Viceroy of the Trade Federation asked, “I am not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk!”  
“I am a man of my words, Viceroy,” Count Dooku promised.  
“With the new battle droids we’ve built for you, you’ll have the finest army in the galaxy,” Wat Tambor added.  
The leaders moved into a meeting room. Obi-Wan followed them by climbing into the ventilation system as this investigation got more intriguing by every second that passed.  
“As I mentioned earlier, I am confident that 10,000 more systems will rally to our cause, gentlemen,” Count Dooku spoke with a signature look of superiority.  
The leaders pledged their support to Count Dooku.  
“Good, very good,” Count Dooku resembled his Master, “our friends in the Trade Federation have pledged their support. And when their battle droids are combined with yours, we shall have the greatest army in the galaxy. The Jedi will be overwhelmed. The Republic will agree to any demands we make,” he addressed Nute Gunray and Wat Tambor. As the meeting adjourned Obi-Wan stealthily rushed back to his fighter. He knew he had to inform the Jedi Council of the largest development in the case yet. He had uncovered who the villains of this plot were. 

Padme woke up early and got ready for the day as last night had made her anxious. She walked out of her bedroom joyously. As she reached the balcony where she and Anakin had kissed yesterday, she saw Anakin meditating as he stood up. She studied him for a while. She saw that his beautiful eyes were shut. He was wearing a thin pearl gray tunic that Padme fancied as it showed off most of his upper body. He had the top button unbuttoned. When she looked at his face, his expression told her that he was disturbed. She didn’t want her presence to destroy his peace, therefore, she began walking back to her bedroom.  
“Don’t leave,” Anakin told her, still with his eyes closed.  
“I don’t want to disturb you,” she truthfully told him.  
“Your presence is soothing,” he complimented.   
There was a brief pause as the whimsical breeze touched their souls.  
“What is it?” Padme concernedly asked as she realized Anakin was not in his usual happy-go-lucky demeanor.  
“Obi-Wan, I think he’s in trouble,” Anakin opened his eyes.  
“What do you mean?” Padme asked.  
“I can sense it. I think he’s about to be captured and if I don’t save him I fear I might lose him,” Anakin turned and faced Padme, “he’s all I have, Senator. I’m sorry M’lady, I’m disobeying my mandate. But I have to help him. He’s my best friend, he’s my brother. He practically raised me. I’m sorry, Padme.”   
“Ani, I told you I wouldn't let you give up your future for me. I'll go with you. That way you can continue to protect me, and you won't be disobeying your mandate,” she suggested a solution.  
She took his hand and smiled at him, trying to put him at ease. Usually, Anakin would never let Padme go to a dangerous place but, he knew he’d be safer with him than with anyone else. Besides, Geonosis was where she confessed her love for him.

Obi-Wan switched on the transmitter of his fighter, however, it didn’t return a signal.  
“The transmitter is working fine but it’s not returning a signal. Coruscant is too far, R4, can you boost the power?” he asked his astromech droid.  
The droid beeped what sounded like a no to Obi-Wan.   
“We’ll have to try something else,” Obi-Wan murmured.  
Obi-Wan got into the cockpit of his fighter to see if he could contact Anakin on Naboo.  
“Maybe, we can contact Anakin on Naboo, it’s much closer,” he told R4.  
Obi-Wan entered the digits of Anakin’s commlink and zoomed into the planet of Naboo on his nava-computer.  
“Anakin, Anakin? Do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Obi-Wan spoke into his wrist com that was connected to his nava-computer.  
Obi-Wan jumped out of his ship and faced R4’s camera.  
“We haven’t got much time,” he told R4.  
“Anakin, my transmission has been knocked out, retransmit this message to Coruscant,” he instructed, “I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here. And it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. The Commerce Guilds and The Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku. They’re forming a wait-. Wait.”   
Several droidekas attacked Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan removed his lightsaber from his utility belt and flashed it on. He used his lightsaber to deflect the blaster bolts the droidekas were shooting at him, but they were just too many. Obi-Wan Force pushed 3 droidekas together at once. Entire platoons of battle droids had arrived. Obi-Wan was an optimistic person however, he knew he couldn’t beat thousands of droids alone. Obi-Wan decided to surrender as he knew Anakin would send help and could possibly negotiate his release.  
“I surrender,’ Obi-Wan declared and put his lightsaber on the ground.  
Jango Fett flew from above. He snatched his lightsaber and handcuffed him. The droids and the bounty hunter took Obi-Wan back into the stalagmite and locked him up in a prison cell, designed for Jedi. 

Back in Naboo, R2 received Obi-Wan’s transmission and began decoding it. R2 speedily levitated to Anakin and Padme, knocking several things down.  
“What is it R2?” Padme raised an eyebrow. She had never seen her droid being this tense.  
R2 played Obi-Wan’s message through a hologram. Anakin retransmitted the message to Coruscant, as Obi-Wan had requested and then, continued viewing the message. Padme noticed Anakin’s forehead lines and frown amplify as Obi-Wan fought the droidekas.  
As the message ended, Mace Windu told Anakin, “We will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs.”  
“I understand,” Anakin replied and ended the transmission.  
“They’ll never make it to Geonosis in time. They’ll have to come halfway across the galaxy. We’re much closer here. Are you just going to sit there and let him die?” Padme protested.  
“Nope, someone’s got to save his ass,” Anakin muttered.  
That was not the answer Padme had expected, “what?”  
“I said I understood. But following orders isn’t understanding. Doing what is right, isn’t always following orders,” Anakin told Padme the main philosophy of his life.   
“Let’s get going then,” Padme’s mouth curved into a smile.  
The two got ready and met up at the hangar of the Lake Retreat 5 minutes later. Anakin was wearing his black Jedi robes while Padme wore her white outdoor outfit. Together in white and black, they looked balanced. The two walked into Padme’s Nubian with R2. Anakin took the pilot’s seat and soon the ship was nowhere to be seen on Naboo’s surface. 

“Did you tell your security team that you were leaving?” Anakin asked Padme as the ship had gone into hyperspeed.  
“I told them we were off on an errand,” she winked at him.  
“When I am expelled from the Jedi Order, you will provide me with housing on Theed right?” Anakin jokingly asked.  
“Don’t worry my security team likes you,” Padme assured him.  
“I’m not that sure about the Council,” Anakin mumbled.  
“Why do you not like the Council?” Padme asked.  
“It’s not that I don’t like them. I just think that the Jedi Order has lost its way to some extent,” he explained to her.  
“How?” Padme asked, wanting to know more.  
“They have gotten too involved with the Senate. They’ve become obsessed with “light” and order. They have become fearful of fear. Which of course is ironic. The Jedi want balance, but to them, balance is pure light. They have forgotten that there can be no light without darkness. They have to coexist in balanced proportions. They have become obsessed with the Sith ever since their arrival. They couldn’t believe that one rose without their knowledge. But there are still those who have not been blinded, one of them would be Obi-Wan,” he further addressed. He became tense thinking about how his Master’s fate was in his hands.  
Padme had gotten carried away by Anakin’s words. She was amazed by his perspective, it was rare but “right”.  
“That’s very wise, Anakin. One second you’re this whiny teenager, and another second you are this wise young man,” she smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder, wanting to touch him, “don’t worry, we will save him. What does Master Yoda think about this?”  
“Master Yoda has begun to realize what I am saying too. Master Yoda is older and wiser than us all. I have tried to explain this to the Council, a lot of times. Some of the members have left because of it. Some of them think I’m too unpredictable and don’t know what I am saying,” he answered.  
“That’s not necessarily a bad thing, Anakin. You can see things from a different perspective, that’s great,” she assured him.  
“It’s just I come from a different background than most other Jedi. I mean I was brought into the temple when I was 9. Then, of course, there’s the whole pressure of being the “Chosen One”. I know some people look up to me so, I have to act carefully, which is not like me at all. I like to follow the will of the Force. I like to listen to the Force and let it guide me,” he told her.  
“Might I ask, how you listen to the Force? Is it because you were created by the Force?” Padme asked as everything about Anakin intrigued her. It was like being with a mythical creature. She could almost see that he was destined for great things, like herself.

“Take my hands, I’ll show you,” Anakin told her.  
Padme held both of his hands and faced him. His hand was rough but comforting at the same time. It was warm. She wanted to feel his hands forever. Anakin was at peace because of Padme’s touch. Everything about Padme let him escape from the harshness of reality.  
“Now close your eyes,” he instructed.  
Both of them closed their eyes. Padme felt an adrenaline rush and then silence. Peace. She felt like she was Anakin, then she felt as if she was the universe. She was everything. Everything was her. She was at Naboo with Anakin holding her hand. Was this Anakin telling her something or the Force? She felt the Force around her, it was everywhere. It was an odd sensation, unlike anything she had ever experienced before. But she liked it. Soon, she was in the Senate and saw an army of men dressed in white armor and helmets. Anakin left her hand and soon Padme’s consciousness was back in the ship.   
“We’re almost here,” Anakin whispered into her ear although no one else was in the cruiser.  
“How did you do that?” Padme asked as she was still wonderstruck. She was still processing what had just happened. That familiar feeling of the Force and Anakin’s hand still lingered around her.  
“It’s basic meditating,” Anakin showed off.  
Padme had zoned out into Anakin’s eyes, those eyes spoke more words than she could say. Anakin wouldn’t stop looking at her even if the world was about to end.

The sleek Nubian spacecraft entered the atmosphere of the arid plains of Geonosis.  
“See those exhaust vents, land there,” Padme instructed Anakin.  
Anakin landed the cruiser and switched off the engines. Padme stood up from the co-pilot’s seat. She walked out of the cockpit. Anakin put on his robe and followed her.  
“Hey, where are you going?” Anakin asked Padme as they stepped onto the Geonosian surface.  
“To find Obi-Wan,” she replied.  
“No, it’s too dangerous, I’m not letting you go,” Anakin held Padme’s arm to stop her from leaving.  
“I will do whatever I want. I am a Senator in the Senate of the Galactic Republic, I will not be ordered around,” she protested.  
“I mean, you’re going the wrong way,” he told her as he let go of her, remembering the words she had told him about choices.  
“What?” she asked as she was confused.  
“That’s going to lead us right into a trap. We have to move stealthily to Obi-Wan,” Anakin told her.  
Padme followed Anakin to the direction he was walking towards. She trusted him.  
“I sense Obi-Wan is up there,” Anakin pointed to the top of a stalagmite. Anakin could sense Obi-Wan’s presence through the Force. It was a result of his strong senses and the amount of time he spent with his Master.  
“Tell me are you a good climber? We’ll have to go up the ventilation shaft,” Anakin revealed to her, trying not to frighten her.  
Anakin studied the lines on her forehead. “Doesn’t matter, get on my back,” he told her.  
“No, Anakin, I can’t. It’ll hurt you,” she refused.  
“Padme, I’ve been trained for this,” he told her.  
“R2, stay with the ship,’ Padme told her astromech droid.  
Padme climbed on to Anakin’s back. She stroked his back muscles to feel them and Anakin liked it. That was where she belonged, Anakin thought.   
Anakin started climbing the ventilator shaft with a rope from his utility belt. Padme was awestruck by how strong Anakin was. Padme would ask Anakin if he was alright occasionally as she thought he was doing her a huge favor. They didn’t talk much as Padme didn’t want to break Anakin’s concentration. After a long climb, they reached a narrow tube.  
“Obi-Wan is in there,” Anakin whispered Padme, “but I don’t think I can fit into that.”  
The two of them had hit a bump on their spontaneously-created plan.  
“But I can,” Padme whispered.  
“I’m not letting you go alone,’ Anakin authoritatively told her.  
“Ani, I’ll be fine,” she stroked his cheek. She had gotten closer to him. She subconsciously began to think they were in a relationship.  
“Or you could take my lightsaber and cut the sides of the tubes. We can slide through a thin surface,” he suggested.  
“Anakin, I don’t know if I can handle a Jedi lightsaber,” she admitted  
“I know you can,” he assured her.  
Padme cramped up through the tubes and flashed Anakin’s lightsaber on. She could feel the heat of the blade. It was heavier than she expected. She was flattered that Anakin trusted her with his lightsaber, she knew a lightsaber was a Jedi’s life. She quickly swung his blade and cut off the sides. Anakin crept onto where Padme was. Padme returned his lightsaber to him.  
“Thank you,” Anakin whispered. Padme could feel his breath because they were in a narrow space. 

Anakin was about to cut through the tunnel but he heard footsteps. A tall, lean man in the evening of his life walked into the room. Count Dooku was wearing his usual sophisticated black robes. The Count certainly looked like a Count with his high cheekbones and neatly trimmed beard.   
“Traitor,” Obi-Wan declared as he was in chains in the air. This was the first time he had met his Master’s Master, an absolute disappointment. He could not live with the fact that the man who trained his Master was a traitor.  
“It’s Dooku,” Anakin whispered to Padme as they heard echoes of Obi-Wan’s voice.  
“I know,” she whispered to him.  
“Oh no, my friend. This is a mistake, a terrible mistake. This is madness, they have gone too far,” Count Dooku’s deep voice filled up the cell.  
“I thought you were the leader here, Dooku,” Obi-Wan got straight to the point.  
“This had nothing to do with me, I assure you. I will immediately petition to have you set free,” Dooku played innocent.  
“Well, I hope it doesn’t take too long. I have work to do,” Obi-Wan sarcastically worded.  
“May I ask, why a Jedi Knight is all the way out here on Geonosis?” Dooku asked despite knowing the answer.  
“I’ve been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett, do you know him?” Obi-Wan asked Dooku as if he was his grandfather.  
“There are no bounty hunters out here that I am aware of. The Geonosians don’t trust them,” Count Dooku lied. Dooku was once what the Jedi would call an “honest person”, but he had become accustomed to the ways of the Sith, which centered around lying and deception. To him, the truth and lies were two variants of information that were both equally beneficial to the host of the information.  
“Well, who can blame them, but he is here. I can assure you, “ Obi-Wan explained to one of the “Lost 20”.  
“It’s a great pity that our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan,” Dooku changed the topic of the conversation to something he preferred, ”Qui Gon always spoke very highly of you. I wish he were still alive. I could use his help right now,” he sorrowfully looked down at the ground. Dooku meant every word that he had said. Dooku missed his old padawan, his brother. Qui Gon was the only person he could express his frustration and views to. Qui Gon and he were not like most Jedi, they saw the evident flaws in the system and followed the will of the Force, they were not blinded by corruption. He was sure that if his brother were here today, he would join him. Qui Gon’s death fueled Dooku to leave the Order. He knew that the Jedi had lost their way. Then, he began receiving visions of his current Master. If Qui Gon couldn’t join him, he wanted Obi-Wan to. Obi-Wan was dear to him, almost like a grandson. He knew that Qui Gon and he were close. A friend of Qui Gon’s was a friend of his. He knew Obi-Wan was not blinded by the lies of the Jedi, therefore he hoped he could apprentice him. He would be like Qui Gon, a reminder of Qui Gon. He had Ventress who had proven to be resourceful, but he knew that Ventress would be nothing compared to Kenobi. And, if Kenobi fell, Dooku believed that perhaps his infamous apprentice Skywalker would fall too. Dooku knew Skywalker because of his ability to see through the lies of the Jedi. The last time Dooku had been in Qui Gon’s company, he had told him about Skywalker. Qui Gon described him as, “a being unlike any other.” It was his old friend’s last wish to train Skywalker, perhaps he could fulfill it for him, Dooku thought. Dooku had noticed that his Master was also fond of Skywalker, spending more time with Skywalker than his own apprentice, but he didn’t know what to think of that.   
“Qui Gon Jinn would never join you,” Obi-Wan fiercely tongued.  
Obi-Wan shared a cold stare with Dooku. However, Obi-Wan got distracted as he sensed another Force-sensitive presence, but this one was familiar. It was Anakin’s, but what could he be doing here, Obi-Wan wondered.  
“Don’t be so sure, my young Jedi,” Dooku replied, “You forget that he was once my apprentice just as you were once his. He knew all about the corruption in the Senate but he would’ve never gone along with it if he had learned the truth as I have.”  
“The truth?” Obi-Wan was still investigating despite being in chains.  
“The truth,” Dooku paused for a while, “What if I told you that the Republic was in the control of the Dark Lord of the Sith?” Dooku told the truth to Obi-Wan as he reminded him of Qui Gon.  
“No, that’s not possible. The Jedi would be aware of it. Unless of course, you are the Dark Lord of The Sith,” Obi-Wan spoke, trusting Anakin’s dreams.

“What? Who could it be? The Senate is free of corruption, but a Sith controlling it?” Padme whispered to Anakin as she overheard the conversation in the prison cell below.  
“I don’t know if he is lying,” Anakin lied to her.  
“The dark side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend. Hundreds of senators are under the influence of a Sith Lord named Darth Sidious, not me,” Dooku revealed information about his Master, he had never revealed to anyone before.  
Dooku wanted Obi-Wan on his side, he knew he was powerful and wise. Besides, he didn’t want to fight someone who was like a grandson to him.   
Anakin watched Padme’s jaw drop, so he also dropped his.  
“Padme, promise me, you will not bring this up to anyone. We don’t know if this is true, and if it is then it will alert the Sith Lord and put several lives at risk,” Anakin whispered. He couldn’t let anyone uncover Palpatine’s identity as it would ruin the Force Ghosts’ plan. He still needed to go to Mortis and fulfill his destiny.  
“It’s not right, Ani. Hiding information that could potentially change the fate of the Republic,” Padme replied.  
“But this is sensitive information. We don’t know if it’s true. It could shake the trust in the Jedi and the Republic and help this Dark Lord. I know Dooku is his apprentice, I just know it,” Anakin whispered to her.  
Padme decided to agree with him.  
“I don’t believe you,” Obi-Wan scowled at Dooku.  
“The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious. But, he was betrayed 10 years ago by the Dark Lord. He came to me for help and told me everything. Join me, Obi-Wan! And, together we will destroy the Sith,” Dooku tried to turn Obi-Wan. He had given him a chance, something he didn’t give most people. Sith didn’t give chances. Obi-Wan did not trust this man, he had betrayed the Jedi, the Order that was Obi-Wan’s life. He would not even consider Dooku’s offer.  
“I will never join you Dooku,” Obi-Wan firmly replied.  
Dooku was disappointed in Obi-Wan’s reply, but he could live with it. He would keep Obi-Wan imprisoned for longer so that he was forced to think about his offer.  
“It will be hard to secure a release,” Dooku smirked and walked out of the prison.

5 long minutes later, Padme whispered to Anakin, “I think we’ve waited long enough.”  
“This is where the fun begins,” Anakin’s mouth curved into a smile.  
He flashed on his lightsaber and cut a hole through the wall. Obi-Wan was astonished by the sound of the lightsaber. A piece of the ceiling dropped towards the floor, but Anakin used the Force to gently place it on the floor to avoid any noise that would alert the B1 droids outside the prison cell. Anakin held Padme by the waist and jumped through the hole he’d made in the ceiling. He landed in front of Obi-Wan with Padme in his arms.  
“Hello there,” Anakin smirked at his Master.  
“Anakin, what are you doing here! And with the Senator,” Obi-Wan’s tone rose.  
“Shh,” Padme reminded him as Anakin released her from his arms.  
Obi-Wan realized how close the Senator and Anakin had become. He knew the two had become a problem so he rolled his eyes.   
“We came to rescue you,” Anakin smirked.  
“With the Senator?” Obi-Wan angrily whispered, “right to her assassin?”  
“I told him to come here,” Padme tried to defend Anakin. She didn’t want anything to happen to him.  
“No time,” Anakin whispered.   
He cut the chains on Obi-Wan’s hand with his lightsaber, “C’mon let’s get going unless of course, you like this place.”  
Obi-Wan realized that Anakin’s smile was twice as wide as usual and, it had something to do with the Senator.  
Anakin signaled for Padme to climb on her back. She climbed onto his back. Obi-Wan Force-jumped onto the hole in the ceiling, followed by Padme and Anakin. Obi-Wan lifted the chunk of the ceiling on the floor with the Force and put it back in its place.   
“Anakin, I told you to stay on Naboo, why are you here?” Obi-Wan calmly asked.  
“A little thank you would do,” Anakin snickered.  
“You haven’t saved me yet,” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.  
Obi-Wan eyed the way the Senator held on to Anakin’s waist, it reminded him of himself and Satine. 

The trio climbed down to the place Anakin and Padme had entered quickly as they were not opposing gravity. Everything was going as planned until they heard the sound of wings fluttering while exiting the stalagmite.  
“Um, Master,” Anakin frantically said, “I think the bugs heard us.”  
Padme who had gotten off Anakin's back felt her stomach knot.  
“Bravo, Anakin,” Obi-Wan sarcastically said.  
“We can fight them, they’re just bugs,” Anakin exclaimed.  
“Did I mention the droid army of thousands. And, the fact that I don’t have my lightsaber. But I know better than to stop you,” Obi-Wan meant every word he said.   
The Geonosians flew while firing at them with blasters. Anakin flashed on his lightsaber and stood in front of Padme to protect her. Padme kept her hand on his shoulder and told him, “I can protect myself,” she grabbed her blaster and began shooting. Obi-Wan snatched a blaster from a Geonosian Anakin had sliced and begun firing at them. Obi-Wan was pretty good with the blaster. Anakin deflected countless blaster bolts effortlessly. Then in his fury, he began slicing through the Geonosians mercilessly.  
“Anakin! Control yourself!” Obi-Wan instructed Anakin, he could feel Anakin’s anger.   
However, it was too late, only two Geonosians were left due to Obi-Wan and Padme’s blasting and, Anakin’s unstoppable slicing. Anakin cut through the two Geonosians that were still alive. Padme was disturbed by how violent Anakin could be. She looked at him in a darker light. Padme knew Anakin was powerful, but she’s never thought about how he could use his power. Yet, she knew that he would never hurt her, that he would protect her and fight for her undoubtedly.   
“Considering all things, that went pretty well,” Anakin patted Obi-Wan on the head.  
“Have you ever heard of subtlety?” Obi-Wan sneeringly asked.  
“What? they were going to kill us, something needed to be done,” Anakin brushed off.  
The three stood next to each other, Anakin was in the center, Obi-Wan to his right, and Padme to his left. As they walked towards the door, they resembled a rare flower. 2 pure white petals on the side and an attention-grabbing black center. When they neared the exit of the stalagmite they heard thousands of battle droids clanking.

The three cautiously walked out of the exit. They were welcomed by hundreds of battle droids, several droidekas and, Nute Gunray and Count Dooku standing on top of a nearby hill. Anakin’s blood boiled for a proper lightsaber duel. This was the challenge he’d been waiting for. Anakin knew that it was not the Jedi way to attack first but he had to defend Padme and Obi-Wan. Anakin’s lightsaber glowed in the burning sun of Geonosis.   
“Force-push on 3,” Anakin winked at Obi-Wan, “1,2,3!”  
The two used their combined powers to force-push a couple of droidekas and dozens of battle droids. Anakin cut through battle droids at the speed of lightning and Obi-Wan force pushed them into each other, crushing them. Anakin and Obi-Wan shared Anakin’s lightsaber depending on who needed it more. Together, they fought like a blizzard, destroying everything in their path without others seeing it. All the years of training together combined with their strong bond in the Force made them an invincible duo.  
“Impressive,” Dooku murmured to himself about Kenobi and the boy he assumed was Skywalker. They were probably one of the most powerful Master-Apprentice duos he had seen recently. Dooku had always thought that Skywalker’s powers were overrated, but he had been proven wrong. Dooku believed that a “Chosen One” would come from a family of high stature, like his and not someone from Skywalker’s low background. Nevertheless, Dooku could feel his power through the Force, it was overpowering.

Padme shot down several battle droids.  
“Someone stop her!” Nute Gunray yelled at the tactical droid standing next to him.  
The tactical droid fired a missile at Padme from the hill. Seeing this from far away as he was mostly concentrating on protecting Padme, Anakin stopped the missile mid-air, with the Force. Anakin had oftentimes used this skill as Vader, he would do anything to protect Padme. All the jaws of the living organisms there dropped as Anakin used the Force to revert the missile back to the hill. Obi-Wan had never seen Anakin, or anyone do such a thing. He knew Anakin was powerful, but he had no idea where his padawan learned how to do that. The hill crumbled, destroying many battle droids and created a loud noise. Count Dooku used the Force to gracefully land and placed a shrieking Nute Gunray on the floor as they were both falling off the breaking hill. Count Dooku dusted his clothes, they had just been washed recently, he was irked.  
“Kill them now,” Nute Gunray angrily yelled at a droid.  
“Now, now, Viceroy, is that the way to treat guests?” Count Dooku sarcastically asked.  
As more droids came to reinforce the fallen ones, Anakin grew more powerful. He was finally able to use his full potential. A droid tried to shoot Padme, but Obi-Wan deflected it by placing another droid in front of her with the Force. Seeing this, Anakin’s anger swelled up, “Don’t touch her!”. Anakin lifted every single droid with the Force and crushed them by folding his fingers. All the broken droids fell to the floor. Suddenly a shot of lightning hit Anakin off guard, as he was focusing on the fallen droids that decorated the hard ground. He fell to the floor. Anakin hadn’t been hit by Sith lightning since the day he had sacrificed himself and killed the Emperor, bringing balance to the Force.

“There’s no need to get emotional, Young Jedi,” Count Dooku walked closer to the trio.  
Padme went running over to Anakin to see if he was alright. She wanted nothing else more than Anakin being safe with her. Obi-Wan held Anakin’s lightsaber. He helped Anakin stand up and gave it to him. Obi-Wan was still processing Anakin’s sudden powers when Count Dooku’s allegiance o the Sith had been revealed.  
“Kenobi, I should’ve known escaping was your strong point,” Count Dooku said in his deep voice.   
“You’ll find you don’t know many of my strong points, Count,” Obi-Wan replied.  
Count Dooku grunted, “And Senator Amidala, isn’t it?”   
Count Dooku quizzically looked at the Senator who looked more athletic than he had imagined. She was asking Skywalker if he was alright.  
“And Skywalker?” Dooku brooded his eyebrows at the Chosen One.  
“We don’t have time for pleasantries Count, just kill them,” Nute Gunray impatiently grunted, he wanted revenge and knew the danger the Jedi could bring to his assets.  
“So be it,” Count Dooku muttered and removed a curved lightsaber hilt from the pocket of his robes.

A crimson red blade lit up from Count Dooku’s hand. Obi-Wan realized that Anakin’s supposed dreams were accurate. He had not seen a lightsaber of this color since the day his Master had passed away. He would not let any Master or apprentice die today. He was confident that this situation could be resolved through negotiations. Anakin had lost his calm. He wanted to lock blades with Dooku right now. Sensing this Obi-Wan kept his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. Anakin was powerful, but Obi-Wan didn’t know if he could beat Dooku without Obi-Wan lightsaber-less.  
“Why, Dooku?” Obi-Wan began negotiating.  
“I already told you enough, Kenobi” Dooku replied.  
“You told me of a Sith, was that you?” Obi-Wan inquired.  
“I’m giving you one last chance, Kenobi. Join me or you will face a difficult future, much like them,” he pointed at Skywalker and Amidala who clearly had some tension.  
“He’s Master Qui Gon’s padawan!,” Padme pointed at Obi-Wan, ”I remember Master Qui Gon had told me that his Master was an admirable person, not a traitor. Would you want to kill your best friend’s padawan?” Padme tried to invoke some emotion in Dooku.   
If she could change his mind, it could potentially repair the cracks in the Republic, Padme thought.  
“And, Anakin. Qui Gon found him, he wanted to train him. That was his last wish. Are you sure that Master Qui Gon would want you to kill his most prized students?” Padme pleaded for their lives.  
“The Viceroy has informed me of your way with words, Senator. Unfortunately, they will not work on me,” Dooku snarled, “but I assure you, you will have a more painful death than the Jedi. In the Geonosian arena-” Dooku was levitating in the air, he felt a forceful grip tightening around his neck. Skywalker was Force choking him. Dooku tried to free himself by using the Force, but it was almost as if the Force was fighting against him and wouldn’t answer to him. He had never been Force choked this hard, not even by his Master. Obi-Wan was shocked that Anakin could Force choke one of the most powerful Force users in the galaxy. Anakin sensed Obi-Wan’s shock and realized that he was dancing too close to the dark side, he could’ve killed Dooku. He had to be balanced. He let go of Dooku’s neck but kept him levitating.   
“Don’t you realize Dooku, whoever your Master is, he or she ordered Darth Maul to kill Master Qui Gon. You are being twisted by the lies of this Sith. You believe the Jedi have lost their way, but the Sith are no better. Stop now. We can still fix this,” Anakin tried to negotiate like Obi-Wan. He gently pushed Dooku away and lowered him to the ground. Dooku was relieved that he was no longer in Skywalker’s grasp. Obi-Wan was concerned that Anakin had gone as far as choking Dooku. However, he was proud that he had controlled his emotions and let go of Dooku. He was appeased that Anakin could control his emotions.   
As Dooku stood up, consumed by his anger, for Skywalker, the Jedi, the Sith, himself, a swarm of thousands of battle droids could be seen walking towards from a nearby stalagmite. Dooku just wanted to be understood, and no one did, other than Qui Gon and he wasn’t here anymore. His Master made him feel like he was a part of something, something larger than life. Both his Master and him came from elite backgrounds and were considered abominations, they could understand each other. He felt like he was a shiny pebblestones surrounded by tainted stones when he was with the Jedi, and they were tainting him too. That’s why he had to leave, to not lose himself to the hypocrisy of the Jedi.  
“Skywalker, I’m impressed. But, the Sith control everything, you just don’t know it,” Count Dooku grunted while calling for his lightsaber in Kenobi’s hand. Obi-Wan had picked up Dooku’s lightsaber when he had dropped it. He held on to it firmly so that Dooku could not take it back. Obi-Wan examined the curved hilt and swung it around to get used to the feel of the unique crimson blade. 100 Magna guards with electro staffs appeared at Dooku’s request. Dooku snatched two electro staffs from the Magna droids. The trio stood back to back, surrounded by Dooku and his droids.  
Dooku charged at Kenobi to retrieve his lightsaber and, sent several Magna guards at Skywalker. Skywalker was crushing dozens of droids by pinching his fingers, he was finally using his full potential. He was reducing the droids to sheer dust by snapping his fingers. Padme was shooting as many droids as she could. She was a brilliant shooter, better than most non-Force-sensitives.   
Obi-Wan and Dooku were twirling their blades at each other. They danced for their lives in these harsh conditions.   
“Master Kenobi, you disappoint. But you’re far more controlled than your loose cannon, Skywalker,” Count Dooku trolled.  
“Loose cannons defeat old blasters,” Obi-Wan smirked.  
Dooku was a skilled dueler, more skilled than Obi-Wan. His moves were agile, but he didn’t have Obi-Wan’s stamina and patience. Obi-Wan slashed through one of Dooku’s electro staffs. This angered Dooku who realized he was losing this battle. He Force choked Obi-Wan and electrocuted him with Sith lightning. Obi-Wan dropped Count Dooku’s lightsaber on the floor. Dooku finally retrieved his lightsaber. Seeing this, Anakin lifted Dooku in the air. No one was going to kill the people he loved, he wouldn’t allow it. Anakin was furious, once again. Obi-Wan dropped to the ground, tired, as Dooku had let go. Dooku’s robes were smoldering as Anakin pulled Dooku towards himself, about to blow him into oblivion. Anakin concentrated on Dooku who was petrified. Abruptly, a Magna guard, that Anakin hadn’t noticed punched Anakin on the head while electrocuting him with his staff. Anakin fell to the floor unconscious. Dooku was released and caught his breath. He was tired and so was Obi-Wan. Dooku ordered the Magna guards to stop shooting and encircle them.  
“Ani!” Padme yelled in fright, she ran towards him. Obi-Wan ran to Anakin feeling as if his heart felt like it would stop beating if Anakin’s did.  
Padme turned Anakin over, hoping that this was a prank like the one he pulled on her back in Naboo. She needed him. He was a part of her. If she lost him, she would lose herself. She hugged his unconscious body as Obi-Wan ran towards them.  
“Anakin! Anakin!” Obi-Wan screamed as he touched his brother’s face. He checked his pulse, thankfully he felt it.   
“He’s alive,” he told Padme who, like him, was about to cry.   
Both of them were relieved that he was alive, they felt as if their hearts had started beating again, after a long time. More battle droids arrived, encircling them along with Dooku. There were far too many droids for Padme and Obi-Wan to fight alone. Perhaps, with Anakin and his newfound powers, they could’ve taken them, but that was not possible. Obi-Wan picked up Anakin’s lightsaber and twirled it, slicing a couple of battle droids. Count Dooku walked to Kenobi and the two engaged in a fair duel, however, Obi-Wan’s priority was to protect Padme. After some minutes of a fierce lightsaber battle, Anakin’s lightsaber in Obi-Wan’s hand fell to the ground.  
“Surrender,” Dooku gave Obi-Wan and Padme one last chance.  
“I’d rather die than join a man who so regularly engages in violence,” Padme told him.  
“No worries Senator, then you will have a violent death, along with your Jedi friends,” Dooku winked at Nute Gunray whose smile was larger than the Outer Rim. Dooku picked up Skywalker’s lightsaber and stored it in his robe pocket resembling General Grievous, who was hiding deep in the catacombs. The Magna guards handcuffed Obi-Wan, Padme, and an unconscious Anakin. They dragged them to the hangar of the Petranaki arena. 

Anakin opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Obi-Wan’s buttocks. He had seen Obi-Wan’s behind several times but he had never been so relieved to see it. The setting was dark, but he could see a blinding light coming from ahead.  
“Hey Master,” he rose up but soon realized he was tied to a chariot, and Obi-Wan was tied to another. Obi-Wan’s mind found some peace as Anakin was conscious again. But, Anakin’s heart thumped as he didn’t see Padme.  
‘What’s going on? Where’s Padme? Is she safe? Is she alright?” Anakin asked Obi-Wan.   
“I’m right here,” Padme replied from the other side of the chariot Anakin was standing on.  
Anakin smiled as he saw her. He was relieved that she was with him. To Anakin, peace was Padme.  
“Ani, are you okay?” Obi-Wan and Padme asked synchronously.  
“Yes,” he replied, “what happened?”  
“Well, after that Magna guard electrocuted you, more showed up. Dooku beat me and has your lightsaber. Then they captured us, and we’re going to have some sort of execution which I’m sure we can evade if we concentrate,” Obi-Wan tried to boost everyone’s confidence levels.  
Anakin’s blood boiled for another fight, to prove himself as worthy of everything he had.  
“Are y'all fine?” Anakin asked.  
Padme and Obi-Wan nodded.  
“Well, I’m going to get my lightsaber back from that sleemo. And if we don’t, you can’t yell at me Obi-Wan. You lost it this time. So who’s with me?” Anakin added to the positivity.  
“Anakin, stop panakin, do you have a planakin?” Obi-Wan joked.  
Padme who’d been having a rather disastrous day was cheered by seeing the two Jedi’s friendship.  
“We sent a transmission back to Coruscant, perhaps they could come and help us,” Padme added.  
“Well, this is another fine mess Anakin has gotten us into, but it would be worse without him,” Obi-Wan smirked at them.  
Obi-Wan tried to raise his hands through his chains to show Anakin and Padme a thumbs-up sign. His chariot began to move towards the arena.  
“See y'all on the other side,” Obi-Wan winked at them. Obi-Wan’s chariot entered the arena.

Anakin noticed Padme’s mouth curve towards the ground. He wanted to ease her, that was all he wanted to do, give her the peace she was fighting for.  
“Don’t be afraid,” he tried to assure her.  
Padme had got the fright of her life when Anakin had been electrocuted. She’d felt like she had lost a part of herself and would never be able to find it again. That was the moment she’d realized that she was truly, deeply in love with him and, she couldn’t stop herself. She knew it was wrong, but love was never wrong. She had to tell him, as this could possibly be her last chance to confess her feelings. Her heart beat for his.  
“I am not afraid to die,” her chocolate brown eyes met with Anakin’s royal blue eyes, “I’ve been dying a little each day since you came back into my life.”  
Anakin’s pulse amplified to the movement of Padme’s lips, the day he had been awaiting had finally arrived.  
“What are you talking about?” Anakin asked.  
“I love you,” she confessed to Anakin. The weight of her fears in her heart disappeared, it felt good to face the truth. She felt like a 12-year-old girl having a crush on her friend. She didn’t know if Anakin would take her after she’d rejected him before.  
“You love me?” Anakin tried to move as close to Padme as he could, “I thought that we had decided not to fall in love. And if we did, we would have to live a lie and that it would destroy us.”  
“Well, our lives are about to be destroyed anyway,” she moved closer to him, trying to evade the chains, “I truly, deeply, love you.”  
Padme leaned towards the Chosen One and locked her lips with his. It felt euphoric. They were just close enough to kiss. Both had been waiting for this moment their entire lives. They felt like this was where they belonged, with each other.   
“I vow to spend the rest of my life with you. Long or short,” Anakin promised her.  
He locked his lips with her’s and their lips moved in sync as their chariot entered the Petranaki arena.

They heard a huge roar in the Geonosian language. Thousands of Geonosians were seated in the massive stadium. Anakin and Padme’s chariot trundled to the center of the arena where Obi-Wan was chained to one of three poles. The chariot stopped. Anakin and Padme were dragged to the poles. Anakin was chained to the one in the center and Padme to the one on the left.  
“I have a bad feeling about this,” Anakin told his friends.  
“Don’t jinx it,” Obi-Wan joked. Anakin had a habit of jinxing things.  
“Don’t worry, I sense the Jedi are closeby,” he guaranteed Obi-Wan some good news.  
Anakin shuffled his feet in the sand, it irritated him along with the blazing sun that made all of them feel like their clothes were a cause of indignity. Sensing Anakin’s uneasiness, Obi-Wan tried to comfort him, “Just concentrate and we will be alright.”  
There was another huge roar in the stadium as those in the archducal box stood up. Count Dooku stood in the center, accompanied by Poggle the Lesser, Nute Gunray, the Fetts, and other Separatist leaders.  
“Let the executions begin,” Poggle the Lesser ordered in Geonosian.  
The crowd roared louder than ever before. Padme had used this distraction to free one of her hands from the chains and, climbed above the pole she was attached to.

Three different monsters from different gates of the arena were driven in. One of them looked like a large bull, one was lion-like and, the other looked like a sea-green hybrid of a lobster and a dinosaur. The lion-like creature charged at Padme, the large bull creature charged at Anakin, and the lobster dinosaur charged at Obi-Wan. Anakin jumped up, and the beast hit the pole. Anakin landed onto its back and wrapped a part of his chain around its horn. The creature backed away from the pole with Anakin on its back. It shook his head angrily, detaching Anakin’s change from the pole. Obi-Wan ducked beside the pole as the creature charged at him. It knocked the pole flat and sent Obi-Wan sprawling on the ground. The beast crunched the post between its claws, freeing the chain off Obi-Wan. He leaped up and ran towards one of the Geonosian picadors as the beast followed him. He snatched an electro spear from them and used it to fight the beast. Anakin had gained control of the beast he was riding on. He ordered the gigantic bull to rescue Padme, who was fighting a lion-like creature. Padme had gotten rid of her chains by using a backup hair-pin she always kept in her boot for situations like this. She’d learned this trick in her tenure as the Queen of Naboo.   
“Jump,” Anakin instructed her as the tamed beast reached the bottom of Padme’s pole. Padme jumped from the top of the pole to the back of the beast Anakin was controlling. She sat behind him and kissed him on the cheek. She was grateful that he had saved her life again, but more importantly that he was alive. Anakin flushed to the color of Count Dooku’s lightsaber. He drove the bull towards Obi-Wan who looked like he was in bad shape. The bull throttled the lobster-like creature on Anakin’s orders. Anakin pulled Obi-Wan up on the bull. Obi-Wan sat behind Padme. He noticed the way Padme tightly gripped onto Anakin’s waist, he was sure they had something going on. But, he wasn’t going to point it out yet as he had never seen Anakin this happy.  
“That’s one more time you owe me, Master,” Anakin joked as the beast throttled more droids with its sheer might.  
“If we get out of this, I’m taking you for a drink,” Obi-Wan promised.  
“Hey! What about me?” Padme jokingly asked.  
“You can tag along,” Anakin smirked.  
Thousands of droids marched into the arena. The trio had been surrounded. Anakin force pushed dozens of the droids at once. He did it more times, but every time he did it, more seemed to appear out of nowhere. He began spontaneously combusting the droids while Obi-Wan force pushed them. However, there were just too many droids for them to handle.  
“How did you do that?” Obi-Wan asked confusedly as Anakin continued spontaneously combusting droids.  
“I don’t know,” he replied.

Up in the archducal box, Count Dooku was impressed by how valiantly the Jedi were fighting. He wanted Skywalker’s death to come from his hand, as he still sought revenge for that humiliating Force choke. However, he knew his Master would not approve of Skywalker’s death, he knew his Master was fond of Skywalker. Oftentimes spending more time with Skywalker than Dooku. He realized that the Jedi and Senator were losing energy. This would be the perfect time to assert his dominance. Nevertheless, deep down Dooku knew that Skywalker could beat him, but he didn’t want to admit it. Suddenly, Dooku felt the presence of many old friends. The Count of Soreno felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the Head of the Jedi Council, Mace Windu. Mace Windu’s dark skin glowed in the fiery sun. Count Dooku hid his surprise elegantly. He noticed the Jedi Knights standing at every entrance of the arena. A part of him was pleased to see his old friend, Master Windu again, but the other part of him wanted to get rid of him as quickly as he could. He had noticed this ever-widening divide in his personality, however, instead of balancing them, he suppressed his compassionate side. The Count of Soreno looked different than the last time Mace had seen him as age has caught up with him, but to Mace, he was still Master Dooku. No, this was the man trying to create conflict and encouraging violence, Windu realized. He was going to do everything he could to restore peace in the galaxy.  
“Master Windu, what a pleasure for you to join us,” Count Dooku cunningly smiled at Windu.  
“This party is over,” Mace flashed on his amethyst blade and pointed it at his old friend. Windu was becoming increasingly aware of the bounty hunter standing beside Dooku. He radiated violence. Windu felt this through his unique Force power called “Shatterpoint”. He used this to assess the weaknesses of his opponents. All the other Jedi at the entrances followed Windu’s lead and flashed on their lightsabers. The crowd endured in silence, amazed by the many glowing, saturated colors. No one had seen these many Jedi fighting together in centuries.  
“Brave but foolish, my old Jedi friend,” Dooku calmly informed Windu, “you’re impossibly outnumbered.”  
“Oh, I don’t think so,” Windu curled his lip.  
Thousands of battle droids of all poured into all parts of the arena.

Jango Fett drew his guns and fired at Master Windu, who deflected the shots. They both jumped into the arena, they began fighting. The battle had begun. Droids fired at Jedi, who deflected the bolts and cut down the droids. However, some couldn’t move quickly enough to defeat the droids and the droids would take their life. The Geonosian troops’ fired ray guns at the Jedi. The ray guns were more difficult for the Jedi to reflect. A Jedi Knight tossed lightsabers at Anakin and Obi-Wan. They freed themselves of the handcuffs that had been placed on their hands. Padme picked up a blaster from the ground and begun firing at the droids. Anakin would do everything he could protect her. He began spontaneously combusting droids again, surprising everyone around him.   
“You call this diplomatic solutions?” Anakin sarcastically smiled at Padme.  
“No, I call this aggressive negotiations,” she wittily imitated him.

Obi-Wan fought back to back with Mace Windu. Master Windu had just beheaded the bounty hunter Obi-Wan was chasing. Anakin and Padme also fought back to back, surprising people with their chemistry that enhanced their fighting skills. They had to get out of this disastrous situation, they believed would. The thousands of droids in the arena overwhelmed the Jedi. Some Jedi had been killed. The ground was filled with the corpses of both droids, Geonosians and Jedi. The remaining Jedi were encircled by the reinforced droids. Only 50 of the most skilled Jedi had survived after 10 intense minutes of the battle. They were all fatigued. The harsh conditions of Geonosis made their flesh feel like a curse. Around them, the bloodied sand embraced the corpses. Dooku, realizing that he was on the brink of victory raised his hand, ordering the droids to stop firing. Padme reached for Anakin’s hand and held on to it dearly. She would not let him go, if he were to die, she would die with him. She had found somebody to die for. 

“Master Windu,” Count Dooku’s rich voice echoed throughout the battlefield. It was followed by a silence that painted the setting as if it were calamitous, which it was.  
“You have fought valiantly, worthy of recognition in the Jedi Archives,” Dooku concluded.  
“We will not be hostages for you to barter with, Dooku,” Windu replied.  
Dooku scanned the surviving Jedi to search for his old Master, Grandmaster Yoda as he could feel his presence. He did not find him. Dooku raised his hands and the droids prepared to fire. Padme and Anakin held each other’s hands tighter than ever.   
“Look!” Padme exclaimed as she saw gunships containing men in pure white armor that seemed to be their saving grace.  
“Around the survivors, a perimeter create,” Yoda ordered the clones. As the gunships landed on the battlefield, hundreds of clones emerged into the arena. They were all well equipped with weapons. The clones had turned the tide in the Jedi’s favor. The men in white accompanied by the experienced Jedi defeated the droids like it was a sport they played with ease. The gunships discarded off droids easily. Soon, the battlefield was scattered with the carcasses of droid parts. The remaining Jedi made their way into the gunships as more droids had been assigned outside the arena. All the Separatist leaders excluding Dooku were shocked. Dooku had been part of this plan without the Jedi even knowing. His genius pleased him. The Separatists evacuated the sight on speeders and ships. Obi-Wan and Anakin escorted Padme into a gunship. Anakin looked around for his old friend, Captain Rex, but the lack of time wouldn’t allow him to further search for him.

The clones accompanied by their Jedi generals fired with artillery from their gunships. Obi-Wan and Anakin’s gunship aimed to destroy Trade Federation starships.  
“Aim right above the fuel cells,” Anakin instructed the pilot, Oddball.  
Oddball followed Anakin’s orders and soon, the starship crumbled to the ground.  
“Good call, my young, my young padawan,” Obi-Wan complimented Anakin.  
“Hold on to me,’ Anakin warned Padme.   
She gladly held on to the man she loved. Obi-Wan shot a disapproving look but was glad that she was holding onto his padawan as the gunship had been hit a few seconds later, dropping a few clones to the ground.  
“Look, over there,” Obi-Wan pointed to Anakin and the pilot, “that’s Dooku’s ship!”  
Dooku flew ahead of them, intimidating the Jedi in his speeder.  
“It’s Dooku, go after him!” Anakin screamed to be heard in the turbulence.  
“We can end this war now,” Padme informed them.  
“Are you sure we will be able to take him?” Oddball asked.  
“Anakin and I can take him,” Obi-Wan confidently replied.   
He knew they were both great fighters in their separate ways. Their tactics worked smoothly when they fought together, even if the adversary was someone as powerful as the Count of Soreno.  
“When you land the ship, take Padme to Master Yoda and ask him to come to help us,’ Anakin instructed Padme and Oddball.   
Anakin knew that killing Dooku now would tatter the Force Ghosts’ plan. He would have to let him escape while making an effect on him. It would have to be an effect that might make him reconsider his choices. Anakin believed that if anyone could turn Dooku back to the light, it was Master Yoda. Besides, Anakin didn’t want Dooku to be near Padme, so he ordered her to call Master Yoda. Dooku parked his speeder outside a Geonosian tower. The gunship descended into the same tower. Padme hugged Anakin tightly as the two Jedi prepared to jump onto the ground. They jumped onto the ground. Obi-Wan and Anakin ran into the tower, following Dooku. The two entered a dark room lit up with lights. Under the lights, they faced Count Dooku’s back.  
“We’ll move in together, you take the left,” Obi-Wan instructed his padawan.  
“Cool,” Anakin replied.  
The two Jedi waited for Dooku to turn.   
“My Jedi knights in shining armor. Oh no, Skywalker is still a padawan, isn’t he? He should stay a padawan for a little longer,” Dooku taunted the Jedi.  
Dooku swiftly turned and shot Force lightning at the Jedi, both blocked it with their spare lightsabers.   
“As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours,” Dooku tried to frighten them before fighting them.   
“Oh, I don’t think so. You saw Anakin snap droids to dust and, he did Force push you,” Obi-Wan challenged Dooku.  
“And can you name anyone better at Sorsuit than Obi-Wan?” Anakin complimented his Master. Dooku was disappointed that the Master and Apprentice were confident. Anakin noticed both of their lightsabers were inside of Dooku’s robe pocket, in a very General Grievous fashion. Anakin used the Force to retrieve his blue blade. Obi-Wan followed Anakin.  
“You’re gonna pay for all the Jedi you killed, Dooku,” Anakin grunted as he flashed on his electric blue blade. Obi-Wan flashed his blue blade on. Together, their blades painted the room blue, however, this blue soon turned purple as Dooku lit up the room with his crimson blade. They charged at each other. The two Jedi together, were overwhelming Dooku. Dooku planned to discard off Obi-Wan first because he thought that Skywalker would not know what to do without his Master. Dooku kicked Skywalker to the side to duel Kenobi alone but, Skywalker pulled himself with the Force in a method that Dooku had only seen his Master do before. Anakin still used many dark side techniques as without them he would be unbalanced. Dooku noticed Skywalker’s dark side tendencies, perhaps that was why his Master was fond of Skywalker. But, defeating Kenobi and Skywalker would be difficult as they complimented each other’s fighting styles. Skywalker was an aggressive attacker with his Form 5 technique, while Kenobi was a brilliant defender with his Form 3 technique. They were some of the best practitioners of their respective forms Dooku had ever seen, maybe even close to the best. Dooku hadn’t seen a padawan as powerful as Skywalker, since he was a padawan. The three influential figures danced with their blades and fought like they were walking on a tightrope for some minutes. Anakin could have defeated Dooku but, he chose to keep dueling because he enjoyed dueling and, he needed Master Yoda to arrive. The Count was getting tired, it was clear the Jedi were winning. It was hard to duel Skywalker. Anakin force choked him and pushed Dooku into a wall. Suddenly, a small green frog-like creature entered the room along with Padme.  
“Master Yoda, at last, we should know who is more powerful,” Dooku quickly rose, towering above all of the Jedi.  
“Surrender you should Dooku, defeat us, you cannot,” Yoda replied.  
Dooku shot a blast of lightning at Yoda, but he effortlessly reflected it with his Force powers.   
“To the dark side, only the foolish seek refuge,” Grandmaster Yoda told Dooku.  
“It is clear that our Force powers cannot decide who is more powerful, but our skills with a lightsaber,” Dooku diverted the topic.  
“Why don’t you fight me then, Dooku?” Anakin taunted and charged at him. As much of a delight, it was for Anakin to see Master Yoda’s sophisticated and swift movements, his blood boiled for a fight. Besides, he wanted to show off his skills to Padme. Obi-Wan charged alongside Anakin but the Chosen One was already levitating Dooku using his full potential. Once again, Dooku could not fight him, it was like Force would not allow him to. Dooku’s robes were smoking again, but Anakin realized that Dooku needed to escape, so he dropped him to the floor pretending that it was an act of mercy. Yoda was pleased with this. Skywalker had proven to be an exceptional swordsman and Force user in this battle. Without hesitation, Dooku charged at Anakin. Anakin twirled his blade and fought Dooku, quickly severing off his sword arm, like he had done to him at this very spot before. Dooku grunted in pain but, it was like the Force was suddenly working in his favor again. He called on to his lightsaber with his other hand and used all his power to make a crane collapse on Skywalker and Kenobi. He fled to his starship. Master Yoda was disappointed but, his main focus was to help Skywalker and Kenobi out of the carcass. Yoda used the Force to lift the crane off Skywalker and Kenobi. He was pleasantly surprised that the two could defeat his lost apprentice Dooku, who he had a hard time forgetting. The two were of more value than the Council gave them, Yoda realized.  
“Anakin!” Padme screamed in relief and ran towards her lover. She was aware that Master Yoda and Obi-Wan were around, but could not help expressing her love for Anakin. She embraced him. She kissed him on the cheek. Yoda looked at the couple with concern, he would have to tell Senator Amidala to break whatever attachment they had formed. She seemed more rational than Skywalker. Obi-Wan didn’t mind them, it reminded him of Satine, someone he missed even though he knew he shouldn’t have.  
“Resistance is at the end, General. What are your orders?” Waxer asked the Grandmaster.  
Yoda sighed and asked the Jedi and Senator to board the gunship to get healed as they were all injured. They were flown into a star destroyer. Anakin’s pulse increased as the realization that the Clone Wars had begun dawned upon him like an adult realizing he or she is no longer a child. The trio was separated so that their wounds could be mended. Medical droids tended to several injured Jedi.

Count Dooku had returned from the medical bay of a premier Separatist medical facility to get a replacement for his lost arm. He now had a metal arm. It felt odd, painful but it was advantageous at the same time as his hand was stronger than before. A fire of resentment towards Skywalker had risen within him. He had humiliated him. What would his Master say to the fact that his apprentice’s apprentice’s apprentice had disarmed him? He knew that he would be punished. But, he had done his job. He had begun the war. Perhaps, this war would give him the chance to end Skywalker and the tyranny of the Jedi. His elegant ship flew into the atmosphere of the city-covered Coruscant. He landed on the hangar of an empty building in a deserted area of Coruscant. Dooku admired his Master’s ability to pick the perfect places for clandestine meetings. The sun sank down on the Coruscant skyline as if to say that this era of stability in the Republic was ending. The ramp on the hangar lowered for Dooku’s ship to land. Dooku was greeted by a hooded figure. It was his Master, Darth Sidious. Dooku bowed down to his Master.  
“I see your new arm has fit you well. To be beaten by a teenager is pitiful, Lord Tyranus,” Darth Sidious mocked Darth Tyranus, just as he had predicted.   
Dooku’s face drooped down as he predicted he was going to be the victim of Darth Sidious’ many techniques of torture. Instead, Palpatine rested his hand heavily on Dooku’s shoulder and said, “Do not worry, my apprentice. The Force is with us. That boy has proven to be powerful, soon he will be our asset. You have begun the war as I had asked. Good.”  
The Sith walked into a room to discuss their plans further.

Anakin had been asked to report to the Council. So, he climbed up the steps of the Jedi Temple and stood behind the doors of the Jedi Council Chambers. Obi-Wan had been waiting for him.  
“Master, why aren’t you inside?” Anakin asked as Obi-Wan was an important member of the Jedi Council.  
“Anakin, the Jedi Council has made a decision,” Obi-Wan informed him.  
“What? They’re going to ask me to teach the younglings? Please say no. Or worse is it another lecture about me being too reckless?” Anakin asked.  
“No, Anakin,” Obi-Wan assured him, “after your brave defeat of Count Dooku, the Council has decided that we no longer need to be Master and Apprentice, but brothers. You are being knighted!”  
Obi-Wan had always thought of Anakin as a brother. It was bittersweet, that he was no longer going to be Anakin’s Master, but that didn’t mean that this was an end to their friendship. Obi-Wan put his hood over his head, took Anakin’s shoulder and, led him into the Council chambers.

The Council chamber’s lights had been switched off. The sunlight struggled to maintain the light in the room, but that was soon over as all the Masters’ from Obi-Wan to Oppo Rancisis had switched on their. The scene was breathtaking. They all saw Anakin’s amazement through his jaw drop.  
“Skywalker, we didn’t make this decision lightly, but you have proven yourself to be a true Jedi,” Mace Windu spoke breaking the slience in the room.  
“I still don’t think this is a good decision. He never follows orders,” Oppo Rancisis protested.  
“Master, did you when you were young?” Yoda asked.  
“But he hasn’t passed the trials!” Oppo protested  
“Master Rancisis, it is rare that anyone disarms Count Dooku, but a padawan has never done it before,” Kit Fisto supported Anakin.  
“Silence,” Master Windu demanded.  
“Step ahead, padawan,” Yoda ordered Anakin to walk to his seat.  
Anakin walked to Yoda’s chair.  
“Anakin Skywalker, by the right of the Council, by the Will of the Force, dub thee I do as a Jedi Knight,” Yoda gracefully cut off Anakin’s padawan braid, “of the Republic.”  
Anakin was asked to escort Padme back to her home planet of Naboo after his knighthood ceremony had ended. He was excited about this trip as he knew Padme would propose a marriage between the two of them.

Anakin was walking back to his quarters with his head high as a newly christened knight when one of the staff members of the Jedi temple told him that there was a package waiting for him.Anakin’s curiousity consumed his thoughts. Anakin headed for the postal service at the Jedi Temple to collect his mysterious package.  
“Anakin Skywalker. I believe I have a package I need to collect,” Anakin asked a staff member.  
“Ah yes, it’s from Tattooine,” the staff member informed him.  
To Anakin’s surprise, C-3PO came walking to him.  
“C-3PO?” Anakin asked as he wondered if his mother was all right.  
“Master Ani, Miss Shmi sent me to you, she’s written you a letter,” C-3PO greeted his maker. The protocol droid handed Anakin a letter. Anakin was in tears. He longed for his mother. He held on to the letter as if he was holding on to her. He carefully opened the letter written on parchment.  
He read the letter out loud, “Dear Ani, I hope 3PO delivers this to you safely. I know it is against your Order to have attachments and I understand. But I had to congratulate you on your victory against the Separatists. A Geonosian client of Cliegg’s told him. Oh, my son, I am so very proud of you. I have sent you C-3PO as a gift as I believe you will need him more than I will. Love, mom.”  
Anakin’s eyes glistened with tears. He smiled and wiped off his tears. He did not take this gift lightly. He still thought of his mother every day and would until he could see her again.  
“C’mon C-3PO,” Anakin took the droid he made to his quarters. Anakin was got ready for his trip to Naboo.

Anakin walked into the hangar of Padme’s apartment. He met with Captain Typho.  
“Where is Padme?” Anakin asked.  
“M’lady is inside the ship, she has asked us to stay back,” Captain Typho replied.   
He noticed that Anakin no longer had his padawan braid anymore. Anakin took C-3PO into the ship to gift to Padme. He knew that the droid would be important to her in the future.  
“Padme?” Anakin entered the sleek Nubian in which he had meditated with Padme a couple of days. Anakin had not seen Padme since Geonosis, his heart backflipped at just being in her presence. She waited for him to come to her.  
“I’ve got something for you,” Anakin told her.   
He hoped she wouldn’t abandon him because she was everything to him.  
Padme turned to see the man that she was in love with. He looked dashing today, the sun shined on Anakin’s hair like a spotlight. Padme noticed that there was something different about him. He no longer had his padawan braid! Padme’s looked at him in shock, he was now a Knight. She hugged him, “Oh, Ani.”  
Anakin handed over his sliced of padawan’s braid to her. He had brought it just for her. She looked at his brass-colored hair with awe and held it close to her heart.  
“Also remember C-3PO?” Anakin introduced 3PO.  
“C-3PO, Human Cyborg Relations. How might I be at your service, Miss Padme?”  
‘Oh yes,” Padme smirked at Anakin.  
“Well, my mother sent him over and he’s yours now,” Anakin winked at her. He held her by her waist.  
They intensely stared at each other for a couple of seconds. There was a silence in which the understood what they were feeling.  
“Ani, Master Yoda asked me to break us up,” Padme revealed.  
“Padme, please no, I can’t live without you,” Anakin confessed.  
“Ani, if there’s anything I’ve learned from you, it’s that following orders isn’t always the right thing to do, so let’s do the opposite” Padme’s lips curved into a smile.  
Anakin gave Padme a puzzled look. She stroked his hand.  
“Let’s get married,” she whispered and got down on her knee. Anakin’s lips were soon on Padme’s.

Padme was getting dressed in her wedding gown. She hadn’t pictured getting married like this, but now that she was finally getting married, she preferred it this way. In private, with only her lover, at what she could call the most beautiful place in the galaxy. Varykino’s beauty was heightened by their love. Padme’s dream wedding had always a huge celebration with lots of people. Never had she ever thought that she would get married to a Jedi Knight. It was the unpredictability of her fiancee that pulled her towards him. She had never felt the way she felt with Anakin with anyone else. She knew it was something extraordinary. If someone took her back to Tattooine all those years ago when she met Anakin and told her that she would marry that boy, she would tell them that it was absurd. She was amazed by how love and time intertwined and worked together. She walked out of her room in her intricate white lace gown. The sun was setting over the balcony at Varykino. The sun’s rays played with the waves of the glass-like lake. The mountains pined for the blue sky like the two lovers pined for each other. Anakin and the priest she had hired waited for her. Anakin smiled at her. She loved it when he smiled, it was as if all of her problems could be cured by his smile. Anakin had explored the galaxy but, he had never seen anything as exquisite as Padme in her wedding gown. She was his, he told himself. They held hands and Anakin removed a beautiful ring with a sapphire blue stone embedded on it.  
“Ani, wow, where did you get that?” Padme asked in bewilderment.   
It was the most beautiful ornament she had ever set her eyes upon. The color of the stone looked strangely familiar to her.  
“I made it,” Anakin showed off, “that is a part of the kyber crystal in my lightsaber,” he pointed at the hilt in his utility belt.  
“What happened to your lightsaber then?” she questioned.  
“It’s a really small chunk, I can adjust the crystal enough for that,” he informed her.  
The stared at each other as the sun shone on them as if they were to last forever. This was the most impactful and important couple in the history of the galaxy in the last 500 years. They said their vows and kissed in the pleasant breeze. Her lips made Anakin forget his name.  
“R2, he’s your’s now,” Padme gave her husband a gift.  
“Padme,” he said in shock. This droid was his favorite droid of all time.  
“A Jedi Knight needs an astromech droid,” she told him.  
They kissed passionately.


	5. Begun, The Clone Wars Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is sent to rescue Jabba the Hutt's with his new Padawan, Ahsoka (someone he was dying to meet again), only this time, he knows what is going on behind the scenes.

Ahsoka tried to mask her excitement and perturbation by practicing what she would say to her new Master when the doors of the shuttle opened. Ahsoka was proud that she had finally become a Padawan. She’d been looking forward to this day ever since she was brought to the temple. She was first in her class despite being younger than many of her classmates. She couldn’t wait for the action that the rank of a Padawan promised. While most Padawans would prefer an experienced Master, Ahsoka was pleasantly pleased with her allocation to the legendary “Hero With No Fear”, Anakin Skywalker. She was confident that he would be a great mentor. She had heard of his infamous reckless nature, something that she could relate with. He seemed affable to Ahsoka every time they crossed paths.  
“I’m Ahsoka,” Ahsoka practiced while stroking her montrals with her clammy hands.

Soon the door of the shuttle lowered towards the ground of the resourceful planet of Christophsis. Ahsoka’s eyes drifted towards the war-ridden peacock-blue glass buildings under the comforting light of the sun. It would be a spectacular place to visit if the war hadn’t barged into the planet without knocking on its front door. Ahsoka’s vision was captured by the 501st Legion, their remaining weaponry, and their generals. Ahsoka glanced at the two Jedi Knights. They were blabbering on about something.  
“A youngling?” Obi-Wan brooded his right eyebrow.  
“Ahsoka?” Anakin widened his eyes and smiled at her.   
“You know her?” Obi-Wan asked.  
Obi-Wan was always surprised by Anakin’s connections with the most unexpected people.  
“I mean I know her from the Temple,” Anakin covered up.  
Anakin was thrilled that he was Ahsoka’s Master again. She was the one person who truly understood him in the past. Oftentimes, people reminded Anakin of other people he knew but, Ahsoka reminded him of himself. If she had stayed, Anakin knew he would’ve never gone down the path he did. Anakin tried to blur out his past mistakes as every time he was reminded of them, the pain would engulf him. 

Anakin had stolen Ahsoka’s moment just like he used to in the past. However, Ahsoka still decided to introduce herself to Master Kenobi.  
“I’m Ahsoka. Master Yoda sent me. I was told to tell both of you that you must get back to the Jedi Temple immediately. There’s an emergency,” Ahsoka informed them of their duties.  
Both Anakin and Obi-Wan puckered their foreheads synchronously.  
“Well, I don’t know if you have noticed but we are in a bit of an emergency right here,” Anakin pointed at the carcass of buildings, battle droids, and fallen clones behind them.   
Anakin and Obi-Wan had both been in battle for the last few days and were not in a sound state of mind despite trying their best.  
“Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable. But, we’ve been calling for help,’ Obi-Wan added.  
“Master Yoda hadn’t heard from you so he sent me to deliver the message,” Ahsoka told them.  
“Great!” Anakin dramatically exhaled,”they don’t even know we’re in trouble.”   
“Maybe you can relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped me off,” Ahsoka suggested.  
“Yes, thank you,’ Obi-Wan thanked.  
Ahsoka felt a tinge of disappointment as she had not been acknowledged at all. Sensing this, Obi-Wan felt guilty that the Padawan and the knights had not had a proper introduction yet.  
Ahsoka went back into the shuttle and relayed the signal while Anakin and Obi-Wan set up the HoloTable and contacted Admiral Yularen.

When Ahsoka exited the shuttle she saw a hologram of Master Yoda’s diminutive physique.  
“Master Kenobi, glad Ahsoka found you, I am,” the Grandmaster addressed the Jedi.  
“Master Yoda, we are trapped here, and vastly outnumbered. We are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. Our support ships have all been destroyed.” Obi-Wan informed the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order.  
“Send reinforcements to you, we will,” Master Yoda’s hologram began to crack. Soon, Master Yoda had disappeared and the Jedi could only see Admiral Yularen in the hologram.  
“Master Yoda? Master Yoda?” Anakin called out for the Grandmaster.  
“We've lost the transmission, sir. We have to leave orbit immediately. More enemy ships have just arrived. We'll get back to you as soon as we can,” Admiral Yularen notified the Jedi.  
“So I’m guessing we’ll have to hold out a little longer then,” Anakin said in a high pitch and facepalmed his forehead.  
“My apologies, young one. It's time for a proper introduction,” Obi-Wan told Ahsoka as he sensed her disappointment.  
“I’m the new Padawan learner. I’m Ahsoka Tano,” Ahsoka introduced herself.  
“I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi, your new Master,” Obi-Wan said to surprise Anakin, he wanted to return one of his shenanigans. Obi-Wan was still a Padawan at Anakin’s age, but he believed that Anakin was far more special than he was. He was confident that Anakin was ready for this task. Besides, Obi-Wan jokingly wanted to give Anakin a taste of his own medicine by assigning him a Padawan who was nearly as reckless as him.  
“I’m at your service, Master Kenobi, but I’m afraid I’ve actually been assigned to Master Skywalker,” Ahsoka clarified.  
Anakin had been waiting for this moment for a while. This was the era of his life he used to call the “Golden Ages”, of course, when he was in his “Golden Ages” in the past, he did not know or care for it. Anakin truly knew what the phrase, “you don’t love something until it’s gone,” meant. His “Golden Age” had been followed by his “Dark Age” that was rather tenuous. Now, he had some of the people he loved the most by his side: Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Padme, and Rex. He only wished his children were here. He knew they would enjoy this era.   
“Well, welcome to the Skywalker way,” Anakin greeted with open arms.  
Obi-Wan was surprised by Anakin’s reaction. He had expected Anakin to react in his usual dramatic way, but he had acted rather appropriately. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was not fond of children like he was, perhaps his prior encounters with Ahsoka were the cause to his acceptance of her, Obi-Wan hypothesized. 

Ahsoka was overjoyed that her new Master had accepted her. Before the war, Masters had to choose their Padawans. Oftentimes, younglings wouldn’t get chosen by a Master so they would have to be allocated to Agricorps or something else that seemed rather boorish to Ahsoka. Ahsoka had heard that both Master Skywalker and Kenobi had faced trouble getting chosen. Apparently, the Masters were skeptical of taking Obi-Wan up as a Padawan, but Master Qui Gon saw his true potential and mentored him. Of course, the rest is history. Ahsoka also knew that Obi-Wan had not chosen Anakin as his Padawan, but was forced to mentor him as it was his Master’s last wish. Nevertheless, Master Kenobi and Skywalker’s friendship was legendary throughout the Temple. Ahsoka had overheard several people saying that they were one of the most powerful duos in the galaxy. She was privileged to be was assigned to them.  
“Master Yoda told me that Master Skywalker has to supervise my training,” Ahsoka further informed them.  
“Obi-Wan was the one who asked for a Padawan, not me. But, that’s alright. You can be my Padawan,” Anakin’s mouth curved into a smile.  
Obi-Wan was proud of Anakin for being open-minded and taking up the responsibility of mentoring an unannounced Padawan. Obi-Wan knew that a Padawan was exactly what Anakin needed. Giving him responsibilities would mature him. Obi-Wan believed that by giving him the responsibility of another person, his reckless nature would slow down. From personal experience, Obi-Wan knew that taking on a Padawan was an enriching experience. Even though he wasn’t fond of Anakin it first, now, he was his best friend, he hoped Anakin would find something similar in Ahsoka. He did not want his “brother” to miss out on anything.  
“It won't be long before those droids figure out a way around our cannons,” Obi-Wan diverted the attention to the upcoming battle.  
“I'll check on Rex in the lookout post,” Anakin replied.  
“You’d better take her with you,’ Obi-Wan encouraged Anakin to take his new Padawan.  
Anakin signaled for Ahsoka to follow him. The togaruta followed Anakin.

“So Ahsoka, what’s up?” Anakin tried to create a conversation as they walked to the outpost.   
He sounded like an older brother to Ahsoka.   
“I didn’t expect to find a battle when Master Yoda sent me here. But I’m always ready for a fight,” Ahsoka said with enthusiasm.  
“First rule of Jedi training, let the fight come to you, don’t get into the fight,” Anakin taught Ahsoka.   
However, he knew that he had trouble following that rule too.  
“Alright, Master,” Ahsoka agreed.

The two had reached the outpost. They were greeted by salutes from the clones. Anakin smiled at his friends. Anakin loved being respected by others. He craved appreciation the way he craved for Padme.  
“At ease, men,” Anakin ordered his men.  
Anakin had always had a symbiotic relationship with his men, even as Vader. His men were some of the best friends he had, and he respected them as they respected him. Anakin always preferred troopers to officers as they were not lethargic and completed their tasks proficiently. He did not want his troops to feel dolorous around him.  
“What’s the status, Rex?” Anakin asked the Captain.  
Ahsoka noticed the friendly bond between the Captain and General. It was less authoritative and more like a bond between life long friends. She understood why clones who had just passed their trials on Kamino often wanted to be assigned to the 501st Legion.  
“Quite for now sir, they are gearing up for another assault,” Rex pointed at the binoculars that he was holding.  
Rex noticed the young togaruta beside General Skywalker. Rex knew his General had several adventitious friends but it was uncharacteristic of him to be friends with a youngling. Rex was aware that the General wasn’t the sort of person who would gush over babies.  
“Who’s the youngling?” Rex asked Anakin.  
“I’m Master Skywalker’s Padawan! The name’s Ahsoka Tano,” Ahsoka hissed.   
Like her Master, Ahsoka also desired appreciation and honor. She despised being called a youngling as it made her seem meek and she was trying to prove herself. She hoped that the clones and her Master wouldn’t see her as a youngling as she would have to spend the majority of her time with them.  
“Sir, I didn’t expect you to take on a Padawan,” Rex commented.  
“I didn’t choose to, Master Yoda was just like, “sending you a padawan we are, babysit you have to,” and I had to,” Anakin imitated the Grandmaster.  
All the clones broke into laughter. Ahsoka noticed the close bond between them, but she couldn’t help but feel unwanted. She felt like a wall had been placed between her and the 501st. She was demoralized because she thought her Master didn’t want her and saw her as a “youngling”. However, Ahsoka was an optimist therefore, she took it as a challenge to fit in. She planned to use her peculiar skill of nicknaming to win them over as it had always worked in the Temple. She began to think of nicknames for her Master. She knew that Anakin wouldn’t take it seriously.  
“Skywalker, ooh, I like the ring to Skyguy,” Ahsoka told herself.  
“You’re stuck with me, Skyguy,” Ahsoka taunted.  
The 501st burst into laughter. They did not fear the General, but none of them had the guts to give him a nickname. They were also startled by the newcomer’s bravery. Anakin wished Ahsoka had called him “Skyguy” in his last living encounter with her in his past life, perhaps that would let the light in him seep through the darkness. Vader’s motivation to kill everyone in his past life was rooted in the fear that they would bring Anakin Skywalker back. Anakin saw this moment as an opportunity to nickname her with her infamous nickname, “Snips”.  
“What did you just call me? Don't get snippy with me, little one. You know, I don't even think you're old enough to be a Padawan,” Anakin hit back.  
“Well, maybe I'm not, but Master Yoda thinks I am,” Ahsoka tried to prove herself.  
Anakin remembered how snippy Ahsoka used to be in her youth and decided to show her how they “rolled” in the 501st, no false promises, just actions that spoke louder than words.  
“Well, you're not with Master Yoda now. So, if you're ready, you better start proving it, Snips” Anakin warned her.  
Ahsoka hid the fact that she was offended, but Anakin sensed it. He placed his warm hand on her shoulder and smiled at her as a gesture that everything would be all right, something that Anakin was always trying to promise everyone.  
“Captain Rex will show you how a little respect can go a long way,” Anakin ordered Rex to show Ahsoka around the base.  
“C’mon youngling,” Rex teased Ahsoka the way one would tease their friend’s younger sibling.  
“Padawan,” Ahsoka corrected the man she would soon become close friends with.  
Anakin watched two of his favorite people walk towards the artillery. It was time for him to formulate a plan with Obi-Wan so headed back to the command center.

Ahsoka had just returned to the disheveled command center after an insightful conversation with Captain Rex. Like Anakin, she also felt comfortable with the Captain. The Captain had told her that experience outranked everything therefore, her skin itched to acquire some experience. She saw Master Skywalker and Kenobi discussing something over a hologram. Captain Rex and Ahsoka joined their conversation.  
“The shield generator is somewhere in this area. They're slowly increasing the diameter,  
and keeping it just ahead of their troops,” Obi-Wan informed them at their round-table conversation.  
“Heavy cannons are gonna be useless against that,” Rex added.  
“As they get closer, I suppose we could try to draw them into the buildings. That might level the playing field a bit,” Obi-Wan suggested while ducking down on his knees and pointing at the hologram.  
“If that shield's gonna be such a problem, why don't we just take it out?” Ahsoka asked honestly. She thought that the best way to solve a problem was by eliminating it.  
“Easier said than done,” Rex interrupted.  
“Well, I, for one, agree with her. Someone has to get to that shield generator and destroy it. That's the key,” Anakin agreed with his Padawan.  
“Right, then. Maybe you two can tiptoe through the enemy lines and solve this particular problem together,” Obi-Wan advised.   
Obi-Wan was hellbent on Ahsoka and Anakin spending more time together as it was how Anakin and his friendship had blossomed. He understood how Anakin felt with a new Padawan as he had been in the same position 10 years ago with Anakin, himself. Only, Anakin was younger and his power was untamed. In the early years of Anakin’s training, he had burst someone into flames and Obi-Wan didn’t know how he would survive training the boy his Master had left him with. Alas, it turned out well. Obi-Wan found a brother and a best friend in that boy.  
“Can do, Master Kenobi,” Ahsoka said impatiently.  
“I’ll decide what we do,” Anakin warned in his deep authoritative voice.  
“If Rex and I can engage them here, you two might have a chance to get through their lines undetected, here,” Obi-Wan showed them on the HoloTable.  
“They won’t have much time. The droids far outnumber us so our ability to street fight is limited  
without the use of heavy cannons. They will march forward under  
the protection of their shield until they are right on top of our cannons, then they'll blow them away.” Rex concluded.  
“We’ll figure out a way! C’mon Master, let’s go,” Ahsoka tried to order her Master.  
Anakin still hated being ordered, especially by his inferiors. It was the impact of being an ex-slave.  
“If we survive this, Snips, you and I are gonna have a talk,” Anakin flinched at Ahsoka.  
Ahsoka appreciated the fact that unlike many Jedi, Anakin showed his emotions, this made him seem more human than a droid. Ahsoka noticed that Anakin’s emotions oftentimes consumed his judgment, but perhaps it was the repercussion of having the highest midi-chlorian count in the universe.

Ahsoka followed Anakin up the stairs to the lookout post. Anakin was observing the advancing enemy shield with his binoculars. Ahsoka noticed that her new Master was concentrating on the enemy, therefore, she sat on a slightly leveled ground and took off her backpack. However, Ahsoka’s approach to patience was flushed aside by her desire to greet the battlefield, so she impatiently asked her Master, “so what’s the plan?”  
“I thought you were the one with the plan,” Anakin said sarcastically.  
Their sibling-like bond began forming like droplets of water formed into a resourceful lake.  
“No, I’m the one with the enthusiasm. You're the one with the experience, which I'm looking forward to learning from,” Ahsoka told him.  
Anakin was pleased to see Ahsoka’s exuberance, it was why he enjoyed her company. It was characterless people without ambition that irked Anakin the most. Palpatine might have been the epitome of evil, but at least he had personality, unlike other people Anakin knew. Anakin wholeheartedly smiled at Ahsoka.   
“Well, first, we need to get behind that shield, then get past their tank lines,” Anakin replied.  
“Why don't we just go around? Outflank them,” Ahsoka proposed.  
“That’d take too long and time is not on our side. But, if we made them think we were droids, then we could get past the shield,” Anakin hinted to Ahsoka of his plan.  
“Make them think we’re droids?” Ahsoka raised an eyebrow at Anakin.   
Her new Master baffled her.  
“C’mon,” Anakin walked down the stairs.  
Ahsoka followed him.  
“We’re going to hide under a tin plate and let their shield cross us, those clankers will think we’re them, then we’ll set the generator on charges and blow it up,” Anakin informed Ahsoka of his strategy.  
Ahsoka’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped open at the absurdity of this plan. Anakin could sense Ahsoka’s emotions, but he didn’t need senses to tell him that she was opposed to this plan, her expressions clearly painted what she was thinking.  
“C’mon,” Anakin ordered Ahsoka.

The pair walked towards the coral red shield and crouched to hide under a tin plate Anakin had carried with him. The tin was shrimp but, their training had prepared them to make the most out of uncomfortable places. Anakin who was larger than Ahsoka wasn’t bothered by the scarcity of space so, he assumed Ahsoka wouldn’t be uncomfortable either.  
“This is a stupid plan! We should fight these guys instead of sneaking around,” Ahsoka resembled her Master.  
“Except for the fact that their deflective energy shield just passed over us. If you can't cross their lines, let their lines cross you,” Anakin stroked his bronze locks to boast about his “genius” plan.  
The coral red energy shield passed over the tin plate they were cramped inside.  
“If you say so,” Ahsoka realized that it would be impossible to change her Master’s mind.

They concentrated to sense their surroundings so that they wouldn’t collide with anything that might involve the Separatists as their eyes could only see the ash-gray of the tray. Unbeknownst to Ahsoka, this was also a training session for her. Anakin was a firm believer in the belief that one could learn the most on the field and not inside the vicinity of walls. Anakin hoped that this mission would hone Ahsoka’s senses. However, Ahsoka was growing impatient as her hands began to hurt due to the crawling.  
“I think we made it past all of them, Master. We may pull this off yet,” Ahsoka said optimistically.  
“We still have a ways to go before we get to the generator station,” Anakin warned Ahsoka.  
“Do we still need this thing? I can't take it anymore. I have to stand,” Ahsoka grunted.  
“No, Ahsoka! I can sense rolling death balls ahead of us. Do you want to become Jedi Shawarma?” Anakin explained to Ahsoka.  
“Ugh,” Ahsoka sighed.  
They crawled a little further until Anakin also lost his patience.

“We’ll take them on, okay. We’ll take this thing off on 3! 1,2,3,” Anakin instructed Ahsoka to stand up.  
The Master and Padawan stood up.  
“That’s new for you,” Ahsoka commented.  
Anakin grasped the opportunity to show Ahsoka how to fight droidekas.  
The two deflected the blaster bolts the droidekas fired at them in a similarly aggressive fashion with their lightsabers. Their vibrant blue and green blades reflected on their skin, making them look lit from within.  
“Ahsoka, run!” Anakin instructed Ahsoka.  
Ahsoka didn’t expect the “Hero With No Fear” to flee at the dawn of adversity.  
“Jedi, don’t run,” Ahsoka tried to uphold her values.  
“Ahsoka, listen to me,” Anakin said angrily as he ran away from the droideka.  
Ahsoka reluctantly followed her Master.  
“Ahsoka stop!” Anakin ordered his Padawan as he stopped running.  
“Make up your mind,” Ahsoka sarcastically hissed at her Master.  
“I said stop!” Anakin yelled at her.  
Ahsoka halted herself. Without realizing, she had slashed through the droideka in motion with her emerald green blade. She finally understood why her Master had instructed her to stop. Ahsoka realized how creative and efficient his method of defeating droidekas was.  
“Good, you take direction well,” Anakin said smugly.  
Ahsoka wanted to point out that he was no Master Windu at following orders but, decided to keep shut as she feared she would be lectured if she said it.

The two ran towards the generator shield swiftly.  
“Stay close. Be careful! I’m sure they have lined the station with mines of droids,” Anakin warned Ahsoka.   
Last time, Ahsoka had almost gotten him killed by stepping on the sensors.  
“See those?” Anakin pointed at the sensors.  
Ahsoka nodded her head. They carefully tiptoed on the ground.  
Unfortunately, Ahsoka’s leg brushed on one of the sensors, and a large circular droid, 3 times the size of a B1 droid arose from it. Ahsoka absentmindedly sliced off the droid to prove that she was capable of being a Padawan to her Master. Unfortunately, the sliced droid fell onto another sensor, setting off a few other droids that were identical in size.  
“Ahsoka!” Anakin grunted, “forget the droids, set the charges!”  
Anakin had to be controlled while fighting the droids so that more weren’t awakened. Ahsoka watched him in amazement as he snapped the droids to dust.  
“Ahsoka set the charges!” Anakin reminded Ahsoka of her task.  
“Setting the charges,” she sighed and began setting the charges.  
Soon, Ahsoka has set all the charges and went running to her Master, awakening more droids. Anakin was surrounded by droids.  
“Ahsoka! For the love of the Force, what are you doing?” Anakin clenched his jaw.  
Ahsoka realized that she might’ve set a deathtrap for her Master. She had to save him. She used the Force to lift a wall with a hole behind Anakin and dropped it on the remaining droids to destroy them.  
Anakin quickly covered the back of his head with his hands to protect himself. His scowl told Ahsoka that he was annoyed. Anakin tried to wash away his anger towards her as he knew the pain he would feel if he lost her.  
“Thank you,” he tried to make it up to her.  
Ahsoka was absolutely surprised by her Master’s actions. She’d expected him to lash out at her, instead, he thanked her. She felt appreciated, something she wanted to feel desperately.  
“Have you set the charges?” Anakin asked hurriedly.  
“Yes,” Ahsoka replied.  
“So what are we waiting for?” Anakin smirked at her.  
Ahsoka pressed the button of the charges. The charges blew up to reveal the blue skies of Christophsis once again.

Ahsoka was tired and disappointed in herself. She had almost killed her Master on her first day of training. Being a Padawan was harder than she had expected. She could sense that her Master was also agitated. So, she rested her bottom on the edge of the pavement they were standing on. Anakin noticed that Ahsoka’s lips were downtrodden, that was the last thing he wanted. He hated hurting those he loved, it was as if he was poisoning his own food, alas he had been excellent at doing that in his past life. To convert the poison to nectar, he sat down next to Ahsoka.  
“You’re reckless, little one,” Anakin admitted to her, “you never would’ve made it as Obi-Wan’s Padawan.”  
Ahsoka wanted to say, “have you seen how reckless Obi-Wan’s Padawan is? Ten times more than me!”   
But, she didn’t want to interrupt her Master, so she kept shut.  
“But you might make it as mine,” Anakin kindly told her.   
He looked into her eyes which were the color of his lightsaber and warmly smiled at her.  
A feeling of warmth radiated through Ahsoka’s body, she felt wanted. She began to see Anakin as an older brother.  
“C’mon,” Anakin gestured.  
The two stood up and walked towards the gunship that had come to pick them up.

They were greeted by Captain Rex and some other clones.  
“Great job, General Skywalker, you too kid,” Rex complimented the Jedi.  
Rex had always admired Anakin. He knew that their relationship was supposed to be professional but he had always thought of Anakin as a friend. Rex appreciated the fact that the General led by example and was unconventional.   
“Thanks for the ride, Rex,” Anakin thanked.  
“Anytime sir,” Rex nodded.

Soon, the gunship had arrived at the Republic base. Anakin saw Obi-Wan and Master Yoda discussing pressing matters and went to greet them. Ahsoka followed her Master.  
“Master Obi-Wan, Master Yoda,” Anakin acknowledged his superiors.  
“Trouble you have with your new Padawan?” Yoda asked Anakin.  
Master Yoda had intentionally assigned Ahsoka to Anakin. He knew that both of them were talented Jedi with a stroke of recklessness. Yoda admired their spontaneity but hoped that they would erase each other's edges because they were so akin. Ahsoka’s pulse increased at the question. She hoped that her Master wouldn’t abandon her. In fact, she liked her new Master, he seemed friendly.  
“If not ready for a Padawan, you are, then perhaps, Obi-Wan, we can,” Yoda was interrupted before he could continue.  
“No, wait a minute. I admit Ahsoka is a little rough around the edges. But with a great deal of training and patience she might amount to something,” Anakin backed up his Padawan.  
Anakin would never abandon Ahsoka or anyone he loved.  
“Then go with you she will to the Teth System,” Yoda quickly got to the point, “Kidnapped, Jabba the Hutt's son has been.”  
“Out of all the people, you think it’s best to send me to rescue his son?” Anakin questioned their logic.  
Anakin’s acerbity towards the Hutts wasn’t a secret. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was once enslaved by them and empathized with him but the Republic needed Anakin to bury his emotions for this mission.  
“Anakin, we'll need the Hutts' allegiance to give us an advantage over Dooku,” Obi-Wan tried to explain to his friend.  
Anakin had been on this mission in his past life. Even though his past life seemed like a distant child of a dream and a nightmare, he still had an idea of what was going on behind the scenes.  
“Let me guess, Dooku’s going to try to save the Hutt too,” Anakin tried to warn them.  
“Negotiate the treaty with Jabba, Obi-Wan will. Find the renegades that hold Jabba's son, your mission will be, Skywalker,” Yoda instructed Anakin.  
“I have a feeling this is a trap,” Anakin tried to foreshadow.  
“Come on, Master, it doesn't sound that hard. I'll find Rex and get the troops organized,” Ahsoka tried to provide her Master with some enthusiasm.  
Ahsoka left the others behind to inform the troops of their mission. Anakin’s eyes followed her, he hoped that she wouldn’t meet with any trouble.   
“Just teach her everything I taught you and she'll turn out fine,” Obi-Wan assured his Padawan.  
“You know, something makes me think this was your idea from the start,” Anakin brooded his eyebrows at his old Master and walked into a cruiser to return to the starfighter.

Anakin watched Ahsoka familiarize herself with the clones. He was glad that the clones and Ahsoka got along. He knew that the clones and Ahsoka would build a strong bond with each other. He walked over to them with a smile. He had to cut their conversation short as he wanted to teach Ahsoka a couple of tactics and techniques before she faced the incoming battle.  
“Sorry to cut the conversation short, but Ahsoka, c’mon, I wanna teach you something,” he smiled at her.  
The clones scattered and went back to doing their duties.  
“What is it, Master?” Ahsoka asked.  
Ahsoka was eager to learn as much as she could from her Master.  
“Okay, Snips. On the battlefield you often have to fight people who are bigger than you in size,” Anakin informed Ahsoka.  
Ahsoka cocked a brow at her Master.  
“I’m going to teach you how to do it,” Anakin assured her, “you’re going to try them on me.”  
“Um okay, so what do I do?” Ahsoka asked.  
“These tactics usually work for me. One of the best techniques is kicking your enemy on the chest and while they are caught off-guard, you kick them on the chin. But the difference in time between the two kicks must be minimal. To keep your balance you must shift your weight to your thighs. Let me show you,” Anakin instructed.  
Anakin demonstrated the movement he had mentioned on air.  
“C’mon, now you try it,” he ordered Ahsoka.  
Ahsoka faced Anakin. Her cobalt blue eyes had become thin slits as she concentrated on her Master. She successfully kicked him on his chest, however, he wasn’t hurt because he was wearing armor. Ahsoka raised her leg to kick him on his chin, however, Anakin caught her leg mid-air with his hands. Ahsoka’s balance had been broken, so she fell to the floor.  
“Too slow. You see, this could happen on the battlefield,” he warned.  
Ahsoka took her Master’s comment as an insult. She wanted to prove to him that she was ready for battle.  
“Practice the movement 5 times and then you can try it on me again,” Anakin told her sternly and walked away to talk to Captain Rex.  
Ahsoka wasn’t interested in “stupid” movements, she wanted to learn the “advanced” techniques her Master was famous for. However, if her past Jedi training had taught her anything, practice did make perfect. Ahsoka practiced the move her Master had shown her 5 times.  
“Master, I am done,” Ahsoka called Anakin.  
Anakin walked up to his young Padawan.  
“Let’s get going then,” he smirked.  
Ahsoka strategically positioned herself close to Anakin.  
“You might need to go to the medical bay after this,” Ahsoka joked.  
“We’ll see about that,” Anakin hissed.  
Ahsoka kicked her Master on the chest and then on his chin.  
Anakin didn’t make a sound but Ahsoka could tell he was hurt. Her intention wasn’t to hurt him. She thought that he would be enraged at her, instead, he adjusted his jaw with his hands. He clenched his jaw but soon opened it.  
“Good job, Ahsoka. The next trick is a kick on the crotch,” Anakin instructed.  
“Master, I can’t do that,” Ahsoka shyly protested as she didn’t want to hurt him.  
“Of course you can,” Anakin winked.  
Ahsoka reluctantly positioned herself in front of her Master while the clones watched the Jedi as if they were some fascinating HoloDrama. She kicked Anakin on his crotch.  
Anakin held his thighs and fell to the ground. Ahsoka could’ve sworn he had tears in her eyes. She was terrified that she had hurt him so she bent down to check if he was alright.   
“So proud of you, Snips,” Anakin laughed.  
Ahsoka whacked him on his stomach playfully as he smiled at her. She helped him stand up as the clones all giggled at them. Anakin then taught her his basic strategies and techniques of lightsaber combat. After they had finished training, Ahsoka went back to socialize with the clones while Anakin headed to the bridge. 

When Anakin went to inform the 501st that they were to land on Teth, he found Ahsoka boasting about their previous mission.  
“Is that true, General?” Rex asked as he saw the General walk over.  
“Well, most of it,” Anakin smiled.  
Subtlety was not Anakin’s strength, but he did attempt to be more humble and was hoping Ahsoka would too.  
“All right men, we still got a job to do,” Anakin ordered the clones to prepare for battle.  
“Yes, sir,” Rex followed the order, “you heard the General, move it!”  
The clones all reported to their respective posts.  
“Would this be a good time to teach you that a Jedi is humble, my young Padawan?” Anakin instructed Ahsoka.  
“Sorry, just trying to keep the boys inspired, is all,” Ahsoka made an excuse.  
The two walked into a nearby gunship.

As the 501st entered the atmosphere of Teth in their gunships to raid the monastery and rescue Jabba’s son, Anakin received a transmission from Obi-Wan.  
“All right, Anakin here's the story: Jabba has given us only one planetary rotation to get his son back home to Tatooine safe and sound,” Obi-Wan informed him.  
“Won't take us that long, Master,” Anakin assured.  
“Well, take extreme care. We have no idea who's holding Jabba's son. When I've finished negotiations with him, I will join you,” Obi-Wan told him.  
Obi-Wan was wary of sending Anakin to Tatooine to deal with the Hutts, however, it was the Republic’s only choice. He hoped that Anakin’s personal feelings wouldn’t lead to a Republic loss.

Anakin cut the phone call as they were about to land. Next to him, Ahsoka pretended to be as ready for battle as one could be, but Anakin could sense the nervousness she had hidden behind mental shields. He wanted to assure her that everything would be alright without sounding obnoxious.  
“Stay close to me, if you can,” Anakin smirked at his Padawan.  
“It won’t be a problem, Master,” she smirked in an eerily similar way.  
“This isn’t practice, Ahsoka,” he warned.  
He looked down at Ahsoka, his hood covering his head and casting a dark shadow on his sapphire blue eyes that emphasized his scar. Ahsoka thought that anyone who would’ve to fight him would be afraid. She’d heard that Ventress had given her Master that scar on his right eye. Apparently, he had defeated her easily in their battle but, his nonchalance and overconfidence let her make one lasting effect on his face.  
“I know, and I'll try not to get you killed,” Ahsoka joked.  
A smirk that overpowered the shadows of his hood appeared on Anakin’s face.

The gunship finally landed on the surface of the jungle planet Teth.   
“Go! Go! Go,” Captain Rex exclaimed as the blood-red blaster bolts of the droids filled up the foggy area.  
Everyone in the gunship ran out as if they were ready to die in the fight. Anakin dropped his robe and ran out along with Ahsoka. While Anakin and the clones went headfirst into the battle, destroying the droid army without any hesitation, Ahsoka took a moment to adjust to the tumultuous reality of war. She had accepted the fact that this was going to be her life and she had been excitedly preparing for it ever since she was a youngling. But, she couldn’t help feel overwhelmed by the clanking of the countless battle droids that shot at her friends with laser bolts. All the others were used to war. They had become war-hardened, unlike Ahsoka. She took a couple of seconds to calm her mind and looked up at the monastery perched high up on a craggy hill. A blaster bolt fired at her threatened her survival so she switched on her emerald green lightsaber and deflected it. It felt strangely satisfying. That one deflection put her into the war mindset. Now, she fought the way everyone else did. She deflected blaster bolts and cut through battle droids, hoping to flaunt her skills. However, she soon realized that if anyone was to watch this battle, their eyes would gravitate towards her Master. Ahsoka watched Anakin destroy droids by just simply closing his fists. As the clones fired their cannons at the droids who had the high ground, pieces of the hill began to crumble. It would be difficult to climb up to the monastery but, it was nothing the 501st wouldn’t be able to do.  
“Follow me,” Anakin instructed all the clones and Ahsoka.  
Anakin ran to the foothill and they followed him. The mountain shielded them from the firing of the droids above.  
“So this is where the fun begins,” Ahsoka told Anakin who stood beside her.  
“Race you to the top,” Anakin challenged.  
“I’ll give you a headstart,” Ahsoka taunted.  
“Your mistake,” Anakin grinned and began climbing the accession cables on the hill.  
“I’m right behind you, Master,” Ahsoka yelled at her Master.  
The two deflected several blaster bolts while they climbed the hill holding on to the accession cables.

Ahsoka spotted a Republic walker beside her. Like her, it was also going uphill to destroy the droids. She thought it would be easier to reach the monastery if she climbed on to the walker. Therefore, she pushed the accession cable with her legs and jumped onto the walker. The clones fired at the droids who fired back at them. The Jedi were destroying droids effortlessly. All was going well for Ahsoka until she saw a bunch of droids on speeders. She prepared to take them on as they neared her. They shot at the walker causing the driver to lift one of its legs. Then, the droids flew behind them. This led to Ahsoka losing her balance. She fell off the surface she had placed herself on. She held onto the edge of the surface for her life. Her heart began to beat at double its usual speed as she saw those droids come back to shoot her. This was it, she thought. This was only her first battle, she had to make it. She couldn’t just let herself die, and nor could Anakin. Anakin left his accession cable and slid on to the same ridge as the walker Ahsoka was holding on to. He jumped on to the walker. Next, he force-jumped on to the nearest speeder and sliced the droid in it with his electric blue lightsaber. Anakin used the speeders in the air like stepping stones on a river. He jumped on each one of them and sliced the droids that were seated on them. Finally, he sat on the last speeder and flew up towards the monastery. He flew above Ahsoka to check if she had made it back on to the surface of the walker.  
“Gotta keep up,” he smirked at her and flew away.  
“Hey! Not fair,” Ahsoka protested  
Anakin fired at the Separatist cannons with their own weapon.   
“Follow me, Rex,” Anakin instructed the Captain through his commlink.  
He quickly made his way onto the top. He knew the advantages of the high ground better than anyone else. He obliterated all of the droids that guarded the entrance of the monastery. All the droids fell to the ground. As Anakin walked towards the entrance he was welcomed by 5 droidekas. Anakin hated fighting droidekas. But, he had created some creative methods of defeating them with Obi-Wan. Besides, he was made by the Force, he could do anything and the Force Ghosts believed that.  
He lifted 3 of the droidekas in the air, however, the other two still fired at him.  
“Blast it, Ahsoka! I told you to stay close to me,” Anakin yelled into his commlink device.  
Suddenly, all the droidekas were hit by the firepower of the walkers.  
“I can’t get much closer, Skyguy,” Ahsoka smiled from ear-to-ear on the walker that had shot down one of the droidekas.  
“I knew you'd get here, Snips, eventually,” Anakin turned to face his army.  
“Always in time to save your life,” Ahsoka winked.  
Rex had been observing the surroundings and they seemed to be clear.  
“All clear, General,” Rex informed Anakin.  
“Good work, Rex,” Anakin patted Rex on the back, “have some men look after the wounded.”  
Anakin knew that this wasn’t the end. He could feel Ventress’s presence and knew she would frame him for the kidnapping of Jabba’s son. However, he didn’t know how she framed him in the past. He knew all too well that this was one of the cunning plans set up by his old Master.  
“Roger that, sir,” Rex replied.  
It was General Skywalker’s compassion that Rex cherished the most. Because most Jedi were vehemently against attachment, they’d often forget their compassion. Rex was grateful that his General cared for his men the way they cared about him.

Rex had just returned from passing on the orders to the 501st.  
“Too many droids for them to just be renegades, I sense Count Dooku’s hand in this. And, I sense Ventress. Let’s find Jabba’s son fast and get out of here,” Anakin told Ahsoka and Rex.  
“Dooku’s dark assassin?” Ahsoka asked nervously.  
“It’s nothing we can’t deal with,” Anakin assured with a smile.  
“There’s nothing we can’t do, Master,” Ahsoka added to the positivity.  
“I hope so, Ahsoka. I hope so,” Anakin patted her shoulder.

Anakin began walking to the entrance with his shoulders flexed and his chest jutting out making him seem like the Republic General that he was. Ahsoka and the clones followed him. They had assumed that they would have to forcefully open the door, however, it opened automatically as if someone had opened it for them. They entered the monastery that lacked light. It was damp. Rex thought it was a trap so he switched on the torchlights on his helmet. The other clones followed the Captain. Soon, the many lights from the clone helmets highlighted the uncleanliness of the monastery. It looked like the 501st were the first visitors the monastery had welcomed in ages.  
“I don’t like this place, it gives me the creeps,” Rex told his companions.  
“This looks like one of those B'omarr monk monasteries that I read about in my studies at the Temple,” Ahsoka informed them.  
“Smugglers take these monasteries over and turn them into their own personal retreats,” Anakin shared his wisdom with his protege and army.  
“And the monks just let them?” Ahsoka asked naively while raising her left eyebrow.  
“Smugglers usually get what they want, one way or another,” Anakin told them from personal experience.  
Despite being second-in-command to the Empire, Darth Vader had known that smugglers had their avant-garde ways of getting results from his days as a slave on Tatooine. Anakin Skywalker of the present knew it too.

Suddenly a golden droid emerged out of a corner. Anakin immediately switched on his lightsaber.  
“Good guy or bad guy, Master?” Ahsoka asked while stroking her montrals.  
Anakin knew that this droid belonged to Ventress so, he spun his lightsaber at immense speed towards the droid.  
“Why did you do that? He could’ve told us where the Hutt is,” Ahsoka disagreed with her Master’s actions.  
“I had a bad feeling about him. I don’t want to take any chances,” he tried to explain.  
Ahsoka was surprised that her Master used intuition often. It was one of the skills she enjoyed using the most. It was what made her feel one with the Force.  
“The Hutt’s probably in the detention level,” Anakin told him as he knew where the Hutt was.  
“How do you know that?” Ahsoka puckered his forehead.  
“I grew up with smugglers, c’mon,” Anakin deflected the question and gestured for Ahsoka to follow him.  
He turned back to give the clones instructions.  
“Captain, we'll get the Hutt. Stay here and keep your eyes open,” Anakin told Rex.  
“Copy that, sir,” Rex replied.  
They bid farewell as Anakin and Ahsoka headed for the detention levels.  
As they walked through the barely lit up dungeons, Ahsoka noticed many droids watching them. It aroused her. She couldn’t take the feeling of uncertainty anymore.  
“Master, you know you’re walking us into a trap,” Ahsoka informed her Master.  
“I know,” Anakin replied nonchalantly.  
Ahsoka was shocked by her Master’s negligence to deal with the droids as she had noticed that he rather enjoyed destroying them. They walked past some more droids.   
“Master, we just walked past two more droids,” Ahsoka tried to point out to her Master.  
She had had enough.   
“I know,” Anakin replied monotonously.  
“Well, I don't like this. Can I just take care of them?” Ahsoka pleaded.  
“Oh, well, if you feel so strongly about it, go ahead,” Anakin shared his life’s main philosophy.  
Ahsoka flashed on her emerald green lightsaber, lighting up the room. She slashed through all of the droids behind her ferociously using the techniques her Master had taught her. Anakin was impressed by her skills. He knew that she would become one of the most powerful Jedi ever.  
“Not bad, you remembered to destroy their weapons first,” Anakin complimented as she finished destroying the droids.  
“I’m improving your technique,” Ahsoka’s dark lips curved into a smile.  
“Of course, you did miss one,” Anakin glared at Ahsoka while slicing through a battle droid standing behind him without looking at it.  
He wanted to teach Ahsoka that the smallest details were often the most impactful, just the way Obi-Wan had taught him. Ahsoka thought that her Master was disappointed in her so she tried to think of an excuse.  
“I did that on purpose,” Ahsoka bit her tongue.  
Anakin ignored her excuse.   
“Don’t tell me I have to teach you how to make better excuses,” Anakin joked.  
“I guess it comes to you naturally,” Ahsoka taunted.  
“I sense our kidnapped Hutt is here,” Anakin stopped at the door of a cell in the dungeon.  
“I smell him,” Ahsoka joked while pinching her nose.  
Anakin used the Force to open the hatch of the cell.

The door opened to reveal a tiny olive green Huttlet moaning in the darkness.  
“I still don’t know how those Hutts can be this small,” Anakin grunted.  
Anakin was not a fan of the Hutts. They were vile gangsters that had once enslaved him. Honestly, he was proud of his daughter for killing Jabba.  
“Aww, he’s just a baby,” Ahsoka pouted her lips and bent towards the Hutt to play with him,”this will make our job a lot easier.”  
She picked him up in her arms.  
“Aww, he’s so cute,” Ahsoka professed.  
“Just wait until you see what he’ll grow into,” Anakin rolled his eyes.  
The Master and Apprentice made their way out of the cell.

“General Skywalker, the castle is secure, and it’s nearly midday,” Rex told Anakin through his commlink.  
“I sense an attack,” Anakin warned, “get ready, men!”  
The clones were confused because their eyes couldn’t see a single droid, but they followed the General’s orders anyway.  
“An attack?” Ahsoka asked.  
“It’s always better to be prepared, Ahsoka,” Anakin told her.  
“Master, my Jedi training didn't prepare me for this. What are we gonna do?” Ahsoka puckered her forehead as she dealt with the Huttlet.  
“Well, since you think that smelly larva is cute, you're gonna carry it,” Anakin slyly got out of the situation as he pushed his back off the pillar he was resting on.  
Ahsoka grumbled something under her breath and then picked the Huttlet up. They headed back to the entrance.

“How do you like your little buddy now? Still cute?” Anakin mimicked his Padawan as they met with the clones.  
“You know, he's reminding me of you more and more. See? You're two of a kind,” Ahsoka joked as combat.  
She wanted to show her Master that she was fierce.  
“Maybe you should carry both of us then,” Anakin squinted in mock fury and headed to inform Rex about the incoming attack.  
Ahsoka’s lips downturned. No matter how hard she tried, it was as if her Master still saw her as a youngling, like the Huttlet. She touched the Huttlet’s forehead to see if he was alright. The answer that Ahsoka found ensured that she wasn’t alright. Ahsoka tried to calm herself.  
“Master, I think this little guy is sick. He's burning up with a fever,” Ahsoka informed Anakin.  
Anakin walked to his Padawan and touched the Huttlet’s forehead.  
“You're right. We've got to get him back to the ship immediately. Trooper! Get me a backpack,” Anakin ordered.

A trooper brought a backpack to the Jedi.   
“Will you just let me do it?” Ahsoka asked with concern.  
Anakin was pushing the Huttlet harshly into the backpack, irking Ahsoka.  
“I hate Hutts,” Anakin grunted.  
Unbeknownst to them, Asajj Ventress was filming this from above and sending it to her Master as “proof” that the Jedi had kidnapped Rotta.

Ahsoka and Anakin walked towards Anakin’s fighter to contact Obi-Wan. A periwinkle hologram of Obi-Wan projected out of R2’s broadcaster.  
“Anakin, did you locate Jabba’s son?” the Jedi Master asked.  
“We have him, but it looks like the Separatists are behind his abduction. And I can sense Ventress is here. What’s the bet Dooku is using us to get Jabba to join the Separatists,” Anakin informed his old Master.  
“Master Kenobi, we have another problem. The Huttlet is very sick. I’m not sure we can get him to Tatooine alive, Master,” Ahsoka added.  
“It’s all Dooku, he wants to frame us. It’s not a good idea to deal with Hutts either,” Anakin voiced his opinion.  
“Anakin, you know they control the Outer Rim,” Obi-Wan told him before he was rudely interrupted by Anakin reaching out to Asajj Ventress with the Force and dropping her to the floor.  
“Ventress,” Obi-Wan calmly scowled at the Nightsister who was recovering from her fall.  
The assassin was disheveled but she angrily stood up. Asajj’s hands gracefully moved towards her waist and grasped two lightsaber hilts. The bone-white Nightsister’s crimson blades reflected on Anakin Skywalker’s clenched jaw.  
“Not here to save Skywalker this time,” Asajj sneered at Obi-Wan through the hologram.  
“Yes, it would be a pleasure to see you in person, but after Anakin battles you, I don’t think that’ll happen,” Obi-Wan twisted his words.  
“Oh, the pleasure would be mine. As for Skywalker, I don’t think he will be seeing you again,” Ventress grunted as a Separatist fleet appeared in front of them.   
The fleet was to drop off thousands of droids.  
“Defense positions,” Anakin ordered his men.  
“Protect the Hutt, I’ll come as soon as I can,” Obi-Wan told his old Padawan.  
Obi-Wan’s periwinkle body vanished.  
Anakin’s lips curved towards the side of his face that Ventress had given him a scar on. Ventress knew she couldn’t defeat Skywalker alone, because even her Master couldn’t. So, she ordered her fleet to bomb him. Unfortunately, Skywalker did something Ventress had never seen before. He used the Force to gain control of the two Separatist ships and pushed them onto a cliff opposite the monastery. They were all destroyed. Both Ventress and Ahsoka’s jaws dropped similarly. Now, only the bothersome hydra bombers were left along with a few droids and droidekas. The clones began firing at the droids.  
“Now, shall we continue,” Anakin snarled at Ventress.  
He removed his lightsaber hilt from his brown utility belt. Just as Anakin was about to flash his blade, Ahsoka reminded stopped him, “Master! There’s no time for this! We need to get Sinky back to his dad!”  
Anakin handed the Huttlet to Ahsoka.  
“Get inside,” Anakin instructed Ahsoka, “think of a plan!”  
Asajj Ventress climbed on to hydra bomber, hoping to contact another fleet for reinforcements. She fled the monastery.

Anakin went back into the monastery with Rex and R2 to follow his mandate of protecting the Hutt.  
“Do you have a plan, Snips?” Anakin asked.  
“Yes, or I think so, R2 willing,” Ahsoka replied  
“All right, Snips. I'll trust you on this one. Captain, press the battle,” Anakin ordered.  
“Will do, sir. You heard the General! Get ready to turn those clankers into scrap metal,” Rex encouraged his brothers.  
Ahsoka gestured for Anakin and R2 to follow her. They arrived at a plugging booth in the monastery.  
“If there's a way out of here, Artooie will find it,” Ahsoka told R2 to plug in.  
“Why couldn’t we just use my fighter?” Anakin asked.  
“Master, all three of us won’t fit in. Besides, I don’t think Stinky can handle the speed because he’s sick,” she answered.  
“Right. Make it quick, R2,” he told his astromech droid.  
Anakin walked behind Ahsoka to see if “Stinky” was alright. He didn’t wish to face Jabba’s wrath. He noticed that the Huttlet had fallen asleep which gave him relief. He had finally found time to spend with his Padawan. Ahsoka was very dear to Anakin, even though she didn’t know it. He found comfort in Ahsoka. He felt understood when he was with her. She was one of the rare people in the galaxy that Anakin could wage war for. His list had a couple of people: Padme, his mother, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex, and a couple of his other friends.  
“Finally asleep, huh? Let me hold him. Get some rest yourself. It's been a long day for you, little one,” Anakin told his Padawan to rest.  
“I can hold him, Master. I'm not tired,” Ahsoka protested.  
Ahsoka believed her Master thought she was feeble. She wanted to prove to him that she was powerful.  
“Okay, suit yourself. I don't see why you won't just listen to me,” Anakin concluded while sitting down on a slightly higher ground.  
This lit a spark in Ahsoka. Even though he was sitting, Anakin was almost as tall as Ahsoka standing. Ahsoka realized that even the mighty needed rest. Master Yoda had told her that miscommunication was the catalyst for most conflict therefore, she decided to be open with her Master.  
“I do listen to you, Master. I just don't like being treated like a youngling,” Ahsoka admitted.  
“You must have patience. What are you trying to prove anyway?” Anakin asked like an older brother.  
“That I'm not too young to be your Padawan,” Ahsoka said softly with a heavy heart.  
Anakin wanted to show Ahsoka how much she meant to him. He stood up and rested his heavy hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder. He kindly looked into her confused eyes.  
“Ahsoka, a very wise Jedi once said, "nothing happens by accident. " It is the will of the Force  
that you are at my side. I just want to keep you there in one piece,” Anakin shared Qui Gon Jinn’s wisdom with her.   
He took the backpack off her shoulder and kept it in his hands. He made sure that she sat with him. Ahsoka realized he was like an overprotective older brother to her, it was not what she had imagined their relationship would be like.

R2 projected a backdoor landing platform outside the monastery.  
“A backdoor landing platform!” Ahsoka exclaimed.  
“We’ll call for a gunship when we get there, lead the way R2,” Anakin informed them.   
Anakin put on the backpack with “Stinky”. R2 led them to the landing platform.

Asajj Ventress had instructed her droid army to fight off the clones while she went to face Skywalker and his Padawan along with some droidekas. She had to defeat Skywalker. Of course, she wanted revenge to validate all the actions she had performed that brought her to this happenstance. She feared that her Master might abandon her like so many others had if she failed him again. Asajj’s family, the Nightsisters had given her away, yes, they were forced to, but she became a slave, much like Skywalker. When her Master was killed by pirates, Jedi Master Ky Narec took her under his wing. Then, he was killed by the pirates. Therefore, she sought Count Dooku, her current Master, who she feared would abandon her too. She just wanted to belong. She wanted a home and, if killing Skywalker, another upstart who had begun as a slave and found a home, she would kill him. Nevertheless, she knew it would be challenging to defeat him. He had previously defeated her. He had also defeated her Master. She comprehended that if she defeated him, her Master would give her the appreciation she craved. So, Ventress arrived at the backdoor landing platform with 5 droidekas following her around like they were her pet tigers. Ventress had seen Skywalker, heading towards the platform through a surveillance camera she had placed. Ventress took a deep breath to assess the situation she was in. Both the Republic and Separatists’ reinforcements had arrived. There was an intense battle unfolding in the light pink sky, but the Separatists were losing the battle on the ground. Her eyes drifted towards the powerfully built Jedi Knight, Skywalker and, his young togaruta apprentice. The apprentice had blue and white montrals which she sported with a maroon crop top and skirt paired with white leggings. Ventress ordered the droidekas to begin shooting at once. The blaster bolts were too many for the Jedi to handle, so Anakin lifted three of them with the Force and pushed them on to Ventress. Ventress growled in rage as she was trapped beneath the damaged droidekas. She used the Force to free herself and stood up frowning. The bone-white nightsister was furious.  
“We can’t contact Obi-Wan, so let’s call Rex,” Anakin told Ahsoka who was still reflecting the blaster bolts that were shot at her from the remaining two droidekas.   
The droideka rolled towards Ahsoka. In the spur of the moment, Ahsoka climbed on top of it and used her emerald green lightsaber to destroy it. Both Ventress and Anakin were impressed by the Padawan’s strategy.   
“Rex, do you hear me,” Anakin spoke into his commlink.  
“I hear you, General,” Rex replied.  
“They’ve jammed our transmissions, I need you to tell Obi-Wan to send a gunship to the back landing platform,” Anakin instructed.  
“We’re in the middle of a battle, Sir. It would be nice if you could send reinforcements,” Rex replied.  
“Don’t worry, Rex. We’ll find another way and be there in time to help you out,” Anakin assured.  
“Master, Stinky is really sick. He's turning every shade of green except the one he's supposed to be! Our mission was to get him back to Tatooine alive,” Ahsoka reminded her Master.  
“Oh, I don’t think so,” Ventress’ husky voice echoed.

Ventress switched on her blood-red lightsaber swiftly. Anakin did the same, only his lightsaber was blue. The Huttlet squealed.  
“You don’t have to do this Ventress,” Anakin reminded her.  
“Oh, you mean you don’t want me to?” Ventress growled ferociously.  
“No, I can feel you. Deep down you know you don’t want to do this, Ventress,” he empathized with her.  
Anakin hoped she would also become an asset for the defeat of Darth Sidious.  
“The dark side, it just takes away from us. It makes us slaves all over again,” Anakin tried to hit the nail in Ventress’ heart.   
Anakin knew the pains of the dark side, he was once a sought refuge in it. It nearly destroyed him, but it kept him alive. His hatred for himself kept him alive. He knew that hate was necessary for all, but it had to be equally balanced with love. Anakin didn’t want anyone to suffer the way he did before, not even Palpatine.  
“And who says the light side doesn’t enslave us?” Ventress tried to think of an argument despite knowing Skywalker was right.  
The Huttlet squealed at the conversation.  
“Not now, Stinky!” Ahsoka demanded that the baby kept quiet.  
However, Ahsoka soon realized that the Hutt was pointing at something...it was another landing platform with another ship.  
“Master! Another landing platform,” Ahsoka brought it to Anakin’s notice.  
“With a ship on it,” Anakin sighed in relief.  
“Nice work, Stinky,” Ahsoka thanked Rotta.  
“How are we going to get there?” Ahsoka raised her eyebrow.  
Ventress was wondering the same thing.  
“Leave that to me,” Anakin smirked and jumped off the landing platform.  
Ventress was dumbfounded by the Jedi’s move. She was surprised that the Jedi Council had allowed someone as reckless as Skywalker to be a part of their Order. Ahsoka and Asajj’s jaws dropped when they Anakin riding one of the local flying creatures. Anakin used the Force to instruct the creature to collide with Ventress.  
“Hop on, Snips,” Anakin winked at Ahsoka.  
The creature grabbed Ahsoka’s arm and flew off the platform.  
“Like I have a choice,” Ahsoka shrieked.  
R2 used his jetpack to follow them to the other landing platform.

Anakin and Ahsoka jumped off the creature onto the landing platform. R2 landed on the platform, beside them. They looked at the disheveled and dusty ship they intended to board.  
“We’re landing on that junker? We’d be better off on that bug,” Ahsoka said sarcastically.  
“Get aboard and prime the engines. Assuming it has engines,” Anakin instructed his Padawan.  
Ahsoka walked towards the cargo freighter and halted her steps when she saw six battle droids walk out of the ship. Ahsoka had had enough of those “clankers”. In her frustration, she swiftly pulled out her lightsaber and sliced through them. She entered the ship knowing that her Master would lecture her about restraint. To her surprise, when her Master entered the ship with his prized astromech droid, he said nothing. 

“Let’s get Stinky out of here,” Anakin told Ahsoka as he sat on the pilot’s seat.  
Anakin pressed the engine button, but nothing happened.  
“If we can,” Anakin bit his tongue.  
Anakin pressed the button multiple times but the engines only partially functioned. Rotta cried due to the heat in the freighter. Rotta was sitting on Ahsoka’s lap, who was extremely irritated.  
“Ugh,” Ahsoka grunted in frustration as she sat on the co-pilot’s seat.  
“Relax, Snips. R2, see if you can spark the ignition couplers,” he instructed his droid.  
R2 plugged into the freighter’s system and attempted to spark the ignition couplers, but there were no results. The lights of the ship went switched on for a short interval and then returned to its previously switched off state.  
“No, that’s not it,” Anakin stroked his chin, “try opening the fuel lifters all the way.”  
R2 followed his friend’s orders, bringing results. Ahsoka was surprised by her Master’s knowledge of ships but her surprise soon shifted to Master Kenobi’s fighter that flew above them.  
“Master Kenobi’s here!” Ahsoka exclaimed, “now we’ll see some real fireworks.”  
Ahsoka had always admired the Negotiator’s creative strategies that often led to victories for the Republic.  
“Excuse me? What do you call what I’ve been doing all day,” Anakin snarled, he was almost offended.  
The ship took off.  
It was true that her Master was a great General but Ahsoka had become accustomed to his reckless nature and wanted to see something new. Besides, she knew her Master was fishing for compliments and she didn’t want to stroke his ego.  
“I don’t know, the word reckless comes to mind,” Ahsoka rolled her eyes.  
“Very funny, Snips,” Anakin grunted, “back to work.”  
Ahsoka rolled her eyes once again. Anakin’s mind drifted towards helping Rex down in the battle. It seemed like the Republic had the upper hand in the battle, but he wasn’t willing to take risks with people he cares about.  
“The troops still need our help. Charge the main guns,” Anakin instructed Ahsoka.  
“How are we gonna help? Stinky's getting sicker and sicker,” reminded her Master of their priorities.  
Anakin often got sidetracked by many distractions, Ahsoka helped him find his focus.  
“I don’t want to risk their lives, Ahsoka,” Anakin explained to her.  
Ahsoka appreciated that her Master was compassionate but he was not thinking about the predicament they would face if they didn’t deliver the Huttlet to his father safely in time.  
“Master, we've got to get him to the medics on the Jedi cruiser. It's our only chance to get Stinky  
back to his father still breathing,” she attempted to convince her Master.  
Anakin’s left hand left the control panels and reached his mouth to speak into his commlink.  
“Rex, do you need help?” Anakin asked.  
“It’s fine General, do your duty. General Kenobi is here,” Rex replied.  
“Good job,” Anakin complimented.  
The ship flew higher into the air.

As her Master flipped switches on the control panel, she realized that she had never seen him so relaxed before. He was infatuated with flying as it let him have control while soaring through dangerous and relentless winds. It was the satisfaction of surviving the risk that he craved. Ahsoka didn’t want to interrupt her Master’s love session with the control panel but she couldn’t handle the silence so she decided to create a conversation. She didn’t know what to converse about. She had known him for such little time, however, it felt like she had known him forever. He made her feel comfortable.  
“Master, today I did my best to stay calm, focused, and when I did, everything seemed so easy,” she found a topic of interest.  
Just as Ahsoka’s calm had won the battle between itself and her impatience, the ship entered a battle turning the favor of the battle towards her impatience.  
“Well, get focused, cause things just got a lot harder,” Anakin slyly looked at her and smirked.  
Anakin began spinning the freighter to evade the blaster bolts coming at them from all directions. Ahsoka held onto the Huttlet as strongly as she could while her head began to spin like the ship. Anakin flew through many blaster bolts effortlessly. If someone else were piloting this ship, the blaster bolts would’ve killed them, but this was Anakin. Ahsoka realized why Anakin had been proclaimed as the “best pilot in the galaxy”.  
“All we've got to do is land on that Jedi cruiser,” Anakin told Ahsoka as they neared the cruiser.  
“But, Master, their deflector shields are up,” Ahsoka reminded him.  
The Republic cruiser began firing at their ship. Anakin evaded the blasts narrowly, but the ship was slowing down and didn’t support his maneuvers. Soon, a laser hit the ship and the ship faltered shortly.  
“Jedi cruiser, hold your fire,” Anakin ordered the cruiser’s command through the communication channel.  
“Identify yourself,” a clone replied.  
“This is General Skywalker. We have Jabba the Hutt's son. He needs medical attention. We must board immediately,” Anakin informed them.  
“Stand by,” the ship replied.  
“Stand by! That’s helpful,” Ahsoka whined in frustration.  
“I sense that if they lower the shields, the cruiser will be bombed. We’re gonna have to take this bucket of bolts all the way to Tatooine,” Anakin told command remembering what had happened in the past.  
“Alright, General,” the clone replied.  
Anakin maneuvered the freighter away from the battle and into free space.  
“To Tatooine?” Ahsoka widened her eyes in a mix of disagreement and surprise.  
“Yes, to Tatooine. We're clear to make the jump to hyperspace. R2, program the navicomputer,” Anakin ordered his droid.  
“I don't think he's gonna make it, Master. There's gotta be something we can do for him,” Ahsoka brought attention to the sick Huttlet.  
“See if you can find some medical supplies,’ Anakin suggested a solution.  
“I'm on it,” Ahsoka stood up from her co-pilot seat and left Stinky in Anakin’s care.  
Ahsoka went into the storage cabinets of the ship. The Huttlet wailed as it enjoyed Ahsoka’s company.  
“Don't die on me now, little guy. Just hang in there,” Anakin patted the moss green Huttlet on his head.  
Anakin pressed a couple of buttons on the control panel to prepare the ship for hyperspace.  
“If you've locked the coordinates, R2, let's go,” Anakin instructed his friend.  
R2 beeped in agreement. Anakin pulled the hyperspace trigger. They were surrounded by a billion stars shining like diamonds.  
Ahsoka found a communication link to a medical droid so she brought “Stinky” into the cabinet with her.  
“Hey, Dr. Droid, can you hear me?” she asked the medical droid in the hologram.  
“Yes, What seems to be the problem?” it asked.  
“Great! I've got a sick Huttlet,” Ahsoka replied,” you got a remedy?”  
“Oh, yes I see,” the medical droid instructed the medical cabinet’s scanner to scan Rotta.  
Ahsoka was relieved that they had found medical supplies in the deadbeat freighter. Ahsoka was never one to lose hope, she knew that light was always met with at the end of the tunnel because it had to lighter than the tunnel. The scanner returned its result to the medical droid.  
“You must dispense one of these medical boosters into the infant's mouth. If you have any problems, please call an actual doctor to assist you,” the medical droid pointed at a bottle of boosters on the shelf next to him.  
“I hope this works,” she tried to assure herself.  
She removed a booster from the bottle and looked at the Huttlet who seemed disappointed.  
“Okay, sweetums. I've got some yum-yum for you. You'll take this and like it,” she tried to convince the Huttlet.  
She forced the booster into the Huttlet’s mouth. Rotta swallowed it and let out a repugnant burp that forced Ahsoka to cover her nose.   
“There you go. Good boy,” Ahsoka tried to look on the brighter side of the situation.  
The Hutt began turning back into his usual shade of olive green.

Ahsoka entered the cockpit with Rotta in her arms. To her relief, the Huttlet was finally asleep. When she had first encountered “Stinky” she had presumed that caring for him would be a cakewalk. However, her expectations had been proven wrong. Being a Padawan was more burdensome than she had assumed.   
“The medicine, it’s working,” Ahsoka told her Master as she placed the Huttlet on a seat, “his fever broke. I think he’s going to live to stink another day.”  
Ahsoka placed a blanket from the cabinet on “Stinky”. She walked towards her Master who was making adjustments to the godforsaken freighter. Ahsoka stood next to the pilot’s seat Anakin was standing on. She looked up into his dark blue eyes. He returned a warm smile.  
“Great! Keeping him alive wasn't as easy as you'd hoped, was it?” Anakin asked for feedback.  
“Master, if you have taught me one thing, it's that nothing is easy when you are around,” she poked fun at her Master’s reckless nature.  
However, to Ahsoka’s surprise, her Master took it as a compliment. Anakin had always enjoyed being called “different” as it gave him a sense of superiority, something he desperately needed to validate himself. It was the cause of his impoverished background that rapidly changed into one of the most prestigious backgrounds one could have in the galaxy.  
“You think Rex and Master Obi-Wan made it out okay?” Ahsoka asked her Master while he was fixing the ship’s primary system.  
“If I know my old master, he has things well in hand. Now help me with this. I want the primary systems fully repaired by the time we reach Tatooine,” Anakin told Ahsoka as he knew Dooku would attempt to attack him.  
Ahsoka grabbed some of the tools Anakin had kept on her seat and gave them to him.  
“You grew up on Tatooine, right? So, for you, this trip is like going home,” Ahsoka tried to get to know her Master.  
Ahsoka had always been fascinated by the stories about Anakin that circulated around the temple. The concept of a home had always been dear to Ahsoka. As a togaruta, it was essential to work together as a team, as a family. So, she had accepted that the Jedi were her family now. She was excited to see her Master go back home. She wondered if he had any family back on Tatooine.  
“Yeah,” Anakin clenched his jaw, “home.”  
Going back to Tatooine always aroused fear in Anakin. The fear that he would repeat his past sins haunted him. However, he was glad to be close to his mother once again.

The disheveled cargo freighter exited hyperspace. They were greeted by the desert planet of Tatooine, the home of the Skywalkers. Just being close to the “dustball” gave Anakin shivers down his spine.  
“Out of all the places in the galaxy, why Tatooine?” Anakin rolled his eyes as they were forced to look upon the beige planet.  
“Okay,” Ahsoka tried to reply with an appropriate answer.  
She didn’t understand why her Master despised his home planet. She hoped to understand why he wasn’t fond of his home planet, but his clenched jaw gave her a clear sign that if she would ask him the question, she would have to face his anger. However, Ahsoka took the risk.  
“What happened?” she asked.  
“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Anakin firmly replied as he touched the controls of the ship, sensing that Dooku would send fighters,”how’s Stinky holding up?”   
“He seems to be feeling much better. Even you have to admit he's cute when he's asleep,” Ahsoka informed her Master.  
“I admit I like him better when he's quiet, but only a little,” Anakin rolled his eyes.  
R2 asked Anakin if he wanted the rear deflector shields operational.  
“No, R2. I want the cannon operational first. Leave the rear deflector shields for later,’ Anakin ordered.   
Anakin knew what he was doing dangerous, but he was confident that he could defeat anything, for he was the “Chosen One”.  
“No rear shields, Master? That's awfully risky,” Ahsoka tried to change Anakin’s mind.  
“A strong attack eliminates the need for defense, Snips,” Anakin told her.  
He failed to recognize that he had become unbalanced.

“Attack ships closing,” Ahsoka informed her Master as she looked at the ship’s scanners.  
“Somebody doesn't want Stinky to get home in one piece,” Anakin grunted.  
He began to spin the ship to evade the blaster bolts from the droid ships.  
“Wow! Quite a welcome home party,” Ahsoka sarcastically commented.  
Anakin used the Force to push a droid fighter away from him without cracking the ship’s windows. It was a skill he had honed over the years.  
“For the love of the Force, how did you do that?” Ahsoka’s mouth dropped wide open.  
“Well maybe if you listened to me instead of bickering, maybe I would teach you,” Anakin smirked at his friend.  
Ahsoka’s lips downturned.  
“Set the approach vector and make ready to land,” Anakin instructed both R2 and his Padawan.  
R2 went back to the plugin station.  
“Ahsoka, activate the guns,” Anakin shouted.  
Ahsoka pressed the guns’ button multiple times but, there was no response.  
“All the guns are locked in the forward position. It's too bad you decided not to repair the rear deflector shields,” Ahsoka gave her Master a told-you-so look.  
“Not now, Ahsoka,” Anakin grumbled as he tried to evade the blood-red laser shots from the droid ships.  
He would’ve used his Force-push trick if he wasn’t occupied with the controls.   
“R2, see if you can unlock those guns,” he ordered his astromech droid.  
“Sometimes a good defense is the best offense,” Ahsoka gave her opinion.  
“Why don't you go secure your little Huttlet friend?’ Anakin deflected her comment.  
“None of us are secure with you flying,” Ahsoka referred to her Master’s excessive spinning.  
Ahsoka attempted to walk towards the baby to secure it, however, she kept falling as the ship was either being hit by shots or Anakin was spinning excessively.  
“Hang on, back there!” she yelled out to Rotta.  
Ahsoka finally reached the Huttlet who fell right into her arms. He began to wail.  
“Great! You woke the baby,” Ahsoka snapped at her Master.  
“I'm a little busy here,” Anakin brushed off her “snippy comments” as he was preoccupied with the droid ships.   
Dooku had sent enough ships to take down a star class Venator. Anakin force-pushed a few of the ships, but he realized the shooting them down with the ship’s cannons would be easier as he wouldn’t have to concentrate. He began shooting at the droid ships.  
“Got one of them,” he told Ahsoka who was busy ensuring that the Huttlet didn’t fall out of her arms.  
“What about the other one?” Ahsoka asked.  
“One thing at a time,” Anakin told her.  
Anakin used his Force-push to crash some droids into each other. However, he forgot about a droid ship behind them. The droid ship had shot the freighter’s landing operations and it was the cost of Anakin’s overconfidence.  
“I think we needed those rear shields after all,” Anakin acknowledged his mistake.  
“I told you so,” Ahsoka whistled as she fell along with R2 and the Huttlet due to Anakin’s flying.  
“R2, turn those guns around!” Anakin yelled, “R2!”  
R2 couldn’t make his way back to the plugin alone so, Ahsoka tried to push him with a crying Huttlet in her hands.  
“Why can't you be a tiny little mouse droid?” Ahsoka grunted as she pushed the astromech droid back to the plugin station.   
R2 plugged in and started firing with the guns.  
“Get him, R2!” Anakin cheered his friend.  
R2 shot down the droid that had shot the landing operations. Now, all of the droid ships were just scrap parts.  
“Good shot, buddy!” Anakin complimented, “you've been holding out on me.”  
The ship entered Tatooine’s warm atmosphere brutishly but Ahsoka was relieved that they were no longer spinning.  
“Ahsoka, strap in,” Anakin instructed her as he realized that they were about to crash.  
Ahsoka carried Stinky to her co-pilot seat and put on her seatbelt.  
“You've got that we’re-in-trouble-look,” Ahsoka mocked Anakin’s clenched jaw.  
“There's a look?” Anakin laughed.  
Rotta nodded while laughing.  
“Very funny, Snips,” Anakin squinted and frowned.  
Anakin proceeded to contact Obi-Wan through the HoloNet and inform him of the developments in their quest.  
“Obi-Wan, come in! Do you copy?” Anakin spoke rather quickly as he attempted to slow the ship down so that it wouldn’t burn up.  
“Kenobi here,” Obi-Wan’s periwinkle blue figure appeared on the transmission device,”Anakin, have you reached Tatooine yet?”  
“Almost, but we ran into some old-,’ Anakin was interrupted.  
“Anakin, did you get shot down again?” Obi-Wan’s palm hit his forehead.  
“Yes! Master Skywalker got too overconfident,” Ahsoka rolled her eyes and told the Jedi Master.  
“This ship is too slow. I haven't had time to modify it yet,” Anakin attempted to make an excuse.  
Obi-Wan accepted his best friend’s excuse as he knew that Anakin had a lot on his plate especially with a new Padawan that was nearly as reckless as him.  
“I'm still cleaning up your other mess, but I'll get there,” Obi-Wan assured them and cut the call.  
“So much for reinforcements,” Anakin said sarcastically.  
They had almost hit the all too familiar coarse and rough sand.  
“Hang on, this landing could get a little rough,” Anakin warned Ahsoka.  
“Crashes are rough. Landings are not,” Ahsoka snapped.  
“Then it's a crash landing,” Anakin grunted as they loudly crashed onto the sand.  
If the surface was hard, they wouldn’t have made it. The sand had saved its critic’s life.

The automatic doors of the cargo freighter opened. Ahsoka inhaled the dry of Tatooine which was all too familiar to her Master. They were greeted by the malicious heat of the twin suns and endless dunes of abrasive sand. Anakin wasn’t pleased to be here. His past life’s sins echoed through his mind when he was on this planet. However, he wanted to see his mother again and this mission would be the perfect excuse. He knew the Republic’s only hope to sign the treaty with the Hutts lied with him and that the mission came first, however, Jabba’s palace was a long distance away and they needed transport. Because Republic credits aren’t accepted on Tatooine, he would have to borrow a speeder from someone, and that would be his mother. He was sure, Ahsoka wouldn’t mind a ride. In fact, Ahsoka was hoping for a ride. Ahsoka’s feet didn’t want to journey through the neverending dunes of scorching sand. She realized why an impulsive person like her Master would despise this place, it was more tedious than being assigned to library duty in the Temple. However, Ahsoka had trained herself to always look on the brighter side of things, so she attempted to shed off her pessimism.  
“Welcome home, Stinky,” she told the Huttlet she was holding in her arms.  
“Jabba's palace is on the far side of the Dune Sea. We'd better hurry if we're gonna make it by morning,” Anakin ducked so that Ahsoka could secure the Hutt in his backpack.  
He reluctantly jumped onto the coarse sand. The Huttlet wailed out in frustration as it was separated from Ahsoka.  
“I'm coming,” Ahsoka smiled at him and jumped on to the surface.  
Anakin’s polished dark blue boots had already become stained by the sand. Seeing this, R2 was also reluctant to jump onto the sand.  
“Oh, Artooie, it's just endless tracts of gritty, abrasive sand. I'll clean your servos later. Come on,” Ahsoka told R2.  
R2 followed them. They began strolling towards Jabba’s palace. The twin suns in the afternoon made Ahsoka’s eyes feel like an indignity as they were not accustomed to the heat. Besides, the day had been tiring anyway, Ahsoka felt like she would melt any second. At least she was wearing revealing clothes that let the rare gusts of wind to cool her body down. She wondered how her Master was withstanding the heat in his armor. She was worried that Stinky’s fever might return due to the reprehensible heat. Sensing this, Anakin figured that this would be the perfect time to bring up his mother.  
“If we keep going at this speed, I don’t know if Stinky’s going to make it,” Anakin told her.  
“What are you suggesting, Master?” Ahsoka asked.  
“That we get some help,” Anakin smirked at her.  
“Oof help, that’s a new word for you, Master! But who for the love of the Force would help us on this dustball?” Ahsoka widened her eyes.  
“Follow me,” Anakin grinned at her.  
Ahsoka was relieved that help would come their way even though her Master’s comment seemed ambiguous. She was curious to learn what her Master had in store for them. Ahsoka wondered if her Master was taking them to an old friend or his family. She wanted to understand him, therefore she was satisfied by the turn of events that had taken place.

As they walked through the monotonous landscape Ahsoka couldn’t help but notice how silent her Master had become. It was rare for Anakin Skywalker to stay silent at all. She watched him walk with his head down instead of his usual broad-shouldered walk with spunk. She sensed some turmoil in his mind so she ran up to him.  
“Master Yoda has a saying, "old sins cast long shadows." Do you know what he means by that?” Ahsoka tried to get to the point subtly.  
“He means your past can ruin your future if you allow it. It is most important for us to focus on the present otherwise, you are betraying both your future and past,” Anakin shared his wisdom.  
“Fine. But there’s so much to take about here, especially the sand,” Ahsoka replied sarcastically. If talking about his past wouldn’t make him uncomfortable, talking about sand would definitely give Anakin the jitters.  
“It’s more irritating than Stinky. It’s coarse and rough and gets everywhere. Into your shoes, your clothes, your butthole,” Anakin said monotonously as a joke.  
Ahsoka broke into laughter, followed by Anakin and R2.  
“I didn’t know you felt so strongly about sand,” Ahsoka smiled.  
“It’s my only personality trait,’ Anakin sarcastically said in a militaristic manner.

After an hour-long journey in which Anakin didn’t give Ahsoka a clue about where they were going, they reached the shields of the Lars’ homestead that Anakin had built the last time he had visited. Ahsoka was fascinated by the igloo-like house as she’d never seen a structure like it before.  
“Is this your house?” Ahsoka asked her Master.  
“No, the temple is home,” Anakin replied.  
“Is this where you grew up?” Ahsoka questioned her Master’s insufficient reply.  
“No, my mom married the man who owns this place a couple of years after I left,” Anakin replied calmly.  
Ahsoka was curious to meet her Master’s mother, the woman the Force had chosen to manifest itself in. However, she didn’t know how they would get through the blue shield that guarded the homestead from them. She looked at her Master who’s eyes were focused on the homestead. The sun rays reflected on his scar making him look more fierce. However, a friendly smile found its way throughout his face as he heard footsteps.

The figure of a medium built woman ascended from the stairs of the beige homestead.  
“Who is it?” Shmi asked cautiously.  
It was not common for someone to visit the moisture farm at this hour.  
“It’s me, mom,” Anakin’s deep voice echoed through the shield he had made a couple of years ago.  
The last time Shmi had heard that voice, it was not as deep but, her son’s voice would always sound like nectar to her regardless of how deep it was. Anakin’s voice made her heart dance. She wondered if she was dreaming. Had the Jedi let her son meet with her again, she wondered. To confirm her suspicions, Shmi turned around to see who it was. It was him. Her son, even more grown-up than before. He donned a dark blue and maroon colored armor and, he had grown his chestnut locks up to his neck. Shmi realized that he was no longer a Padawan. Her son was a Jedi Knight. He looked like the general she had heard of him to be. What she found most upsetting was the scar on his right eye, she felt as if she’d also been hurt along with him. She hated that her son faced risks every day, but it was his destiny. He had brought a young togaruta along with him. Her white and blue montrals paired with her white facial markings whispered to Shmi that she was a compassionate soul, just like her son. Shmi noticed that her son was rather comfortable with her. Shmi pressed a button near the homestead to disable the shield and ran towards her son. Anakin ran to her and picked her up. They embraced each other. As Ahsoka caught a glimpse of her Master’s mother, she noticed that they shared the same welcoming smile. That smile soon changed to a gasp of confusion as Shmi realized the sick and wailing Huttlet on her son’s back.  
“What is it, Ani?” Shmi referred to the Hutt.  
“Well, the Separatists kidnapped Jabba’s son and framed the Republic. And now “Stinky” is sick. We’ve to get him back to his father by the morning,” Anakin reluctantly told his mother.  
Shmi understood that her son wanted to spend time with her but, his companion didn’t share the same interests.  
“And Count Dooku is after us,” Ahsoka added from behind.  
Ahsoka was surprised that Anakin’s mother’s presence soothed her too.  
“This is my Padawan, Ahsoka,” Anakin introduced Ahsoka.  
Shmi smiled from ear to ear and shook hands with Ahsoka.  
“Nice to meet you, Ahsoka. I am Anakin’s mother, Shmi,” she introduced herself while holding Anakin’s gloved hands.  
Ahsoka noticed the love they had for each other couldn’t be compared to anything else. She realized that their bond was even stronger because it was a single mother and an only son. She knew that Anakin was no stranger to breaking rules, but she hadn’t expected him to be attached to his mother at such a scale. She could sense that Anakin felt as if all the stars were shining upon him. Unlike most Jedi, Ahsoka didn’t oppose Anakin’s attachment, she thought it made him more compassionate and human. In recent years, Ahsoka had realized that many Jedi had begun to assume they were above others because of their abilities but, according to her, Anakin’s mundane attachments allowed him to understand the general populace.  
“What can I do to help?” Shmi asked.  
“Well, would you mind lending us two speeders and some medical supplies?” Anakin asked.  
“Oh, of course, I’m so proud of you,” she stroked her son’s cheek.  
She pressed the scar on his eye. Shmi was a kind soul, but she couldn’t help control the anger she felt for whoever hurt her son. She led them inside the homestead.  
“I think they poisoned Stinky,” Anakin pointed at the Huttlett on his back as they descended down the stairs.  
“Ani, stop calling him that,” Shmi corrected him.  
Ahsoka found it hilarious that someone was successfully correcting her self-righteous Master.  
“Master doesn’t think he’s cute, but he is. Isn’t he?” Ahsoka smiled at Shmi.  
If anyone could stop Anakin from bickering, it was Shmi. Shmi realized that Ahsoka was a friend her son was dependent on, she liked this girl.  
“He’s a Hutt!” Anakin grunted.  
“Ani, we can’t treat them the way they treated us. That would make us just like them,” Shmi reminded her son.  
Ahsoka was amazed by how alike the Jedi Order and her Master’s mother were.  
Shmi was slightly concerned that her son had lost a bit of his compassion, but perhaps it was the weight of war.  
“He’s adorable,” she smiled at Ahsoka.  
The trio entered the dining area.  
“Cleigg, Owen, Beru, Ani’s here with a friend, Ahsoka,” Shmi introduced.  
“If it isn’t Anakin the Jedi,” Cliegg rose from his seat and shook hands with his stepson.  
Owen hugged his stepbrother.   
“I’m Ahsoka. I’m Master Skywalker’s Padawan,” Ahsoka introduced herself.  
“You have a Padawan at 19?” Beru asked  
Anakin nodded and playfully winked at Ahsoka.  
“This is my girlfriend, Beru,” Owen introduced Beru.  
“Nice to meet you,” Anakin shook her hand.  
“Would you like some refreshments?” Cliegg asked.  
“I’m afraid we won’t be able to stay for long,” Ahsoka interrupted.  
“Not again,” Cleigg protested.  
“The Huttlet needs to be returned to Jabba by morning,” Anakin said with his lips downturned.  
“Jabba the Hutt’s son is here?” Owen asked in shock.  
“I must say, he’s a lot smaller than I expected,” Shmi admitted, “I’ll get the medical supplies. Owen, would you mind lending them two speeders?”  
“I’m on it,” he headed to prepare the speeders  
Shmi went to find some medical supplies.  
“Sit down, you’ll need rest,” Cliegg insisted.  
Anakin and Ahsoka settled down on the dining table. Anakin removed Rotta from the backpack and gave him to Ahsoka. Beru brought them some blue milk. The drink soothed their tired bodies. Shmi entered the room with a box of medical supplies.  
“I cannot thank you’ll enough for helping my mother. And mother, I can never thank you enough, and that letter melted my heart. I’m so sorry I couldn’t send anything back,” Anakin thanked.  
“Oh, it’s nothing,” they all said in unison.  
“Thank you for taking care of my son,” Shmi told Ahsoka.  
“Oh, Snips has only been my Padawan for a day,” Anakin gloated.  
Shmi was pleasantly pleased that her son still nicknamed people.  
“But I’m sure, she has taken care of you,” Shmi smiled at Ahsoka while she fed the Hutt some medicine.  
“There’s no way Skyguy could get out of his mess without me,” Ahsoka snickered.  
Shmi was glad to see her son had made two friends who took care of him, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. While Obi-Wan watched over him while Ahsoka was like him. She realized that Ahsoka was similar to her son as she’d also given him a nickname.  
“He should be fine now,” Shmi handed Rotta back to Ahsoka.  
“Thank you so much,’ Ahsoka thanked, “we should get going or Jabba’s not going to be happy.”  
Anakin and Ahsoka reluctantly stood up along with Shmi. Shmi led them up to the surface, wanting to spend as much time as she could with her son. The sky was no longer lit up by the twin suns, but by a thousand stars that shined in the dark sky.  
“We’re not alone,” Ahsoka informed her Master.  
“It’s the dark side. It’s Dooku. He’s coming for the Hutt. Time to split up,” Anakin told his Padawan.  
“We’ll face it together, Master,” Ahsoka said enthusiastically.  
“Not this time, Snips,” Anakin laid his hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder, “I’ve got a far more important mission for you.”  
Shmi noticed how much her son cared for his Padawan. She realized that he would probably sacrifice himself for her like an older brother would for a sister.  
“More important than keeping you alive?” Ahsoka protested.  
Shmi was glad to see that she cared for him in the same way.  
“Ahsoka, I need you to trust me on this one,” Anakin tried to convince her.  
Ahsoka’s intuition told her to trust her Master’s reckless decision. Anakin placed the backpack with the Hutt on Ahsoka’s shoulders. Ahsoka hopped onto the speeder that Owen had prepared for them and set the coordinates for Jabba’s Palace.  
“Don’t worry, Snips, I won’t be far behind,” Anakin assured as he disabled the shield protecting the homestead.  
“May the Force be with you, Master,” Ahsoka told her Master as she switched the engines of the speeder on.  
“May the Force be with you, Ahsoka,” Anakin smiled.  
Ahsoka set off hurriedly with R2 to take Rotta home.

Anakin could finally spend some time with his mother even though time was of the essence.  
“So how’s 3PO?” Shmi held her son’s hands.  
“I gave him to my wife?” Anakin revealed.  
“Your wife?” Shmi’s jaw opened wide like a sarlacc pit.  
“I got married,” Anakin confessed.  
“To whom?” Shmi asked as she wanted to know if her son was in safe hands.  
“Padme,” Anakin replied proudly with a smile.  
“The handmaiden?” his mother asked as she searched her memory.  
“Well turns out she was a queen in disguise,” Anakin admitted.  
“Ani, but isn’t it forbidden for a Jedi to be in love?” Shmi asked.  
She didn’t know what to think about her son’s illicit marriage.  
“I couldn’t help it. Her love sets me free. She is everything to me,” Anakin poured his heart out.  
Shmi was pleased to see that her son still loved recklessly but, she wasn’t too fond of him breaking rules. However, if it was his destiny to be in love, Shmi was no one to stop him. She knew no one could stop her baby boy.  
“Oh, Ani,” she hugged her son, “follow your heart. It will guide you. Don’t let your inner demons take that away from you.”  
Anakin buried his face into his mother’s shoulders. He wanted to stay there forever. Time stood still.  
“Aren’t we getting too emotional, Skywalker?” Dooku’s voice echoed through the hostile landscape. He parked his speeder outside the Lars’ homestead.

“Stay out of this Dooku,” Anakin grunted as he pulled out of his mother’s embrace.  
“Master Yoda wouldn’t approve, Skywalker,” Dooku teased.  
“I don’t need him to approve,” Anakin let out a low growl.  
Dooku eyed the mother and son as he got off the speeder. Skywalker was his usual arrogant self, but his mother seemed humble to Dooku. They shared the same smile, only Anakin’s was ruthless unlike Shmi’s which was simplistic. Anakin and his mother were of the same flesh but, Anakin looked like a powerfully built General of the GAR while his mother looked ordinary, as mundane as one could be. Dooku didn’t think the Force would manifest itself in someone so common. That is why he didn’t think Skywalker could be the “Chosen One”. Deep down, Dooku was slightly envious of Skywalker for having a family that cared for him. While Dooku’s parents saw his Force abilities as an “abomination”, Skywalker’s mother thought her son’s powers were extraordinary. Dooku’s eyes focused on the middle-aged mother of Anakin Skywalker. He noticed the small backpack in her hands. Dooku suspected that the Huttlet was inside of it. He planned to Force-choke Skywalker’s mother, bringing both the Hutt and her to him. He would then kill the Hutt and perhaps Skywalker’s mother because he desired revenge. Skywalker had humiliated him. He had to hurt him. He needed to hurt him to assert his superiority and regain his mighty reputation. Dooku’s self-confidence had plunged down a cliff ever since Skywalker had defeated him and, he needed it back, now more than ever. Dooku folded the fingers of his flesh hand and Force-choked Shmi Skywalker. He attempted to bring the woman towards him.

Dooku saw a flash of crimson red lightning, identical to the color of his lightsaber. Soon, he felt like he had been rammed by Star Destroyer. He had never felt pain like this, not even when his Master would punish him. He felt like he was being burnt alive.  
“Ani, no!” Shmi yelled at her son.  
Dooku fell far away on the ground. Skywalker pressed the shield generator that shielded the Lars’ homestead to reveal a blue shield, he then emerged out of it. Dooku’s instincts instructed him to grab his lightsaber, but he was too weak to move or ignite the blade. Dooku reluctantly accepted that this was the end for him. Skywalker would kill him.

Anakin had never used Force lightning before. He had attempted to hone that skill as Vader however, his suit was sensitive to electricity, preventing him from doing that. But, Anakin had not released the jolt of lightning through hate or anger, it was for love. It was to protect his mother. He didn’t use the “light side” or “dark side”, he used the Force as the Force, not a perspective. Dooku had tried to hurt his mother, so he stopped him. But, he couldn’t kill Dooku as it would disfigure the Force ghosts’ plan. He would have to aid his nemesis to recover as red Force lightning wasn’t an ordeal anyone could usually survive. Anakin calmly walked towards Dooku. Dooku took a deep breath, thinking that it would be his last. To his surprise, Skywalker helped him sit up. Anakin’s muscular arms assisted the Count of Soreno to sit up. If Dooku hadn’t been injured, his jaw would’ve collided with the sand in surprise.  
“Mom, bring those medical supplies and some blue milk,” Anakin told his mother who was inside the shield.  
Shmi went back inside the homestead to bring what her son had asked for. Soon, she returned. Shmi disabled the shield and gave the supplies to her son. Anakin took them and enabled the shield once again, separating Shmi, from the Force-sensitives.  
Anakin handed a medical booster to Dooku.  
“Here, have this. It’ll make you feel better,” Anakin told him.  
Shmi was incredibly proud of her son. This was all she had hoped he would be, someone who was compassionate and aided all. Dooku sniffed the booster to check if the Jedi was poisoning him.  
“I’m not poisoning you, Count,” Anakin rolled his eyes.  
The Force instructed Dooku to trust the young Jedi. Dooku gulped the booster down his throat. The pain wasn’t gone, but it had eased out. The Count of Soreno couldn’t believe this entire ordeal was shaped out of reality. Anakin Skywalker, a 19-year-old, had shot red lightning at him and, helped him survive it. Firstly, Dooku had never come across red Force lightning in the past. He had only seen his dark blue lightning along with his Master’s which was identical. When his Master had shot lightning at him before, it had never injured him the way Skywalker’s did. Dooku didn’t even remember how it looked, he just remembered the tormenting pain. It had taken Dooku hours of practice to learn how to shoot lightning out of his fingers so, he couldn’t contemplate how a teenager had learned to do it.   
“Is he really the Chosen One?” Dooku asked himself as if he was asking Qui Gon.  
But, he had used a signature dark side power. Maybe that was why Dooku’s Master was fond of him. But, his Master could never hear of this ordeal. It would be too humiliating for both him and Skywalker as he had used a dark side power. However, what Dooku found most befuddling was that Skywalker assisted him to survive his own attack. He knew that Skywalker could’ve easily ended his tragic life if he wanted, but he chose not to. He chose to let him live. All Dooku knew was Qui Gon was right to want to train this boy. He was too valuable to be lost. He was one with the Force. Dooku’s dark brown eyes met with Anakin’s ocean blue eyes. They didn’t look at each other with hate, fear, or anger, but with a mutual understanding as Anakin could sense what the Count was thinking.  
“Here, have this blue milk, it’ll make you well,” Anakin handed him a drink.  
Dooku grabbed the glass and drank the cooling drink in one gulp. It felt refreshing. He finally had the energy to say,”why didn’t you kill me?”  
“It’s not the Jedi way,” Anakin smiled at him.  
Dooku had lost the battle, but he had found respect for Skywalker.  
“But won’t you be late to Jabba’s palace now?” Dooku asked.  
Dooku’s mind wanted to complete the mission, but his heart knew Skywalker deserved the victory.  
“You've fallen for my little trick, Count. It's nothing but rocks. The Huttlet is with my Padawan,  
safely at Jabba's palace,” Anakin emptied his backpack to reveal rocks.  
Just when Dooku had begun to think that Skywalker was an honorable person, he was reminded that he was another hypocritical Jedi.  
“I expected such treachery from a Jedi. I assure you my web is strong enough to catch your insignificant little Padawan,” Count Dooku grunted back in his ways of hate and anger.  
“She's more skillful than you think,” Anakin snapped.  
Anakin waved goodbye to his mother. She returned a flying kiss. He didn’t know when he’d see her next, but he hoped it would be soon. Dooku sat next to his speeder, he would not be able to stand for a few hours and he wouldn’t be able to enter the homestead due to the shield. Dooku would have to call up a Magnaguard to pick him up. He could punish Skywalker if he wanted to, but the remaining light in him was grateful for his actions so, he would spare his family. Anakin jumped onto the Lars’ speeder and turned on the engines.  
“It’s not too late, Dooku,” Anakin told the Sith.  
He zoomed off towards Jabba’s palace.

Anakin neared Jabba’s grand palace on his speeder in the dark of the night. He hurriedly got off the speeder and walked towards the entrance. He was greeted by Jabba’s rose-gold protocol droid and a bunch of his nefarious bounty hunters.  
“Where’s my Padawan?” Anakin asked the protocol droid.  
“This way,” the protocol droid gestured,” your weapon.”  
Anakin unwillingly handed over his lightsaber to the droid. They walked into Jabba’s palace. They finally reached the courtroom. Anakin wanted to be cured of vision as he was forced to look at Jabba’s hideous slug-like physique. Anakin despised this entire setting. The loud music gave him a headache and the slaves reminded him of old scars, he was in no mood to be well-behaved, but he had to for the Republic.  
“This is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. As Count Dooku said, your son is not with him,” the protocol droid told Jabba.  
Jabba muttered loudly in Huttese.  
“What? Your son's not here?” Anakin’s voice rose, “where's Ahsoka? What have you done with my Padawan?”  
Anakin’s hatred of the Hutts combined with the setting and his fatigue from the day’s mission concocted into a dramatic show of events. Anakin retrieved his lightsaber with the Force and ignited it. He confronted Jabba. Anakin’s thigh was raised on Jabba’s seat and his lightsaber was beside Jabba’s grotesque neck.  
“You came here to kill Jabba,” the protocol translated from Jabba’s Huttese.  
There was no need for the translation as Anakin understood Huttese.  
“Mighty Jabba, I came here to negotiate,” Anakin moved his lightsaber away from Jabba’s neck.  
“You came here to die,” the droid repeated after Jabba once again.  
All the blasters in the hands of the bounty hunters pointed towards the Jedi Knight. Anakin was not having it. He was ready to fight them all.  
“Stop,” Ahsoka’s high-pitched voice panted.  
Anakin was relieved to see his Padawan was safe. Anakin’s pulse dropped. Ahsoka walked through the crowd of goons and handed the Huttlet to Jabba. A smile as large as the Hutt Cartel appeared throughout Jabba’s face upon reuniting with his son. He picked him up and cuddled him. Anakin couldn’t believe that even a heartless creature like Jabba could love, perhaps everyone could. Anakin switched off his lightsaber and walked to Ahsoka. He couldn’t help but crack a wide smile at seeing her. She returned the same lopsided grin.  
Jabba played with his offspring for a while.  
“You are to be killed immediately,” the rose gold droid repeated after it’s Master.  
“What?” Anakin and Ahsoka both gasped synchronously.  
They swiftly ignited their sapphire blue and emerald green lightsabers and stood back-to-back as if they could take on the whole universe together.  
“Does this always happen to you?” Ahsoka snapped at her Master.  
“Everywhere I go,” Anakin smirked.  
Ahsoka took a deep breath as she predicted that it could be one of her last. Suddenly, Jabba’s circular communication device beside him began to ring.  
“Your Uncle Ziro is contacting us,” the protocol droid informed Jabba.  
The droid let the communication through. To Ahsoka’s surprise, Senator Amidala’s slender physique appeared on the hologram. Ahsoka noticed her Master’s smile beam to limits she had never seen it reach before.  
“Greetings, honorable Jabba. I am Senator Amidala of the Galactic Congress. I have discovered a plot against you by one of your own. Your uncle will admit he conspired with Count Dooku to kidnap your son and frame the Jedi for the crime,” Padme told them.  
Jabba confronted his treacherous uncle in Huttese.  
“It was Count Dooku,” Ziro protested in the hologram.  
“Ziro will be dealt with by the Hutt family most severely,” the droid translated Jabba’s speech.  
“Perhaps, now you will allow the Republic to use your trade routes and hostilities can come to an end,” Padme negotiated.  
Ahsoka observed that her Master’s eyes didn’t drift off the Senator despite the circumstances. He saw her as some angelic being sent from the heavens. Ahsoka looked at her in awe, she was their saving grace on this perilous day. She was also inspired by her speaking skills.  
“Jabba agrees. A treaty is in order,” the droid translated Jabba’s words.  
Anakin and Ahsoka switched off their lightsabers and relaxed their shoulders.  
“You will not regret this, Jabba,” Padme assured the Hutt.  
“The clone armies may move through Jabba's territories,” the droid told the Jedi and Senator.  
Anakin wanted to catch up with Padme before she left, he couldn’t help himself.   
“Senator, you have my undying gratitude,” Anakin’s eyes told Padme that he had wanted to say, “I love you.”  
“No, Master Skywalker, it is I, and the Republic, who owes you thanks,” Padme’s eyes said, “I love you too.”  
The periwinkle blue hologram of Senator Amidala faded away.  
“Jabba would be most appreciative. if you bring Dooku to justice for his crimes against the Hutts,” the droid translated for them.  
“You can count on it, Jabba,” Anakin assured.

Obi-Wan walked towards his best friend to congratulate him on his successful mission.  
“Good job, Anakin,” Obi-Wan patted Anakin’s armored shoulder.  
“All because of your training,” Anakin thanked.  
Obi-Wan smiled at him and then bowed. Anakin bowed to show respect. The actions of respect attracted Master Yoda who had just arrived on a gunship.  
“Most grateful we are, for your service, Master Kenobi and Skywalker,” the Grandmaster greeted them.  
As Anakin watched Obi-Wan shake Master Yoda’s hand, he noticed the speeders that Ahsoka and he had borrowed from the Lars’. He had to give them back to them, besides, it was another excuse to meet his mother.  
“I’ve to give these back to their owner,” Anakin pointed at the speeders.  
“And who do they belong to?” Obi-Wan asked.  
Anakin bit his tongue. He had hoped that the Jedi wouldn’t realize that he had met his mother.  
“My mom,” Anakin’s jaw twitched.  
“You met your mother again?” Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow.  
Obi-Wan only wanted the best for Anakin. He didn’t his attachments leading him down a dark path. Obi-Wan knew better than anyone that Anakin suffered with attachments; his mother, Obi-Wan himself, Padme, R2, Rex, even his starfighter.   
“What? We needed a speeder and she’s about the only person who would’ve helped us on this dustball,” Anakin brushed off.  
Master Yoda raised his eyebrows. Master Yoda had specifically ensured that Jedi weren’t acquainted with their family to avoid all attachments. Yoda had seen it lead to jealousy and hate, traits of the dark side, something he wanted to avoid at all costs. He knew that meeting their own family would arouse attachment within the Jedi, even if they had barely known them. He was disappointed that Skywalker still clung on to his mother. He knew Skywalker tended to form attachments with anything he spent time with. With Skywalker’s darker disposition, it was especially dangerous for him to form attachments. He didn’t approve of it.  
“Worry not, deliver the speeders Captain Rex can,” Yoda suggested an alternative.  
Anakin’s smile faded away. 

Anakin quickly wrote a note to his mother and handed it to Rex.  
“Give this to her, won’t you Rex?” Anakin asked his friend.  
“Of course, General,” Rex nodded.  
Rex excitedly left the Republic stronghold with Matchstick to return the speeders. He was curious to see what General Skywalker’s mother would be like.  
“What do you think he’s written?” Matchstick asked.  
“That’s his business,” Rex replied, “but I saw something about how he would always be there for her.”  
“Aww, how cute. I didn’t take General Skywalker to be a mama’s boy,” Matchstick laughed.  
“Shut up,” Rex told Matchstick as he switched on the speeder.  
They sped into the desert.

Darth Sidious sat on his chair in his office. The Supreme Chancellor had just been informed that the treaty with the Hutts had been signed, but of course, he already knew. He was disappointed in his apprentice, however, because this proxy war was his own, it would work in his favor anyway. His apprentice had lost to Skywalker once again. This was both excellent and troublesome news for the Sith Lord. The more powerful that Skywalker became, the more it aided him as he would eventually discard of Dooku and take Skywalker as his final apprentice. But the Count of Soreno had gone faint, he was no longer the stalwart he used to be. Palpatine had felt him feel respect Skywalker through the Force, which was most abominable. Perhaps, he would have to discard Dooku sooner. Alas, Skywalker was too young, he wasn’t ready to endure the task of being a manipulative Sith Lord. He needed more time for his plan to meet with success, but Dooku was failing him more than ever and there was no room for failure in Darth Sidious’ mansion of plans. Maybe it was time for him to find a new one, or go back to an old one.


	6. Back From The Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Count Dooku has lost his "touch," therefore, Darth Sidious begins a search to look for a suitable replacement.

“Ready my ship,” Palpatine told Mas Amedda.  
The Chagrian politician nodded at the Supreme Chancellor. The future Vizier walked out of the Supreme Chancellor’s office. He was to tell the Senate guards that they were to escort the Chancellor to wherever he wished and erase all fuel and distance records. Throughout his years of working with the Chancellor, Amedda had learned that when he was instructed to “ready the ship,” the Chancellor didn’t wish to travel as the Chancellor, but as the Dark Lord of the Sith, his true identity. However, Amedda was never troubled by the Chancellor’s identity. He was a strong leader. He was what the galaxy needed to ensure stability, according to the Vice-Chair. For, in his mind, if people like Senator Amidala were to rule the galaxy, all hell would break loose. The blue Chagrian did his duties and returned to the Chancellor’s office.  
“Your ship is ready, Chancellor,” Mas Amedda informed the Chancellor in his strong voice.  
“Thank you, Vice-Chair,” the Chancellor acknowledged, “I must go now.”  
The Chancellor lifted his pale and angular fingers from the keypad of his HoloDevice. Soon, the Chancellor’s maroon robes trailed off the similarly colored carpet.

The Chancellor entered his ship. Inside, Senate guards in periwinkle armor waited to escort him. The Chancellor took a seat.   
“G’ day Chancellor,” the Captain greeted, “where to?”  
“Agricorps, Captain,” Palpatine instructed.   
The sun set like distant molten gold on the populus cityscape of Coruscant, leaving the sky the color of the Sith Lord’s lightsaber. The ship took off from the Chancellor’s office. The Chancellor was quiet. He didn’t make any conversation with his purposeless guards as his mind worked at the speed of lightspeed. He wasn’t satisfied with the progress of the war. Of course, he was satisfied with himself and the Republic and even the repugnant Jedi but one of the frontrunners of his plan was going “soft” - Dooku. Darth Sidious had felt Dooku feel compassion for Skywalker and Kenobi. He was forgetting fear, the foundation of the Rule of Two. His passionate hatred towards the Jedi was losing its edge. In fact, Dooku had rescued both Skywalker and Kenobi when all three of them were captured by a band of insignificant pirates. Of course, he was glad that Dooku had rescued his prized future apprentice, Anakin, but his swelling compassion disgusted the Sith Lord. He had already begun instilling fear in the Count, torturing him, mimicking his failures and all the things a gutless Sith Lord would perform on a mere tool. Palpatine didn’t care for Dooku, he was just an instrument for his greater power. But, he had to retain the Sith Lord as his apprentice until Skywalker was old enough to endure the grand task of being his apprentice. To further instill fear in Dooku, Palpatine was going to introduce him to a contender for his title as the apprentice of Darth Sidious. This contender would force Dooku to work harder and, hate for the contender would soon flow through every vein in Dooku’s body. This contender would also become a general in the CIS that was severely lacking, further ruffling the Count’s feathers. This contender was none other than his old apprentice, Darth Maul. Sidious could feel his untamed hate for Kenobi from the other side of the galaxy. Perhaps, if Sidious found him and brought him to better conditions, he would kill Kenobi, pulling Skywalker closer to the Sith. However, Maul could be dangerous too. If Maul wouldn’t be killed by the eve of Order 66, it would be disastrous. While Maul may have once been his prime apprentice, he’d been manipulating Skywalker for years now as he was a much finer boy. But, Palpatine could still use Maul for his own gain. Maul would challenge Dooku, making him fear for his role, and increase his efficiency. Darth Sidious was willing to take the risk as Skywalker was growing more powerful and dark by every second. That’s why he was going to the planet Dathomir. He would ask Maul’s mother for assistance to find her son.  
“Captain, leave me on the pad of that building,” Palpatine pointed at a deserted skyscraper.  
“Roger that, Chancellor,” the Captain replied.  
The ship lowered onto the pad.  
“You will go back to my office,” Palpatine waved his hands and mind tricked all 5 of the guards.  
“We will go back to your office,” they repeated in a trance.  
“You will forget everything that has happened in the past two hours,” Palpatine told them.  
“We will forget everything that has happened in the past two hours,” they replied.  
“You will erase all fuel and distance records from this ship,” Palpatine instructed.  
“We will erase all fuel and distance records from this ship,” they repeated.  
“If anyone asks where you’ll were, you will tell them you were in the Chancellor’s office with the Chancellor who has now gone home,” Palpatine further instructed.  
“If anyone asks us where we were, we will tell them that we were in the Chancellor’s office with the Chancellor who has now gone home,” they replied.  
The ship dropped Palpatine onto the building and left. Palpatine walked out of the ship and into the building. The facade of Sheev Palpatine had faded away, now there was only Darth Sidious.

Darth Sidious lifted his hood over his sparsely-haired cranium. He walked into another ship, one of his own. He got seated in the pilot’s seat and set the coordinates for the burgundy planet of Dathomir, the home of the Nightsisters and Darth Maul. The ship took off from the bustling streets of Coruscant. Now, stars surrounded him in every direction. He pulled the hyperspace trigger. 

After a long journey, the ship exited hyperspace. The misty cinnabar-red planet met with Palpatine’s vision. His old fingers pressed a few buttons on the sleek dashboard to prepare the ship to land. Soon, the ship flew into the misty atmosphere of Dathomir. Palpatine landed his ship under a few trees so that he wouldn’t be seen. Darth Sidious sensed several life forms above him. It was the Nightsisters; a cult of witches. The Sith Lord’s thin lips curved into a smile. The planet was strong with the dark side, it heightened his powers. Palpatine thought the planet would be a perfect location for a Sith Temple however, its remote locality displeased him. Palpatine loved the grandeur of Coruscant. As the planet was the central system of the Republic, rumors spread faster than light and, everything was publicized. Therefore, Palpatine successfully increased his sphere of influence from there. Palpatine didn’t care for remote sourceless places as they had no potential. In his mind, taking power from the powerful made him invincible. This was why he believed that Mother Talzin failed to become invincible; she was too busy focusing on being isolated. If one is to be successful, one must look at how the minor details fit into the larger picture.

A dozen bone-white witches with tattoos dressed in blood-red combat attire jumped from the mysterious trees as soon as Palpatine’s dark robes brushed the barren red soil. They pointed their arrows at the Sith Lord, unaware of who he was. The Sith Lord pinched his fingers and soon, all of their arrows dropped to the floor.  
“Who are you?” one of the Nightsisters asked.  
Palpatine’s thin lips curved into a menacing smirk that emphasized the wrinkles on his pale white skin. A fluorescent green mist followed the Nightsisters. Soon, the physique of Mother Talzin, the leader of Nightsisters appeared.   
“Darth Sidious, are you here to deceive me once again? You are not welcome here. I showed you my ways! You promised that I would be your right hand but instead, you took what was most dear to me, my flesh and blood, my son! Then, you callously abandoned him and took on that pretender Dooku! Let’s destroy him, sisters,” her raspy voice boomed through the Force and rattled Sidious’s eardrums.  
Talzin had wished for revenge ever since the day that Sidious abducted her son. It had ripped her heart apart. Talzin had been plotting his demise since the day she’d sensed her son had been abandoned. She Maul survived, fueled by his hate for Kenobi. But, she had diverted the blame onto the Sith Lord and his new apprentice, the former Jedi and Sorenno noble, Count Dooku. She would kill them and finally reach her dream of galactic domination. It would be easily done as Sidious already ruled the galaxy. In her opinion, if one desired greatness they had to start small. Talzin shot lime green magick out of her hands towards the Sith Lord who repelled it with his powerful Sith lightning. Sidious cackled devilishly. The bright lights of both their powers blinded the Nightsisters. Sidious was aware of the “Great Mother’s” powers, but she couldn’t defeat him; no one could. He continued to play her game to gasconade his powers. When he realized that the Mother was gradually losing energy, he finally yelled out, “what if I have come to you for your son?”   
Talzin stopped using her magick. Sidious followed.  
“Abandoning your son was a regrettable act. As a peace offering, I will retake him as my prime apprentice if you aid me in my search for him,” Palpatine sneered.  
“Do not deceive me, Sidious. A man like you cares for no one but himself. But, I am listening,” Talzin told him.   
Talzin accepted the offer as a new idea emerged in her mind. She knew that the Sith Lord would not be able to heal her son all alone, he would certainly need her help. While healing her son, she would gain control of his mind. Then, she would influence him in every step he took. And, once he was Sidious’ prime apprentice once again, she would tear down his empire piece by piece.  
“It would be pitiful if you didn’t accept my offer,” Sidious showed them his lightsaber hilt inside his sleeve, “I will need your help to locate your son. If you do so I will provide your clan with security.”  
Talzin stroked her chin to pretend she was in deep thought.  
“I will,” she agreed, “but you will need to bring him back to Dathomir so I can heal him. We Nightsisters don’t need any help, we are capable of protecting our own.”  
“If I remember correctly, Darth Maul was also one of your own,” Sidious rubbed salt into the wound.  
“If I remember correctly, you raised and trained him, maybe that’s why that Jedi cut him down,” the Mother calmly retaliated.  
“Which is why we have to find him together, where is he?” Sidious quickly got to the point.  
The witch’s green mist returned as she pulled a locket out of thin air. The locket’s color was identical to Talsin’s magick. She handed it to the Sith Lord who cautiously touched it as he knew that Mother Talzin was no stranger to bewitching items.  
“This will take you to him,” she told him.  
“One who has the knowledge of generations of the Sith like myself doesn’t trust easily. What is preventing you from killing me through this excuse of a navigator,” the Sith Lord pointed at the locket..  
“If I wanted to kill you, I would’ve already done it. But, do not get accustomed to my hospitality for I only offer it because you are willing to offer my son a life again,” she made clear.  
The Sith Lord who had become habituated to being greeted with bows was surprised when the Clan Mother shook his hands. The Dark Lord went back to his ship. He used the Force to sense the locket’s true purpose. To his surprise, the Mother’s intentions were pure. He used the Force to sense where the locket was directing him. He discovered his fallen apprentice was on Lotho Minor, a garbage planet to his knowledge. Palpatine set the coordinates for Lotho Minor on his Navi-computer and pulled the hyperspace trigger.

Sometime later, Darth Sidious’ freighter exited hyperspace. The ship was greeted by a dustball more treacherous than Tatooine, Palpatine thought about how Anakin would hate this place. The planet was a junkyard and it certainly looked like one. Palpatine began the landing process of his ship. Soon, the ship entered the polluted and fiery atmosphere of the dust planet. It was no place to live. Ginormous piles of junk on fire covered the surface of the planet. The atmosphere was captured by the smoke of the fire, turning the sky to a color more unpleasant than the Sith Lord’s jaundice yellow-eyes. Darth Sidious was disgusted by the demeanor of the planet however, he was aware that in order to have magnificent planets like Coruscant you must also have scrap piles like Lotho Minor. Sidious landed his ship on the dusty ground that desired to devour all that stepped on it. Sidious exited the ship. The environment was more inhospitable than any he had been to lately. Darth Sidious had to cover his Roman nose with his robes as he was afraid he might have an allergic reaction to the irritable dust. A scrap pile lit on fire fell a few meters away from him, lighting a portion of the ground on fire. The air was stagnant and stale. Palpatine used the Force to blow the winds towards the fire to extinguish it as it was becoming difficult to breathe. He hoped that Maul would be worth all this trouble. But, if anyone could survive on this dustball while being limbless, they were definitely worthy. He could sense Maul’s burning rage. He was here. He was powerful with the dark side. He wanted revenge. The locket that Talzin had provided him with began to glow to a shade of cyan, lighting up the Sith Lord’s hooded amber eyes. Maul was near. That’s when he sensed that someone or something was following him like a tiger follows his prey. He used the Force to bring this trespasser in his grip. It was a slithery snake whose off-white scales had turned brown due to the shameless dust. Palpatine was surprised at the snake’s physique as he had assumed that all beings that scavenged for food on this planet would suffer from malnutrition. Palpatine began to choke the brazen snake. However, he discovered that the snake knew Maul by looking into his mind. Palpatine let go of the snake.  
“Who are you,” the animal hissed in its high-pitched voice.  
Palpatine instantly regretted letting the snake live as its voice was irritating, to say the least.  
“You will know soon enough,” Palpatine snorted the dust out of his nose,”now where is Maul?”  
“I can get you what you want, for the right amount, of course,” the snake negotiated.  
While Palpatine was a politician, he was never willing to negotiate with someone of such an unimpressive demeanor. He lightly zapped the snake with lightning.  
“I mean, it'd be my payment-free pleasure, of course,” the snake coughed out, “follow me.”  
The snake led him to Maul’s direction.  
The Sith Lord walked through the dumps of garbage. A clan of cyborgs that resembled the Jawas encountered the Sith Lord. They pointed their staffs at him. A few seconds later, all of their corpses were scattered on the ground, whizzing out lightning.  
“Where were we, snake?” Sidious cackled.  
The snake led him further away. Sidious was satisfied by how the snake feared him.  
“Good,” the Dark Lord took a deep breath, “his hate is swelling. I can sense it.”  
Jaundice orange rain punched the planet.  
“Acid rain,” the snake told the Sith Lord, “it’ll melt us down if we don’t find shelter now! Over there”  
The snake led him to a pit.  
“Are you going betray me, you stunted slime?” Sidious asked calmly.  
Sidious Force-choked the snake to death. Then, he followed the scent of hate that overpowered the smoke. The locket began to beep and glow more vibrantly. Sidious went down the pit. The pit was darker than the Sith Lord’s cloak and, the smell was more ghastly than of Jabba the Hutt. But, a lone fire lit up the room soon enough. But the fire’s fury couldn’t be matched to the amount of hate the Sith Lord felt. A clanker of several footsteps echoed through the hollow pit. A shadow of spider limbs caught the Sith Lord’s glance. Palpatine patiently walked towards the shadow. Soon, he could see the blood-red upper body contrasted by the black tattoos of Darth Maul. Some of the horns on his head had broken and the rest had grown unkempt. He had no body, below the torso, only spider-like tentacles he miraculously acquired and made limbs out of. He was covered in the dust that filled the planet. His fierce amber eyes radiated hate. He looked damaged and miserable. If it was any other person in the world other than Darth Sidious, they would’ve felt some pity for the Zabrac. But, Palpatine saw this as an advantage. He could hold the Zabrac in chains forever. And, he would never lose his hate for Kenobi giving him abundant strength for a lifetime. He had fear, anger, and hate. He would be an efficient tool.

The Zabrac who had lost his mind didn’t recognize the hooded figure but, something about him felt familiar. The man’s presence reminded him of his Master. But it was impossible, his Master would never come to look for him. He remembered his Master’s piercing words, “only the weak lose,” he was weak. He may have been a Sith Lord once but, now he was broken. The only thing that fueled him was his hate for Kenobi, his desire for revenge. He ran away from the man only to return to him when he was Force-choked. It was his Master. Only his Master could choke him like that. Maul wailed in pain. Sidious finally put him down.  
“Master, you came for me?” Maul asked astonishedly.  
Sidious couldn’t help but feel disgusted by the condition his former apprentice was in.   
“I see you have survived your injuries, most impressive,” Palpatine praised him, something he rarely did.  
A tinge of anger for his Master burned inside of Maul. He was frustrated that the Sith Lord didn’t find him sooner. However, Maul knew that he couldn’t react violently as his Master was perhaps the most powerful being in the galaxy.  
“You don’t know anything!” Maul screamed as he was deluded.  
“Have I not found you, Maul? I know what you seek,” Sidious concluded.  
“It was victory once,” Maul admitted softly, “Through victory, my chains are broken.  
The chains, the chains are the easy part. It's what goes on in here that's hard,” Maul pointed to his head.  
Maul began to cackle in a fashion similar to his Master. Sidious realized that Talzin was right, it would be difficult to “fix” him.  
“We can be victorious once again! Join me, leave this pathetic excuse of a place, Maul! And, together we will defeat the etiolated Jedi and Kenobi!” Sidious’ raspy voice boomed throughout the pit.  
“KENOBIIIIIII,” Maul yelled loudly.  
Sidious had done it. He had successfully lured Maul.   
“Where is Kenobi!” Maul screamed.  
“Come with me, Maul,” the Dark Lord told him.  
Together they walked towards Sidious’s ship. Maul would occasionally wince in pain and scream,”Kenobi!” Palpatine had to remind Maul of his place. To stop him from yelling “Kenobi”, the Dark Lord zapped him with lightning every time he said it. Soon, they entered the ship. Palpatine seated himself and arranged for Maul’s spider legs to fit in. Sidious had already brought metal legs for Maul but, he couldn’t perform surgery without Mother Talzin. So, he dangled the legs in front of Maul’s to increase his hate and jealousy. Then, he set the coordinates for Dathomir. Soon, the ship was nowhere to be seen on Lotho Minor. 

The ship landed on the smog-filled planet of Dathomir. A ball of citrine green began to flow towards the Sith Lord whose boot had just touched the barren red soil. Mother Talzin appeared. Sidious led her into his sleek ship. She caught a glimpse of her broken son. It tore her apart to see her flesh and blood suffering the way he was. However, she put up her metal shields as she didn’t wish the Sith Lord to invade her private thoughts. They would have their revenge.  
“You found him,” she stoically told Sidious.   
“Of course, I did,” Sidious said nonchalantly, “but he is broken.”  
“Come, let’s fix what has been broken,” the Mother told him.  
They walked towards Maul.  
Maul finally noticed the two beings. He’d presumed that his Master would bring him Kenobi, instead, he had brought some strange Nightsister who seemed familiar. However, Maul didn’t remember much of his old life so, he assumed that they must’ve been acquainted with her. Nevertheless, he felt betrayed that his Master didn’t bring Kenobi as he had promised.  
“Where is Kenobi,” Maul grunted as he attempted to stand on his spider-like limbs.  
Mother Talzin conjured a mystical ball of lime Magick that put Maul into a trance.   
“Come to me,” Talzin’s harsh voice lured Maul outside.  
Sidious brought out the metal legs he had prepared for Maul.  
“Follow us, son of Dathomir. Follow me, lost one. Come, child of Dathomir. Follow me,” the Mother walked out of the ship, luring the unstable Zabrac into the Nightsisters stronghold.   
They were greeted by a dozen Nightsisters who held bowls of Magick fluid and balls of lime green Magick.  
“Now sleep,” Talzin touched her son’s forehead delicately with her pointer finger.  
She used the Force to control his actions. She had commenced her revenge scheme against Sidious while he stood beside her. Maul’s torso leaned towards the ground however, his spider-like limbs took more time to drop to the ground. Soon Maul laid still on the ground, surrounded by the Nightsisters, his mother and, his old Master. A Nightsister brought Talzin two bowls of the “water of life”. Talzin touched the liquid and chanted in a language Sidious didn’t understand. Green mist flowed out of his body as the Nightsisters watched in sheer awe. Her hands touched her son’s head. She began to drag out black smoke out of his head. She drilled her plans of revenge into his head. She connected her soul to his. Now, she began to heal his body. Maul’s body rose, surrounded by the green mist of the Magicks. The Zabrac screamed out in pain as his mother lifted his body and attached the prosthetic limbs Sidious had brought for him to his body with the Force. Maul fell back onto the ground with a deafening thud.   
“Arise Maul, reborn son of Dathomir, Dark Lord of the Sith,” Mother Talzin’s voice echoed. 

He felt alive, after a truly long time. He felt reborn. And, he had limbs, he could feel it. He remembered everything he had forgotten. However, something about him felt different. His hate had made him stronger. Nevertheless, he felt fatigued, he was reluctant to open his eyes and face the lights of the balls of Magick. However, seeing his new limbs was a much too tempting offer to reject. Maul opened his amber eyes. His mother stood in front of his gaze. Yes, his real mother. He remembered that he had to avenge her and, himself. His eyes gravitated towards the man they all had a vendetta on, Darth Sidious, his Master. He hadn’t changed much. He still looked the same. He still dressed in the same dark cloak that hid his eyes and only gave others a glimpse of his protruding nose and pale mouth. Maul noticed that his Master still hid his lightsaber under his sleeve. The Sith Lord hadn’t changed at all. He wanted to kill the man as soon as possible, but he had to be patient if Mother Talzin’s plan was to succeed. Maul’s eyes caught a glimpse of his new prosthetic limbs legs.  
“Master, my...my legs,” Maul said in surprise.  
Darth Sidious replied with a sly smirk.  
The former Sith Lord stood up. He attempted to control his balance. But, he fell. His mother helped him up. This time, Maul regained his balanced. He ran to feel the joy of living again. His new legs were an obvious improvement to his old ones. They almost felt real alas, they were not. He needed revenge to justify his life. He would begin with Kenobi and then, Sidious. Sidious and Talzin followed him.  
“It has been so long and my path has been so dark, darker than I ever dreamed it could be,” Maul told his Master and mother.  
“Yet, you survived,” his mother encouraged.  
“Of course, I survived,” Maul grunted.  
“I am glad to see you have recovered from your injuries, it is time to take back your rightful place,” Sidious told him.   
Maul knew that all of Sidious’ words were false promises as lies were the way of the Sith.  
“My time has come,” Mother Talzin told them.  
She disappeared into thin air.  
“First, I must have my revenge,” Maul told his Master.  
“If you join me, you will. Together we will destroy all the Jedi including, Kenobi!” Sidious cackled.  
He led Maul into his ship. Maul followed.  
“The Force is unbalanced, I sense you have begun the war, Master,” Maul told Sidious.  
“That is where you come in, my boy. As you were lost, I took on a new apprentice, Count Dooku. He leads the Separatists. To take re-assign you as my apprentice, I will need to see if you have remained skillful, therefore, I will place you as a Separatist General under Dooku. This way, you can destroy Kenobi. If you outdo Dooku, you will have earned your place back as my apprentice. And, together, you and I will destroy the pitiful Jedi and rule the galaxy!” Palpatine lied.  
“So be it,” Maul agreed.  
The two entered the ship and got seated. 

As the ship cruised through hyperspace, Sidious filled Maul on the current situation in the galaxy and his place in it. He told him about his plans and his inadequate apprentice, Dooku. He told him everything he wanted the Zabrac to know. The chaos in the galaxy gave Maul hope. Palpatine opened his HoloDevice.  
“Lord Tyranus,” Palpatine called out Dooku.  
“Yes, Master?” Dooku asked in his deep voice.  
“I have a surprise for you, my apprentice. Keep your base ready for my arrival,” Palpatine instructed.  
“I am looking forward to the surprise you have in store, Master,” Dooku replied respectfully.  
“Good,” Palpatine grinned.  
Palpatine ended the transmission.  
“I see why he is an incompetent apprentice. No imposter could ever have passion,” Maul grunted.  
“You are right, Maul. You have passion. And, we will destroy the Jedi with this passion, especially Kenobi. You will immediately begin your duty as a Separatist General. Outdo Dooku,” Palpatine aggravated Maul.  
A cunning smile made its way through Maul’s face. He would regain his place and avenge his mother and himself. He would destroy both the Jedi, Kenobi and, Palpatine. He was finally reaching his potential and, he had plans, grand plans.

The sleek shuttle landed on the Separatist base, the rendezvous point. Dooku waited at the hangar. His tall physique and royal-looking robes echoed the sentiments of a statesman and not a Jedi. The door of the ship opened up to reveal a hooded Palpatine. Palpatine walked down the ramp of his ship. He sensed a surge of hate, more than he had ever felt coming from his Master.  
“Greetings, Master,” Dooku bowed down to his Master.  
Sidious’ thin lips curved into a piercing smirk as Maul revealed himself. His new legs made a clanking sound that Dooku found incredibly bothersome.  
Dooku instantly ignited his crimson red blade.  
“Could it be Darth Maul?” he asked himself.  
Sidious grabbed Dooku’s hand and lowered it.  
“There is no need,” Sidious scowled, “this is Lord Maul.”  
Sidious pointed at the red Zabrac that walked down the ramp with a menacing sneer on his face.  
“I trust you know of him already,” Sidious rubbed onto Dooku’s face.  
He knew that the reappearance of Qui Gon’s killer would swell the hate within Dooku, even further and, that was exactly what happened. A tinge of pain filled up Dooku’s lungs. He couldn’t breathe. His skin felt as if he had been set on fire. It took everything in him to not kill the man who had killed his best friend. But, he couldn’t let his Master feel it. He had to hide. He couldn’t allow his Master to discover that he still cared for Qui Gon, deep down. He gulped down his emotions. Obviously, Sidious felt this. He was satisfied.  
Maul stood next to Dooku, who towered over him. Maul rolled his amber eyes while taking a look at the statesman.  
“You call this a leader?” Maul devilishly asked Palpatine.  
“From what I recall, I was not chopped into half by an inexperienced padawan!” Dooku hissed.  
Maul fumed. It was almost as if his horns were fuming.  
“Lord Tyranus, I have noted that you have lost your touch. This is why I am placing Maul under your leadership. He will ensure that the Separatists are successful, along with you. And, if you do not meet with my requirements again perhaps, he will be a suitable replacement,” Sidious taunted.  
“I will not fail you, Master,” Dooku promised.  
“I hope so, for your sake,” Palpatine sneered.  
His position was at stake. His life was at stake, all because of the man who started it all, Darth Maul, the pseudo-Sith Lord. He would have to swiftly eliminate the Zabrac without alerting his Master. Maybe, he could send Ventress to kill him. He had faith that she would be able to defeat him as Maul had been defeated by a padawan Kenobi. And, it was to avenge Qui Gon. Although, he knew that Qui Gon would’ve never wanted, “revenge”, Dooku needed to do this for himself. When he lost Qui Gon, he lost a part of himself.  
“I shall return to Coruscant to resume my duties. Do show Maul around,” Sidious grinned.  
Palpatine returned to his ship. Soon Darth Sidious had been covered by the identity of Sheev Palpatine, the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic and, no trace of him could be found on the Separatist Base.


	7. Second Battle of Geonosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin, Obi-Wan and, Ahsoka face an unlikely opponent at the Second Battle of Geonosis.

“That was some fight!” Ahsoka exclaimed to her Master as they got out of their fighters’ cockpits.  
“Yeah, why was like half of Geonosis there?” Anakin admitted.  
The two had just returned from an intense air battle above the treacherous dust planet of Geonosis. There were more battle droids and Geonosians than they had anticipated, almost double. Anakin hated Geonosis, the heat was merciless, and took pleasure in bothering them and, he wasn’t fond of the sand that coated Geonosis. However, on the brighter side, Geonosis was where Padme had finally confessed her love for him. That sweet and distant memory comforted him as they prepared for the incoming invasion of Geonosis for the 2nd time.  
“We’ll have to warn Master Kenobi and Mundi,” Ahsoka told her Master.  
“C’mon,” Anakin led Ahsoka to the bridge of the Venator Class Destroyer they had just returned to.  
They were saluted by their troops as they walked into the bridge.  
“Get ready, men! It seems like there’s a lot more resistance than we had anticipated, but we can take them! This battle is crucial to our war effort. If we don’t destroy the factory, the Separatists will keep producing droids. We have to do our best, men!” Anakin encouraged them.  
“Yes sir!” the clones replied synchronously.  
“Blowing things up is our specialty, General. Isn’t it?” Hardcase cracked a joke.  
“It is, Hardcase,” Anakin winked at his troopers.  
“Get ready to turn those clankers into scrap metal, boys!” Ahsoka inspired them.  
“Don’t worry, Commander, we will!” Fives replied.  
The Master and apprentice walked into the sleek bridge full of tactical boards, clones, and communication systems.

The two walked over to Obi-Wan and Ki-Adi Mundi who were discussing a serious matter. They occasionally glanced at the dust planet of Geonosis and sighed. Obi-Wan’s sky blue eyes were focused on the off-white Cerean and, his hands stroked his auburn beard. Ki-Adi’s lightly wrinkled cream-colored face, looked grim as his cone-shaped head was facing the floor.  
“You’re late,” Obi-Wan told his friend as Anakin and Ahsoka arrived.  
It was no surprise to Obi-Wan. Anakin would often get caught up in things and lose track of time. He didn’t care for the importance of schedules and productivity like Obi-Wan did. He was more like, Obi-Wan’s Master, Qui Gon. Both of them did whatever pleased them. They followed the will of the Force.  
“Sorry Master, Ahsoka and I were handling the seppies on the other side. There’s a lot more resistance than we anticipated. We’re going to need a lot more men,” Anakin told them.  
In his past, Anakin had fought in the upcoming battle. Despite winning the battle after a long haul, it was a costly victory so, Anakin tried to warn them.  
“My squadron alone had 55 kills,” Ahsoka tried to bring her accomplishments to the spotlight.  
Ahsoka knew that her Master cared for her, but, she couldn’t help but feel that she needed to live up to his “Hero With No Fear” reputation. She was constantly trying to prove herself as she was plagued by self-doubt. She was young and, many often underestimated her. But, her Master never did. And, besides that, Anakin and her were part of a friendly competition. If Anakin’s squadron had lesser kills than her’s, Anakin would be forced to let Ahsoka do his hair for a week. As Ahsoka didn’t have any hair, due to her lekku, she was very intrigued by human hair. If Ahsoka lost, she would have to randomly start flash mobs whenever Anakin asked her to. Unbeknownst to Ahsoka, it was a training exercise for her to increase her agility. However, the embarrassment was enough to make Ahsoka do her absolute best on the battlefield.  
“Please, mine had 76,” Anakin boasted.  
“Show off,” Ahsoka rolled her eyes.  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat. He was proud of Anakin for building a sibling-like relationship with his padawan, just as he had done with him. But, their dramatics often gave Obi-Wan a headache.  
“Well, I am glad you two are enjoying yourselves,” Obi-Wan truthfully said.  
“Hey, it’s just a little bit of friendly competition, nothing to worry about,” Anakin assured.  
“What I worry about is that there’s a lot more resistance than we expected,” Obi-Wan sighed.  
The temperature of the room dropped as the reality of war surfaced in all of their minds.  
“Our invasion must be successful if we are to stop the Separatists from manufacturing more battle droids,” Ki-Adi concluded.  
“We have to use all our forces for the attack on the droid factory because there’s no way we can pull this off with minimum troops,” Anakin warned them.  
“You’re right, Anakin,” Obi-Wan agreed,  
“Ahsoka, contact the Outer Rim Command, we’re ready for our briefing,” Anakin instructed Ahsoka.  
“They’re already waiting for us,” Ahsoka smiled and informed them.  
The Jedi walked into the briefing room full of periwinkle blue HoloTables that exhibited tactical strategies. 

“Our ships are in position and, we are ready to begin our campaign against the Geonosians,” Obi-Wan informed the Chancellor, Master Yoda, Windu, and Luminara.  
“But there’s a lot more resistance than we had expected. We’re going to need all the troops we can get,” Anakin informed them.  
“I was under the impression that there were dozens of Star Destroyers and troops assigned to this battle,” Palpatine commented.  
“Yes, Chancellor. But, it’s a planetary wide invasion, we cannot focus our whole arsenal on the droid factory,” Admiral Yularen told the Chancellor.  
“We need all the firepower on the shield generator at the factory, Admiral, Poggle is in there. We have to destroy that factory or we’ll lose this war,” Anakin said in an authoritative tone.  
“But General-,” Admiral Yularen tried to reason with Anakin.  
“You heard me, General,” Anakin interrupted him.  
Palpatine’s thin lips curved into a smirk that went unnoticed.  
“And what about Poggle? Any report on his location?” Palpatine asked the Jedi about the Geonosian leader.  
“It seems he's holed up at the primary droid foundry here,” Obi-Wan pointed at a simulation of the droid factory on the HoloTable.  
Their eyes peered towards the gigantic stalagmite.  
“The factory is protected by a shield generator. Anakin, Ki-Adi, and I shall attempt a three-pronged attack through their defense line to a staging area just short of the shield. Once we've landed, we shall knock out the shield generator. That is our primary target,” Obi-Wan explained.  
“Isn't it risky committing three generals to one area of the attack?” Palpatine asked as he knew a surprise was in store for them,”if something went wrong, we could be dealt with a serious blow.”  
“To ensure that rise again Geonosis does not, capture Poggle we must,” Yoda gave his weighty opinion.  
“Of course. As always, I shall leave the strategy to you, Master Jedi,” the Dark Lord pretended.  
Anakin’s blood boiled every time he saw the Sith Lord play his game of deceit, but what irked him, even more, was that all the Jedi had fallen for his tricks. To be honest, he was the prime victim of Palpatine’s schemes last time, but, this time, Palpatine would be a victim of his schemes. Therefore, he had to pretend to enjoy spending time with the Chancellor.  
“Our thanks, Chancellor,” Obi-Wan thanked.  
“May the Force be with you,” Mace Windu bid them farewell.  
They disconnected the hologram. Commander Cody, Captain Rex, and Commander Jett entered the room to introduce their plan.  
“Good. Cody, these are the coordinates for the rendezvous,” Obi-Wan pointed towards the coordinates.  
“Yes, sir, when we hit the ground, we'll create a perimeter there,” Cody replied, “Getting past their defenses here will be the trick. General Mundi will come across the defensive lines from the north. We will make our assault through the middle. General Skywalker will make his attack  
on the defensive lines from the south, and we'll meet at the rendezvous point at 0700 exactly.”  
“If we meet with strong resistance and are forced down away from the landing zone, hold out until we join our forces before attacking the shield generator,” Ki-Adi added.  
“Their frontlines are heavily fortified. Look at that giant wall with all the gun emplacements,” Ahsoka pointed at the HoloMap,”that won't be easy to get past.”  
In the past, they had encountered that fortification, and Ahsoka had told-you-so’d Anakin for a prolonged period following that.  
“Don't worry. We're not going anywhere near that,” Anakin assured cockily.  
“Come, now. What happened to all the enthusiasm I saw earlier?” Obi-Wan grinned at his old padawan.  
“Don't worry about us,” Anakin rested his flesh hand on Obi-Wan’s armored shoulder, “you just make sure you get yourself to that landing zone in one piece.”  
Anakin had inaugurated another badminton-like game of jabs that they both enjoyed. Obi-Wan was his best friend, and the highlight of their friendship was their constant friendly jabs.  
“Yes, I shall be waiting for you, when you finally arrive,” Obi-Wan countered.  
Ki-Adi and Luminara rolled their eyes at the pair’s games. According to them, it was not civilized. In fact, Luminara believed that Skywalker and Kenobi were too attached to each other. But, she was too afraid to say it in public as the consequences of questioning the most resourceful generals of the Republic. The irony of her fears was something Darth Sidious would have enjoyed.  
“Gentlemen, if you are quite finished, we have a battle to begin,” Luminara reminded them.  
“Quite right. Cody, prep the gunships. I'll meet you in the hangar,” Obi-Wan instructed them and left the room.  
“Yes, sir,” Cody replied.

As Obi-Wan’s gunship entered the atmosphere of the barren planet of Geonosis, it met with heavy fire. Anakin was right, there was a lot more resistance than they had expected. The Geonosians’ allegiance to the Separatists astounded Obi-Wan. Defeating the thousands of battle droids and Geonosians with only three generals and their troops would be close to impossible. But, he had faith that they would pull through. They would have to. And, he doubted that anyone would want to stay on Geonosis for a prolonged time. The planet made his spine shiver. The heat was reprehensible, the landscape was inhospitable and, he couldn’t say that he was too fond of the bug-like Geonosians. As the gunship flew in the air, it was bombarded by the Geonosians who’s battle cries sounded like the sound of hell. Obi-Wan was determined to reach the rendezvous point along with the other gunships his troops were flying.  
“General, Commander Jett just contacted us. They have lost their tank and lost a lot of men, and, their ship has crashed,” Commander Cody told Obi-Wan.  
“Blast it! If we see them in the radius of the rendezvous point, we’ll pick them up!” Obi-Wan told them as the heavy firing continued to shake their gunship.

The 501st Legion was in action in the air. Thousands of Geonosians fighters were shooting at their gunships. Anakin Skywalker was afraid he was going to lose a lot of men in this fight, something that pained him to the core. However, he would have to remain calm. He only hoped that the 501st wouldn’t share the fate as Ki-Adi Mundi’s troops.  
“Master!” Ahsoka yelled loudly as her voice could barely be heard due to the firing.  
“What?” Anakin yelled back.  
Ahsoka pointed at a fan-shaped fighter that only the highest-ranking Separatists flew. The ship was closing in on them. The ship’s blood-red solar sails drifted through the dusty air and shot similarly colored lasers at them. The sun blinded them like it was a lightsaber that was being poked into their eye sockets. The sand aided the sun in distorting their vision. Of course, this irked Anakin to the core as it reminded him of his days on Tatooine. But, the sand and sun were not skilled enough to hinder Anakin Skywalker’s senses. He would be able to recognize the Ginvex class starfighter anywhere. It was Asajj Ventress’ fighter.  
“Blast it! It’s Ventress!” Anakin told his troops and Ahsoka loudly.  
“Why are they always after us?” Ahsoka asked in a subdued manner.  
“Hey, don’t blame me!” Anakin protested.  
“What are we going to do, General? Our ships won’t be able to take her if she gets any closer,” Rex told his General.  
“Don’t worry about it, Rex,” Anakin assured.  
Anakin ran up to the pilot while the ship was being fired at. Rex had no idea how the General hadn’t fallen off the gunship yet. Rex insanely respected his General but, he had to admit that he was rather reckless at times.  
“I’m not even going to ask,” Echo muttered.  
“Better not to,” Ahsoka replied.  
The way Anakin’s lips curved into a smile before he ran off to the cockpit alerted her that he was about to pull off one of his signature hazardous stunts. These stunts usually saved their lives but, left them in a farcical state and involved falling.  
“It’s going to save us, but we’re going to end up falling,” Fives joked.  
The 501st Legion had become an “Anakin Skywalker Fanclub” so, they trusted him. 

“Get off, I’m going to pilot,” Anakin instructed the pilot.  
“Oh no,” Ahsoka’s face scrunched up.  
Anakin got seated in the pilot’s seat. He fastened his seatbelt.  
“Get ready,” Anakin looked back to give them a lopsided grin.

After a hellish journey of flying through blaster bolts and stalagmites, Obi-Wan’s gunship and another one of the 212th’s gunships were finally nearing the rendezvous point. Truth to be told, their journey was easier than the others as they had gone through the middle and not the side. However, their job was about to get more perilous. Obi-Wan spotted Master Mundi trying to stand up while holding his bleeding waist with his left hand. His right hand was grasped his ignited azure blue lightsaber. Corpses of all of his soldiers surrounded the Jedi Master. It seemed as though all of them had been sliced with a lightsaber. But, it was not the Jedi Master’s sky blue blade that had sliced them; it was a crimson red one. Obi-Wan saw a Zabrac, full of rage, running towards the Jedi Master. The Zabrac’s skin was the same color as his dual-bladed lightsaber that was all too familiar to Obi-Wan. He swiftly locked his lightsaber with the Jedi as Obi-Wan watched from above. When Master Yoda had informed Obi-Wan that his nemesis Darth Maul had returned from the “dead”, Obi-Wan didn’t believe him. He remembered killing him. He remembered the fear that had coursed through his veins when he saw his Master’s body fall to the floor. He remembered the anger he had shamefully felt. He remembered the hate. But, it was nothing compared to the Sith Lord’s. Obi-Wan remembered that day all too well. Obi-Wan did not hate Darth Maul, for he was one who viewed all as the same, excusing him from hate. But, he knew that the Sith Lord hated him with a passion. It was the passion that fueled him. In the past few weeks, whenever Darth Maul accomplished something for the Separatists, he would lash out saying, “Kenobi, I’m coming for you!” This did not scare Obi-Wan, as he knew he could defeat the misguided Sith Lord and, if he was killed, it would be the will of the Force. But, Maul’s reappearance and recruitment into the Separatists perplexed the Jedi. How he had survived, received new legs, and joined the Separatists was all a mystery to the Jedi. The obvious answer was that Maul was the apprentice of Dooku, but, Obi-Wan and a few others knew better. Firstly, Dooku already had an apprentice, Ventress. And, Obi-Wan knew that Dooku couldn’t possibly hire anyone to kill Qui Gon. The mystery of the Sith lords grew more puzzling as time passed. However, Obi-Wan didn’t have the luxury of time to theorize about the Sith as Master Mundi was clearly losing the battle.  
“Cody! Lower the ship!” Obi-Wan told Cody and pointed at Mundi.  
“Yes, General!” Cody replied.  
The ship lowered towards the Force users in battle.  
“Don’t worry Ki-Adi, we’re here!” Obi-Wan told Master Mundi.  
Maul struck a swift blow and soon, a lightsaber hole could be seen through the Jedi Master’s chest. Ki-Adi Mundi’s body fell to the ground.  
“No,” Obi-Wan sighed as he fought back tears.  
Memories of the last time Maul had stabbed someone with his lethal blade flooded Obi-Wan. It was as if he was stuck in time.  
Maul was surprised to hear that Obi-Wan no longer said, “no,” with intense emotion and passion. Perhaps, his enemy was not too friendly with the frail Jedi that he had just murdered. This was a motion for him to kill more people that Kenobi cared for so, that he could hurt him worse than the Jedi had hurt him before. Nothing was going to stop him. He had finally reached Kenobi and, he would torture him and then, kill him. He had dreamed of it for the last ten years. It had sustained him. The flame of hate had brought him the warmth of life. The death of Kenobi would give him satisfaction and, it would caress his ego for, his defeat to a padawan had shattered it.

Obi-Wan gulped down his emotions as his gunship landed on the barren land. His eyes darted towards his friend’s corpse. Master Mundi was a compassionate soul who had been friendly to all, even those who were discriminated against, like the Wookies. He would not take his loss lightly. Obi-Wan’s troops followed him as they walked towards the corpse and the killer. The killer was backed by hundreds of battle droids. It would take both courage and strength to emerge victorious in this battle and, Obi-Wan desperately needed a victory. He wasn’t fighting Maul to avenge Qui Gon on Master Mundi or, maybe he subconsciously was. But, he was fighting Maul as the Republic needed this victory. A faint-hearted person would never be able to face the wrath of Maul but, Obi-Wan was anything but faint-hearted. The clanker of Maul’s new prosthetic limbs paired with the menacing glare of his amber eyes made some of the clones shiver in fear. His blood-red skin was covered in the sand of Geonosis. Maul glared at Kenobi. He had gotten older, just like him. He looked like the epitome of the word “Jedi”, that disgusted Maul. He was dressed in milk-white armor and an off-white cloak. He looked different; he had grown a beard and his blonde hair looked more nourished. However, they couldn’t take proper glances at each other’s physiques as the sun blinded them and, the sand distorted their vision. The two enemies patiently walked towards each other. Their troops followed them.  
“Take the droids, I’ll take Maul,” Obi-Wan told his troops.  
“Yes, General!” Waxer responded.

“Master!” Ahsoka screamed in fear as she held on to the handle of the gunship for her life.  
“Hold on!” Anakin told the 501st legion from the cockpit.  
They were being chased towards the rendezvous point. Dozens of Geonosians and Ventress’ superior solar-sailer shot at them. Anakin used the Force to crash a couple of the Geonosians into each other. But, Asajj Ventress was harder to swindle in the air. So, Anakin planned to use his signature move. This signature move consisted of him turning his ship around and blasting the enemy apart. However, he had never performed this maneuver on a meek gunship like this one. Through a venturesome maneuver, Anakin pulled off his signature move. He used the torpedoes in the gunship to fire at Ventress’ solar sailer. Ventress’ ship crashed towards the rendezvous point. However, Anakin’s captivation by his victory made him forget about the Geonosian fighter behind. A bolt of red laser hit the engine of the gunship. Anakin used his skill to land the gunship as well as he could. He used the Force to slow down the momentum of the ship.  
“Why is it that we always crash when you’re flying?” Ahsoka asked irritatedly.  
“Hey! Don’t blame me!” Anakin protested as he pulled the ship’s landing triggers so that they could land as smoothly as possible.  
The ship landed on the ground with a loud thud, scattering the sand everywhere. The 501st survived. They all walked out of the disheveled ship.  
“Good job, General,” Rex complimented Anakin.  
The ship had landed a few meters away from Ventress’ damaged ship. Soon, they spotted two crimson red lightsabers cutting through Ventress’ cockpit. Asajj Ventress exited his solar-sailer. Her dark amethyst skirt was covered in sand. She unwrapped her long skirt to reveal an off-white bodysuit that made her bone-white skin look pale. She threw the skirt towards Skywalker who tore it with his lightsaber. She had hoped that it would distract him but, it failed.  
“Shall we continue?” Anakin’s mouth curved into a smile.  
“Master!” Ahsoka exclaimed.  
Ahsoka pointed at Obi-Wan. The Jedi and his troops were being surrounded by Maul and his troops 200 meters away from them.  
“Blast it! Obi-Wan’s in trouble!” Anakin grunted, “Rex, fight the clankers. Ahsoka, you’re with me.”  
Anakin and Ahsoka ran towards Obi-Wan and Maul. Asajj Ventress followed them. She wanted to hurt Skywalker for defeating her. And, she wanted to aid and protect the fellow Dathomirian. Maul was a brother to her. He was a Nightbrother, she was a Nightsister. They were both forcefully given away. Therefore, they found solace in each other and, had shaped an unlikely friendship. Maul hated Ventress’ Master but, he didn’t hate her. She was the same as him, perhaps when he overthrew both Dooku and Sidious, she could be his apprentice. Two Dathomirians ruling the Rule of Two would fit into Mother Talzin’s interests. 

Count Dooku’s face lit up as he saw Skywalker, his padawan and, Ventress run towards Kenobi and Maul. His plan was finally falling into place. It was a pity that he would have to lose his apprentice to emerge victorious but, her sacrifice would earn Dooku his old rank of the 2nd most powerful man in the galaxy. If his plan succeeded, Maul would be eliminated along with Ventress, Skywalker, Kenobi and, Skywalker’s padawan. He was sorry that would have to eliminate Skywalker and, Kenobi but, he needed his reputation back more than ever. Maul was inching closer and closer towards the role of Sidious’ apprentice. If Sidious abandoned Dook, he would have nothing left. He had left the Jedi Order and, he had no one left but, himself. So, this action was to revive his reputation for, it was all he had left.  
“Fire at the coordinates, Commander!” Dooku ordered the tactical droid.  
“Fire!” the tactical droid instructed the other B1 droids.  
Soon, a gigantic bomb hit the rendezvous point.

Anakin pushed the rubble off his body and attempted to stand tall. However, if he stood up to his full height he would bring down the place that was mildly sheltering them from the hands of death. He had to hold up the pieces of the ground above them, with his arms. He tried to sense his friends in the dark.  
“Obi-Wan! Ahsoka!” Anakin yelled in panic.  
“I’m here,” Ahsoka replied.  
She was standing in the same position as Anakin and, Ventress stood next to her in the same position.  
“I’m fine, Anakin,” Obi-Wan rose beside Anakin, carrying a bit of the weight of the ground.  
“You won’t be,” Maul grunted as his amber eyes glowed in the dark.  
He stood beside Obi-Wan.  
“You!” Anakin fumed as he saw the Zabrac.  
Anakin had learned how to control his emotions but meeting Maul again proved that he had much to learn. Darth Vader could be seen through Anakin’s expression of fury and disgust. Anakin’s eyes darkened and his nostrils flared. Obi-Wan could sense Anakin’s agitation. Obi-Wan was no fan of Maul and understood why Anakin’s emotions had become unbalanced as he was closer to Qui-Gon than him but, if he let anger control him in this unfortunate predicament, it would be taxing for all of them. Obi-Wan used the Force to tell Anakin to control his emotions but, it didn’t smooth Anakin’s expression. Maul noticed that. And, his vision darkened completely. He was having a premonition. Maul shut his amber eyes. Blood-red smoke filled his vision. He saw his Master in his true form; royal Sith robes and pale-faced. He was looking out of the windows in his office. He was staring at Anakin Skywalker, the boy Maul had almost killed when he was younger. Sidious’ expression was all too familiar to Darth Maul; it was the look he had given him the first time they had met.  
“Come here, my friend, I will guide you,” Palpatine told Anakin.  
Maul’s vision was interrupted by the hum of an ignited lightsaber. Anakin was holding his portion of the ground with the Force and, his right arm was gripping his blue lightsaber. Maul finally realized his Master’s plan. Dooku, Ventress, the Jedi and, he were all fools. They were all tools of Palpatine. For, he only desired Anakin Skywalker, a boy he had been grooming since he was at the tender age of 9.

“If you kill him, it’ll kill all of us, Anakin!” Obi-Wan reminded Anakin.  
They were all holding an equal portion of the ground above them. If one of them let go, the ground would crush them.  
“Master Obi-Wan is right,” Ahsoka told him.  
Anakin stored his lightsaber in his utility belt. He lifted his right arm to carry his portion of the ground.  
Ahsoka was helping Asajj Ventress fully recover from the fall.  
Maul opened his eyelids to reveal his amber eyes.  
“You!” Maul grunted at Anakin.  
Maul took a long glance at Anakin Skywalker, his Master’s prime prize. He had met him before, but, he was a mere young boy back then. Now, he was one of the most powerful Jedi knights, to Maul’s knowledge. But, his attire was more akin to Maul than Obi-Wan. He wore jet black Jedi robes on his tall and well-built physique. His vocal-chords-length, curly, dark, dirty blonde hair was unkempt. He had a deep scar that ran beside his right eye. His eyes were currently ocean blue but, Maul was sure that soon they would be the same amber shade as his own. Of course, Maul wouldn’t let that transpire as he had just formulated a plan to kill Skywalker. It would be his act of revenge. If he killed Anakin, Sidious would be deprived of his prime pupil. Soon, Maul would be able to destroy him with Mother Talzin. But, he wouldn’t take him on now. But, Kenobi was right, if any of them attempted to move without the others, it would destroy them all. Besides, he wasn’t sure if he could take Skywalker alone as he had defeated Dooku. He would need his mother’s aid.

“You knew!” Ventress panted and glared at Anakin, “you knew he would abandon me!”  
Ventress was going through a rollercoaster of emotions. She had recognized the bombers that had bombed them, they were her Master’s. He had betrayed and abandoned her. Once again, she was master-less. She was living her greatest fear, she was all alone again. However, Anakin Skywalker had warned her of this months ago but, she didn’t believe him.  
“Could he possibly see the future,” Ventress asked herself.  
“What?” Anakin raised an eyebrow at her.  
“You can see the future, you knew my Master would abandon me!” Ventress’ face lost color as her ice blue eyes met with Anakin’s ocean eyes.  
“One doesn’t need the future to see he would abandon you, Ventress. Those on the dark side know nothing of loyalty as they have no compassion. It’s not too late, don’t surrender yourself to the trap of the dark side,” Anakin gave her some advice from personal experience.  
Maul chortled in the irony of Skywalker’s statement as he was sure that he would soon be a victim of the “trap of the dark side”. Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the Zabrac. There was a lack of light but, Obi-Wan noticed it.  
“It takes strength to resist the dark side. Only the weak embrace it, Ventress. You can do better than this,” Obi-Wan gave his two cents.  
Obi-Wan always had a soft spot for the Nightsister. After learning her story, he pitied her. She sought refuge in the dark side as she believed it would protect her but, it only made her more vulnerable, like Dooku. Obi-Wan understood what Ventress was feeling as he had also lost a Master.  
“This is what they call a Jedi Master?” Maul laughed at Obi-Wan to intimidate him.  
“Well, you’re only half the man you used to be when I last saw you,” Obi-Wan jokingly retaliated.  
Anakin and Ahsoka broke into laughter.  
“Good one,” Anakin tried to lift his hand to give Obi-Wan a high-five but, he realized that the rubble above them would fall.  
“Your arrogance blinds you. Any last words before I kill you’ll, like I gutted Qui Gon, ” Maul grunted at the Jedi.  
“I like your new legs, they make you look taller,” Obi-Wan taunted.  
Ventress couldn’t help but giggle. She had always admired Kenobi’s sense of humor.  
Maul ignited one side of his dual-bladed lightsaber in anger.  
“Hey, sleemo! You’re going to get us all killed!” Ahsoka told him.  
Maul shamefully switched his lightsaber off.  
“If we are to get out of this alive we need to work together,” Obi-Wan took the lead.  
“Cause we’re running out of air,” Ahsoka added.  
“Why don’t we just use the Force to lift this?” Anakin asked.  
“If you haven’t noticed, Dooku is still above us and, if we get out, he’ll bomb us again!” Maul reminded Anakin.  
“Well, do you have any ideas?” Ahsoka asked them.  
“The only thing we have down here are Geonosian tunnels,” Obi-Wan informed them.  
“Then let’s find one and go through it,” Anakin encouraged.  
“But we have no idea where they lead,” Ventress pointed out.  
“We’re Force-users,” Obi-Wan reminded them.  
“C’mon,” Ahsoka said with enthusiasm.  
“Not so fast. We need to walk synchronously if we are to survive. And, I am not willing to do anything with that scum, Kenobi,” Maul spat at Kenobi.  
“I told you it was a good idea to kill him,” Anakin said sarcastically to Obi-Wan.  
“Maul, none of us can survive without each other,” Ventress tried to explain to her “brother”.  
“We move on 3,” Maul took the lead.  
“1,2,3!” Maul told them.  
They all lifted their arms to lift the rubble on top of them and moved synchronously. They allowed each other to make a bond in the Force so that they could move at the same time.  
Ahsoka sensed the tunnels Obi-Wan was talking about.  
“That way,” Ahsoka led them.  
“I sense it too,” Ventress commented.  
Anakin used the Force to lift the rubble above his head. Then, he used his hands to ignite his sky blue lightsaber and cut through the wall that sheltered the tunnel.  
“Get in,” Anakin told them.  
They all gently let go of the rubble above their heads and entered the tunnel.  
Maul immediately ignited one half his crimson blade.  
“Ready to die Kenobi?” Maul hissed.  
“You seriously want to take 3 of us together?” Anakin rolled his eyes.  
“It’s 2 versus 2 and a half,” Maul pointed at Ahsoka and ignited the other half of his lightsaber.  
Ventress moved away from Ahsoka. She knew that her brother and she wouldn’t be able to fight the Jedi. Despite being hungry for vengeance, she wasn’t sure wanted to fight the Jedi after the advice they had just given her. Alas, she needed to side with her brother. At this point, he was all she had left.  
“I cut you in half before, I can do it,” Obi-Wan said confidently.  
“And, I gutted your Master while you stood watching doing nothing, maybe I’ll do it to you this time, or maybe your apprentice,” Maul looked at Anakin.  
Anakin ignited his sky blue saber, “oh, I don’t think so.”  
Anakin was always baffled by Maul’s return. Obi-Wan ignited his azure saber. Ventress and Ahsoka ignited their lightsabers in sync. The blue, green, yellow, and red lights danced as they locked their blades. Ventress told Maul through the Force that they should run as they were outnumbered by the Jedi. Ventress was akin to running away from battles she was losing as her survival was at the top of her list. However, Maul was most intrigued by his Master’s prize; Skywalker. The boy had definitely progressed. In fact, he was the most powerful lightsaber wielder he had ever faced, maybe even more powerful than his Master. He was deceiving with his Ataru acrobatics but, he was a Djem-So practitioner. He was the most skilled duelist among them, by far. Maul was consumed by the fear that he would be injured once again so, he decided Ventress was right. He used the Force to tell Ventress that he would make the ceiling of the tunnel fall as a distraction for them to run. 

Maul used the Force to pull down a part of the ceiling of the underground tunnel. The ceiling crumbled down, towards the Jedi who used the Force to push it away. The two Dathomirians ran away from the Jedi and, returned to the surface. All they had was each other.  
“Cowards!” Anakin yelled at them.  
The Zabracs killed the closest Geonosian they saw and stole his ship. The two squeezed into the bug’s bedraggled ship. Maul sat on the pilot’s seat. They took off from the atmosphere of the dust planet.  
“Where do we go?” Ventress asked him.  
“Home. To Mother Talzin. Dathomir,” Maul replied with a smirk.  
“Yes, she will avenge us,” Ventress replied.  
“Oh, she will. My whole reappearance was her plan. And, now I know how to destroy the most integral part of Sidious’ plan. Together we will destroy both Dooku and Sidious to avenge ourselves, sister,” Maul told her.  
“I’m in,” Ventress agreed at the sound of “destroy Dooku”.  
Maul pulled the hyperspace trigger. 

The Jedi’s words had been stuck in her head like a catchy song that would be played at a cantina. She couldn’t help but think that if she invested in another revenge scheme she would be sucked further into darkness. However, she needed revenge to justify herself. She needed justice for what Dooku had done to her. But, did she deserve justice, she asked herself. Maybe that was why she was stuck in this chain of abandonment. But, Ventress was a fighter and, she would always fight for herself. Throughout her life, she was the only one who had defended her. She had to fight for herself because no one else would. But, she had a brother now and, she would possibly be reunited with her family. She could have a new life, a new start. However, she wasn’t ready to let her old-self go without vengeance.

The Jedi had exited the tunnel and made their way to the surface covered in dunes of sand. The battle had gotten bloodier. Thankfully, the Republic seemed to have gained the upper hand due to Dooku’s sabotage which flummoxed them.  
“There’s something fishy about it. Why would Dooku sabotage his own Generals?” Anakin asked Obi-Wan.  
Maul’s reappearance was completely unprecedented to Anakin. Anakin had grown accustomed to knowing what would take place in the future. Despite knowing that Maul was never dead, his different method of reappearance potentially risked the Force Ghosts’ plan.  
“He probably felt threatened by Maul. As if Maul would take his place,” Obi-Wan concluded, “we just need to find Maul. If we can interrogate him then we can figure out who the other Sith Lord us.”  
Anakin couldn’t allow the Jedi to know that Palpatine was the Sith Lord as it would go against his plan.  
“He’s not here. I can sense that he left,” Ahsoka told them.  
“Then we should continue the battle and blow up the shield,” Anakin tried to divert the topic, “and pay our respects to Master Mundi.”  
Frowns made their way through their faces. They walked towards his lifeless corpse laying in the sand. Ahsoka’s eyes glistened with tears. Anakin held her by the shoulders to tell her that everything would be okay, someday...

“He is one with the Force,” Obi-Wan offered his condolences.  
Obi-Wan gently closed the Cerean Jedi’s eyes with his palm. He picked up his lightsaber from the ground. Anakin and Obi-Wan performed the Jedi ritual of burying the dead with Ki-Adi’s body.  
“Let’s do this for him,” Ahsoka said enthusiastically.  
The Jedi walked towards their troops.  
“General!” Rex said in relief.  
“The tide is in our favor, General,” Cody informed them.  
“Then, let’s set the charges,” Obi-Wan instructed them.  
Fives handed them a bag of explosives. Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and a few troopers attached the explosives. Then, Hardcase pressed the red button that would set the charges. Soon, the shield generators protecting the droid factory had been disabled.

The Geonosian ship landed on the dark red barren land of Dathmomir. They landed near Mother Talzin’s Clan’s stronghold. Ventress felt reborn as she breathed the misty air of Dathomir. The last time she was here, she had been snatched away from her mother’s arms. She wondered if she would be welcomed by her “sisters”. She held her head high as she looked forward to reuniting with her clan.  
“C’mon,” Maul told her.  
The two walked out of the ship. They were greeted by Nightsisters armed with arrows and stern expressions.  
“Guests aren’t welcome, Maul,” one of the Nightsisters told the red Zabrac.  
“I am no guest,” Ventress told them.  
A lime green mist solidified into Mother Talzin.  
“Come here, sister,” Talzin welcomed Ventress with open arms, “she is no stranger. She is one of us.”  
They walked to the Nightsister stronghold.  
“I remember the day we had been forced to give you away, sister. I had hoped for you to return sooner but I am glad you have found our way back to us, “ Mother Talzin expressed to Ventress.  
“I am too, Mother. But, I need vengeance. Dooku, he betrayed me,” Ventress finally got to the point.  
“And that you will have,” Mother Talzin compassionately assured her, “why are you here, Maul?”  
“I have found a way to avenge us, Mother. We can destroy all of his schemes with one swift stroke,” Maul informed her.  
Mother Talzin raised her eyebrows and smiled at Maul.  
“And what is that?” Mother Talzin asked her son.  
“By killing Anakin Skywalker. He is Sidious’ final prize. Dooku is just a tool. His prime pupil is Skywalker. He has been grooming him ever since he was a boy,” Maul told them.  
Ventress gulped her spit. She didn’t want to kill Skywalker, only Dooku. She despised Skywalker before but, his words had made her reflect on her actions and, they had made her feel more confident about herself. And, the fact that he was that her Master would abandon her was proof that he could see the future. That meant everything he said could be true.  
“That would be difficult, Mother. He defeated Dooku easily,” Ventress told Talzin.  
“Dooku is nothing. He is no match for my powers,” Talzin assured her.  
“He can see the future,” Ventress countered.  
“Most intriguing. Tell me more about this Skywalker,” Talzin ordered.  
“When I had been on that mission to kill Jinn and Kenobi, Jinn found Skywalker. He was just a boy then. Maybe 9 or 10. He was a slave. He entered some podrace and won. Then he gave Jinn the money to fix his broken ship. I guess he became a Jedi after that and Kenobi trained him,” Maul replied.  
“And you, Ventress?” Talzin asked.  
“He is arguably the most powerful Jedi right now. He’s a good fighter and can do things with the Force I’ve never seen anyone do before. The Jedi call him the “Chosen One”. They say he will bring balance to the Force or something. Apparently, he was born of no father. His troops love him. He has an apprentice, Ahsoka Tano. And, he’s pretty chummy with the Senator from Naboo, that’s all I know,” Ventress told her all she knew.  
“Is he really the Chosen One?” Talzin arched her right eyebrow, “no wonder Sidious wants him.”  
“Ah yes, the Senator. She was the Queen of Naboo on my mission, no wonder. Do you think we can lure him to us if we capture that Senator?” Maul asked.  
“No. We need to hit all the birds with one stone. Dooku, Skywalker, and Sidious at the same time. We need to wage a war or we need to lure their armies here. We need to make an army,” Talzin told them.  
Ventress reached out with the Force to feel Skywalker however, the Force didn’t answer her.  
“How unusual. The Force is shielding him from my senses,” Talzin told them, “don’t worry we will find a way.”


	8. Battle of Mandalore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All roads lead to Mandalore.

Ventress and Maul had been recruiting Nightbrothers and Nightsisters for the past two weeks to expand their army. However, their numbers were compared to that of the Republic and the Separatists. Despite the aid of Mother Talzin’s exceptional magick, Maul and Ventress were well aware that they wouldn’t be able to take on Dooku, Skywalker and, Kenobi with their numbers. Their plan was bifurcating to unprecedented paths. After an exhausting week of training their small-scaled army, Ventress and Maul had taken some time to regain their energy. The two had grown close to each other in the past few weeks. They both shared an affinity for combat. Both had been kidnapped as children and abandoned by their Masters later onwards. Maul had asked Ventress if she was willing to accept his Mastership however, Ventress wasn’t sure she wanted to delve deeper into the dark forest of the Sith ways. Ventress had finally found the home she had longed for in Dathomir, with the Nightsisters. In fact, she had been knighted as one. She finally felt like she belonged. The hollowness of loneliness in her heart had been driven away by the Nightsisters’ arrows. However, she didn’t want to lose Maul as an ally therefore, she would think of his offer. She was afraid that he would press on that matter on this trip.

The two had taken a trip to inspect their “army’s” weapon’s depot. The weapons depot was located behind the Nightsister stronghold to avoid any injuries in the stronghold if any weapons malfunctioned. The arch-like building was built of dark gray stones. The weapon’s room was lit up by the green flames of magick.   
“Do these things work outside of Dathomir?” Maul asked Ventress.  
“I’ll have to ask Mother Talzin, the witches have a strong connection to Dathomir,” Ventress answered.  
“Then perhaps we need to lure our enemies to Dathomir,” Maul suggested.  
Ventress was about to reply that she was content with that plan but, they had just sensed 4-5 ships entering the atmosphere of the dark red planet.  
“Ships? Who would dare to come here?” Maul asked.  
The ships neared the barren soil of Dathomir.  
“Mandalorians by the look of it,” Ventress replied.  
The two stood up and rushed towards the entrance of the stronghold. The other Nightsisters and Mother Talzin had already arrived at the stronghold’s entrance. The Nightsisters prepared themselves for combat. They arched their arms and extended their burgundy bows and arrows. The others gripped onto their swords. 

The Mandalorian ships landed on the claret red ground surrounded by tall trees. Soon, a crew of helmeted Mandalorians armed with weapons ran out of the ship. Their beskar armor with blue stripes glowed a shade of fiery red in Dathomir’s dark light.  
They immediately began shooting at the planet’s inhabitants who effortlessly deflected them with their magick.  
“They’re witches! I told you not to come here!” Bo Katan warned Pre Vizsla.  
“But that’s Count Dooku’s assassin!” Pre Vizsla pointed at Ventress.  
Ventress and Maul Force-choked all of them in an instant.  
“What brings you to Dathomir, Mandalorians?” Maul used a mind trick on them.   
“Your Jedi devilry doesn’t work on us,” Pre Vizsla grunted as he was being choked in the air.  
The Dathomirians pressed their pharynxes.  
“We are not Jedi, Mandalorian filth!” Ventress hissed.   
“Stop!” Mother Talzin ordered, “I sense you are enemies of Count Dooku?”  
Maul and Ventress let go of the Mandalorians.  
“Yes,” Bo Katan exhaled while trying to catch her breath.  
“Any enemy of Dooku or the Jedi is a friend of ours,” Talzin informed.  
“Then we are friends,” a Mandalorian told them.  
“But, aren’t you Dooku’s assassin?” Bo Katan asked Ventress.  
Ventress looked down to the floor. Her face dropped. Soon, she looked up. Her ice-blue eyes were full of rage.  
“He betrayed me,” Ventress replied.  
“As he betrayed us,” Pre Vizsla hissed.  
“We could be useful to each other,” Maul told them.  
Maul was willing to recruit anyone powerful in his army. And, the Mandalorians oozed with power.  
“Help us take back our homeworld, Mandalore and, we will help you take down Dooku and the Jedi you seek to destroy!” Pre Vizsla made a deal.  
“It’s a deal,” Mother Talzin agreed. 

The Mandalorians were welcomed into the Nightsisters’ stronghold. The two forces sat opposite each other on a stone table surrounded by vials of the “water of life”. They all took a sip of the “water of life” to regain their strength after the perilous journey to the planet covered by mist. The Mandalorians explained their situation to the Dathomirians.  
“With your arsenal and ours. We will only need the allegiance of another to take Mandalore. I have been thinking of my time on Tatooine. If we could leave the crime syndicates with no choice but to join us, we would be successful,” Maul concluded.  
“The Republic believes the two of us are Separatists. As soon as they see us on a neutral world, they will attack. Thus, we will have lured them into our trap. Once, the Republic arrives, the Separatists will arrive to fight them. Falling right into our trap,” Ventress devised a plan.  
“They will be too busy fighting each other. And soon, Mandalore will be yours. And, the Jedi and, Dooku will be ours,” Maul concluded.  
“Luring the Jedi will not be difficult. A Jedi named Kenobi is close to the outrageous Duchess,” Pre Vizsla added.  
“Oh, brilliant. Perfect,” Maul’s eyes lit up with hunger.  
Maul would be able to hurt Kenobi with twice the intensity now that he’d discovered the Jedi’s connections.  
“How close?” Ventress asked.  
Ventress was intrigued that Kenobi would break the Jedi’s prohibition to attachment.  
“Very,” Bo Katan looked down and talked about her sister.  
Mother Talzin looked into Bo’s eyes and sensed that the Duchess they planned to overthrow was her sister.  
“How interesting. In our clan, betraying our sisters is blasphemy and, you do it ever so proudly,” Mother Talzin commented.  
Ventress was astonished that someone would betray their own family. She never had a family, until now. A family was all she had ever wanted. She couldn’t imagine betraying anyone that was her own family.  
Bo Katan cleared her throat.  
“I loved my sister. I truly did. But she is not fit to be the ruler of Mandalore. Her paltry ways won’t work on our once-great creed. She has destroyed our culture and we need to restore it. She loves the people and, so do I. But, the people don’t need her, they need us. Only the most powerful should prevail. She may try to suppress the monopoly of power but it is natural,” Bo Katan defended herself.  
Pre Vizsla looked proud.   
“Good,” Maul smirked, “Vizsla and I will take half our troops to invite the Pikes, Hutts and, Black Sun to join our forces. Ventress and Kryze will train the remaining troops.”  
The Mandalorians wore their helmets and stood up. Maul followed them.  
“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Bo Katan asked her leader.  
“What other choice do we have? They take action, that’s better than Dooku,” Vizsla replied.  
He got ready to leave with Maul. The Dathomirians on the other side of the table were having a similar conversation.  
“Is this a good idea?” Ventress asked her brother Maul.  
“They’re Mandalorians! Exactly what we need,” Maul replied.  
The two sides shook hands. Maul and Vizsla escorted a troop of Nightsisters, Nightbrothers and, Mandalorians into the Mandalorians’ ships. Bo Katan and Ventress’ troops bid them farewell. The artillery-filled ships took off the blood-red planet’s soil with passengers that spilled blood like it was a hobby. 

Bo Katan and Ventress prepared the training drills together. The troops that consisted of Nightsisters, Nightbrothers, and Mandalorians gathered around the two warrior women. They formed a circle. Bo Katan and Ventress stood at the center of the circle. Together, they would have to train their troops to face their formidable opponents. The magick of the Nightsisters combined with the might of the Mandalorians would forge an army like no other. However, both Ventress and Bo Katan were skeptics of the other’s skill. They planned to demonstrate their ferociousness by fighting each other as a drill. The two stood opposite each other with menacing smirks. Bo Katan put her helmet on. Ventress’ ice-blue eyes glowed and soon, they disappeared. Bo Katan used the sensors and scopes on her helmet to track the Nightsister. She used her thermal sensors to detect Ventress’ position. Bo Katan was alert. She knew that the former Sith assassin would strike at her any moment. Her lower lip quivered as the silence grew louder. Cold sweat dripped from her hair under her helmet. However, Bo didn’t lose focus. She had been training for her entire life. She was a fighter. This was what she had chosen to do. It was what she excelled at. Despite Bo Katan’s vigilance, Ventress caught her off guard. Ventress jumped down from a statuesque tree and landed on Bo Katan’s head. Ventress was well aware that a Mandalorian’s pride lies within their helmet, so she took off the Mandalorian’s helmet to reveal her flaming red hair. Bo Katan’s flame-like hair fell over her eyes but, the Mandalorian didn’t need her eyes to fight. She used the flamethrower in her armor to attempt to burn the Nightsister. Ventress swiftly jumped off Bo’s shoulders and landed on the red soil.  
“Lesson number 1: ambush your enemy,” Ventress instructed them.  
“Lesson number 2: defend yourself with your artillery,” Bo added.  
The two smirked at each other. They had gained newfound respect within each other.   
“Now we show them how to work together,” Mother Talzin cleared her throat.   
Ventress placed a dummy in front of the leader of her clan.   
“Come Mandalorian,” Mother Talzin pointed at Bo Katan.   
Bo Katan walked to Mother Talzin. Mother Talzin rested her ash-gray hands on Bo Katan’s armored shoulder. She turned Bo Katan around so that her back would face the leader of the Nightsisters. She touched her polished jetpack with her right hand. Mother Talzin began chanting in a language Bo Katan had never heard before. The familiar lime green mist that followed Mother Talzin everywhere, surrounded all those around her. Soon, the mist found its way back home to Mother Talzin. She lifted her hand off Bo Katan’s jetpack.  
“Fly,” Mother Talzin’s harsh voice rang in the Mandalorian’s ears.  
Bo Katan followed the instructions and ignited her jetpack. She relished the pleasures of flying through the cold air of Dathomir. However, she felt a lot lighter than she usually felt. She felt assured that she wouldn’t fall for, it wasn’t fire that was powering her jetpack, it was the lime green mist of the Nightsisters. Bo Katan gaped. The troops watched in awe as Bo Katan seamlessly flew through the air, leaving behind only a lime green mist.   
“Nightsisters get into pairs and pair up with a Mandalorian. Nightbrothers, line up in front of Ventress! Kryze and Ventress will train you,” Mother Talzin instructed.  
The troops followed the instructions. Bo Katan wanted to enjoy the endeavors of flying for a bit longer but, she was needed elsewhere. Bo Katan landed in front of the lined-up Nightbrothers. Ventress was already analyzing the men and their stances. According to her, one’s resting position spoke volumes about them.  
“Choose five of the strongest men and bring them to me,” Mother Talzin ordered them.  
Ventress and Bo Katan looked at each other with twin menacing smirks. They were excited to “choose” the strongest of the men.  
“First, we make them fight each other,” Ventress whispered into Bo Katan’s ear.  
Bo Katan high-fived the Nightsister.  
“Fight each other!” Bo barked at them.  
The yellow, orange, and red skinned Zabraks quickly got to each other’s necks. Some unscrupulously threw their weapons at each other. Some choked others with their bare hands. Some head-butted their brothers with their massive horns. After a short minute of combat, the ground was covered in the blood of the Nightbrothers. And, a few bodies drowned in the dark red blood. The blood was the same color as the ground but, it was the voluminous texture of the blood that made it terrifying. This scene pleased Bo Katan; the powerful eliminating the weak. It was what she stood for. Ventress was well accustomed to violence, after all, she used to be a Sith assassin. However, her emotions were in a conflict more taxing than the battle the Nightbrothers were fighting. Ever since the battle of Geonosis, the Jedi’s words had been etched in her memory. She was starting to believe that they were correct. Ventress had been reflecting on her past, lately. She had been remembering her first Master, Ky Narec. He was the only person who had loved her other than the Nightsisters. She still remembered him everyday. He was dearly missed. “Asajj, we are all the same. I am one with the Force, you are one with the Force. That tree there, it’s one with the Force. That pirate you hate so much, he’s one with the Force. We’re all the same, we’re all the Force. This is why we cannot give in to hate, padawan. It’s like hating yourself for we are all the Force. Revenge is a never-ending cycle that destroys all,” her Master had taught her. Asajj couldn’t help but think that her Master would be disappointed in her. Unable to keep her thoughts to herself, she walked up to her new friend Bo Katan. She wanted to be free of her internal conflict, so she let herself get distracted by the fascinating brutality of the Nightbrothers. Seeing others in a state worse than her’s brought comfort to her but, she knew that it was wrong. Bo Katan had taken off her helmet and kept it under her arm. Her green eyes were focused on the Nightbrothers who were trying to rip each other apart. The corners of her lips would occasionally turn up when one Zabrak defeated another.   
“Kryze,” Ventress greeted.  
“Ventress,” Bo Katan nodded, “that one is rather good with a spear.”  
“His positioning is flawed. Besides, he keeps protecting that scrawny one there. Pathetic,” Ventress commented at a yellow, muscular Zabrak.  
“Isn’t that a good thing? It means he will protect his troops,” Bo Katan disagreed.  
“No, only his brother,” Ventress commented.   
Seeing the Nightbrothers’ inept fighting skills, Ventress wanted to demonstrate how a real warrior of prestige fought. Beating them up would certainly divert her attention from the lugubrious past to the present. Ventress confidently walked towards the Zabrak Bo Katan was observing. 

The muscular Zabrak stood in front of another scrawny one. It was protecting his brother.  
“Pathetic,” Ventress hissed.  
She disappeared into thin air. Soon, her devilish cackle echoed through the forest of Dathomir. Ventress stealthily jumped onto the scrawny Zabrak’s shoulders. She punched his head multiple times until he fainted due to a concussion. The yellow Zabrak that had intended to protect the fallen one turned his head to see his brother lying unconscious on the ground. His blood dripped onto the ground. Fear struck within Savage Opress-, but it wasn’t fear for his own life, it was for his brother. Savage’s eyes widened to search for the barbarous witch that had injured his brother. He would kill her if he had to. He knew that it would cost him and his tribe as they were ruled by the Nightsisters. But, he needed to protect his brother. A silent rage filled up the Zabrak’s chest. He let out a loud growl that made heads turn.  
“Good,” Ventress laughed as she jumped from a tree.  
She was dressed in a slim-fitting, short jumpsuit that was the same color as the ground spilled with blood. Her face was covered by her hood. But, Savage focused on her cold blue eyes. He wanted to hurt her. He wanted to break her lean, moonlight colored legs. He let out a battle cry and ferociously ran at Ventress with closed fists. Ventress effortlessly swerved his attempts to hurt her. Then, she found an opening in his position. His right knee jutted out of position, so Ventress gave it a powerful kick. Savage fell to the floor. Ventress walked over him. She finally stopped at his neck. Ventress’ foot pressured Savage’s pharynx. She lifted her foot off his neck. But, what would befall him would be more gruesome. Ventress lifted his body with the Force and Force-choked him. Savage grunted in pain. That was when Ventress realized that she had hurt him without any reason, just like those pirates had done to Ky Narec. Ventress’ smirk slipped off her face and soon, a frown replaced it. She let go of the Zabrak. She helped him stand and picked up his brother.   
“This one is the strongest,” Ventress declared woefully.  
“We’ve got 5, Mother Talzin,” Bo Katan told Mother Talzin.  
“Good, bring them to me,” Mother Talzin ordered.  
Ventress and Bo Katan gathered the five Nightbrothers and brought them to Mother Talzin in the Nightsisters’ mesa.  
“Good,” Mother Talzin praised, “lie down.”  
The Nightbrothers laid down on the holy ground. The floor had a strong connection with the Force.  
At least thirty Nightsisters entered the room with vials of the “water of life”. They all sat beside the bodies. They began chanting a spell of rebirth, control, and power. The green mist surrounded the bodies in circles. It engulfed them as if it were a blazing fire. The mist was cold and it pierced Bo Katan’s eyes. She put on her helmet and used her scopes to view what was taking place inside the green mist that looked purple in her scopes. She could have sworn the already muscular Nightbrothers were growing larger. After a few minutes of chanting, the green mist evaporated. Gigantic Zabrak killing machines rose from the ground. Their eyes were no longer the hues of blue and brown they were before, they were a fierce amber like Maul’s. Bo Katan’s lips curled into a smile. Vizsla would be happy. This wasn’t an army that could be easily defeated. One Nightbrother walked up to her and choked her with his bare hands.  
“Let her go,” Ventress ordered.  
The Zabrak instantly let go of Bo Katan. Bo Katan caught her breath and removed her helmet to reveal a smirk.  
“Nice,” Bo complimented the Nightsister.  
“I know,” Ventress said cockily.  
Ventress gestured for Bo to follow her. The two sat down on a fallen tree stump.

“Do you ever feel like revenge is a cycle? Like it’s going to destroy or devour us in the end?” Ventress finally got the weight off her shoulders.  
“I didn’t think you were that kind of person. You literally beat the crap out of that Nightbrother. But, if you’re asking for a frank answer, I’ve never really thought about it that way. As Mandalorians, we were always taught that revenge was a way of avenging ourselves, that revenge was bringing justice to ourselves. My sister believed otherwise…” Bo Katan’s emerald green eyes seemed distant.   
“We’re all in this for revenge, aren’t we? What got you into this cycle?’ Ventress asked.  
“Well, my father Adonai was a warlord,” Bo Katan told her new friend.  
“I guess you are your father’s daughter,” Ventress smiled.  
“Yes,” Bo Katan smiled, “but, after a violent battle where his men slaughtered thousands, he decided that merciless violence was the greatest sin. In his words, Mandalorians needed a balance of our “old ways” and “new ways”. So, that is what he taught Satine and I. She was my best friend.”  
“Whatever happened?” Ventress asked.  
“After seeing the slaughtering of the True Mandalorians by Deathwatch my father saw them as a threat to Mandalore itself. He grew vehemently against them and created “The New Mandalorians”. Satine and I were both a part of this group. While I was skilled at combat, she was skilled at diplomacy. So, our father sent her to learn diplomacy at a prestigious school on Coruscant while I learned the Mandalorian ways on Mandalore. I fought alongside my father while Satine tried to persuade other clans to end their war and lean towards pacifism from Coruscant. I didn’t agree with her. I saw how she was erasing our culture and the very fabric of Mandalore. Mandalorians fight. That’s what we do. It’s what makes us Mandalorians. It’s what makes us survive. We’ve fought both the Jedi and the Sith and survived. Through the war, I grew fascinated by the elegance of wielding weapons while she grew to resent it. But, I stuck with her because she was family,” Satine told her.  
“And then?” Ventress inquired.  
“And then my father was killed by Deathwatch. So, the role of Duchess was given to my sister who was unwilling to fight. So, she was taken away from Mandalore under the protection of the Jedi. Kenobi and his Master to be specific. While she hid away like a coward. I formed a group; the Nite Owls with my friend Ursa. And, we garnered support throughout Mandalore and defeated Deathwatch, and exiled them to our moon. Once, my sister returned she would sulk at any word of our culture. She’s not a bad person, she’s just naive. She began erasing our culture, our identity. She believed that we Mandalorians could live without our armors. I couldn’t take it anymore. She was a pretender to the throne. Fighting with words, leading a corrupt government, and believing that Deathwatch was over. Children were being taught how to become employees at useless corporate sectors at school when Mandalore’s blood is meant to be spilled on the battlefield. I raised this with her. We had a fight. And, I left with the Nite Owls to Deathwatch because at least, they honored our culture. They knew what Mandalorians needed. And, my allegiance is to Mandalore. To protect Mandalore,” Bo Katan took a deep breath.  
“So what’s in this for you?” Ventress asked.  
“To retake Mandalore. To make it great again. And, Dooku betrayed us, and you don’t get away with betraying Mandalorians,” she replied with ambition.  
Ventress was perplexed by her story but, she understood it. The two women were very different but similar at the same time. Bo was loyal, Ventress was not but, they were both warriors and knew that the winner of the battle was the one that would prevail. Both of them were heavily invested in conflict and savored it because deep down they were both insecure. She couldn’t help but think about how “Mandalorian” she was herself. Of course, she had never met a person more Mandalorian than Bo.  
“I have to say, that story sounds very Mandalorian,” Ventress rested her hand on Bo’s gloved hand as if to say, “I understand.”  
Bo Katan’s pink lips curved into a smile. She hadn’t felt this sort of bond since she had left her sister. She had longed for it; the assurance of a sister. But, she couldn’t go back to Satine. However, she had found a new sister.   
“So, what’s in this for you?” Bo Katan asked.  
“Well, when I was an infant, my clan was forced to surrender me to a criminal. I became his slave, but he was a surprisingly kind master. He was killed when I was still quite young during an attack by Weequay raiders. I was rescued by a Jedi Knight named Ky Narec, who sensed that I was strong in the Force. He was stranded on Rattatak, and he took me under his wing. I became his Padawan. He trained me. He loved me. He was like a father to me. Together, we worked to protect the people of Rattatak from the pirates and warlords that preyed on them. One day, while fighting off the pirates, my Master was killed. I had lost another family. I lost everything. The pirates and the Jedi had to pay for his death. The pirates killed him, and the Jedi abandoned him. I killed all the pirates and warlords and took over Rattatak. That was when Dooku found me. I was desperate for a new Master, a new home, so I joined him. Besides, I was working to end the blind Jedi who had abandoned my Master. But, Dooku was never the Master I needed. He too abandoned me for his selfishness. But, then I reunited with my brother, Maul. We came back home to Dathomir, and here I am,” Ventress smiled.  
“But, if what you say about revenge is true, wouldn’t someone else come to destroy you?” Bo Katan asked.  
“Dooku has abandoned so many that, no one will come to avenge him. But yet, I sense there is something else,” Ventress said with a heavy heart.  
“Skywalker and Kenobi?” Bo Katan asked.   
“Skywalker well, he’s defeated me and humiliated me. But, there’s a part of me that pities him. There’s more to him than meets the eye, Kenobi...” Ventress tried to find a reason she was trying to kill Kenobi.  
“What about Kenobi?” Bo Katan asked curiously.  
“It’s Maul and Mother Talzin who want to kill Skywalker and Kenobi,” Ventress told her like an open book.  
For some strange reason, the Force told her that she could trust Bo Katan.  
“Kenobi cut off his limbs. And he had a vision that Skywalker would be Maul’s Master’s final apprentice. But, it will be impossible to turn Skywalker to the dark side, he’s pathetically compassionate. And, he can see the future. I don’t know who Dooku’s Master is, I know Skywalker will be difficult to turn,” Ventress told her.  
Bo Katan’s wrist comm began ringing. A hologram of Pre Vizsla and Maul appeared.  
“We’ve amassed an army made of the crime syndicates. Tell Mother Talzin, to get the troops to Deathwatch’s base on Carlacc. We’ll plan our attack there,” Pre Viszla ordered.  
“Yes, I will,” Bo Katan replied.  
The hologram flickered away.  
“C’mon, Asajj. It’s time to avenge ourselves,” Bo Katan smirked at her.  
Bo Katan put on her customized helmet. The two walked to the Nightsisters’ stronghold. 

Ventress was revising combat training with the Nightsisters, Nightbrothers, and Mandalorians in her troop in their ship. The Dathomirians and Mandalorians were natural fighters like her, violence came too easily to her. But, her conversation with Bo Katan had consumed all her thoughts. Her troops realized that she was unfocused.  
“You look unfocused, sister,” Merrin, another Nightsister commented.  
Ventress’ face turned pale. Her eyes looked at the floor of the sleek Mandalorian ship. Perhaps, the best way to get over something was to talk about it.   
“Do you ever think that revenge breeds more revenge? And that it gets us nowhere?” Ventress asked.  
“No, revenge is giving ourselves justice,” a Mandalorian repeated Bo Katan’s sentiment.  
“Yes, but wouldn’t that be taking care of ourselves instead of having a vendetta?” Kariss, another Nightsister asked.  
“Are you losing your touch, Ventress?” A Mandalorian asked.  
“No, she is just following the teachings of the Nightsisters. We only serve ourselves and our sisters,” a Nightsister defended Ventress.  
“So are you all giving up? A Nightbrother asked the Nightsisters.  
“No, today, we will do what needs to be done,” Ventress said with a vague look on her face.  
None of the beings on the ship could read her expression. 

The Mandalorian and Dathomirian warships exited hyperspace. The light of the ice planet of Carlacc caught the passengers’ eyes.  
“Perfect base. Got to give that to you,” Ventress complimented the Mandalorians.  
“Nowhere in Republic or Separatist space,” a Mandalorian replied.  
The ships entered the atmosphere of the icy planet of Carlacc.  
The Dathomirians wore their winter-wear as the air of the planet was inexplicably cold. The ships landed on the snow-filled ground. Ventress walked out of her ship first as she was the leader. The others followed her out. Ventress’ skin tingled as the frosty air kissed her skin. Her pale skin looked even paler on this planet. The Dathomirians were accustomed to the cold for, it snowed on their planet. But, Carlacc’s environment would be hard to adjust to. However, the Mandalorians were well accustomed to the planet. It had become their temporary home until they could take back their homeplanet of Mandalore. Mandalorians also had impressive survival skills that allowed them to adapt to all precarious habitats. Ventress spotted her new friend Bo Katan leading her troops through the snow. Her bright red hair was easy to spot in the dunes of marble white snow. The sunlight reflected off the snow and on the large grey Mandalorian tents a few hundred meters away. The whole base was heavily armed. Soldiers, assault missiles, and ships covered the ice trodden planet. But, the soldiers weren’t just Mandalorians and Dathomirians, they were mercenaries, bounty hunters, members of the Black Sun, Pike, and Hutt syndicates.   
“Follow me,” Ventress instructed her troops.  
Ventress ran to Bo Katan. Her troops followed her.   
“That’s some base,” Ventress told Bo Katan.  
“Glad you like it. But we don’t want to stay here for long,” Bo replied.

Ventress walked into the largest tent with Bo Katan, Mother Talzin, a Nightsister named Airah, Savage Opress, and a few other Mandalorians. The tent looked much larger from inside. A large, rustic dining table was at the center of the room. Darth Maul, Pre Viszla, a Pike, and a member of the Black Sun were seated at the table that was a piece of Mandalorian furniture. A Hutt was communing with Maul and Vizsla through a HoloDevice.  
“It is settled then. We attack the day after tomorrow. Vizsla is getting impatient,” Maul told the Hutt and disconnected the call.  
“Sit down,” Maul ordered.  
Maul looked like a mob boss turned Sith Lord. His red and black skin alarmed most of their senses. His constant thin smirk confirmed that he was the devil. His amber eyes radiated fear. Savage Opress sat beside the former Sith Lord.  
“Brother,” Savage greeted.  
“Brother,” Maul sneered.  
“Ventress, Kryze, have you trained the troops?” Pre Vizsla asked.  
“Yes. We have mixed Mandalorian might with Dathomirian magick,” Bo Katan smirked.  
“Oh, brilliant,” Maul smirked.  
“Shall we tell them the plan?” Pre Vizsla asked Maul.  
“Connect the troops via Holo,” Maul instructed a Mandalorian.  
A Mandalorian got up from his chair on the table and picked up a bag full of wrist comms. He exited the tent to distribute them to the newcomers.

“Dealing with these criminals?” Mother Talzin critically asked Maul.  
“Don’t worry, Mother. If everything goes according to my plan we shall succeed. Besides, the Mandalorians are highly competent,” Maul smirked.  
Maul’s smirk spoke volumes to his Mother. She realized that her son had the desire to be the ruler of Mandalore. She had nothing against it for, her goal was galactic domination. She returned a reassuring smile, unlike her usual cunning ones.  
“So we have decided to divide our troops into 5 subgroups,” Pre Vizsla told them.  
His scarred face looked eager to conquer Mandalore. Pre Vizsla pressed a few buttons on his wrist comm. He began broadcasting their discussion.   
“We can allot one modified Nightbrother to each group,” Mother Talzin suggested.  
“Yes, Mother,” Maul agreed.  
“Bo Katan and I will lead one group together. Maul and his brother will lead another. Ventress can lead one group. Mother Talzin can lead another. Airah can lead another,” Pre Vizsla instructed.  
“First, Ventress and I will take troops of reprogrammed battle droids, Dathomirians, and crime syndicates to destroy Mandalore’s security forces. Once we have done that. Viszla and Kryze will faux capture us, winning the hearts of the Mandalorian people. Then they will overthrow the government while Ventress and I regroup with our troops. By this time, I suspect the Republic will arrive. As Vizsla and Kryze will have captured the Duchess, Kenobi will come running to save his damsel in distress. He will be lured to me and I will destroy him,” Maul concluded.  
“What about Skywalker?” Mother Talzin asked eagerly.  
“Wherever Kenobi is, Skywalker isn’t far behind,” Ventress assured.  
“Mother, you will separate Skywalker from Kenobi and destroy him. The reprogrammed battle droids will return to the Separatists. We have installed bombs into them. When they reach the Separatists they will blow up, destroying their forces. The Republic and Separatists will be busy fighting each other. Ventress and Airah, this will be your opening to kill Dooku. Execute your orders to the tee. Do not fail me for, victory is near,” Maul instructed.   
Everyone saluted Maul.  
“What happens if we fail?” Airah asked.   
Suddenly, Airah couldn’t breathe. Her heart tried it’s hardest to beat. She couldn’t feel her body. She was levitating in the air.  
“There is no room for failure. The odds are with us,” Maul let out a cold chortle.  
He let go of his Force-choke on Airah. Airah fell to the floor and coughed for a whole minute. Ventress and Mother Talzin ran to her. They helped her up and handed her a glass of water for serving the Nightsisters was the Nightsisters’ only purpose.  
“Stop this madness, Maul,” Ventress ordered.  
Maul ignored her.  
“Prepare your troops,” Maul ordered.

Ventress and Maul prepared their troops.   
“Ready your weapons and enter the ships,” the former Sith Lord ordered.  
The troops entered the 4 Hutt freighters in single files. Nightsisters, Nightbrothers, Pikes, BlackSun goons, and Hutt Cartel mercenaries had found immense chemistry.  
“We’re leaving, be alert for our messages. Here’s to victory,” Maul screamed.  
The remaining troops yelled, “to victory!”  
Ventress and Maul bid them farewell and entered the Hutt freighters. 

Ventress and Maul synchronously jumped onto the surface of Sundari from their freighters. The two Zabraks jumped onto the surface with effortless style. The sneers on their faces assorted with their hungry eyes sent shivers down the citizens’ spines. Their fears multiplied as more mercenaries, Pikes and Black Sun assassins, Nightbrothers and Nightsisters jumped ferociously from the sky. They all shared the same hungry look.   
“It’s an invasion!” one Mandalorian citizen screamed as the reprogrammed battle droids landed on the surface of Mandalore.   
The battle droids’ clanking and “roger-rogering” made Ventress feel a tinge of nostalgia for her old days with the Separatists. She was ready to fight and “avenge” herself. However, her guilt still lingered around her selfish mannerisms. But, if it was the will of the Force for this battle to take place, then she was no one to question it.  
“Ah, the fear they radiate,” Ventress took a deep breath.  
“The only way to get the attention of the Jedi when a galaxy is at war is by slaughtering the innocent,” menacingly smirked and cracked his knuckles.  
Ventress was no stranger to slaughtering innocents however, a part of her was reluctant to kill those who had nothing to do with her mission.  
“Collateral damage,” Maul reassured sensing what she was thinking.  
Maul’s hand traveled to the utility belt on his waist, where his dual-bladed lightsaber resided. Ventress followed him. Her hands clutched the curved hilts of her lightsabers. Their crimson red blades ignited and showed no mercy to the Mandalorian citizens and security forces that attempted to stop them. Lifeless bodies were scattered around the ground of Mandalore. The Nightsisters’ archery and sword fighting cost many lives while the Nightbrothers and other criminals brutally beat others to death.

“Send in more guards!” Satine ordered.  
“Our guards are losing their lives faster than we can count, and none of the Separatists have lost their lives,” an advisor told her.  
“How can the Separatists just invade a neutral world, it’s preposterous!” the amethyst eyed Prime Minister, Olmec protested.  
“It doesn’t matter. I will not allow millions of our innocent civilians to perish. We must call the Republic for aid,” the Duchess woefully demanded.  
“But Duchess, that would challenge our neutrality and stance in the war,” another advisor brought up.  
“I fear that the Republic will attempt to force us to join them. But, our worst fears have come true. The war has come to Mandalore. And, I will not allow my citizens to perish even if it challenges our position,” Satine clarified.  
“So, the Republic it is,” Olmec interpreted.  
Duchess Satine Kryze pulled out her HoloDevice from her elegantly embroidered dress. She called the Jedi Temple. She knew that her planet was in crisis but, she was excited to see Obi-Wan again. Now that Obi-Wan had floated back into her life as a friend, she wanted to spend more time with him. She knew that his commitments wouldn’t allow it but, being in his company made her feel complete. Alas, they would have to remain, friends, as the Jedi code forbade all attachments. And, Satine didn’t want to take the code that made Obi-Wan who he was away from him. Satine adjusted her dark blue dress and hairdressing and called Obi-Wan.

A hologram of Obi-Wan and several Jedi appeared in front of the Mandalorian government.  
“Master Jedi, Mandalore is under attack by the Separatists. Maul and Ventress are here, they are slaughtering innocent civilians, we desperately need your help,” Satine begged for help.  
“Maul and Ventress? Didn’t they disappear? We will aid you,” Obi-Wan tried to assure without seeming attached to Satine in front of the Council.  
However, Anakin could always tell Obi-Wan’s feelings as he knew Obi-Wan’s tell, the stroke of his beard.  
“Mandalore is a neutral planet. This complicates things, Duchess,” Master Windu stopped them.  
“Master, their people are dying. We cannot just let a massacre take place in front of our eyes!” Anakin protested.  
“Well, since Maul and Ventress are known Separatist Generals, it gives us a right to protect Mandalore,” Obi-Wan intervened.  
“Fair enough. Skywalker, Kenobi prepare your troops for a battle on Mandalore. I will head up to intelligence and assess their weapons and give you the necessary details. Skywalker, inform the Chancellor of the developments,” Windu ordered.  
“Hold on, Duchess. We’re coming,” Obi-Wan assured. 

Deathwatch flew in from the sky and turned the tide for the civilians. When the sunlight fell on their beskar armors, they looked like angels. They easily defeated the invaders and captured them. After returning Maul, Ventress, and their troops to their base for the upcoming Republic assault, Pre Vizsla, Bo Katan, and a few other Deathwatch lieutenants took some of the criminals down to Sundari. Together, they marched through Sundari.  
“We have caught these stunted criminals for you. The weak Duchess’ rule has failed us. If this has taught us anything, we need to go back to the Old Ways,” Pre Vizsla yelled as they walked through the main square of Sundari.  
Maul had made Deathwatch look like saviors.

“Not that it’s not a pleasure but, Master Windu I didn’t expect to see you on this mission,” Anakin told Master Windu.  
The 501st, 212th, and 187th legions were preparing for the upcoming battle as their Star Destroyers were about to exit hyperspace. Mace Windu opened a hologram of Mandalore’s atmosphere on the HoloTable.  
“You see those ships,” Mace Windu pointed at a couple of ships in the hologram that Anakin couldn’t recognize.  
“Yes, what are they?” Anakin asked.  
“They belong to the Nightsisters,” Windu replied.  
“The witches?” Anakin tried to recall.  
“Yes. Masterful ones. Their leader Mother Talzin is highly powerful,” Mace Windu answered.  
“Well, good thing we have you or, Obi-Wan would not get sleep for months,” Anakin laughed.  
Both of them looked at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was looking out of the windows. His sky blue eyes were focused on the stars. He was impatiently stroking his auburn beard. His peers could tell that he was anxious.  
“Obi-Wan seems unlike himself,” Windu pointed out to Anakin.  
Anakin knew why Obi-Wan’s sense of calm had met with a distraction. But, he would die before confessing that deep down Obi-Wan still harbored feelings for Satine. They both knew it just like they both knew about Padme. But, they would never tell on each other. After all, they were closer than best friends, they were brothers.  
“It’s Maul,” Anakin lied, “their last encounter didn’t exactly go well.”  
“Ah, I see,” Windu accepted.  
Anakin walked over to Obi-Wan and put his arm on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll save her. I promise,” Anakin promised Obi-Wan.  
Obi-Wan looked away from the stars and at his best friend. He replied with a half-smile. Anakin would never want Obi-Wan to go through what he went through with Padme in his past life. He knew what it was like to lose a loved one, he knew what it was like to lose everyone. He would not let that happen to Obi-Wan. Anakin was also anxious as this battle had never occurred in the past but, he was confident that this was the will of the Force like Master Qui Gon would say. The Resolute exited hyperspace. 

“Lord Tyranus, what are these complications with Maul, I am hearing of?” Darth Sidious malevolently asked Dooku through a hologram.  
“Nothing that I have heard of. Last I checked, they’d died or disappeared in the best case, my Master,” Dooku attempted to lie.  
Palpatine used his slim fingers to Force-choke Dooku across space. Dooku struggled to breathe as he looked at his Master in absolute fear.  
“You may be a Sith Lord, but you cannot lie to me,” Sidious sneered.  
“I will do as you ask,” Dooku tried to say with as much power as he could.  
Sidious let go of him. Dooku fell to the floor in relief. He tried to catch his breath.  
“They are on Mandalore with Talzin. Capture them. Do not fail me for, the consequences will be dire. If the situation goes completely against you, kill them, do not let the Jedi get a hold of him,” Sidious angrily instructed.  
“How shall I fight the Jedi and the Republic?” Dooku asked.  
Sidious remained silent for a few short seconds. His pale fingers caressed his chin. He was deep in thought.  
“Let it be a Republic victory. Mandalore will be forced into the Republic, and we will coax them to make weapons out of Beskar for the clones,” Palpatine revealed through his hooded figure.   
“I will not fail you,” Dooku promised.  
“For your sake,” Sidious made a snide remark and disconnected the call.  
Dooku immediately contacted General Grievous. The General’s booming coughs echoed from his periwinkle hologram on Dooku’s dashboard.  
“General Grievous. Prepare your troops, we have a battle to fight on Mandalore,” Dooku ordered the cyborg.  
“Yes, Count,” Grievous harshly coughed.  
Dooku disconnected the call and walked into his sleek solar-sailer. He flew off the surface of Soreno and pressed the coordinates of the Separatists’ rendezvous point on his navi-computer.

“Maul, the Republic fleet is here. Get the troops here,” Vizsla ordered Maul as he left the town square of Sundari to overthrow the government.  
“We will be there,” Maul assured and disengaged the call.  
“They’ve got a fleet, what if they want an air battle?” Bo Katan asked.  
“If they bombard us from the air, they kill the civilians, which is a weakness we don’t share. And, killing civilians is the last thing the Jedi want. They will be forced to perform a ground assault,” Vizsla told Bo Katan.  
A tinge of guilt climbed up to Bo Katan’s heart. Vizsla didn’t mind killing the civilians but, the Jedi did. The civilians. Weren’t the civilians who she was doing this for? But, the Mandalorian culture was central to a Mandalorian’s life, and Vizsla was preserving the culture. But, if not for the civilians, then who was the culture for? At least, Satine cared for the citizens of Mandalore. Bo Katan’s mind locked herself into a civil war.  
“C’mon Kryze, time to overthrow your sister,” Pre Vizsla taunted.  
He removed his helmet to reveal his scarred face to Bo Katan.  
“Coming,” removed her helmet.

The Republic gunships entered the atmosphere of Mandalore. The legions saw the large ash-gray dome that covered the city of Sundari. Suddenly, a legion of Mandalorians from Deathwatch flew through the milky clouds to the Republic’s level.  
“Master, look!” Ahsoka pointed at the lime green mist that shot out of the Mandalorians’ jetpacks.  
“Obi-Wan, Mace, what’s that coming out of their jetpacks?” Anakin yelled into his commlink out of concern.  
“It’s because of Mother Talzin,” Master Windu replied as he watched the bright green mist twirl around the Mandalorians.  
The Mandalorians fired at the Republic gunships with heavy Mandalorian weaponry. Many of their weapons used the same green flames as their jetpacks. And, when they collided with the Republic’s forces, they were two times more effective than their usual versions.  
“What is this sorcery?” Anakin’s jaw dropped to the floor as he saw the gunships next to him get annihilated by the Mandalorian’s updated weapons.   
Anakin realized that they needed to exit their gunships and defeat the Mandalorians, otherwise, they would be defeated.  
“C’mon, Snips, let’s get outside,” Anakin persuaded Ahsoka.  
Ahsoka rolled her eyes to the back of her head. She knew what he meant all too well, and it pained her to know that he was correct.  
“Oh, boy,” Ahsoka exhaled.  
The two of them climbed onto the top of their gunship and deflected the shots the Mandalorians’ fired at them. A Mandalorian landed on their gunship to kill the Jedi. However, he was stopped as Ahsoka and Anakin impaled him on his pelvic with their lightsabers, one of the lone parts of his body that weren’t shielded by Beskar. Anakin realized that if the Mandalorians’ jetpacks were discarded they would stand no chance against the Republic. Anakin concentrated hard and used the Force to detach the jetpacks of 12 Mandalorians’ backs.  
“C’mon Snips, boys, race you to the surface?” Anakin’s lips curved into a smirk.  
“I’ll give you and the boys a headstart,” Ahsoka grinned.  
She flipped her lekku to boast as she jumped backward onto the gunship behind them.  
“Your mistake,” Anakin laughed, “Hawk, fly as fast as you can, hold on boys!”  
Anakin used the Force to push the gunship on to the Mandalorians that were firing at them. Then, he Force-pushed the ship towards the surface. It rapidly flew towards the surface.  
“Aaaaahhh,” Rex tried to contain his scream.  
“C’mon Captain, enjoy the ride,” Fives laughed in the tension.  
“Please, Echo is almost pissing his pants,” Rex tried to divert the attention as he wanted to puke due to the friction.  
“Hey!” Echo complained.  
They all feared for their lives but, they trusted General Skywalker with their lives. They knew he would eventually stop their ship.  
Anakin and Ahsoka jumped onto Mace Windu’s gunship.  
“Obi-Wan! I just saw Skywalker and his padawan jump onto my gunship and another one. What in the Force are they doing?” Mace Windu irritatedly asked Obi-Wan through his wrist comm.  
Obi-Wan sighed then rolled his eyes, “whatever they’re doing eventually works out. I suggest we do it too.”  
Obi-Wan climbed to the top of his gunship and fought several Mandalorians. He climbed onto one’s back and forced him to the surface.  
“You encourage his behavior too much,” a line appeared through Master Windu’s forehead.  
Mace wasn’t fond of Skywalker’s imprudent strategies. They risked his plans as he was unpredictable and there was no telling where he would go. He was like a reckless river, he would either head to the sea or venture into a village and wreak havoc.

Anakin jumped onto the surface of Mandalore. He used the Force to carefully land the 501st’s gunship. Rex and the other 501st clones walked out of the gunship coughing severely. However, Hardcase and Fives looked rather mystified as if, they wanted to experience the journey all over again. Ahsoka had landed before them.  
“You could’ve warned us, General,” Rex looked angry.  
“What’s the fun in that?” Anakin charmingly smirked.  
“Let’s do it again!” Hardcase cheered.  
“No,” many clones said in unison.   
Anakin let out a laugh.  
Their fiery entrance on the capital of Mandalore should’ve been enough to intimidate the average but, Mandalorians were another breed themselves.  
“Beat you,” Ahsoka elbowed her Master.  
“Hey, Snips, I was helping the boys land, it doesn’t count,” Anakin defended his loss.   
“After pushing them!” Ahsoka reminded him.  
“Hey! This isn’t fair! If I wasn’t helping them land, I would’ve won,” Anakin protested.  
“You lost, Master. Admit it,” Ahsoka sneered.  
Their competition was interrupted by Obi-Wan clearing his throat.  
“We have a planet to save,” Obi-Wan reminded them.  
“Don’t worry, we’re going to save your Duchess,” Anakin rested his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.  
“Anakin-, she’s not mine,” Obi-Wan’s face reddened.  
Master Windu’s gunship had just landed in front of them. He exited the gunship and walked to the other Jedi. Obi-Wan and Anakin were afraid he had heard them.  
“Yes, Duchess Satine is just a close friend of yours. You respect her for her courage. That’s it. Nothing else. Attachments are forbidden for Jedi,” Anakin covered.  
Windu raised his eyebrows and gave Skywalker a tired look.  
“The Duchess had said there were Separatists but, I only see Dathomirians and Mandalorians and some battle droids,” Mace Windu questioned.  
Anakin pointed to the sky which had just been painted by the Separatist Fleet.  
“Then Master, what is that?” Anakin asked. 

“Capture Maul, Ventress, and all those other savages. We cannot let the Jedi capture them! Lord Sidious would prefer if we let the Jedi win the battle. Understand, Grievous?” Dooku asked Grievous.  
If Grievous had possessed facial muscles he would’ve surely frowned, he was looking forward to collecting more lightsabers, especially Kenobi’s.  
“Why?” Grievous grunted as he towered over the 6’5 Count.  
“Do not disobey me, General. The consequences will be expensive,” Dooku flashed a villainous smile.  
“Aah!” the cyborg grunted in frustration.   
“Ready us for a ground assault Commander, we won’t be fighting in the air. It looks like the Republic has sent their entire army to the planet,” Dooku ordered the droid commander.  
“My programming tells me that we should attack the Republic’s star destroyers,” the tactical droid suggested.  
“You will do as I say, Commander,” Dooku ferociously stared at the droid.  
“Yes, Count,” the droid followed.   
“C’mon, we have a ground assault to complete,” Dooku gestured for Grievous and the tactical droid to follow him.

Dooku and Grievous’ ships touched Sundari’s battle-hardened surface.  
“Ah, Kenobi, Skywalker, and Master Windu are here,” Dooku smirked as he exited his solar sailer.  
Dooku made eye contact with the Jedi.  
“Attack their troops, Commander! Grievous, come with me. Keep your eyes open for Maul,” Dooku ordered as he ignited his crimson blade for battle.   
Grievous’ cybernetic arms excitedly reached his thighs and grabbed four lightsabers. Dooku wasn’t one who fought battles for the Separatists, it was a job too measly for him. But, it did please him to slaughter purposeless clones ostentatiously as he made his way through the Republic forces to find Maul. Grievous continued his inhumane streak of violence.

The ocean of Separatist battle droids engulfed Sundari and the clone troopers. The clones and battle droids resumed their usual battle of life and death. Soon, Sundari’s roads were decorated with amputated beige battle droid parts. Waves of crimson red and sapphire blue lasers performed a brutal light show. The Jedi’s effervescent lightsabers made quick work of the battle droids. They cut through them effortlessly, it was as if they could do it in their sleep. The clones were quick to dodge the shots fired at them. However, some casualties were counted and. But, the casualties of both clones and battle droids skyrocketed when Maul’s armies fired at the opposing sides. The legions of Mandalorians, Nightsisters, Nightbrothers, and criminals held their ground against both the Separatists and the Republic who were foolishly fighting each other. The “Shadow Collective” as Maul had named them, was disposing of both Republic and Separatist troops rather swiftly as the two sides were too busy fighting each other. The Mandalorians’ used their potent firepower with the Nightsisters’ phenomenal magick to destroy both sides. The mighty Nightbrothers joined hands with the criminals to impale the clones and battle droids with their deadly spears. The five factions of the Shadow Collective divided, separated, and encircled their prey. 

A large hologram of Maul emerged from a HoloBillboard at the town square of Sundari. The battle halted. Screams of dying clones and Shadow Collective members could no longer be heard.   
“Oh, the chaos,” Maul flashed a menacing smirk.  
“Where is Satine, Maul?” Obi-Wan showed previously unheard of anger.  
“Are you losing your touch, Kenobi? Like Dooku?” Maul mocked.  
Anakin flicked a few buttons on his wrist comm and disabled the hologram of Maul.  
“Stop being a coward, and face us, Maul!” Anakin yelled.   
“You gotta teach me how to do that,” Ahsoka said in awe.  
“Yes, General,” Rex agreed.  
The three of them faced each other’s backs and wielded their weapons. They would fight till the end.

“My son is no coward Skywalker,” Mother Talzin’s knife-like voice pierced through the 501st’s eardrums.  
A blinding gust of lime green mist solidified into a tall Nightsister. Her skin wasn’t as pale as Ventress’, it was a darker shade of gray. Her under eyes were covered by Zabrak tattoos. The darkness of her tattoos accentuated her frightening amber eyes. She was dressed in maroon robes and held a staff with a ball of green mist attached to the top of it, in her right hand. Anakin looked at her in awe. But, what he felt through the Force gave him goosebumps. Anakin had met Mother Talzin once in the past but, he was unaware that she was this powerful. Her veins pumped gallons of blood strong with the dark side of the Force. Talzin radiated hate like her son, Maul but, her hate was more focused. It was calmer. She was unquestionably strong with the Force, so Anakin masked his Force signature to put an impediment to her attempts of discovering his secrets.  
“Who are you supposed to be?” Anakin asked nonchalantly.  
“Find out,” she smirked.  
“Is that an offer?” Anakin returned a smirk.  
“So you are the famed Anakin Skywalker?” she asked.  
“That would be me,” Anakin said haughtily.  
“I am disappointed. You hide your Force signature, of course, Sidious has his eyes on you. Nevertheless, I can sense you’re oozing with midichlorians, ‘Chosen One’,” she walked towards the Jedi.  
Ahsoka pulled Anakin away from the witch. A knot in her intestines told her that this woman was ruthless and wanted to target her Master. She would protect her friend at all costs.  
“I don’t blame him, everyone has their eyes on me,” Anakin trash-talked so that he could learn more about his foe.   
Ahsoka rolled her eyes at her Master.  
“A perfect male specimen, I agree. The Sith Lord has taste,” Mother Talzin walked around in circles.  
“Who is the Sith Lord, what does he want with Anakin? A friend of yours perhaps?” Ahsoka boldly asked.  
“A friend of Sidious. Never,” Talzin scoffed, “that is why I am here, today. To take what he wants.”  
“If you’re an enemy of Sidious, why don’t you side with us?” Ahsoka asked.  
Talzin rolled her eyes and flicked her wrists. Ahsoka’s body rose in the air. She was being torn apart and chained by the green mist. Ahsoka screamed out in agony.   
“No!” Anakin screamed.   
Anakin’s fear of losing Ahsoka resulted in him using the Force to protect her. Anakin manipulated the midichlorians to light Mother Talzin’s heart on fire from the inside. A ball of saturated green mist rose from Mother Talzin’s chest as she coughed and grunted in agony while she burned from inside. She let go of Ahsoka. Ahsoka’s body ached intensely. She felt numb. She felt as if she’d been brought back to life after being dead for centuries. But, she could sense that Anakin’s rage had made him unbalanced. She had never seen her compassionate Master commit an atrocious move such as that. She had to stop him. She knew that she taught him as much as he taught her.  
“Master, stop!” Ahsoka barked.  
Anakin realized that he had crossed the line. He let go of Mother Talzin. Mother Talzin fell to the floor as she was exhausted. She was no longer burning. This was the first time she had been defeated in a long time.  
“Snips, I’m so sorry,” Anakin apologized, “I shouldn’t have let her take you.”  
“It’s not your fault, Master. But, you almost tipped,” she reminded him.  
“It’s just when I saw her doing that to you. I thought she had killed you,” Anakin explained.  
The Jedi Knight ran to the wailing witch. Anakin was well experienced at breathing with scorched lungs, and he wanted Talzin to feel what he had felt for many years of his life. He tried to help the Nightsister stand so that he could question her. He didn’t empathize with her at all. She had tried to kill Ahsoka, he couldn’t let her get away with that. But, he was unaware that Nightsisters could use their magick to heal themselves.   
“Sidious has chosen well. You truly are the Chosen One,” she whispered to him.  
“Sidious will never get me, Talzin. We are on the same side,” he tried to negotiate.  
“I don’t think so,” Talzin’s eyes radiated with newfound energy.   
She shot flames of magick at Anakin’s chest. Anakin fell hard on the floor. He called upon the Force to protect him, his troops, and Ahsoka. He was one with the Force and the Force was with him. He was the Force, he could do anything. He had to protect his friends because living without them would be living in his worst fears once again. Talzin continued shooting green flames at the young Jedi but, they were all blocked. And, not by a lightsaber but, an energy field he had just created.   
“You’re full of surprises,” Talzin told him.   
“What do you want, Talzin,” Anakin spat at her.  
“Revenge,” Mother Talzin replied.  
“That will take you down a path darker than you could ever imagine,” Anakin warned.  
Anakin knew that he couldn’t use Force-lightning here, so he decided to further the shield towards Talzin.   
“Stop!” Asajj Ventress’ raspy voice rang in their ears, “he’s right.”  
Ventress walked towards the battle. She was impressed that Skywalker hadn’t used his lightsaber at all. Her eyes wavered towards the corpses of clones, Nightbrothers, Nightsisters. 5 Nightsisters stood behind her,  
“Look where revenge has brought us, mother,” Ventress pointed at the floor.   
Ventress used to fight alongside lifeless droids, in the past. But, now that she was fighting with her sisters, people she cared for deeply, it pierced her heart to see them dead. She’d learned the true cost of war. She had had enough of revenge schemes. For the first time in her life, the battle had made her want to live without war. She wanted to live in peace. She wanted to serve herself and her sisters. She had launched her attack on Dooku but, after seeing the losses of her sisters, she realized that it wasn’t worth it, and so did her sisters.   
“As Nightsisters, it is our duty to serve and protect ourselves. Yet, so many of us have lost our lives today, Mother,” Ventress told her.  
“We need to avenge ourselves. Sidious has ruined us all, now I will ruin his plans. If I don’t do this for myself, I will be committing a crime against myself,” Mother Talzin repeated.  
“We can avenge ourselves by focusing on the present and not the past. We can focus on ourselves instead of our villains,” Ventress said wisely, “let them go.”  
Ventress’ ice blue eyes met with Anakin’s ocean blue eyes. Anakin gave her a look of gratitude. He used the Force to reach out to her and say, “thank you.”  
“Didn’t they humiliate you? You know better than this, sister” Mother Talzin asked her about the Jedi.  
“They also taught me that revenge only tears us down further,” Ventress replied.  
“How foolish. You had so much potential, sister,” Mother Talzin replied calmly.   
Mother Talzin was determined to kill Skywalker despite knowing that he was more powerful than herself. He was more powerful than even Sidious, more powerful than anyone she had ever met. But, this was her small window of a chance at revenge, and she wasn’t going to let a newcomer snatch her chances. Mother Talzin shot her flames of magick at Ventress, shooting all of her love away from her. But, they never hit Ventress. Skywalker had extended his shield to Ventress.   
“You know I was once like you, Ventress; naive. And, Sidious did to me what Dooku did to you. Only, I was not foolish. I know, you will regret this,” Mother Talzin explained.  
Ventress grabbed her curved lightsaber from the back of her jumpsuit and ignited them at the speed of light. The green mist hit the crimson red blade and reflected off it towards Mother Talzin. The green mist ripped through Mother Talzin’s body as she groaned in pain. Anakin used the Force to accentuate the mist’s effect on Talzin’s body. Soon, her body was no longer visible. All that remained was the green mist.

The Darksaber cut through the glass doors of Mandalore’s royal courtroom. The glass shattered to reveal a few dozen helmeted Mandalorians. They donned the infamous Deathwatch armor Satine was all too familiar with and, her sister stood alongside them.  
“Vizsla, I will not tolerate your tyrannical ways. Surrender yourself now so we can reach a peaceful resolution,” Satine demanded.  
The Duchess’ drowsy eyes were an indication that she was under stress.  
“Peace,” Pre Vizsla removed his helmet and spat on the glossy marble floor, “your weak rule of Mandalore has come to an end, Duchess.”  
Vizsla raised the Darksaber in his right hand and ordered his troops to attack. Duchess Satine’s guards ran into the Deathwatch soldiers with shields to protect the Duchess and her ministers. The guards were powerful but, they were of no match to the armored warriors of Deathwatch. The Mandalorians engaged in a fierce battle that was easily one-sided. Bo Katan saw Pre Vizsla sacrifice his soldiers to save his own life as she fought for him as a soldier. It disgusted her. His entire cause for the invasion was to restore the Mandalorian culture with the Mandalorians. But, there would be no Mandalorians left, if he ruled this way. Bo Katan tried to sidetrack her feelings of disillusionment by converting them into fuel to fight Satine’s guards but, her heart just wouldn’t allow her. Seeing her sister again evoked long lost emotions of compassion in Bo Katan. Flashbacks of cherished moments with Satine invaded her mind. Flashbacks with her parents. Good times. Oh, what she would do to go back in time and relive those moments. But, her parents were dead. Deathwatch had killed them and now, she was a member of Deathwatch. She couldn’t help but believe that her parents would be disgraced by her. In fact, parts of herself were also disgraced by her. She’d lost her way. She’d gone down a path she was never meant to explore. She looked at a picture of her parents painted on the high glass windows of the courtroom. She could hear her mother’s voice saying, “always, follow your heart Bo, no matter what.” She inhaled deeply. Satine was all she had left, and at least she cared for Mandalorians.

Pre Vizsla ferociously walked towards the Duchess who was protecting her men. She armed herself with a stun gun, the only weapon she would ever reluctantly use. The Darksaber itched to make a kill. Pre Vizsla gripped the Darksaber tightly and stood in front of the pacifist Duchess. Satine exhaled in fear but, not for herself but, for her people. This was the end for her. If Vizsla killed her, it would be the end for Mandalore. Vizsla lifted his lightsaber slowly and twirled it in front of the Duchess, taunting her before he ended her life. However, soon he heard the sound of a jetpack. In a matter of a few seconds, Vizsla laid flat on the marble floor. He had been punched and knocked down. His gums were bleeding. The bruise that was slowly appearing on his chin indicated that it must have been a Mandalorian that punched him. He tried to crane his neck to look up at who punched him but, his drooping jaw throbbed with pain. He finally managed to extend his neck. To his surprise, his eyes met with Bo Katan’s helmet.  
“No one touches my sister,” Bo Katan warned.  
“Of course I expected this, you’re a Kryze,” Pre Vizsla scoffed.  
“Exactly,” Bo Katan smirked under her helmet.  
Bo Katan kicked the Darksaber towards Vizsla, who immediately gripped onto it. She was challenging him for the Darksaber. Pre Vizsla slowly stood up as his muscles ached from all the fighting. He ignited the holy Mandalorian blade that lied in his palm. Everyone in the room backed away to respect the tradition of Mandalore. Satine watched in the confrontation in fear. But, she was also in awe of her sister. Satine knew that her sister had a better chance at defeating Vizsla and becoming the “heir of Mandalore” than fighting all of the Vizsla’s goons, so she let her continue.  
“May the strongest Mandalorian prevail,” Pre Vizsla put on his helmet.

Vizsla charged at Bo Katan with the jet black lightsaber but, Bo Katan blocked it with her Beskar arm plates. Both of them were masters of combat. They punched, kicked, and tempestuously hurled at each other. He launched a missile from his armor at Bo Katan who evaded it by flying away with the aid of her jetpack. Pre Vizsla flew up to her level and ferociously struck at her with the Darksaber. The to twirled around in the air like angels who had gone rogue. Though it was a sight to see, Satine was displeased by the violence and fret for her sister as it was evident that she was losing. If Vizsla wasn’t wounded, he would’ve killed Bo Katan by now. Bo Katan clashed with him with a colorful collection of several weapons to counter his attacks with the notorious Darksaber. It was a battle like no other that the others had seen. It was a true Mandalorian battle. The Mandalorians in the room watched in awe, some even going as far as to think that Bo Katan was the superior among the two fighting. Soon, Bo Katan used her Vam Bracelet and launched several mini rockets at Pre Vizsla. Vizsla deflected some of the rockets with the Darksaber but, alas, he was not a Force user so, it would be impossible for him to block all of them. A mini rocket clashed with Vizsla’s vital jetpack. Vizsla crashed onto the marble floor but, stood up as though nothing had happened to him. The Darksaber remained in his clutches as Bo Katan swooped down to strike a blow at him. Unfortunately, Vizsla used this as an opening to slash through Bo Katan’s jetpack. Bo Katan fell to the floor on her back. Her forehead was bleeding.  
“Bo!” Satine yelled and ran towards her sister.  
Satine had to protect her sister, just as she had done to her before. Bo Katan and her may have parted ways but, she was still her sister. And, perhaps their paths could merge instead of bifurcating. Bo Katan stood up with her shoulders hunched, they were injured. She walked up to her sister.  
“If you care about Mandalore, you will let me do this, sister,” Bo Katan explained.   
“I care for Mandalore, and I care for you,” Satine replied.  
Satine caressed her sister’s bruised cheeks. It was good to have her sister back. She touched her wounded shoulder, “you’re wounded. I’m not letting you do this.”  
“I’ve had enough of these Kryzes. I’ll kill you and then your sister. Today will be the end of House Kryze,” Pre Vizsla taunted as he furiously walked towards the sisters.   
Bo Katan pushed her older sister away from her and strategically placed her fists ahead of her chest. She didn’t have her jetpack anymore but, she still had her fists, her guns and knives, her might, and her armor. That was all a Mandalorian needed. Today, she didn’t just fight for herself or House Kryze or Satine, she fought for all of Mandalore. Both Vizsla and Bo Katan ran towards each other, anticipating heavy blows. Vizsla was about to slice at Bo Katan’s unarmed hip when he felt a painful kick on his torso. The Darksaber and its holder fell to the ground. Vizsla tried to reach for it but, a fair and elegant hand picked it up. The blue embroidered cloth that covered the hand was evidence that the pacifist Duchess had punched him. A wash of shame painted Vizsla’s face, he had been punched by a pacifist Duchess in front of his troops. All the Mandalorians in that room; Deathwatch, and ministers watched in awe as they watched the Kryze sisters fight alongside each other. This was the first time Satine had attacked anyone but, she did it to protect her sister. A smile of reassurance curled upon Vizsla’s scarred face, there was no way the Duchess would kill him.   
“No one touches my sister,” Satine’s soothing voice said with hints of anger.  
Satine handed the Darksaber to Bo Katan.  
“You have to do it Satine. You disarmed him,” Bo Katan told her sister.  
“I can’t,” Satine replied sternly, “besides, you fought him. You weakened him. You do it.”  
“It’s not the tradition,” Bo Katan told her as she touched the hilt of the Darksaber in Satine’s hand.  
Bo Katan raised her eyebrows. Satine could tell she was up to something.  
“What if we do it together? We are of the same House,” Bo Katan told her.  
“I cannot kill a man, Bo,” Satine hesitated as Vizsla shuddered in fear.  
“They killed mother and father. Do this for them. Do this for your people. For Mandalore,” Bo Katan persuaded.   
Satine pressed her lips together. She could never kill anyone. Yes, Vizsla had brought much sorrow to Mandalore, and her family. But, killing him would make her the same as him. If she did kill him along with her sister, she would become the “rightful'' heir of Mandalore, but she would just become another goon like Vizsla. Satine got lost in her thoughts. Vizsla took this opportunity to reach for Bo Katan’s injured leg from the ground. Without hesitation, Bo Katan extended her arm which was holding Satine’s hand. Their hands dug the Darksaber into Pre Vizsla’s chest. As Pre Vizsla’s last breath escaped his nostrils, a loud gasp escaped Satine’s mouth. She had just been responsible for a man’s death. She was disgusted in herself even though it was Bo Katan who had moved her hand to protect herself. Satine let go of the Darksaber and covered her face with her clammy hands. Bo Katan held onto the Darksaber with her right hand and used her other hand to pull Satine’s hands off her face. She took Satine’s left hand and placed it on the Darksaber. They held onto it together.   
“Don’t fret Satine, we saved Mandalore. Mother and father would be proud of us. Mandalore is proud of us,” Bo Katan told her sister.  
Satine looked into her sister’s emerald green eyes. She despised her sister’s violent ways but, she had saved her and Mandalore. Satine’s pacifist ways were the cause for the invasion in the first place. Her sister was just what she needed. Her sister balanced her out. Bo was the attacker while Satine was the defender. Their balance was what Mandalore needed. The two raised their arms with the Darksaber.  
“For Mandalore!” they said together.  
The Mandalorians bowed down to their new heirs.

Obi-Wan slashed through another wave of battle droids effortlessly. The reason being that the dimwitted droids were fighting not just the Republic but, the Shadow Collective. The three-way battle was taxing for the fierce enemies, the Republic, and the Separatists. But, the third party was beating the pulp out of both of them. Obi-Wan realized that the Shadow Collective was easily defeating both of them because they were also fighting each other. They might have been scorn enemies but, at one point they were one. Could the Republic and CIS unite against Maul’s forces? Obi-Wan didn’t have the luxury of time to debate that question in his mind as Darth Maul’s infamous boisterous footsteps could be heard approaching him. Obi-Wan and his clones huddled together. Cody had never seen Obi-Wan this distressed. The Negotiator seemed distracted and unfocused. Pieces of Obi-Wan’s mind indulged in forbidden fear for Satine. The other half of his mind was preoccupied with strategizing and performing the art of lightsaber combat. The day had been vexatious. The smoke-filled skies hummed in agony while dead bodies laid on the floor like pieces of garbage. The concept of war surprised Obi-Wan. He would never take part in a war, and yet he was. He had assumed that the Jedi would be able to unite the broken Republic, but they had fallen short. All he had done was carry scars, radiate hope, and build new relationships. The Jedi had failed so far. Or had they just not done enough to reach out to the other side of the discord? As Obi-Wan’s retinas caught sight of Darth Maul’s arcicular horns, Obi-Wan decided to embrace Anakin’s spirit and take the reckless road. Obi-Wan used the Force to reach out to his Master’s Master, Count Dooku. Count Dooku stood less than 100m away from Obi-Wan.  
“At the rate we are fighting, Maul will defeat us both. I suggest we unite,” Obi-Wan boldly suggested.  
Dooku received Obi-Wan’s message but didn’t reply. The Count was too busy mercilessly cutting through Maul’s goons.  
“For Qui Gon,” Obi-Wan said again as Maul neared him.   
A series of flashbacks played like a movie in Dooku’s head. Qui Gon smiling at him. Both of them training together. They were both happy. Dooku had believed that the happiness would last forever but, Darth Maul took Qui Gon away from him. Anger coursed through Dooku’s veins as he pierced through Mandalorians and clones more ferociously. If teaming up with Kenobi would help him capture Maul, he would be fulfilling his Master’s instructions while avenging Qui Gon.

Darth Maul smirked like the devil as he ignited his crimson blade. Kenobi was too occupied to respond with a mouthy comment. The two instantly locked blades and twirled in their dangerous dance. Their troops continued the fierce three-way battle. Clones and droids were dropping to the floor at a speed Obi-Wan wished they weren’t.  
“This is the end for you, Kenobi,” Maul told Kenobi as she violently slashed at Obi-Wan repeatedly.  
Obi-Wan was a master of Sorsuit, blocking was his most honed move. He blocked Maul’s attacks but, it was tiring him out.  
“You’ll have to do better than that,” Obi-Wan said cockily.   
“Admit it, you have lost,” Maul kicked Kenobi’s lightsaber out of his hand with his metal leg.  
“If you strike me down, I will become more powerful than you could possibly imagine,” Obi-Wan confidently approached death’s doorstep.  
“Your Duchess is probably dead. Your apprentice is being taken care of. Any last words before I gut you as I did to your Master?” Maul mocked.  
At first, Maul could sense that the Negotiator’s thoughts betrayed the Jedi Code. He was attached to both the Duchess and Skywalker. However, the Jedi Master surprised Maul by suddenly embracing a wave of tranquility. Then, Maul realized that it wasn’t just Kenobi who was tranquil, the battle droids had stopped attacking the clones.  
“You underestimate us all,” Kenobi told Maul.  
Obi-Wan Force-pushed Maul’s limbs backward. Then, he reacquired his lightsaber from the ground. Maul rose from his fall to find a crimson red lightsaber pointing at him.  
“No one is gutting anyone like Qui Gon,” Dooku flinched.  
“Your Master wouldn’t be happy with you,” Maul mimicked.  
“The droids are no longer your enemy!” Obi-Wan informed his troops.  
“Never in my life did I think, I would be fighting alongside a clanker,” Boil said sarcastically.  
“Roger roger,” a droid replied to him.  
The two scorn enemies joined hands to defeat the Shadow Collective. United, they were nearly invincible.

Obi-Wan ignited his azure blue lightsaber beside Dooku.  
“For Qui Gon,” Dooku’s deep voice beamed.  
Obi-Wan was well aware that revenge was a one-way ticket to the dark side therefore, he wasn’t destroying Maul for Qui Gon, but for all the people Maul would harm in the future. But, deep down in Obi-Wan’s heart, a tiny part of him was doing this for Qui Gon.  
Dooku’s fingertips produced a dangerous surge of blue Force-lightning. Maul deflected the Force-lightning with his dual-bladed lightsaber. The energy of the Force-lightning brought shivers down his spine. The last time he had faced Force-lightning, his Master had blasted his powerful lightning at him.  
“You are all fools,” Maul laughed villainously.  
“Only a fool calls others foolish,” Obi-Wan replied swiftly.  
Obi-Wan brushed the sweat off his auburn hair.  
“You’re just too foolish to see it,” Maul told them, “you think Sidious actually wants you, Dooku?”  
“He wants me as his apprentice more than you,” Dooku replied.  
“It doesn’t matter. For years, his eyes have been elsewhere. Someone Kenobi knows rather well,” Maul hinted.  
“Who?” Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows.  
“Why do you think I brought you here, Kenobi. To bring Skywalker here. To kill my Master’s prize,” Maul revealed.  
“Impossible,” hushed words escaped Dooku’s mouth.  
“No!” Obi-Wan’s voice raised in decibels.  
“He has long been groomed for the role of my Master’s apprentice,” Maul let out a maniacal laugh.  
“Anakin, Anakin!” Obi-Wan yelled into his commlink to warn his brother, “it’s a trap, where are you?”  
“We’re fine, Master,” Anakin replied, “we were helped by an unlikely friend.”  
“Thank god,” Obi-Wan sighed in relief.  
“Are you okay, Master?” Anakin asked Obi-Wan.  
“Just come here,” Obi-Wan instructed in a concerned tone.  
“What about Satine?” Anakin asked, “I’ll head for her.”  
“Thank you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan thanked.  
Obi-Wan couldn’t imagine his brother ever turning to the dark side. He may have been reckless, and he used many dark side techniques, but he was too compassionate to ever become a Sith Lord. Maul was being abysmal.  
“You misjudge both Lord Sidious and Skywalker. Lord Sidious doesn’t have the patience for Skywalker’s compassionate trepidations,” Dooku finally told Maul.  
Dooku knew that in the completion of the Grand Plan and in the new era, the Sith wouldn’t be burdened to the Rule of Two. Dooku knew that his Master was close to Skywalker, only because he wanted to recruit him. Dooku and Sidious had envisioned Skywalker as the leader of their army of Jedi Hunters. There was no way Sidious would replace him with Skywalker. And, if Dooku knew anything about Skywalker, it was that he was annoyingly compassionate. Skywalker was full of fear but, he still did the things that he feared. That was what would make him hard to turn.  
“If you think Anakin is going to turn, you are gravely mistaken. He never would. He is more powerful than us all. I will never let him. If you want to take on Anakin, you’re going have to go through me,” Obi-Wan lifted his sword above his head.  
For the first time, Obi-Wan was the one attacking, and it was all for Anakin. Dooku joined Kenobi, together they dueled against the menacing Zabrac. It was a battle unlike any other. Only flashes of blue and red could be recognized. Kenobi and Dooku worked together rather well with Obi-Wan’s defensive Sorsuit and Dooku’s fencing-like Makashi. Count Dooku felt invigorated as he fought with Obi-Wan. He reminded him of Qui Gon extensively. Kenobi’s fighting style was nothing Qui Gon’s, but, it was evident that Qui Gon had taught him. Because Dooku had taught Qui Gon, they meshed well together. When Dooku realized that Kenobi and he had overpowered the Zabrak, he pressed a sleek button on his left arm. Soon, a vulture droid swooped down to their position. Dooku grabbed Maul by the collar, and jumped onto the vulture droid. He Force-choked Maul in the air as the vulture droid flew to the Separatist fleet.

After, transporting Maul to a highly guarded cell onboard the Separatist battleship Dooku contacted his Master. Darth Sidious’s dark hood appeared in front of Dooku.  
“I have captured Maul, Master, “ Dooku bowed down.  
“And yet I sense something is troubling you, Lord Tyranus,” Sidious flashed a cunning smirk.  
Dooku tried to deflect Sidious’ intrusions in his mind. He pulled up his mental shields, however, it was feckless as Sidious had already read his mind like an open book.  
“I see. By capturing Maul, you have proven to me that you are worthy of being my apprentice, Lord Tyranus,” Sidious lied, “in our empire, we will no longer have the pitiful restraints you worry of. Skywalker will lead our army of Jedi killers, just as we had discussed. Don’t you trust me?”  
Dooku felt the air in his trachea leave. His neck throbbed with pain.  
“Yes, Master,” Dooku murmured.  
“Good,” Sidious let go of his hold on Dooku’s throat.  
The hooded man disconnected the call. Dooku contacted Grievous.  
“Leave the troops Grievous, I have Maul. Do as I say,” Dooku sternly instructed.  
“Yes, Count,” Grievous replied and disconnected the call.

Obi-Wan looked awestruck as he watched the Separatist fleet leave the surface of Mandalore. He had yet to uncover the veil that this battle was had been hidden under. Obi-Wan’s eyebrows stitched together as his mind tried to search for the answers to his questions about this battle. Why had Dooku taken Maul? Why had Dooku helped him? Who was this Sith Lord grooming Anakin? Had they all been lured here? Could the Separatists and Republic finally unite? Clouds of questions floated in Obi-Wan’s mind as the Shadow Collective retreated, and got arrested by the clones. Where was Anakin? Where was Satine? Were they all right? Obi-Wan exhaustedly lifted his wrist comm to his mouth and contacted Anakin.  
“Anakin, where are you?” he asked.  
“I’m heading to your position. I’ve got someone you’d be glad to meet,” Anakin told him.  
Obi-Wan sighed in relief. The mundane thought of Anakin joking etched that he wouldn’t be easy to turn to the dark.   
“Good,” Obi-Wan replied.  
“What is it, Master? You sound stressed,” Anakin concerned.  
“Oh, it’s nothing. Dooku got Maul and left with him. I’m just glad to know you’re safe. Maul told me he’d brought us here to kill me,” Obi-Wan let out.  
“I’m not that easy to kill,” Anakin told Obi-Wan through his wrist comm.   
Obi-Wan could picture Anakin smirking as he said it.  
“Is Satine alright?” Obi-Wan finally asked.  
“Ah, so he finally pops the question,” Anakin joked, “don’t worry she’s right here.”  
“Shut up,” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile.  
He hoped that Anakin would stay like this forever.

The smoke was slowly clearing as Obi-Wan watched Anakin’s gunship land a few meters away from him. Obi-Wan excitedly ran to the gunship, he was just glad that Anakin and Satine were alive. Mace Windu looked at him disapprovingly, but at least Obi-Wan wasn’t like the man standing next to him, Quinlan Voss. Voss had just arrived to help the Republic troops clear up the mess.  
“Obi-Wan!” Satine jumped off the gunship and hugged the man who was once her’s.  
“Satine,” Obi-Wan whispered.  
He tried to remind her that others were watching. Obi-Wan was one of the poster boys of the Jedi Order, he knew he had influence over several beings, therefore, he had to keep his image clean. Sometimes, he envied Anakin’s inability to be subtle with Padme. But, this was the cost of being Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan reluctantly pulled away from Satine’s embrace. Their blue eyes met in a long stare. Obi-Wan flashed a smile.  
“It brings me great joy to see you alive, Duchess,” Obi-Wan bowed.  
“My feelings are analogous to yours, Master Kenobi,” she smiled.  
Back, in the gunship, Ventress and Bo Katan scoffed synchronously. 

Obi-Wan looked past Satine and, at the gunship she had arrived in. Obi-Wan was shocked to see Anakin and Ahsoka standing beside Asajj Ventress. He was mainly surprised to see that they weren’t trying to kill each other. Ventress was wearing a different outfit. A crimson red bodysuit paired with a burgundy coat replaced her previous outfit. Now, she had lime green staff. She was wearing the same outfit as Mother Talzin.  
“Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, “thank god, you’re all right.”  
He was relieved to see his friend. He put his arm on Anakin’s armored shoulder.  
“Tell me, Anakin. Is everything okay?” Obi-Wan asked.  
“Yes Master, why wouldn’t it be?” Anakin asked.  
“I need to talk to you,” Obi-Wan told him.  
Ventress walked up to her former foes. Anakin’s hand traveled to the hilt of his lightsaber, as a habit.  
“So he told you?” Ventress asked Obi-Wan.  
“What is she doing here?” Mace Windu and Quinlan Voss asked from behind.  
“She saved us,” Ahsoka admitted.  
Ventress smiled at them. A bunch of Nightsisters exited another gunship and stood behind Ventress, their new leader.  
“I hope I can a negotiate peace treaty with the Jedi Order, the sisters are willing to contribute to your knowledge of the Force,” Ventress told the Jedi.  
“Ventress, you committed war crimes,” Master Windu interjected.  
“I am willing to surrender all Separatist information if you pardon all Nightsisters,” Ventress negotiated, something that was very unlike her.  
Her icy blue eyes met with Voss’ warm brown eyes that lit a fire within herself.  
“The deal makes sense, Master, and there’s a great deal we could learn from them,” Anakin told Windu.  
Windu’s forehead lines emphasized as he was in deep thought.   
“Alright,” Windu asked, “but didn’t Mother Talzin begin this battle?”  
“Talzin is dead. I am the new Leader of the Nightsisters,” Ventress declared, “all the forces of the Nightsisters have retreated.”  
Voss eyed the Nightsister. There was a certain symmetry to her face that lit him on fire.  
“Now that that’s settled. What about Mandalore?” Anakin asked.  
“My sister and I have united Mandalore. We will rule together. We are most thankful for your aid, Master Jedi,” Satine thanked.  
“Your sister?” Obi-Wan asked.  
Bo Katan walked up to him. Obi-Wan saw the similarities in their face. They had the same prideful expression and aquiline nose. If Satine had gone rogue, she would look Bo Katan. Bo Katan looked incredibly Mandalorian. Obi-Wan noticed the hilt of the Darksaber on Bo Katan’s waist.  
“Will Mandalore be joining the Republic?” Obi-Wan asked.  
“We owe you. We will,” Bo Katan replied.  
The Jedi shook hands with the new regents of Mandalore and Ventress.   
“Good, I will contact the Chancellor and ready a treaty,” Mace Windu replied.  
Before the Jedi left, Ventress caught Anakin and Ahsoka by surprise.  
“You know who the Sith Lord is, don’t you?” she asked.  
Anakin replied with silence.

The Jedi entered the Mandalorian throne room with a HoloPad containing a treaty. Chancellor Palpatine’s hologram negotiated the deals of the treaty with the regents of Mandalore. The throne room was filled with Mandalorians from all clans, and the Jedi who had been stationed there. After signing the treaty, Satine walked up to Obi-Wan.  
“I want you to meet someone,” Satine told her.  
They strolled to a blonde teenager with sky blue eyes.  
“I’d like you to meet my nephew, Korkie Kryze,” Satine introduced.  
The two men looked at each other and found something familiar in each other’s eyes.  
“I don’t have any children,” Bo Katan told Anakin.  
Anakin’s palm hit his forehead.  
“Snips, do you see what I see?” Anakin asked Ahsoka.  
“Oh no,” Ahsoka murmured.   
Bo Katan walked away from the Jedi, and to her people. She reunited with her pregnant friend, Ursa Wren.  
“You did it, Bo. You united Mandalore!” Ursa congratulated her friend.  
Bo Katan’s lips curved into a smile. A foundling beside Ursa returned the smile. He was perhaps 6 or 7 years old and had dark brown hair.   
“Who is he?” Bo asked.  
“A foundling, his name is Din Djarin,” Ursa replied.


	9. An Unforeseen Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Maul escapes.

Maul’s deep Sith meditation inside his prison cell in the Citadel was interrupted by the presence of those familiar to him. Maul uncovered his amber eyes and inhaled deeply. They were here. His comrades had finally come to rescue him. He had been betrayed by more than half of his troops, the Nightsisters and the Mandalorians but, he had been twisting the minds of his brothers, the Nightbrothers, and those of the crime syndicate through the Force. He had used his abundance of pain and free time to commune with his forces through the Force. And, they’d finally come to break him out. A cunning smile curved on the former Sith Lord’s devious face. 

Savage Opress brutally punched and impaled the dozens of battle droids that guarded Maul’s cell. Next, he tightly gripped onto his gigantic spear and cut off one of the dead guards’ hands. Next, he grabbed the bloody hand and placed it onto the scanner that stood between Maul’s freedom and captivity. The double-plated durasteel doors slowly opened to reveal Darth Maul calmly lying inside the torture device that held him captive. Savage Opress and his ruffians freed Maul from the clasps of the unscrupulous device that had trapped him. Maul rose from the coffin-like device almost as if he had risen from the dead. He inhaled deeply.  
“I knew you wouldn’t fail me, brother. Not like that witch, Ventress,” Maul scoffed.  
“You’re weak brother. You need to regain your strength,” the fierce-looking ochre Zabrak told his brother.  
“They have been extracting my blood, another one of my Master’s painful experiments. But, I will always survive, I always have,” Maul concluded.  
Maul walked out of his cell and looked at the arsenal he had gathered.  
“Have you’ll left any dirty work for me?” Maul flashed a menacing grin.  
“Some,” one of his Nightbrother comrades replied.  
“Good,” Maul mimicked his Master.  
Maul and his comrades slashed and brutally destroyed all those who opposed them. Even, the Citadel’s commander, Sobek, had been swiftly defeated by the enhanced Nightbrothers. Maul exercised his rage and hate by rampaging through the battled droids ferociously. His anger had been pent up for far too long, and now, it was time for him to release it. The Nightbrothers and crime syndicates of the “Shadow Collective” demolished the top-secret Separatist prison facility.  
“We have prepared a facility for you on Oba Diah, Lord Maul,” a Pyke told him.

The Shadow Collective comrades entered the Black Sun starship and entered the coordinates to Oba Diah. A Nightbrother pulled the hyperspace trigger and, soon the stars around them elongated. 

"We will avenge Mother Talzin and eliminate those stunted witches and Ventress. But, first, we kill Skywalker," Maul instructed.  
Throughout his deep meditation in his torture cell, Maul had dug deep into the dark side of the Force to discover as many secrets about Skywalker as he could. But, it was as if the Force was working against him, alas he did learn of his greatest weakness, his Achilles heel.  
"He's much too powerful, brother," Savage interjected.  
Maul inhaled. An image of the former Queen of Naboo was plastered in the walls of his mind.  
"But, I know his weakness," Maul said cunningly as he played with his fingers.

Maul sat on his new obsidian throne. He was infatuated with the feel of being king. The ruler. Being above everyone else. But, he knew he was not. Not until Sidious and Skywalker would be taken down, and that burned and charred his wounded soul. Despite being Sidious’ apprentice for more than two decades, the Zabrak had not found any weaknesses within the Dark Lord of the Sith. The man was undeniably a genius. Maul was unaware of the fact that he was the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic until he’d seen posters of his face plastered everywhere. He was dilly-dallying both sides to crush them, conquer them, and finally to forge his own empire. Sidious was far too agile and quick-witted to be overthrown. But, if Skywalker was stupid enough to love, he would be stupid enough to sacrifice his life for love. After a long day of business discussions with the crime syndicates, Maul finally revealed his agenda to his comrades. Maul had just done Jabba a huge favor by supplying him with some of his men. Now, it was time for Jabba to return the favor.  
I will need your best bounty hunter,” Maul demanded over the HoloNet.  
“If this were another day, you would not be getting your way. Why do you need him?” Jabba asked in Huttese and a protocol droid translated it into Basic.  
“I need him to capture this rather important Senator,” Maul replied, “she seems to evade all trouble. I want to ensure that doesn’t happen this time.”  
“Dangerous business Maul, dealing with Senators. Do it at your own peril. Cad Bane will reach Oba Diah in a few hours,” Jabba replied and disconnected the call via holo.

Maul was eager to meet the notorious bounty hunter once again. He had worked with the Duros bounty hunter prior to the Battle of Naboo, and he seemed like an ally to Maul’s principles. Maul watched the bounty hunter’s ship land on the surface of Oba Diah. The cobalt blue Duros exited his ship with a techno service droid. While Bane looked barbaric, the silver droid looked harmless. Cad Bane wore his usual cunning expression and tightened muscles. He was pleased that he was going to make a handsome income. Cad Bane adorned his signature cowboy hat and breathing tubes. He was astonished when he saw the equally cunning Zabrak standing in front of him.  
“Well, well, what do we have here, yet another Sith Lord, looking for a bounty hunter. I didn’t think maiming Senators was your cup of jawa juice,” Bane commented.  
“Will you do the job or not?” Maul got to the point.  
“There’s no job I say no to, what do I have to do?” Bane asked.  
“You will capture Senator Amidala of Naboo. You will lead the traces back to me. This Senator has a history of escaping, ensure she doesn’t get anywhere but to me,” Maul instructed him.  
“I’ve dealt with pretty Senator Amidala before. She will be no problem,” Bane replied.  
“Leave this recording somewhere for the Jedi to find,” Maul transferred a video file to Bane’s droid.  
“The job will be done,” Bane nonchalantly told Maul.  
Bane’s red eyes met with Maul’s amber ones, and then he walked back into his ship. The freighter took off the surface of the Pyke planet.

Senator Padme Amidala’s disk-like seat in the Senate moved forward as the Chancellor permitted her to speak. The entire Rotunda watched her come forward. After all, she was highly respected, even by her treacherous war-mongering enemies.   
“Senators, if the Battle of Mandalore taught us anything, it’s that there is still hope for us to work with the Separatists. It has taught us that millions of lives do not have to be lost, if we put our faith in diplomacy, we can still unite. We can save the millions of mothers, fathers, children, and friends who will lose their lives if we continue this war. Our brave soldiers fighting in the front lines, and the citizens of the Republic whose fundamental needs have been strangled by this war. We swore an oath to protect to provide them with their fundamental needs. War is not what they need, it is the last thing they need. And, yet we are here voting for more war. If we offer the Separatists violence, they can offer more violence, and millions of lives will be lost. I was talking to my niece Pooja the other day. She’s only 6 years old, but you won’t believe what she told me. “Aunty, please stop this war! My friend Rowan can’t come to school because he no longer has water, so he has to walk for miles to collect water and can’t come to school.” Rowan isn’t the only one. There are millions of Rowans who could have achieved so much more, but this war that some of you are choosing to continue is stealing their future. By funding beskar factories on Mandalore to the Duchess’ dismay, isn’t only destroying their planet but, it will divert the funds that provide our people with basic needs, something the Republic has always provided its citizens. By funding these factories, we will be provoking the Separatists, putting our braveheart soldiers’ lives in danger. Senator Deechi claims that the beskar will protect our clones, but they will only lead to more war, putting their lives in danger. Only those who do not care for our citizens which is, of course, a cause for impeachment, will vote for this law. I cannot believe anyone would want that,” Senator Amidala ended her speech.  
A roar of claps and disgruntled nays erupted from the several seats of the Rotunda.

Padme walked out of the Rotunda in her elaborate royal purple attire. She was greeted by her colleague Bail Organa.   
“Padme! That was some speech, I am confident the Senate will vote in our favor,” Bail congratulated.  
“Let’s pray for that, Bail,” Padme told him.  
Padme handed her DataPad with her legislation to 3po walked out of the Senate Building with Bail and the droid her husband had gifted her. The three of them walked towards Padme’s apartment. Padme had planned a banquet and invited several Senators to her apartment today, as a result of the crucial vote that would be taking place on the next day. Padme hoped to convince the “swing”-senators to vote against the bill that would approve the construction of Beskar factories on Mandalore. And, if time was on their side, Anakin would’ve returned from a lengthy annexation of a planet system. Oh, how she longed to see her husband. She missed him. In stressful and gutwrenching times like these where Padme forgot to care for herself, her husband was all she needed. She needed his comfort. His warmth. His assuring smile. His scar that ran through his right eye, making his handsome face even more attractive. His touches which set her skin on fire. She needed him. 

They had almost reached 500 Republica. Bail and her were in mid-conversation when a bounty hunter’s freighter landed in front of her. The notorious facade of Cad Bane met with their eyes. He landed on the platform that the Senators were on. Padme’s hands immediately reached for the stun gun in her pocket. All Senators had been advised to carry defensive weapons during wartime.  
“You’re trespassing on Republic property!” Bail warned the Duros bounty hunter.  
Cad Bane lowered his hat and nonchalantly said, “like I haven’t done it before.”  
“What do you want from us, bounty hunter,” Padme sneered, she would not be intimidated.  
The cobalt blue Duros ignited the rockets in his boots and flew in the air.  
“I want you,” Cad Bane said without any sign of emotion.  
He shot at both of them with his rifle. Soon, Bail Organa had been shot in the leg and could no longer move. Cad Bane swooped down and picked Padme up by the waist. Padme struggled in his grip and punched him several times. She punched him hard enough to give him several bruises. But, she was no match to the galaxy’s most renowned bounty hunter. Several of Padme’s security came scurrying at the bounty hunter but, he effortlessly handled all of them. Then, his droid Todo handed 3po a hard disk. He shot her guards, and then returned to his ship with the uncooperating Senator and his droid. He handcuffed the Senator’s elegant hands with electro-cuffs and put a shock collar around her fair neck. Bane had learned that the Senator was a master of escaping handcuffs, so he amped up his security measures, and shoved her into his ship’s detention area. After all, Cad Bane never lost or failed a bounty.  
“Move, and you will die, gorgeous,” Bane threatened.  
Padme tried to kick the bounty hunter and escape, but Bane kicked harder. She was knocked hard onto the ground. Bane touched her chin and stroked her face.  
“You won’t be escaping this time,” Bane grunted.  
“With or without me, the bill will not pass. Who is fearful enough of me, to attempt this treachery?” Padme asked tiredly.  
“This isn’t about your Senate business,” Bane spat on her.  
“It’s not a good idea, capturing a Galactic Senator,” she tried to intimidate him.  
“It’s not the first time I’ve done this, lady,” Bane replied and closed the door of his ship’s prison cell.  
He walked into the cockpit and pulled the hyperspace trigger. 

Senate guards rushed to the crime scene, however, they were much too late. Bail Organa was lying on the floor, he was injured. He was in no condition to move. They carried him onto a stretcher and tried to ease the Senator from Alderaan.   
“Padme...Cad Bane...3po,” the injured man tried to verbalize.  
He attempted to raise his hand and point at the golden protocol droid.   
“Do you know anything, droid?” The captain dressed in purple asked him.  
“The bounty hunter’s droid handed this disk to me,” 3po replied.  
The captain snatched it from the droid.  
“Hand it to me,” the voice of the Chancellor echoed from behind.  
The captain handed the disk to the Supreme Chancellor. Palpatine had a genuine look of astonishment on his face.  
“Who could have done this?” he asked the captain.  
“Senator Organa said it was the bounty hunter Cad Bane,” the captain replied.  
Palpatine stroked his chin, “who would hire a killer to kill Senator Amidala? Amedda, prepare a press conference and alert the Senators. More of them could be in danger. And, call the Jedi, preferably Skywalker. We have pressing matters to attend to.”  
The Chancellor’s showed a look of concern and sorrow. His face grew paler and darker at the same time. 

Anakin grunted in frustration when he got a call from the Jedi Council that told him to report to Chancellor Palpatine’s office with Obi-Wan. Anakin had a special night planned with Padme but, now, he had to report to the man he despised the most while pretending that he liked him. He would just have to call Padme and woefully tell her that he would be running late. Anakin was desperate to reunite with Padme. Every inch of his body ached to feel her tender touch. He needed her. Her soothing voice. Her calm stature. Her body. He loved her, and he wanted more of her. Anakin had lost her once before, he knew how calamitous it would be to lose her again, so he desired to spend as much time with her as he could. Obi-Wan tapped Anakin on the shoulder.  
“You seem a bit out of touch,” Obi-Wan commented.  
“It’s just, I’d promised Senator Amidala I would show up to her banquet tonight,” Anakin answered honestly.  
“Senator Amidala isn’t one to hold grudges, I’m sure she will understand. Just call her up and tell her,” Obi-Wan suggested.  
Anakin called Padme reluctantly, he hated seeing her doe-eyes disappointed. Anakin rang Padme’s comm but, it went to voicemail.  
“Strange. She didn’t pick up,” Anakin told Obi-Wan.  
“She’s a Senator, Anakin. She’s probably busy,” he tried to assure him.

The Jedi arrived at the Chancellor’s vast but humbly organized office. They walked through the scarlet red carpets that covered the entirety of the Chancellor’s office. When they walked through the sleek doors of the Chancellor’s main office, they were greeted by woebegone Senators, and the Chancellor and Vice-Chair. Anakin had to admit that the Sith Lord was a rather great actor. If only, he’d taken theatrics instead of politics…   
“Sit down, Masters. I hate to say that the news I have to offer is of the worst kind,” the Chancellor told them.  
Anakin’s heartbeat rose, what could it be?  
“Today, the cunning bounty hunter Cad Bane captured a dear friend of ours,” Palpatine looked down to the floor.  
“I don’t know why the Jedi Council won’t let us capture that, sleemo!” Anakin protested.  
“Anakin, we are at war,” Obi-Wan reminded his former student.  
“He captured Senator Amidala,” Palpatine pretended to be struck with sadness.  
“Where is he?” Anakin roared, his voice and anger rose to levels that made the Sith Lord’s lips curve into an untraceable smile.  
“Anakin, there’s something you need to see,” the Chancellor clicked his HoloDevice,” the bounty hunter’s droid handed this to Senator Amidala’s droid.”  
A hologram of Darth Maul popped out in front of the Chancellor. Palpatine carefully analyzed and scrutinized the Zabrak’s physique.  
“Darth Maul,” Obi-Wan gaped.  
Palpatine could feel Anakin’s blood boiling, his anger was enough to power a whole empire, something he intended to do. Maul’s actions were still a mystery to Palpatine, but he suspected that Maul was doing this to lure Anakin to him. He must have had Force-visions of Palpatine and Anakin. It was all the more reason, to eliminate Maul as soon as he possibly could. He had spared Maul because he had used Maul to conduct many experiments. The Kaminoans had informed him that they were on the verge of cloning Maul. However, this entire ordeal was going in his favor. Padme’s capture would send Anakin deeper into the one-way forest of the dark side, and it was likely that young Jedi might kill Maul. Maul was no match for Skywalker. And, if Skywalker didn’t kill Maul (which was highly unlikely), he would send Dooku to kill the Zabrak. Palpatine was furious and disappointed in Dooku, but he could still use him for a short span of time. Of course, he had a painful punishment ready for Dooku, so that it was reiterated that there was no room for failure.  
“I had been informed that the Zabrak had last been captured by Dooku,” Palpatine told them.  
“He must’ve escaped,” Obi-Wan replied.  
“Who cares where he escaped, I just need to know where that filth is now,” Anakin clenched his fist.  
“Anakin,” Obi-Wan warned in an authoritative tone, “what is he saying, Chancellor?”  
Palpatine played the HoloMessage.  
“Skywalker… We meet again!” Maul said like a maniac, “I have something of yours. Come to me, and we’ll settle it. And, bring Kenobi too! Are you proud of me, Master?”  
“Where is that filth!” Anakin tried to contain his anger.  
“The message traces back to Oba Diah,” Palpatine replied.  
“C’mon,” Anakin insisted to Obi-Wan.  
“With all due respect, Chancellor. It may not be the wisest decision to send us to Maul, as he asked for us,” Obi-Wan said frankly.  
“I understand, Master Kenobi. But, the Jedi are spared sparsely, and sometimes it is worth to spring the trap,” Palpatine stole the words out of Anakin’s mouth.  
“C’mon,” Anakin rushed.  
The two Jedi exited the Chancellor’s office.  
“I’ll prepare the ship,” Anakin ran out,  
“Calm down, Anakin. We have to report to the Council first,” Obi-Wan informed.  
“She might be dying, Obi-Wan. We don’t have time,” Anakin showed hints of fear, once again.  
“Don’t let your personal feelings drive you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan tried to follow the teachings of the Jedi.  
Anakin knew he was wrong. It was his personal feelings for his son that had saved him.  
“I will not let that monster kill another person,” Anakin blurted out.  
Obi-Wan tried to be understanding of his brother. He knew that attachments were forbidden but, he was also attached to Anakin. Anakin had helped him when Satine was in the same situation, he would have to do the same. It was an unspoken pact, that he had to follow.  
“Anakin, you know the Jedi code as well as I do. Just don’t let fear dictate your action, Anakin,” Obi-Wan advised.  
“Being fearless isn’t living without fear, Obi-Wan. It’s doing the things you fear,” Anakin replied.  
Obi-Wan returned a warm smile. He was proud of the boy he had raised.  
“You prepare the ship. I will report to the Council,” Obi-Wan instructed.

Padme Amidala was nonconsensually dragged into a domed palace by Cad Bane. The palace was similar in its architecture to her former Palace on Naboo however, it shared none of its grace and welcoming spirit. Its curves were jagged, and the air around it felt inhospitable. Cad Bane opened a large door and dragged Padme into the room that it led to. Padme’s eyes examined the throne room she had just entered. The room had high stained-glass windows and the walls were painted a shade of teal much like everything else on Oba Diah. However, the furniture was rather exquisite. The furniture looked expensive with its golden aura. Padme’s eyes drifted towards the throne that lied at the center of the room. A pair of metal legs sat on them. Padme looked up to associate the legs with the body. A stout crimson red Zabrak sat on the throne. His amber eyes radiated hate and satisfaction when she saw the Senator in chains.   
“Where is my pay?” Cad Bane asked.  
Maul rose from his throne and walked over to the visitors. He glanced at both of them. His stare penetrated Padme’s body. Maul’s hand reached into his utility belt. He took out a card and handed it to the cobalt blue bounty hunter.   
“Take this to the Spice Banks, they will give you your reward,” Maul told him.  
As Maul’s hand adjusted his utility break, Padme noticed the lightsaber hilt that rested upon it. It was him. The man who had been a threat to her planet a decade ago. The man who had killed Qui Gon Jinn, and then returned a few months ago. But why would he capture her? Questions flooded her mind. Cad Bane handed over Padme to Maul.  
“You!” Padme hissed as she tried to free herself from Maul’s clutches.  
“Oh, you remember me! Personally, I thought you were quite the strategist in our last encounter,” Maul snidely complimented.  
“Well, you can be well assured, that I will strategize to get out of here,” she hissed.  
Maul caressed her velvety cheeks with his rough fingertips, “Oh, I assure you, this has nothing to do with you. I can see why Skywalker wants you, pretty little thing.”  
Maul touched Padme’s hip but she soon kicked the man’s hand with her opposite leg. Maul immediately Force-choked the Senator, “this isn’t the Senate, Senator. Oh, how displeased my Master would be!”

Obi-Wan walked into the freighter with an unexpected duo that had been providing the Republic with promising results recently, Asajj Ventress and Quinlan Voss. Obi-Wan could tell that they were fond of each other, but they were seeing them together seemed strange to him.  
“This is how you’ll go on missions?” Ventress asked.  
“We need you, Ventress. No one knows Maul as you do,” Obi-Wan replied.  
They walked into the cockpit. Everything was well-prepped, and a lot of different tools were scattered around Anakin who was meditating on the pilot’s chair.  
“Skywalker, are you okay?” Voss asked.  
Anakin didn’t reply.  
“We’ve got to go, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied.  
Anakin peered through the Force to search for Padme and Maul. Getting to Maul would take too long. Anakin was trying to destroy Maul and save Padme from where he was. If Palpatine could do it, he the “Chosen One” could surely do it too. He searched for Padme’s familiar presence in the Force. He was the Force. She was the Force. Maul was the Force. They were all one, he could find them. Anakin’s mind traveled to Maul on Oba Diah. There, he saw the notorious Zabrak, he was Force-choking Padme. Dangerous waves of anger rushed through Anakin. His blood boiled with hate for Maul. A rage climbed up Anakin’s chest. He wanted Maul to burn for touching Padme. He wanted him to burn as he had in his last life on Mustafar. He wanted him to burn for Qui Gon. He focused on burning Maul. To make him nothing but ashes. He reached out to Maul’s body with the Force and poured his fear and anger to burn him from inside.

Maul’s body rose in the air, as a fire engulfed him. Padme couldn’t tell where the fire was coming from. However, she felt something familiar. Something that reminded her of Anakin’s passion. Maul screamed in agony.  
“Look what he’s done,” Maul screamed.  
“Anakin!” Obi-Wan screamed as he ran towards Anakin.  
Fumes were evaporating from his friend.  
“Stop!” Obi-Wan shook his best friend.  
Anakin opened his eyes on Coruscant. Maul fell to the floor on Oba Diah. He coughed trying to gasp for a breath of air through all the smoke. His body was no longer on fire. He looked at Padme who was in as much surprise as him. Maul processed what had happened. Someone had tried to burn him through the Force. Was it his Master? His Master had never exhibited such powers to him but, alas, there were many things his Master hadn’t shown him. Or could it be Skywalker? Maul stood up, still fuming.  
“Someone is unhappy you are here,” Maul told Padme.  
“I am unhappy that I am here,” Padme snidely replied.

“Anakin, what were you doing?” Obi-Wan asked.  
“I was searching for Maul through the Force, Master,” Anakin told him.  
“Anakin, I felt your anger. I felt the hate. You were fuming. Anakin, anger, and hate will only lead to the demise of all that you love. Remember, we are all one. When we hurt another, we hurt ourselves. Only the weak resort to hate. It is not the Jedi way to hate, Anakin. We are prohibited from hate, let go,” Obi-Wan ordered.  
“Don’t tell me what hate can do, I know what it can do better than anyone,” Anakin said honestly, hinting at his past life.  
Obi-Wan couldn’t help but wonder if Maul was correct. His reaction to Padme’s kidnapping was anything but appropriate for the Jedi.  
“Give the guy a break, Kenobi. Did you find anything?” Quinlan Voss asked.  
“He was in a throne room. He was torturing Padme,” Anakin exhaled out.  
“Anakin, don’t use your personal feelings. If anything, it’ll hurt the mission and the Senator,” Obi-Wan advised.  
“Why has he captured her anyway?” the long-haired Jedi, Voss asked.  
“Him,” Ventress pointed at Anakin.  
“This time, we’ll go for the head, Obi-Wan,” Anakin told them.  
It was evident that Anakin was highly distressed. They could all feel it through the Force.  
“Why would he want her, to get to you?” Voss asked.  
“Quinlan, are you oblivious?” Ventress playfully slapped the Jedi next to her.  
Obi-Wan hid his face in his palms when he realized that the two had formed an attachment to each other. But, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but wonder if Anakin’s attachment to Padme had been taken to the highest level possible. He knew that their attachment to each other could become dangerous, but he had never perceived that it could harm either of them. But, if he had learned anything from Anakin, it was that no love was wrong, that love saved all. Obi-Wan loved Anakin. And, when Satine was in a similar situation to Padme, Anakin had been the first to respond. Obi-Wan had to return that favor to his brother. He walked up to Anakin and rested his hand on his shoulder. He reassured him that Padme would be fine, through the Force. Anakin flew the ship above the atmosphere of the Republic’s capital.

Dooku shuddered in fear as his HoloDevice rang. His Master had called him. Fear was the way of the Sith but, he was supposed to impose fear not absolutely be crushed by the fear of what his Master would do to him. Dooku courageously answered the call.  
“Master,” Dooku genuflected.  
But soon, he was the subject of a harsh Force-choke. Dooku felt his body burn as terribly hot lightning contacted his aging body.  
“You have failed me again, Tyranus. If Maul is captured, it will cost us everything. It will definitely cost you everything. Go to Oba Diah, and ensure that Maul isn’t captured by the Jedi. It is likely that Skywalker will kill him, but if he doesn’t kill Maul immediately, eliminate him. Do not let him pass on any information to the Jedi,” Sidious instructed.  
He continued to torture his apprentice, to further instill fear into the man. For, fear always led to compliance.  
“I will not fail you,” Dooku finally verbalized.  
“Good,” the Dark Lord of the Sith smirked and let go of Dooku.

Asajj Ventress watched an agitated and perturbed Anakin Skywalker land their freighter on the surface of Oba Diah. She could feel his irritation through the Force, in a way she pitied him. Ventress had found everything she had wished for, and Skywalker was to thank for some of it. But, there was a certain dubious virtue about him, and she couldn’t tell what it was. Ventress was well aware that Skywalker danced with both the light and dark side of the Force, it was his way. He had said that the Force was the Force, there is no dark or light, but only what you choose to use the Force for. Many Jedi had started believing the same. But, it puzzled Ventress to see him so entranced by his anger. As the Jedi said, he feared losing his friend, and that knocked on the doors of anger. She had to help him evade the dark path just as he had helped her evade it. If Kenobi wasn’t with him, he would have lost his mind. She couldn’t imagine a man as pure as Skywalker turning to the dark side before today. She had never met the Senator Skywalker was so obviously in love with, but she assumed she was a fine woman. She envied the Senator in some ways. To have someone care for her so deeply was something Ventress had always yearned for. And, perhaps she had found that. Ever since she had met Voss, her life had been changed. He understood and cared for to some extent, at least that was what she thought. He was someone who shared the same streak of recklessness and sadness. Voss was truly one of a kind. His rugged features and untidy long dark hair paired with his fierce brown eyes, and the yellow marking on his face, told Ventress a story she wanted to reread a million times. She could get lost in the pages of his face. Voss started back at her icy blue eyes. He let out a flirtatious laugh.  
“I’m worried about Anakin,” Ventress told him.  
“Weren’t you trying to kill him a few months ago?” Voss asked.  
“I’ve never seen him like this,” Ventress let out.  
“Let’s just say Skywalker gets overly attached with everything he sees, it’s his way. It’s also his strength. He’ll be fine as long as Kenobi is with him,” Voss told her.

“Anakin, you know that we might something that may not please us,” Obi-Wan tried to warn Anakin.  
“I know what this mission could bring us,” Anakin said angrily.  
“Don’t let your personal feelings get in the way,” Obi-Wan repeated.  
“Let him be, Kenobi. He’s just human,” Voss sided with Anakin.  
“She’ll be fine,” Ventress tried to ease her former foe.  
The four of them exited their freighter in disguises as they were on a planet that they weren’t welcome in. Ventress and Voss certainly pulled off the bounty hunter facade, but Obi-Wan looked far too polished to be a bounty hunter and, Anakin’s face could tell others that the man was of high authority.   
“Do you know where they are?” Voss asked.  
Anakin closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He searched for Padme through the Force. To his relief, he found her.  
“There,” Anakin pointed to a large domed building that dominated the landscape.

Anakin ferociously walked towards the large domed building.  
“Anakin, be subtle. We don’t want them to know we are Jedi,” Obi-Wan told him.  
“I know what’s at stake,” Anakin brushed off angrily.  
They walked up to the front doors of the building.  
“You will let us in,” Anakin used a Jedi mind trick on the two guards that guarded the building.  
“This is obviously a trap,” Ventress told them.  
“And we will spring it,” Obi-Wan replied.  
The four entered the lavishly decorated courtyard. It was conspicuously empty. Anakin could sense Padme, and Obi-Wan could sense Maul’s hatred. They walked stealthily. Suddenly, a loud noise rang in their ears. It was painfully loud. It pierced through their eardrums and shattered their sanity. Anakin immediately fell to the ground in excruciating pain. Ventress was next to fall, then Voss, followed by Obi-Wan. It was clearly affecting Anakin the most, it was almost as if his midichlorians were trying to split apart. Obi-Wan who was least affected by the high-pitched noise noticed that the noise affected those with higher midichlorians worse. It pained him to stand up but, if anyone had a chance to solve this problem, it was him. He limped towards the birth of the sound. To his surprise, Cad Bane was watching them silently with earmuffs. Obi-Wan gathered all his strength to ignite his lightsaber and pointed it at Bane.  
Bane shot a round of blaster bolts at the Jedi, who managed to block them with his skill of Sorsuit. If there was anyway Obi-Wan could win this fight, he would have to stop this eardrum-shattering noise that Bane was clearly responsible for. The only way he could convince Bane to switch off the noise was by making him listen to it. Obi-Wan knew that his tolerance level was higher than Bane’s so, it would coerce the Duros to turn off this distressing device. Obi-Wan used the Force to push Bane’s earmuffs away from his ears. Bane’s hands immediately covered his ears. It was piercing his eardrums too. He was absolutely surprised that Kenobi was able to stand as his midichlorian count must have been much higher than his own. Kenobi slowly charged at him with his lightsaber. Bane was forced to shut down the machine that had caused havoc. Now, both the bounty hunter and the Jedi could fight to the fullest. Bane used his jetpack shoes to lift himself above Kenobi and fired a round of blaster bolts at him. Quinlan Voss rose and came to Obi-Wan’s aid. Anakin and Ventress were still recovering from the episode. Bane was a highly-skilled bounty hunter, and even two Jedi knights together couldn’t defeat the Duros. Bane flew above them and lead them towards a doorway, then disappeared. 

Ventress helped Anakin stand. The noise had been detrimental to him.   
“What was that,” Anakin coughed.  
“No idea. C’mon they went that way,” Ventress pointed towards the corridor that led to the doorway.  
The former foes ran to the doorway. Ventress could feel Anakin’s rollercoaster of emotions swelling, making him unbalanced. She had to help him.  
“Skywalker, stop. I can feel your rage. Just like you told me, anger and hate will only lead us to a path of pain,” she reminded him.  
A film reel of Darth Vader’s life played in the theater in Anakin’s mind. He had done all of it for Padme. And, he would do it all over if he could save Padme. That was it. Anakin realized that he had fallen into the same trap again. Only, this time it was Maul playing the villain instead of Palpatine. And, while Palpatine was a powerful mastermind, Maul was a mere pawn, and Anakin knew he could dispose of him.  
“I know, I know,” Anakin replied to the Nightsister.  
They walked up to Obi-Wan and Voss.

Count Dooku’s sleek solar-sailer landed on docks of Oba Diah. He was immediately halted by the Pyke police forces who were foolish to think that they could face a Sith Lord. Dooku effortlessly defeated them and walked towards the domed building that reeked of Force-sensitives. 

A legion of brute Nightbrothers opened the door that the Jedi and Ventress were standing behind.  
“Traitor!” one mustard-colored Zabrak savagely yelled at Ventress.  
“Maul is the traitor, not me,” Ventress clarified.  
She was no stranger to taming Nightbrothers, for she was the leader of her clan, and the Nightbrothers were their slaves. Despite being far more lenient to the Nightbrothers than Talzin (Ventress couldn’t ever treat someone like a slave for, she was one in the past), she did know how to show the pathetic males their place.  
“Leave them to me,” Ventress instructed.  
Anakin didn’t dispute her orders as he longed to free Padme from Maul’s clutches. Voss stayed back with Ventress while the Negotiator and Hero With No Fear walked through the doors into a grand room. Ventress shot balls of neon green flames at the Nightbrothers, something that she found satisfying to do. The green fumes entered the minds of the Nighbrothers.  
“You will obey the power of the Nightsisters,” Ventress’ husky voice boomed through the room, much like Mother Talzin’s.   
Many of the Nighbrothers collapsed to the floor. But, many remained standing.  
“No,” one of the Nightbrother replied.  
“Then you will be made to,” Ventress’ Sith side came through.  
The Nightsister ignited her crimson blade and stood back-to-back with Quinlan Voss.   
“Let’s see how good you are,” Voss playfully smirked as he ignited his green blade.  
“Too good,” Ventress said flirtatiously.  
The remaining Nightbrothers readied their lethal spears while their leader Savage Opress ignited his crimson red dual-bladed lightsaber. Savage locked his lightsaber with Ventress’. He fueled his rage, thinking about how the witch had beaten him in the past, how she had beaten his brother. This was revenge. Revenge for him. Revenge for his brother. Revenge for Mother Talzin. He brutally used his body’s size and might to overwhelm Ventress, who resorted to using magick to evade the brute’s attacks. Ventress wasn’t half as skilled as Mother Talzin because she was new to the usage of magick. Voss tried to hold off the other Nightbrothers. Voss knew that the Nightbrothers were far mightier than him in size, so he used his unorthodox tactics and acrobatics to fight them. Voss jumped onto their shoulders and unbalanced their bodies, making them unfocused and easy to fight. The battle was tipping to Ventress and Voss’s side until they heard another lightsaber hum. It was a curved hilt that gave rise to a crimson red flame, much like Ventress’. Ventress’ cold eyes burned with rage. She didn’t want to avenge herself but Count Dooku’s traitorous facade was the last thing she wanted to look at. She had left those times behind, and wished to never return there.  
“What have we here,” Dooku flashed a cunning smile.  
After dealing with Maul, he would deal with his sister and the excuse of a Jedi named Voss. Dooku didn’t mind Voss. He was far more sensible than most other Jedi. In fact, Dooku was certain that Voss could be spun into an ally if pressured enough. If time permitted, he would do that too. Alas, the Count of Soreno could sense that Skywalker and Kenobi were here too, and his main purpose was to kill Maul and leave. Dooku ignored the Jedi and slashed through the guarding Zabraks effortlessly for, Dooku matched them in might even though he was growing old and frail. He twirled his lightsaber and danced a dangerous game that he won every time. That was until a Zabrak he knew all too well, clashed her blade with his. His former apprentice, Asajj Ventress.  
“I see you have grown stronger, Ventress. But not strong enough,” Dooku taunted.  
“We’ll take him together,” Voss told Ventress, “he’s a bigger threat than Maul. Skywalker and Kenobi can handle him.”  
Ventress agreed. Together, they attacked the Master of fencing, Count Dooku.

The Hero With No Fear and the Negotiator stormed into Maul’s stronghold. The large elegant jade doors told them they were unwelcome. Anakin’s heartbeat rose as his ocean blue eyes searched for Padme and Maul. Thankfully, he caught sight of Padme. Padme was sitting at the corner of the exquisite room. She rested her face on her knees and looked down at the floor. It broke Anakin’s heart to see her downtrodden. She was tied to tough chains.   
“What do you want?” Padme asked as she heard footsteps.  
“Padme!” her husband’s voice said in relief.  
Anakin as if he could be whole again. It was a feeling of warmth and hearth. A sensation he hadn’t felt since he had saved his son in his past life. He felt euphoric. He ran to Padme in joy. A smile that could engulf the entire universe made its way through Anakin’s face. Padme’s face looked similar. Her eyes twinkled brighter than Tatooine’s primary as she saw the man she loved. Not only because he had come to rescue her, but because he felt like home. He made her feel safe. Anakin ducked down to hug Padme without a care for the fact that Obi-Wan was beside him. But, as soon as Anakin’s hand touched Padme’s, a shockwave of electricity coaxed its way through both of them through the chains that held Padme captive. Padme, who was already tired, lost her consciousness and fell to the floor. Similarly, Anakin fell to the floor, but he wasn’t unconscious, just incapable of moving. Anakin painstakingly tried to lift his head as he heard a boisterous laugh and sarcastic claps.   
“Aww, love. It works every time doesn’t it?” Maul sneered.  
Anakin was no stranger to being attacked with electricity, in fact, he was all too familiar with it. The man was practically immune to electric shocks at this point. He had been killed by lightning, and it was because his son was being attacked with it. It was a bad idea to attack anyone Anakin loved with electricity. Anakin fueled his rage to give him the willpower to stand up. Maul had kidnapped Padme, tortured her, and almost killed her. He had to show this menace the fruit of hurting Anakin Skywalker’s friends. Anakin stood up hotheadedly. Dark shadows contoured the bottom of his eyes. Obi-Wan could feel a whirlwind of anger pass through his best friend, and so could Maul. Maul felt the tightest Force-choke he had ever felt. He wailed in agony as he rose in the air. For the first time, the Zabrak felt empathetic towards his victims.   
“Did you really think your little plan would work, Maul?” Anakin said villainously.  
“Anakin stop!” Obi-Wan warned.  
Anakin let go of Maul.  
“If it were up to me, I would have killed you right now!” Anakin raged at Maul.  
“No, Anakin,” Obi-Wan scolded Anakin, “that is not the way of the Jedi!”  
Despite Obi-Wan’s instructions, it was obvious Anakin was still incredibly angry. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was a good person, one of the most compassionate he had ever met. His heart could light up the way for star systems so, Obi-Wan had to maintain this compassion. He tried to put himself in Anakin’s position. He understood why he was angry. He walked over to Anakin and put his hand over his shoulder.  
“Killing him will make you no better than him, Anakin. You are not a monster,” Obi-Wan explained, “an alliance with the dark is for the foolish. It is tempting yes, but only those with good in their heart can refuse the offer. And that makes them more powerful than anything the dark could ever imagine. You are good, I know it.”  
Obi-Wan’s words had struck a chord in Anakin. He finally realized that his rage and attachment to Padme had unbalanced him. He was going down the dark path again. The path that Padme couldn’t follow, leaving only a wounded and corrupt man behind. Perhaps, even Maul was the same. Perhaps, Maul could be redeemed.   
“You’re right, Master,” Anakin asked for forgiveness, “maybe Maul also has good in him.”  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at his padawan, Anakin always surprised him. He was always at polar opposites. Either too compassionate or too hateful. If Anakin was truly the one meant to bring balance to the Force, the Force enjoyed irony, Obi-Wan thought. Darth Maul let out a short laugh. He confidently pulled his newly built dual-bladed lightsaber out of his belt and ignited it knowing that Skywalker would not kill him.  
“And, that is why you will fall,” Maul grunted.  
Maul used all of his rage and power to run at Skywalker. He flung the lethal crimson blade at Skywalker, but where the blade was supposed to pierce through Skywalker, it disappeared. Somehow, Skywalker had regressed his lightsaber back to its hilt. It left Maul befuddled. Maul’s visions couldn’t betray him. The man was too powerful, knowledgeable, and weak with his compassion to ever be a Sith Lord. Could he possibly be the Sith’ari? A vision played in Maul’s head. Sidious bursting into flames. The Dark Lord of the Sith wailing in agony. It deeply satisfied Maul. He hated the Jedi, but he hated his Master as much. If the Jedi would get rid of him, then it appeased him. He would let the Jedi destroy him, and later, he would get rid of the Jedi, when he had the resources. But, his main priority at that moment was to escape, and Maul was a Master of escaping.  
“Sith’ari?” Maul asked Anakin.  
“Destroys the Sith,” Anakin replied.  
Obi-Wan scratched his beard. He didn’t understand what they were talking about. Maul ran towards the high viewports, in order to escape. Anakin grabbed him with the Force.  
“There is no escape,” he said in a way reminiscent to Vader.  
He made Maul kneel. Then, Obi-Wan freed the unconscious Padme from the chains that she had been attached to and put them on Maul. All was going well until they heard Ventress wince in pain outside. 

Quinlan Voss fiercely fought Dooku, for he had hurt Ventress. For a despicable moment in time, Voss had thought that he had lost Ventress and it had pained him to the core. That was when he realized that he couldn’t live without her. Imagining the unthinkable life without Ventress had dried his throat and pierced his eyes. He needed her. The past few months he’d spent with her had been some of his best. Voss inhaled his brazen rage and hurled his lightsaber at the Sith Lord. No one was hurting Ventress, not until he told her that he loved her. Dooku clashed his crimson blade with Voss’ emerald green lightsaber. The two engaged in a fierce duel. Voss tossed and flipped around the Sith Lord and attempted to catch her off-guard. Their duel broke into the throne room. Anakin and Obi-Wan were surprised to see Voss fighting with such rage. It was no secret that Voss strayed away from many rules of the Jedi but, Anakin could distinctly feel fear in the so-called “fearless” Jedi.   
“Where’s Ventress?” Anakin asked.  
“She’ll be here in a while,” Voss replied.  
Anakin and Obi-Wan reignited their blue blades to aid Voss. Maul let out a snarky chortle.   
“Oh, you’re not going anywhere, Maul,” Anakin warned.  
“Nor, are you Dooku,” Obi-Wan told the Sith Lord.  
Dooku may have been one of the most skilled duelists in the Jedi Temple in his days but, his chances looked bleak against 3 talented Jedi Knights. Dooku was aware that Jedi wouldn’t kill him. The most they would do is capture him, question him, and put him on trial. Of course, his Master would never let the latter occur. But, if he did get captured, he would have to face and deal with his Master. That scared him to the core. He didn’t fear the Jedi but, he feared his Master. And, he had failed at capturing Maul.

Voss attacked Dooku with his emerald blade. Dooku swerved his attacks effortlessly with his elegant fencing. He raised his lightsaber to attack Voss but, his attention was needed elsewhere. Skywalker had just launched a strike near his pelvis, Dooku blocked the attack. Dooku’s Makashi was getting more and more defensive as he continued fighting all 3 Jedi at once. Soon, Dooku was essentially only using Form 3, Sorsuit to evade the Jedi’s attacks. Dooku tried his best to escape but, the Jedi surrounded him from all sides. Dooku tried his hardest to escape and defend himself from their attacks. He was getting tired. Dooku tried to summon his vulture droids, however, he was inside a well-guarded building. He was tiring out. Dooku swiftly kicked Voss in his stomach and sent him flying backward. This gave Dooku an opening and he used Force-speed to run out of the throne room. But, he was caught midway by Obi-Wan Kenobi’s Force-pull. Dooku was pulled back to the Jedi. Dooku’s body crashed to the ground. When Dooku opened his eyes again, the first thing he saw was Obi-Wan Kenobi’s wood brown boots. An azure blue lightsaber was pointed at his neck.  
“It’s over Dooku. Surrender and perhaps the Senate will be merciful,” Obi-Wan told him.  
“Oh, you know nothing about the Senate, Kenobi. Nothing,” Dooku sneered.  
Dooku knew it was time to surrender. He would call his vulture droids to rescue him when he found an opening. Even if that didn’t work, he would not be dead, his Master would never let him die. But, the problem was Maul. He had failed his mission, he had to kill Maul. But, he couldn’t. Perhaps, he could coax Skywalker into killing him.  
“But I must say, Maul, is more of a threat. Didn’t he kidnap your friend?” Dooku sneered.  
Anakin frowned and then ran to Padme’s unconscious body. He cradled her in his arms. He stroked her gentle, fair skin.  
“Ani?” Padme fluttered her eyes.  
He helped Padme rise, as Ventress and Voss reunited. They embraced each other in a tight hug. Obi-Wan clasped Dooku’s hands into electro-cuffs.  
“You’re coming with us, Dooku,” Obi-Wan smirked.  
Things were finally going in their favor.

Anakin put a bacta patch on Padme’s arm and caressed it. The two of them were sitting in the tiny medbay on their freighter that was on its way back to Coruscant with two of the most valuable hostages the Jedi would ever capture. Padme’s soft brown eyes bored into Anakin’s piercing blue eyes. She could tell that he was worried. His clenched jaw and brooded shoulders told her that too well. Padme lovingly touched her husband’s jaw,   
“You look worried.”  
The truth was that Anakin was worried. If Dooku or Maul gave into the Jedi’s questioning, it would jeopardize the Force Ghosts’ plan. But, the one sickeningly efficient thing about his old Master was that it was terribly arduous to jeopardize his plans. He would successfully intervene, Anakin counted on it. Palpatine would even kill Dooku if he had to. The Dark Lord of the Sith would do anything to keep his plans intact. And, Anakin knew that he was the only one who could obliterate his plans. He tried to trust the Force, whatever strings it was pulling was for balance, he told himself. Anakin took a deep breath and bored his eyes into Padme’s. Oh, how he had missed her. The sweet smell of her hair, her healing smile, everything about her lit Anakin’s body on fire. He stared at his wife for a while and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Haunted by the pining and yearning she had faced while he was at war, she played with his tongue inside his mouth. It felt heaven-like to have him so close to her, inside her. Every touch felt like a firework. They hadn’t seen each other in a fortnight so, they indulged and reveled in each other’s bodies. Padme’s elegant fingers played with Anakin’s dark blonde hair as he kissed her nape. Anakin knew all her sweet spots. Padme thoroughly enjoyed every second he touched her until she realized where they were.  
“Ani,” she pulled away, “what if they realize?”  
“They’re too busy questioning Dooku and Maul,” he replied nonchalantly.  
“Do you think the war will finally be over, now that we have them?” Padme asked.  
“I hope so,” Anakin said halfheartedly.  
Half of him hoped that the war would end soon but, the other half of him couldn’t imagine a life without the war. He leaned in to kiss Padme once again. Once again, Padme felt as if fireworks had been set around her only, this time she could hear them. They weren’t fireworks, they were bombs that were being hurled at their freighter.   
“In hyperspace?” Anakin gawked.  
The two of them ran to the bridge which had clearly been damaged. Maul and Dooku were being pulled into space. Ventress and Voss used the Force to pull Dooku and Maul towards the bridge while Obi-Wan tried to shoot the fighters down. Anakin immediately took the pilot’s seat while Padme took the co-pilot’s.   
“Those ships aren’t Separatist,” Obi-Wan told them.  
“Then, what are they?” Padme asked.  
Anakin analyzed the fighters that were attacking them. They were sleek and incredibly functional, however, Anakin couldn’t recognize them despite having an exhaustive knowledge of ships and their models. Anakin performed many tactical maneuvers to evade the unknown enemy’s strikes. However, they managed to bomb the shard of the ship that Maul was holding onto. Maul flew off into dead space.  
“We lost, Maul!” Ventress told them.  
“Don’t lose Dooku!” Obi-Wan warned, “Anakin time for some tricks!”  
“I’m trying! Who are these guys?” Anakin whined, “R2, shut the ship down.”  
“The engines?” Dooku panicked, “we’ll die!”  
“We’ll die anyway if we don’t, Count,” Anakin retaliated.  
The ship drifted backward at immense speed.  
“Turn on the engines!” Anakin ordered.  
The ship regained stability. Soon, they were behind the remaining enemy ships and were at an attacking distance.  
“There’s a lot less of them than we saw before,” Obi-Wan pointed out.  
“I think some of them left,” Padme told them,” how did they find us?”  
“Did anyone track you’ll?” A frightened Dooku asked.  
“No!” Anakin protested.  
Padme and Obi-Wan shot down the remaining ships. Ventress was shocked by the Senator’s courage, she could see why Skywalker was so smitten. 

Darth Maul opened his eyelids. The white light was blinding. He thought he was dead. Was this what death was like? The last thing he remembered was the cold of space but, now it was warm.  
“Officer! He’s conscious,” Maul heard a voice.  
A cobalt blue angular face met with Maul’s amber’s eyes. The man was a member of a species Maul wasn’t aware of. He had blood-red eyes.  
“Darth Maul, is it not?” the man asked as he offered to shake the Zabrak’s hand.  
“Maul, yes. How did you find me?” Maul asked the alien.  
“We don’t depend on technology to navigate, Maul. You would find that your kind is highly capable at navigating,” the cunning man gave a hint.  
“Who are you?” Maul asked.  
“You can call me Thrawn,” Thrawn replied.


End file.
